Make Your Wish
by Panda Dayo
Summary: Semua mempunyai tujuan sendiri, meski harus menentang Langit / chapter 17 : Destination/ cover : pixiv id:50760714
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Yamaha-sama (_ _) /sembah sujud/

Rated : T. Terserah author *dikeplak

Genre : *campur semua* /digiles/ ehem, fantasy/supernatural aja dah =A= wkwkw

Ciaossu! *kena virus fandom sebelah* author balik lagi dengan cerita yangehemgaringehem , setelah menghabiskan waktu sekitar beberapa hari untuk meneliti komedi *?*/kok diteliti?/ ehm,gampangnya bisa disebut cari angin seger/bukan/ cari referensi maksudnya. Meski itu gaadahubungannya sama fic ini. Special buat bulan November xD

**Don't like don't read !**

* * *

**Vocaloid Bukan Punya Saya**

**Make Your Wish©Panda Dayo**

Chapter 1 : Memilih

* * *

Aku menatapnya dari kejauhan. Pemain baseball favoritku sedang berjuang keras. Ya, dialah idolaku―sekaligus orang yang kusuka. Aku hanya bisa menyemangatinya dalam hatiku. Ah, kalian pasti bingung. Aku Kasane Teto. Perempuan biasa. Sudah,hanya itu. Aku melihatnya mencetak home run dengan sempurna. Teriakanku tenggelam diantara seruan penonton lain. Ah, betapa senangnya hatiku. Aku bahkan menangis, menangis bahagia tentunya.

* * *

Sudah sejak seminggu lalu sekolah kami memenangkan penyisihan untuk sampai tingkat nasional. Aku sangat senang sekolahku bisa lolos hingga ke babak final nanti. Kaca jendela di dekatku meneruskan cahaya matahari hingga ke mejaku. Rasanya hangat sekali. Seperti hatiku saat ini. Hahaha, lucu sekali jika aku memikirkannya.

"Teto?" sebuah suara menyadarkanku dari alam fantasiku. "Eh? I-iya?" aku mencari sumber suara. "Ah, Mayu-san! Bikin kaget saja!" aku tertawa. "Eh! Teto! Sudah dengar belum?" aku mengernyit. "Dengar tentang apa?" Mayu tersenyum penuh misteri. "Mayu! Ceritain!" rengekku. Aku memang mudah penasaran. "Sudah dengar tentang penyihir yang akan mengabulkan permohonan kita?" dahiku makin berkerut, "Penyihir?" Mayu mengangguk. "Dia akan mengabulkan apapun permohonan kita! Tapi, belum ada seorangpun yang bisa memberitahukan wujudnya, karena dia hanya akan muncul di hadapan orang yang akan mati." Aku semakin penasaran saja mendengarnya. "Ya ampun. Penyihir itu cewek apa cowok? Kalau cewek pasti cantik ya…" aku mengira-ngira seperti apa wajahnya. Yang pasti, dia tampak manis dipikiranku. "Kalau cowok, pasti _bishounen_." Jiwa otaku-nya kumat. "Kau ini! Dia pasti cewek manis!" seruku. "Ahaha, terserah kau sajalah. Waduh! Aku harus segera ke Akihabara untuk beli gunpla!"*?* Mayu tampak panik saat melihat jam tangannya. "Jaa~Teto~~" dalam hitungan detik, Mayu sudah tak ada. Aku hanya menghela nafas. Aku memikirkan perkatannya tadi. "Pasti seru ya kalau bertemu penyihir itu." Harapku. Sesungguhnya, aku bingung. Aku penasaran, tapi kalau aku melihatnya apa itu berarti, aku akan mati?

"Ya, kau akan mati besok."

"Ahahaha, Mayu, jangan bercanda."

Terdengar suara tawa yang aneh. Aku menoleh, "Hei, Ma―" perkataanku terhenti. Seorang perempuan , dengan pakaian _Gothic Lolita _berwarna hitam panjang. Mengenakan topi berenda dengan warna senada. Memegang sebuah tongkat kecil warna hitam pula dengan pita merah di ujungnya. Yang terlihat dari posisiku hanyalah bibirnya yang _peach_, ah, sungguh menawan. Pasti banyak yang suka padanya. Tapi, kenapa rambutnya berwarna biru kehijauan? Apa dia sejenis Mayu? Yang suka gonta-ganti gaya rambut?

Tunggu― siapa dia?

"Ah, jangan terkejut." Perempuan itu duduk dan sedikit mengangkat topinya hingga aku bisa melihat wajahnya. Ah, lentik sekali bulu matanya. Sesaat aku terpana oleh kecantikannya. "Kasane Teto. 16 tahun. Besok ajalmu akan menjemputmu. Jadi, aku akan mengabulkan permintaan terakhirmu." Ia menatapku. Barulah aku tersadar setelah ia berkata hal seperti itu. Tiba-tiba aku merasa takut padanya.

"Apakah kau…penyihir itu?"

"Kalian memanggilku begitu rupanya. Ya, terserahlah. Pokoknya aku sudah memberitahumu dan menawarkan untuk mengabulkan permintaan terakhirmu."

Aku menunduk. Tubuhku terasa gemetar. "Benarkah besok aku akan mati?"

"Ya." Jawabnya singkat.

"Tapi, kenapa harus besok? Besok aku harus menonton tim baseball SMA-ku."

Perempuan itu terdiam. Ia mengangguk sendiri. "Begitu ya." Ia menatapku tidak bersahabat. Kemana hilangnya sosok manis tadi? "Kau akan tahu kenapa kau mati besok." Ujarnya. "Aku tak diizinkan memberitahu cara kematian seseorang." Perempuan itu membetulkan letak topinya.

"Aku akan datang mencabut nyawamu besok. Bersiaplah. Oya, jangan coba-coba menceritakanku pada siapapun. Atau aku akan mencabut nyawamu sebelum waktunya. Khukhukhu.." ia tertawa sinis. Tubuhku terasa kaku seketika. Benarkah semua yang kudengar tadi?

"Jangan lupakan permohonanmu, atau kau―akan menyesal."

Aku terus kepikiran tentang siang tadi. Besok tim baseball sekolahku akan main, apalagi―karena aku menyukai seseorang disana. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Oya, permohonan ya. Apakah dia bisa mengabulkan apapun keinginanku, ya? Kuharap aku bisa menemukan permohonan terakhirku yang tepat. Aku segera mematikan lampu dan tertidur.

* * *

Pagi ini aku terus memikirkan tentang perempuan itu. Tentang semua yang dia katakan padaku kemarin. Apa aku bisa mempercayainya? Aku duduk di kursi penonton. Pertandingan akan dimulai sepuluh menit lagi. Tapi, sepertinya ada yang tidak beres. Tim sekolahku tampak kebingungan. Aku pun memutuskan untuk mencari tahu.

"Ah, ada apa ini, Mayu-san?"

"Ah, Teto~! Bagaimana ini? Ruki belum datang! Dan pemain cadangan sedang cedera semua!"

Aku segera berlari seolah aku tahu harus kemana untuk pergi. "Teto! Kau mau kemana?!" "Aku akan membantu mencarinya!" seruku. Kupercepat langkah kakiku keluar stadion. Ruki tidak akan meninggalkan pertandingan impiannya ini. Ia sangat mencintai baseball, aku tahu itu. Setelah berlari sejauh lima ratus meter, aku melihat keramaian di jalan, aku melihatnya sebentar. Siapa tahu Ruki terjebak kerumunan semacam itu.

"Ah, permisi."

Aku berusaha menerobos dengan tubuh kecilku ini. Aku hampir berteriak karena melihatnya. Ruki…itu Ruki…ia berlumuran darah. "Tunggu, apa ini? Ke-kenapa, Ruki?"

"Dia terkena tabrak lari."

Aku menoleh ke asal suara. Perempuan kemarin berdiri di depanku. Aku harus mendongak untuk melihatnya. Namun, semua terasa berhenti. Daun yang tertiup angin pun berhenti di udara. Tunggu, apalagi ini?

"Kau hanya muncul di hadapan orang yang akan mati, kan? Apa Ruki…"

"Aku mendengar permohonannya."

Aku memegang kepalaku yang sakit. "Apa tak ada cara untuk menyelamatkannya?"

"Hanya satu cara. Tukarlah nyawamu dengannya."

Aku terkejut. Apakah ini, yang ia maksudkan kemarin? Aku menggigit bibir bawahku. Kini aku mengerti kenapa aku harus mati hari ini. Aku tak ingin melihat Ruki kehilangan impiannya menjadi pemain baseball professional.

"Baiklah, tukar nyawaku dengannya."

"Kau yakin? Mungkin kau bisa menghindari kematian saat ini."

"Aku―ingin membantunya mewujudkan impiannya."

"Itukah permohonanmu?"

Aku mengangguk. "Dan buatlah yang lain melupakanku."

"Dilupakan itu lebih sakit daripada kematian." Perempuan itu menatapku sendu. "Aku mengerti bagaimana rasanya dilupakan."lanjutnya. Aku menatapnya kembali. Perempuan itu menitikkan air matanya. "Aku tanya sekali lagi, yakinkah kau akan pilihanmu?"

"Aku sangat yakin." Aku tersenyum. Perempuan itu mengangkat tangannya dan seperti mengucapkan sesuatu. Perlahan kurasa tubuhku semakin ringan. Semua pandangan menjadi gelap. Aku tak merasakan apapun lagi.

"Permohonan Ruki adalah agar pertandingan ini berjalan lancar tanpanya."

"Dan permohonan bodohmu, ―dilupakan."

~Omake~

Perempuan itu mengetuk tongkatnya sekali. Waktu berjalan normal. Perempuan itu buru-buru pergi dari sana. Namun ia menatap sedih pada jiwa yang dibawanya. "Aku tak bisa menyelamatkan kalian. Itu karena keegoisan kalian." Namun, ia tertawa pelan setelahnya. Hingga tawanya terdengar makin keras.

"Manusia memang bodoh."

TBC xD

* * *

Wessss . apa ceritanya terlalu pasaran? Waduh, gomen, bingung mau story macem gimana . Rikuesan temen rl-san sihh..maaf ya kalo jelek (_ _)

Siapa perempuan misterius itu? Haisshh, pada tau ya , soalnya clue utamanya kelihatan banget . wkwkw, maaf kalo gagal bikin, soalnya baru pertama kali bikin fantasy.

Mind to review dan memberikan saran dan kritik yang membangun? Arigatou (_ _)


	2. Chapter 2 : Prologue

**Vocaloid Bukan Milik Saya**

**Make Your Wish**

**Chapter 2 : Prologue**

* * *

**Don't Like Don't read!**

* * *

Seorang gadis berambut biru tengah asyik menyisir rambutnya yang panjang semata kaki itu. Ah, sepertinya lebih panjang. Rambutnya menjuntai. Ia menatap dirinya di cermin berukiran naga emas itu. Ia meletakkan sisirnya.

"Lui."

Sepertinya ia memanggil seseorang. Seseorang datang menuju ruangannya. "Lui, bagaimana?" Lui menggeleng. "Kita perlu lebih banyak jiwa untuk melakukannya." "Begitu ya." Gadis berambut biru itu menunduk. "Miku-sama, saya juga akan berusaha mencarikan jiwa untuk anda." Lui membungkuk hormat. "Terima kasih, Lui." Lui segera pergi untuk mengerjakan tugas lain. Miku menatap sebuah peti di dekatnya.

"Kaito, tunggulah sebentar lagi."

_Di dalam istana kegelapan_

_Bersembunyi sepasang merpati hitam_

_Yang bernaung kabut pekat_

_Mencari jalan berduri untuk bisa keluar_

* * *

Keringat membasahi lehernya. Leher seorang gadis berambut pirang kecoklatan.

"Kerja bagus, Kanon!"

"Ah, aku takkan kalah darimu, Suzune!"

"Sepertinya lomba lari kali ini kita bisa menang!"

"Ah, tentu saja, Anon."

Mereka tertawa lepas. "Tapi, kemana manajer sialan itu?"

"Siapa yang sialan?!" seseorang muncul. "Mayu! Tingkat yanderenya setara dengan Yun* !" Mayu memakai salam kirab*sh dari anime tetangga. "Salah! Apa hubungannya Yun* ama Kirab*sh?!" Kanon tampak sewot. "Kemarin aku beli DVD Pu*a." "Makin gak nyambung!" seru Kanon. "Sudahlah, yang penting gimana lomba larinya besok?!" Mayu balik menatap mereka. "Kecepatan Kanon dan Suzune bertambah!" Anon tampak gembira seraya memamerkan hasil waktu latihan lari kedua gadis itu. "Hebat…tapi sehebat apapun kalian tak bisa mengalahkan kemampuan analisis ala otaku milikku.." "Analisis apanya?!" Kanon geram. "Contohnya saja…" Mayu berpose ala D*nte.

"Sayap Malaikat."

"Sekarang malah D*nte!" Kanon dan Mayu sibuk cekcok sendiri. Ya beginilah jika Otaku bertemu dengan rakyat jelata/ditampol/

"Ah, aku akan menjenguk Kokone." Anon berjalan pergi. "Oiya, sampaikan salamku pada Kokone!" seru Suzune. Anon hanya tersenyum. "Sudah sore,kita harus pulang." Mereka pun pulang. Dan arah jalan pulang mereka berbeda satu sama lain. Kanon menemani Anon untuk menjenguk Kokone. Mayu dan Suzune pun berpisah di persimpangan jalan. Suzune menemukan selebaran kertas jatuh dekat kakinya.

"Maukah kau datang ke istanaku?"

Seseorang mengucapkannya sama persis dengan tulisan yang ada di selebaran itu. Suzune menatap lurus. Seorang perempuan berpakaian _Gothic Lolita_ hitam muncul di depannya. "Siapa kau? A-ano, lomba cosplay ya?" Suzune mencoba menebak. Perempuan itu menggeleng. Ia mengangkat topinya.

"Apa kau suka mawar hitam?"

"Apa maksudmu?" Suzune tak mengerti. "Hm, besok kau akan tahu. Tetap perhatikan langkahmu, ok?" perempuan aneh itu berjalan meninggalkannya begitu saja. "Perhatikan langkahku? Ada permen karet kah?" Suzune mengecek sepatunya.

_"Jangan lupakan permohonannya."_

Suzune bergidik. Ia mendengar suara perempuan itu, tapi…tak ada siapapun. Suzune segera lari ketakutan.

* * *

Suzune sibuk menyisir rambut panjangnya. Ia terlihat melamun. Akhir-akhir ini ia seperti melupakan sesuatu―yang sangat penting. Tapi ia tidak tahu itu apa. Suzune terkejut saat menatap wajahnya kembali di cermin. Yang ada bukan wajahnya, tapi wajah perempuan tadi. Suzune tampak ketakutan.

"Kita bertemu lagi."

Suzune masih menatap ngeri pada cermin di hadapannya. "Rambutmu warnanya hampir sama sepertiku." Perempuan itu memulai pembicaraan. "Aku datang dengan membawa kabar kematianmu." Suzune terbelalak. "Ke-kematian? Kenapa aku harus mati, sementara aku harus ikut lomba lari minggu depan?"

"Tenang saja. Kematianmu dua minggu dari sekarang. Kau masih bisa mengikuti lomba itu. Jadi, apa permohonanmu?"

Benar, permohonan. Suzune melupakannya. "Apa maksudnya…itu?" Suzune memandanginya heran. "Kau bisa minta apapun sebelum kau mati. Mintalah padaku." Perempuan itu tersenyum. "Apa aku bisa mempercayaimu?" Tanya Suzune ragu. "Aku terlihat meragukan bagimu?" perempuan itu seolah melempar senyum bisnisnya. Suzune menggeleng.

"Aku tidak mempercayaimu."

Mata Miku menyipit. "Kau tidak percaya?" ia ganti menatap tajam kearah Suzune. "Kau akan menyesalinya, karena kau―tidak memilih untuk mati." Suzune menggebrak meja. "Hentikan! Aku tak mau melihatmu!" Miku menahan tawanya. "Apanya yang lucu?! Kau fikir kau siapa?!"

"Aku?" Miku tersenyum kembali. "Aku malaikat mautmu, Suzune Ring. Akan kubuat kau melihatku setiap hari..ahahahahaahhaah!" perlahan, wajah perempuan itu memudar dari cermin Suzune. Suzune terengah-engah. Apa benar semua itu? Ataukah ia hanya kelelahan? Tapi―itu tidak terlihat palsu sama sekali. Suzune keluar rumah, berniat jalan-jalan. Mungkin menghilangkan stress gara-gara perempuan sinting itu tadi. Suzune berjalan menembus dinginnya malam. Ia melihat laut yang tak jauh dari rumahnya. Ia hendak turun menikmati pemandangan air laut yang terkena cahaya rembulan itu seraya duduk diatas pasir pantai yang lembut. Namun, ia melihat perempuan sinting itu berdiri dengan seringaiannya. Saking kagetnya, Suzune buru-buru berbalik, kakinya terperosok. Suzune jatuh berguling-guling, bahkan sesekali menabrak batu karang yang meski―tidak besar, tapi cukup untuk membuat kepalanya berdarah, ia terguling hingga sampai di depan kaki perempuan sinting itu tadi.

"K-kau…" Suzune merasakan pandangannya mengabur.

"Bercanda, kok. Bukan dua minggu, tapi dua jam sejak kita bertemu." Perempuan sinting itu tertawa tanpa dosa. Suzune memejamkan matanya. "Hmm, satu jiwa kudapatkan.." Miku tertawa kesenangan. Ah, bahagia sekali melihat manusia mati bodoh di depannya. "Lui…" Miku mengalihkan pandangannya. "Dua jiwa untukmu, Miku-sama.." Lui menyerahkan apa yang ia dapat. "Kerja bagus." Miku tersenyum. "Hatiku sangat berdebar menantikannya." Miku tersenyum sendiri. "Dan Kaito akan bangun dari tidur panjangnya." Lui hanya diam mendengarkan semua ocehan majikannya itu. "Oya, Lui. Kurasa kau ingin teman bekerja." Miku menatapnya. "Ah, eh―tidak, Miku-sama." "Jangan menolakku." Miku menyerahkan jiwa yang ia dapat dari Suzune. "Ta, tapi―" Lui berusaha menolaknya.

"Aku menghadiahkannya untukmu."

* * *

baaahhh , malah semakin aneh ceritanya...selera author emang aneh (?) waks, ga pengalaman bikin ginian*dibakar* dan akhirnya malah nyelipin komedi ..haisshhh... bener2 ga bakat bikin cerita serius ._. maaf kalo jadi makin aneh (_ _)


	3. Chapter 3 : Time

**Vocaloid Bukan Punya Saya**

**Make Your Wish**©Panda Dayo****

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Time**

* * *

"Bertahanlah! Hei!"

Seorang pemuda dengan sigap membawa tubuh seorang gadis yang baru saja mengalami kecelakaan. Pemuda itu tampak begitu khawatir. Ia merasa gelisah menunggu kondisi gadis yang dibawanya tadi. Hingga dokter mengatakannya, gadis itu selamat, namun―

_"Lumpuh."_

Tubuh pemuda sedikit bergetar dengan kenyataan yang ia dengar. Oh, Tuhan―dimanakah engkau berada? Apa kau melihat semua ini? Apa kau tidak berniat menolong kami?

"Ruki-san?" dokter itu memanggil namanya. Namun yang memiliki nama itu hanya menghela nafas. "Akan saya kabari anda perkembangan selanjutnya, Ruki-san." Dokter itu pergi meninggalkan Ruki sendirian. Ruki menahan sebentar ujung jas dokter itu. "Ichimaki-san, ah―Gumi-san..aku mohon cepat…" belum selesai Ruki berbicara, dokter bernama Gumi itu meletakkan telunjuknya di depan bibir Ruki. "Jangan panik, Ruki. Aku akan mencoba sebisaku. Tunggu saja." Gumi benar-benar meninggalkan Ruki kali ini. Ruki hanya bisa menatap punggung wanita yang lebih tua darinya itu.

_"Dimana aku….?"_

_Gelap…_

_Aku tak bisa melihat apapun…_

Tapi, rasanya sakit sekali

_Seseorang―tolong aku_

"Jantungnya makin melemah!" "Pasang kejut listrik!" setelah hitungan mundur, mereka mencoba serangan kejut listrik pada gadis korban kecelakaan itu. Perlahan, matanya terbuka. Terlihat begitu rapuh. Gumi mengisyaratkan agar semua orang kecuali dirinya keluar. Kini hanya ada Gumi dan gadis itu.

"Shimazaki Kokone…kau baru saja mengalami kecelakaan.."

_Aku tahu_

_Tapi, kenapa tanganku tak mau bergerak?_

_Apa ada tulangku yang patah?_

_Atau ada salah satu saraf yang putus?_

_Tapi, kakiku juga tak bisa bergerak_

_Kenapa?_

"Aku melakukan sebisaku, tapi―" Gumi menghentikan kalimatnya sejenak. Kemudian ia melanjutkannya kembali. "Kau mengalami lumpuh total."

_Ha? Lumpuh, katanya?_

_Apa aku tidak salah dengar?_

_Tapi―bagaimana dengan Ruki?_

"Ruki baik-baik saja. Jangan cemaskan dia. Tapi―kau terlalu berani mempertaruhkan hidupmu. Sebagai seorang gadis, hal itu pasti cukup berat." Ujarnya seolah membaca pikiran gadis itu. "Tapi, untunglah, kau masih hidup. Maafkan aku atas kelumpuhanmu. Aku sama sekali tak bisa menanganinya."

_Syukurlah, Ruki baik-baik saja_

_Lumpuh pun tidak apa_

_Ruki―untung aku masih sempat_

_Menyelamatkanmu waktu itu…._

"Gumi-san!"

Terdengar suara pintu dibuka dengan keras. Gumi memicingkan matanya. "Ruki-san! Aku takkan segan-segan jika kau merusak properti rumah sakit!" . Namun, sepertinya Ruki tak mendengar ocehan Gumi. Ia langsung memeluk gadis yang terbaring di ranjang rumah sakit.

"Kokone, kau bodoh…" ucapnya di sela tangisannya. Ingin sekali aku menenangkannya dengan membelai rambutnya. Tapi, apa daya―tubuhku benar-benar tak bisa digerakkan sama sekali.

"Jangan menangis, Ruki." Hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan sekarang. Menenangkannya dengan kata-kata. "A-aku akan selalu berhutang budi padamu!" aku melihatnya yang tampak menyesal. "Aku yang harusnya berkata begitu. Kalau kau tidak membawaku ke rumah sakit…." aku tak bisa melanjutkan perkataanku. Gumi yang menyadarinya. "Ruki-san, waktu habis. Keluar dan biarkan pasienku beristirahat." Gumi segera menarik(baca : menyeret) Ruki keluar dari ruangan. Ruki terlihat sedikit memberontak. Tak rela. Gumi masuk kembali ke ruangan Kokone. Namun Ruki tetap memperhatikanku dari balik pintu kaca. Aku hanya tersenyum ke arahnya. Suara deheman Gumi tiba-tiba membuat suasana menjadi mencekam seketika…

"Shimazaki-san, kau pasti shock setelah peristiwa tadi. Setidaknya, menginaplah beberapa hari untuk mendapatkan perawatan." Saran Gumi. "Baik." jawabku lemah. "Untuk kelumpuhanmu―" entah kenapa nada sesal itu terdengar saat Gumi menyinggung kelumpuhaku. "Kau harus menjalani terapi, mungkin sekitar beberapa tahun. Tapi, hasilnya tidak bisa dipastikan. Apa kau bersedia?" aku terdiam sejenak.

"Kokone! Kau harus sembuh untuk membayarku yang susah payah membawamu ke rumah sakit!" suara Ruki menembus pintu kaca. Ya ampun, rasanya gendang telinga Gumi hampir pecah. "Pergi, sialan!" Gumi kembali mengurusnya dan memastikan Ruki sudah ditendang dari rumah sakit karena alasan mengganggu ketenangan pasien. pun masuk kembali ke ruangan. "Jadi, bagaimana?" Gumi tersenyum.

_Ah, apa yang harus kulakukan?_

_Tapi, hasilnya tak bisa dipastikan_

_Namun, kurasa lebih baik mencoba_

Aku mengangguk lemah. Gumi sepertinya juga senang mendengar jawaban gadis itu. "Hm, baiklah, kita mungkin bisa mulai dua bulan setelah ini." Gumi sepertinya ingin sekali aku sembuh di tangannya.

"Baik, Gumi-san…."

Aku termenung sendiri. Berusaha mengingat jika kejadian tadi hanyalah mimpi. Kenapa aku mengingatnya,ya? Padalah sudah setahun yang lalu. Aku menatap jam dinding yang berdetak pelan, namun terdengar keras karena suasana yang sepi. Aku ingin melihat bulan malam ini. Ah, sial, bulannya tertutup awan. Kuharap awan itu segera menyingkir dari sana. Suara elektrokardiograf pun mengganggu indra pendengaranku. Bahkan tetesan infuse terdengar menyakitkan untukku. Ah, aku hanya ingin hidup normal…

"Itukah permohonanmu?"

Aku menoleh. Seorang perempuan dengan nuansa gothic tiba-tiba muncul. Perlahan, wajahnya terkena oleh sinar bulan yang membias masuk ke ruangan ini. Matanya terlihat teduh, disertai senyuman lembutnya. Aku begitu terpana hingga tak mampu berkata-kata.

"Shimazaki Kokone. 16 Tahun. Aku datang untuk mengambil nyawamu."

Aku menatap lemah perempuan itu. Ia menurunkan sedikit topinya hingga aku hanya bisa melihat senyuman misteriusnya itu. "Siapa―kau?" aku mulai penasaran. "Aku, malaikat mautmu. Katakan permohonanmu. Dua hari lagi kau akan mati." Ia memainkan tongkat hitamnya. "Ah, tapi―aku masih ingin hidup lebih lama." Selang beberapa detik, ia baru angkat bicara. "Hm, gadis yang menarik. Katakan saja apa yang paling kau inginkan di dunia ini." Aku terdiam mendengar perkatannya. Yang paling kuinginkan di dunia ini? Aku tidak tahu. Selama ini aku hanya terbaring di rumah sakit. Aku tidak mengenal banyak orang. Ah, alangkah bahagianya jika aku bisa berkumpul bersama mereka.

"Kau ingin hidup normal, kan? Berjalan dengan normal, tertawa bersama teman―juga sebagainya. Jika itu keinginanmu, aku bisa mengabulkannya segera."

….bisakah aku mempercayai semua perkataan perempuan misterius ini?

"Kau bisa memegang ucapanku. Perlu kutunjukkan bukti?"

Perempuan itu seolah melontarkan senyuman bisnisnya. Mengajukan penawaran yang membuatku penasaran. "Baiklah, coba buktikan sehingga aku bisa mempercayai ucapanmu." Perempuan itu tersenyum―tepatnya menyeringai. Entahlah, aku tak bisa membedakan keduanya. Perempuan itu mengucapkan sesuatu. Kata-katanya terdengar asing di telingaku. Namun aku diam saja. Sekarang yang terpenting dia bisa membuktikan ucapannya.

"Cobalah duduk, kemudian berdiri." ujar perempuan itu. Aku mencoba menggerakkan tangan dan kakiku yang sudah lumpuh ini. Ajaib. Terasa begitu ringan. Aku pun mengambil posisi duduk. Aku kemudian berdiri sesuai instruksinya. Astaga, benarkah semua ini? Cairan bening menumpuk di ujung mataku dan membasahi pipiku. Aku begitu senang, hingga―

"Waktumu hanya dua hari. Gunakan waktumu itu sebaik mungkin. Oya, jangan katakan apapun tentangku pada teman-temanmu."

Belum sempat aku berterimakasih padanya, perempuan misterius itu sudah menghilang. Dua hari, ya? Ah, kurasa itu lebih dari cukup. Besok aku membayangkan hal-hal menyenangkan bersama semuanya―teman-temanku.

* * *

"Whoaaa! Ini keajaiban!" seorang gadis berambut pirang kecoklatan berseru riang. "Kami tak menyangka, Tuhan memberikanmu kesembuhan secepat ini." Seorang yang wajahnya serupa―namun berbeda gaya rambut juga terlihat senang. "Anon, Kanon. Biasa saja." Aku terkekeh. "Tapi, ini diluar dugannku, lho!" seorang berambut―entah abu atau sedikit kecoklatan juga merasa bahagia. "Terima kasih, Mayu. Kurasa Tuhan memberi se―" kata-kataku terhenti.

_"Oya, jangan katakan apapun tentangku pada teman-temanmu."_

Ah, hampir saja aku keceplosan. "Memberimu apa?" Kanon bertanya. "Memberiku sebuah anugerah." Jawabku asal. Kami semua lalu tertawa. "Oya, dimana Ruki?" suasana riuh berubah menjadi senyap. "Ah, Kokone…Ruki…" Mayu tampak ragu untuk berbicara. "Bagaimana kabarnya? Ah, dia pasti masih tergila-gila dengan baseball.." ujarku. Namun, raut wajah Mayu terlihat berbeda saat aku menatapnya. Dia sedikit menunduk, seperti berusaha menyembunyikan sesuatu. Anon dan Kanon pun ikut terdiam. "Aku tak tega mengatakan ini..tapi.."

Detak jantungku terasa lebih cepat. Perasaan apa ini? Kenapa firasatku tidak enak?

"Ruki meninggal dalam kasus tabrak lari tempo hari."

Tubuhku serasa lemas seketika mendengar pernyataan Mayu. Sebuah kalimat yang seperti menusuk hatiku. A..aku ..tidak salah dengar,kan?

….."Me-meninggal, katamu?"

Mayu dan yang lainnya menunduk lesu. Seolah mereka bisa menebak ekspresiku. Aku merasa dunia sudah tak ada artinya lagi, tanpa Ruki…..semua terasa hambar. Dia adalah yang paling sering mengunjungiku di rumah sakit. Aku jatuh terduduk. Tak mau menerima kenyataan pahit ini. Kalau begitu, apa kesembuhanku ini percuma saja? Mungkin lebih baik aku diam dan menunggu waktu kematianku daripada harus mendengar kabar yang membuatku ingin mati sekarang juga. Sekarang…

"Kokone, tenangkan dirimu."

Anon memelukku erat. Seolah-olah aku akan pergi jauh. Tapi, benar sih..aku akan sesegera mungkin pergi dari kehidupan teman-temanku.

"Kau masih punya kami, Kokone…"

Anon mengatakannya. Sebuah kalimat yang sangat ingin kudengar saat itu. Aku balas memeluk Anon dengan erat. Aku menangis sejadi-jadinya. Aku belum sempat menyampaikan rasa terima kasihku yang begitu besar pada Ruki, dan begitu aku mempunyai kesempatan membalas budi―ia sudah pergi lebih dulu dariku. Ingin sekali rasanya aku melompati waktu, kembali ke masa itu…

* * *

07.28 PM  
Sumida Triphony Hall

* * *

Aku hanya menatap kosong kearah panggung. Sebenarnya aku ingin menenangkan pikiranku dengan mendengarkan musik opera, tapi sepertinya sia-sia saja. Aku melihat penyanyi yang sedang menyanyikan lagu _Amazing Grace_ yang melegenda itu. Suaranya memang indah. Tapi sama sekali tak menyentuh hatiku. Hanya kudengarkan saja. Tak lama kemudian berganti menjadi _Tocatta and Fugue in Dminor, BMV 565. _Berlanjut ke _Ave Maria_. Tak ada satupun yang membuatku tenang. Aku memutuskan untuk segera keluar dari sana. Aku menuruni motif piano raksasa di bawahku. Ah, itu ciptaan pembuatnya―bahkan patungnya diabadikan disini. Motif lantai yang seolah berbentuk tuts-tuts piano. Karena digunakan untuk lantai, sehingga terlihat besar dan seolah kita berada di antara tuts-tuts piano itu sendiri. Bahkan―gagang pintu masuknya terdapat sebuah ―mungkin―ukiran seperti telinga manusia yang menggambarkan bahwa orang datang kesini adalah untuk mendengar. Sungguh indah sekali. Seni memang menakjubkan.

Aku melirik kearah jam tanganku. Sudah pukul sembilan malam lewat. Aku berjalan menghadapi dinginnya malam. Ah, tahu aku bosan begini, lebih baik aku tidak keluar dari rumah sakit. Waktuku tinggal besok saja. Dan aku tak tahu apalagi hal yang membuatku bahagia, selain Ruki dan teman-temanku. Aku terhenti. Perempuan itu berdiri di hadapanku. Eh, sejak kapan? Aku bahkan tak mendengar suara langkah kakinya.

"Shimazaki Kokone―waktumu hingga besok. Kau sudah puas dengan keinginanmu?" tanyanya. Huh―bukankah dia sudah bisa menebak dari raut wajahku?

"Kira-kira begitulah. Aku cukup senang bisa bertemu dengan teman-teman lamaku, tapi―seseorang tidak ada diantaranya. Aku mendapat kabar ia meninggal. Kurasa―sudah cukup." Ujarku.

"Sudah cukup? Apa itu berarti aku bisa mengambil jiwamu sekarang?" ia mendekat ke arahku dengan seringaiannya seperti saat kami pertama kali bertemu.

"Apa kau bersedia?"

Aku mengangguk. Memang rasanya aku sudah tak mampu melanjutkan hidup. Toh, tinggal besok waktuku. Lebih cepat lebih baik,kan?

"Shimazaki Kokone…"

Kurasakan pandanganku menjadi gelap. Wajah Kanon, Anon, dan Mayu terngiang di benakku. Berikutnya wajah Ruki, Gumi…disusul dengan…Teto dan Suzune…

…Tunggu, aku belum bertemu dengan Gumi-san untuk mengucapkan terima kasih, aku belum sempat untuk mengucapkan salam pada Teto dan Suzune…aku sempat berfikir sejenak, kenapa aku tak menemui mereka pagi ini? Ingin rasanya kubuka mataku kembali, tapi―semuanya menjadi hilang dalam sekejap. Inikah rasanya…mati dengan penyesalan?

* * *

~Omake~

Perempuan serba _gothic_ tadi sedang duduk menatap cahaya malam kota Tokyo. Diatas―tepatnya di puncak Tokyo Skytree. Ia mengamati manusia yang berlalu lalang, bergelut dalam gelapnya kehidupan. Rambut panjangnya seperti berayun kesana kemari terkena angin malam. Ia memang berperan sebagai _'Yang Jahat'_ di dunia ini. Tega mencabut nyawa orang demi tujuan pribadi semata.

― mengerikan

"Miku-sama…ternyata anda disini."

Perempuan yang dipanggil Miku itu tidak menoleh saat namanya dipanggil. "Aku mendapatkan beberapa jiwa untukmu." Orang itu berlutut menghadap punggung perempuan yang ia sebut dengan embel-embel _'sama'_ tersebut. "Lui, aku selalu berhutang padamu." "Apapun untuk Miku-sama.." Miku berdiri. Berbalik menatap yang disebutnya Lui tadi.

"Ayo pulang, Lui."

Tsuzuku

* * *

Weeehhh, sekarang jadi makin menyimpang QAQ *author dikeplak* iye, terinspirasi dari Chocola no Mahou, hahha..chara favorit ya aikawa chocola, oya, ama Kugutsu yang tokoh baru itu xD eheheh xD *malah curcol* oya masalah typo, entar2 aja deh, lagi males ngeliat layar, mata author sakit gara2 ngerjain tugas semaleman. Entar klo di warnet bakal Panda benerin, tenang aja xD ehehehe xD

once again, mind to review? arigatou ^^


	4. Chapter 4 : Illumination

Aloha ! /joget/ ga nyangka fanfic beginian ada yang baca TTATT makasih ya semuanya~! Padahal Panda sendiri ga yakin dengan yang Panda tulis OAO/diinjek/

PM bermasalah, yang belum sempat kebales reviewnya daku bales disini QAQ)/

* * *

**purpleYumi : **iya, kan udah kasitau xD , tapi tenang aja, ga mirip2 banget kok xD

**Kiriko Alicia **: Cacao juga keren ~ *nari samba* weh? Benarkah? Author cuma dibilangin lagu itu dari temen, jadi kurang tahu tulisannya , sepp, bakal Panda ganti xD

**CelestyaRegalyana** : arigatou loh udah baca dari awal hingga sekarang! Daku menyayangimu! *peluk tembok/salah

**Kurotori Rei : **eh? kelihatan begitu ya? waduh OAO gomen, Panda sudah bikin orang salah paham OwO

Yang lain uda dibalas di peem xD happy reading xD

* * *

**Vocaloid Bukan Punya Saya**

**Make Your Wish**© Panda Dayo****

**Chapter 4**

**Illumination**

* * *

"Ah, Lui…"

"Apa kau menyukainya?"

"Terima kasih, Lui."

Lui tampak sedang memijat kaki Miku. Rasanya nikmat sekali. Hingga sempat membuat Miku setengah tertidur tadi. Betapa beruntungnya ia memliki Lui. Pelayan serba bisa.

…Ya―pelayan.

Lui meneruskan pijatannya hingga ke ujung kaki majikannya itu. Ia sesekali membunyikan jari kaki Miku. Setelah dirasa cukup, Lui menghentikan kegiatannya. "Ah, kakiku sedikit baikan. Terima kasih, Lui. Aku akan selalu berhutang budi padamu." Miku mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk. "Lui, kemana Suzune?" Tanya Miku. "Ia sedang merangkai bunga. Ia sangat terampil sekali merangkainya." Lui tersenyum. "Begitu ya, aku lupa dia anak pemilik _hanaya_." Ujar Miku. Miku berdiri dari ranjangnya. "Miku-sama, anda ingin kemana?" Lui sebenarnya tidak perlu bertanya, karena jawaban majikannya akan selalu sama.

_"__Menemui Kaito."_

Tak lama kemudian, Miku sudah menghilang dari pandangan Lui. Lui segera membetulkan sprei majikannya yang tampak berantakan itu. Tak lupa mengganti kelopak-kelopak mawar diatasnya. Majikannya sangat menyukai mawar,

―karena itu juga kesukaan Kaito-sama….

* * *

"Suzune, apa rangkaian bunganya sudah selesai?"

"Eh, i-iya..sedikit lagi.." Suzune masih tetap melanjutkan pekerjannya. "Rangkaian yang indah sekali. Setelah ini, letakkan semua rangkaian bunga di depan pintu. Aku akan membawanya." Suzune menoleh. "Untuk siapa?" tanyanya polos. "Untuk Kaito-sama.." jawab Lui. "Siapa?" pertanyaan Suzune membuat Lui sadar bahwa ia belum menjelaskan Suzune apapun tentang Kaito. "Aku akan menjelaskannya nanti. Selesaikan saja rangkaian bunga ini."

Miku menatap keluar jendela. Kabut menyelimuti pepohonan kering di luar sana. Entah sudah berapa lama tempat ini menjadi kelam seperti ini. Mungkin sekitar beberapa puluh , sepertinya―ratusan tahun yang lalu― terakhir kali ia melihat sakura bermekaran. Namun kini semuanya menghilang. Sesekali Miku mengamati burung gagak yang mengitari kastilnya, semakin menambah kesan angker pada kastil ini. Miku mengamati kelopak mawar yang jatuh dari setangkai bunga mawar yang digenggamnya.

"Aku takkan membuatmu menunggu lebih lama, Kaito.."

* * *

Kota Sumida  
06.00 PM

* * *

"Ah, Anon, hari ini aku ada kerja kelompok."

"Oh, begitu ya…hati-hati, Kanon!"

Kanon keluar rumah dengan membawa tas punggungnya. Ia menaiki sepeda gunungnya. Ia segera melajukan sepedanya kencang. Kini hanya ada Anon sendirian di rumah. Anon terkejut melihat seorang perempuan berpakaian serba hitam tersenyum ke arahnya. Dan lagi,ia duduk di sofa dengan santainya. Hei, Anon tak melihat siapapun masuk rumah karena ia baru saja menutup pintu.

"Yamauchi Anon. Kematian akan datang kepadamu." Ia beralih dari posisi duduknya menjadi berdiri. Ia mengayunkan tongkatnya dengan…―tersenyum?

"Kau lagi. Bukankah waktunya hingga besok?" Anon mengernyit. "Aku datang memastikan jika kau takkan lari dari kematianmu. Kau membuat perjanjian yang cukup mengesankan, Yamauchi Anon."

Perempuan itu berjalan mengitarinya. Seolah sedang mengharapkan sesuatu dari gadis remaja itu. Anon tahu ini akan terjadi padanya. "Kau datang ke kastilku, darimana kau tahu?" Miku berhenti seraya mengarahkan ujung tongkatnya ke leher Anon. "Aku tersesat di hutan setelah menabrak_nya_. Aku melarikan diri begitu saja. Hingga aku tiba di tempatmu."

"Ah―pemuda bernama Ruki itu?" Miku terkekeh. Anon menunduk saja. "Kau pasti merasa bersalah. Sehingga kau memutuskan membunuh Suzune dengan bantuanku." Miku mengeluarkan seringaiannya. "Aku tak punya pilihan lain. Suzune melihatku sewaktu menabrak Ruki." Anon mengangkat wajahnya. "Waktumu sepertinya akan menjadi lebih singkat. Ada pesan terakhir, Yamauchi Anon?" Anon seperti berfikir sebentar. Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak, kemudian menatap perempuan itu.

"Jangan biarkan Kanon bersedih."

"Permintaanmu….kukabulkan.."

ZRAAAAAAASSSSHHHHHHH

Miku segera menghilangkan tubuh gadis itu. Tak lupa ia membersihkan darahnya. Namun ia melihat sesuatu dibawah meja. "Kepalanya ketinggalan.." Miku menendang kepalanya entah kemana. Ia pun menghilang seiring datangnya malam…

* * *

Beberapa hari sebelumya...

* * *

"Ba-bagaimana ini?!"

Seorang perempuantampak begitu resah. Ia baru saja menabrak seseorang. Temannya sendiri. Di depannya langsung menjadi pusat keramaian. Sial. seseorang melihat ke arahnya. Buru-buru ia memutar balik. Kemana saja boleh, selama ia bisa kabur dengan selamat. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Keringat dingin menetes di pinggir wajahnya. Nafasnya terdengar tak beraturan. Ia menyetir dengan kecepatan tinggi. Hingga ia tak bisa mengendalikannya. Mobil yang ia kendarai menabrak pohon di pinggir jalan yang sepi. Walaupun sepi, ia buru-buru keluar dari mobil dan masuk ke hutan, takut jika ia tidak sadar ada orang yang memperhatikannya.

Ia terus berlari.

Terus…terus…terus….

'BRUKK!'

Ia tersandung akar pohon yang mencuat ke permukaan tanah. Dengan cepat, matanya menjadi melebar begitu melihat jalan di depannya. Jalan terjal yang menurun. Setelah berguling-guilng, ia terhenti di depan sebuah pohon oak tua. Terlihat dari besarnya ukuran pohon itu. Untung saja ia hanya terluka di siku dan lututnya―karena ia melindungi kepalanya―kalau-kalau kepalanya akan terbentur sesuatu. Ia berdiri dengan susah payah. Ia berusaha berpegangan pada batang pohon itu.

"Seandainya aku bisa memutar waktu..hahhh…"

Ia merasakan tangannya tak memegang apapun seketika. Ia terjatuh lagi. Namun betapa terkejutnya ia setelah mengangkat wajahnya. Sebuah jalan terbentang di depannya. Dengan barisan bambu di sisi kiri dan kanannya. Daun-daun bambu yang kecil berterbangan kesana kemari. Indah sekali. Terasa begitu alami. Angin sedikit menggerakkan rambutnya. Rasanya seperti―_Aokigahara_. Meski ia hanya pernah melihat sekilas dari internet atau televisi.

"Siapa kau?"

Sebuah suara menyadarkannya dari keterpesonannya dengan pemandangan yang ia lihat saat ini. Seorang perempuan menatapnya tajam. Dengan pakaian serba hitam yang ia kenakan.

"Aku..tersesat.." jawabnya. Ia tampak sedikit gemetar―ketakutan saat perempuan itu menghampirinya. "Sebutkan namamu." Perintahnya. "A-Anon…." jawabnya yang sedikit gugup. "Bagaimana kau bisa kesini?" Tanya perempuan itu lagi. "Aku juga tidak tahu." Anon menggeleng. "Sepertinya aku harus menutup mulutmu.." perempuan serba hitam itu mengetuk tongkatnya beberapa kali. Sebuah _scythe_ muncul menggantikan tongkatnya.

"Kau harus kubunuh sekarang juga."

Anon berkeringat dingin. Ia memejamkan matanya. Tapi…tak terjadi apapun. Anon memberanikan diri membuka matanya. Hampir saja ujung _scythe_ itu mengenainya. Hanya tinggal beberapa senti dari lehernya. Kenapa perempuan itu berhenti? Anon jadi penasaran. Anon mengangkat wajahnya. Tangan perempuan itu ditahan oleh seseorang yang lain. Anon melirik. Seorang pemuda dengan rambut pirang. Perlahan, perempuan itu menurunkan _scythe_-nya yang tajam itu.

"Miku-sama, hentikan. Kumohon."

Perempuan itu menurunkan _scythe_-nya. Wujudnya berubah kembali menjadi tongkat. "Kenapa, Lui?" mata Miku menatapnya tajam, seolah berkata _'sepertinya kau ingin mati sekarang juga.'_ Lui menghela nafas sejenak sebelum akhirnya dia berbicara.

"Sepertinya dia masuk daftarmu."

Miku mengangguk pelan. "Ah, begitu. Aku tidak tahu. Kau mau mampir ke istanaku?" suara perempuan itu berubah menjadi….manis. Anon bahkan tak menyangkanya. "A-ano, kalau bisa, aku mau kembali saja…" ujar Anon. "Kau akan masuk dalam daftar kematianku. Apa kau tidak punya keinginan yang belum terpenuhi di dunia ini?" Anon terdiam. Keinginan? Kematian? Apa maksudnya?

"Kau akan mati dalam beberapa hari ke depan. Rupanya kau berani juga, mendatangi malaikat mautmu duluan…" Miku menundukkan sedikit topinya. Kini hanya bibir _peach_nya yang terlihat. Anon tak bisa menebak apa ekspresinya selanjutnya.

"Kau punya beban, kan?"

Ah, benar. Baru saja Anon akan mengatakannya. "Aku tak tahu harus apa. Aku menabrak temanku beberapa jam yang lalu. Tapi―temanku yang lain melihat perbuatanku. Aku…" Anon jatuh terduduk. "Aku benar-benar tidak sengaja melakukannya…" Anon terlihat menyesal. Miku hanya tersenyum.

"Ha? Begitu? Seingatku kau juga pernah membuat temanmu lumpuh akibat ulahmu. Kalau tidak salah, Shimazaki Koko―"

"STOP! Aku tidak tahu!"

"Kau sangat menyukai pemuda itu hingga membunuhnya? Manusia memang membingungkan,ya.." Miku tertawa kecil saat Anon menangis. "Kenapa?" Tanya Miku. "Bukankah kau senang saat pemuda itu mati?" Miku terbahak-bahak. Sementara Lui hanya diam memandangi majikannya itu.

"Aku ingin…mereka mati….."

Perkataan Anon membuat Miku berhenti tertawa. Ia sedikit menyeringai setelah mendengar permintaan Anon. "Mereka? Suzune dan….."

"Ya. Kokone. Bunuh mereka secepatnya…." Nafas Anon tersengal-sengal seperti usai lomba lari. Ia tak bisa berfikir jernih. "Tapi, ada syaratnya lho. Kau akan mati dengan kepala terpenggal. Di tanganku." Miku sedikit berbisik ke telinganya. "―karena seharusnya kau mati lima menit yang lalu dengan cara seperti itu ,karena memasuki wilayahku…."

"Baik….aku setuju…"

"Nah, begitu. Pelayanku akan mengawasimu untuk memastikan kau tidak kabur. Jangan coba-coba."

Miku menjauhinya. Meninggalkan gadis yang masih bengong itu disana.

"A-apa…yang baru saja kukatakan?"

_'__DUG!'_

Anon merasakan pandangannya menggelap. "Lui, kembalikan dia." Miku masih terus berjalan. "Baik, Miku-sama.." Lui pergi dari tempat itu. Membawa Anon kembali ke rumahnya. Miku berhenti sebentar. Ingin menikmati angin yang lembut ini. Ia sedikit merasa bernostalgia.

_"__Kau tidak bosan melihat bambu terus?"_

_"__Tidak lah. Pemandangan ini terasa menyenangkan..begitu asri dan….damai…."_

"Benar, damai sekali." Miku memejamkan matanya. Menikmati angin semilir yang melewati daun telinganya. Sesekali ia menganggukkan kepalanya, pertanda ia menikmati semua ini. Namun, ia berhenti tiba-tiba. Ia menundukkan kepalanya.

…."Maafkan aku."

* * *

Tsuzuku xD *geplaked*

Woghhhh! Gak kerasa nyampe chapter empat! *jejeritan* ehemm…ga nyangka aja bisa nulis cerita yang termasuk 'wah' kaya gini. Padahal Panda gak yakin ama cerita ini , Panda sendiri bingung ngetiknya*wrrrrr* saran dan kritik diterima ^^


	5. Chapter 5 : Zero

*tergeletak di lantai*

"Halo semuaaaa.. maaf apdet lama dan belum ngelanjutin fic yang satunya ... ~~padahal banyak yang nungguin TAT  
Panda baru habis selese _try out_ dan minggu depan udah UAS..." *bangkit dengan kantung mata(?)  
maaf kalo jelek, cuma ada ini di otak Panda ~~~

untuk typo entar-entar aja deh

Warning ! Kalo ada typo yang tersisa entar Panda bakal benerin kalo UAS udah kelar, sekian .

**DONT LIKE DONT READ! *nancepin papan***

* * *

Disclaimer : Yamaha-sama /sembahsujud

Genre : Supernatural/Fantasy

Rated : T

* * *

**Kalau Panda yang punya Vocaloid pasti Panda udah kaya sekarang xD**

**Make Your Wish****©Panda Dayo******

**Chapter 5 : Zero**

* * *

"Creepe yang ini enak!"

"Yang rasa coklat lebih enak!"

"Weee~! Diam kau,_ otacon_!"

"Masalah buat elu?"

"Sudahlah, kalian berdua..."

"Diam, kau! Teto!"

"Hu~huee..." Teto sedikit menjauh sambil mengeluarkan aura kepundungannya. Sementara itu cekcok masih sedikit terjadi antara Mayu dan Kanon.

"Dasar otaku! Kau fikir kau siapa?!"

"Aku adalah super otaku dengan exlusive member card! Jangan remehkan kekuatanku! Huooo!"

"Puh. Otaku memang tidak bisa dimengerti jalan pikirannya..."

"Jangan meremehkan kekuatan Otaku! Hyaa! Ka~me~ha~me~"

"Hoiii!"

Sebuah suara menghentikan pertengkaran sengit(?) antara Kanon dan Mayu.

"Ruki!" Seru mereka bebarengan.

"Yo!" Ruki melambaikan tangannya.

"Cih. Hampir saja aku mengeluarkan jurus pamungkasku.." Mayu sedikit menunduk ke arah samping. Tangan kanannya memegang kepalanya, seolah berfikir. Kaki sebelah kanannya ditekuk sedikit.

"Kamikorosu."

"Sekarang pose ala Dante! Eh? Tapi itu tadi kalimatnya Hibari-san! Kau itu maunya apa, sih?"

"Hoo..." Mayu nyengir. Kanon menutup mulutnya seakan baru tersadar apa yang diucapkannya barusan.

Puh.. Otaku teriak _otaku_..."

"Ti-tidak! Bukan seperti itu!" Kanon wajahnya tampak merah padam. Aih, jadi otaku mah gak usah disembunyiin~

"Oya, Ruki! Kau ada perlu apa?" Kanon mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Aku sedang jalan-jalan. Terus aku dengar suara ramai-ramai, kufikir ada festival atau apa..."

_'Ngaco...festival apaan di pinggir sungai sempit gini?!'_

"Tapi, bukannya Ruki-san latihan baseball hari ini?"

Kanon dan Mayu menoleh. Teto sudah bangkit dari keterpundungannya(?)

_'Inikah...kekuatan cinta?!' _Batin Kanon dan Mayu bersamaan. Puh, ternyata emang si Kanon itu juga Otaku...

"Ya. Tapi ternyata latihannya sudah selesai. Sekarang sudah jam lima, kan..ahahaha.."

"Jam...lima?"

"Anon pasti menungguku..."

"Mampus! Jemuran gue! Sampai jumpa, rakyat jelata!" Mayu melempar sesuatu yang keluar asap dari dalamnya. Sukses membuat tiga orang yang tersisa disana batuk berdahak(?) /bukan/

"Bener-bener deh...dasar otaku..." Kanon masih sedikit terbatuk.

"Loh? Bukannya kamu juga?" Tanya Teto. Kanon menjitaknya pelan. "Gak mungkin aku jadi otaku! Gak bakalan!" Kanon menyilangkan kedua lengannya seolah membentuk huruf x. "Nanti kamu jadi otaku beneran, lho. Oh, iya. Aku harus jaga cafe bareng Ted-nii..aku pergi dulu..."

"Teto, kita pulang bareng aja yuk!"

Teto speechless. Kanon mulutnya membentuk kotak. Sepertinya butuh waktu untuk mencerna kata-kata, tepatnya ajakan Ruki barusan.

"De-de-dengan-ku?!"

Teto sedikit memerah. Sementara Kanon sedikit terkikik. "Yaudah. Aku duluan. Hati-hati ya!" Kanon berlalu secepat angin(?) Pergi meninggalkan kedua anak manusia itu sendirian.

"Lagipula kita searah, kan?" Tanya Ruki. "E-eh? I-iya.. Tapi...apa tidak merepotkan?" Teto menunduk malu. "Tidak kok! Sekali dayung, dua tiga pulau terlampaui! Itu yang kubaca di buku pelajaran tetanggaku yang dari Indonesia(?)"

"Ah..be-begitu, ya...ku-kurasa ti-tidak apa..."

"Yo! Mari kita pulang!"

Dan akhirnya mereka berdua berjalan beriringan untuk kembali ke rumah yang searah jalannya.

Suasana jalan-jalan sore ini begitu menyenangkan. Ruki bercerita tentang kegiatan-kegiatan timnya. Teto hanya menyahut sesekali dengan anggukan. Tapi, Teto sangat menikmati cerita dari Ruki. Semuanya sangat menarik. Dan sudah jelas, itu karena Teto suka padanya.

"Um... Teto... Aku tahu tidak sopan menanyakan ini pada seorang gadis...tapi...bagaimana menurutmu cara mengungkapkan perasaan yang baik?"

"Tidak apa...eh.."

Teto terdiam sejenak. Memikirkan pertanyaan Ruki barusan.

"Ruki-san...menyukai seseorang?"

"Eto...begitulah..dia lebih tua dariku."

_'Jadi seleranya Ruki-san itu tante-tante?!'_

"Aneh ya?" Tanya Ruki. Teto menggeleng cepat "Ti-tidak! Itu hak Ruki-san!"

"Yah...aduh, aku jadi malu menceritakannya. Tapi, aku benar-benar suka padanya sejak kecil."

"Eh...oh...eh...Ruki-san be-belum mengatakannya?"

"Sudah sih. Tapi dia selalu menolakku. Katanya aku terlalu kecil saat itu. Tapi, sekarang...aku fikir aku bisa mendapat kesempatan untuk memilikinya..."

_'A-ambisius sekali!'_

"Seperti apa orangnya?"

"Dia cantik sekali. Ramah. Meskipun terkadang kasar. Tapi, aku menyukainya apa adanya."

"Ja-jadi begitu ya...kufikir coba saja dulu...ah, aku sudah sampai. Terima kasih, ya , Ruki-san!"

"Sama-sama! Terima kasih sudah mau mendengar ceritaku!"

Ruki melambai dan semakin menjauh. Dan sepertinya jarak antara mereka akan semakin menjauh.

* * *

Sumida

06.20 PM

* * *

"PLAAKK!"

"A-anon..."

"Kanon. Jangan bergerak."

"Tapi..."

"Kau..." Anon menatap tajam pada seseorang di hadapannya. "Anon, sudah kukatakan padamu sebelumnya, kan?" Orang itu tampak marah.

"Anon!" Nada orang itu meninggi. Dan sebelum orang itu menampar Anon lagi, Kanon menghalanginya.

"Tousan!"

"PLAAKK!"

"Dug!"

Kanon ganti menjadi korban sasaran tamparan. Ia terjatuh. Pipinya membekas merah.

"K-Kanon.." Anon menatap benci pada seseorang yang ada di hadapannya.

"Tousan! Kau keterlaluan! Kau bahkan tega menampar Kanon yang tidak tahu apa-apa!"

Yang disebut tousan itu terdiam. Ia memandangi telapak tangannya sendiri, seolah tidak percaya ia baru saja menampar Kanon.

"Keluar dari rumah kami, brengsek!"

Anon mengusirnya dengan kasar. Orang itu segera pergi, namun ia berbalik sebentar untuk melihat Kanon.

"Aku akan membereskannya." Anon berjalan keluar rumah.

"Tunggu, Anon!"

* * *

Sumida

06.30 PM

* * *

Ruki menunggu lampu merah di persimpangan jalan. Ia mengetik sebuah pesan dengan senyuman. Tangannya dengan cepat mengetik balasan. Terus seperti itu hingga lampu berwarna merah. Ia berjalan bersama orang-orang di sekitarnya. Matanya masih tak beralih dari layar ponselnya. Tanpa ia sadari, jalannya melambat dari orang-orang yang bersamanya tadi. Hingga ia tak tahu bahwa lampu sudah kembali hijau. Ia mendengar suara klakson. Ia menoleh. Ia tahu sebuah mobil mengarah padanya. Namun kakinya tak mau bergerak. Seolah menanti kematian datang menjemputnya...

"BRAKKKK!"

* * *

Tokyo

10.10 PM

* * *

Mayu tiba di apartemen miliknya saat malam hari. Miliknya? Sekedar informasi, apartemen ini adalah hadiah saat Mayu berulang tahun yang ke-12. Setiap tahun, ia memang diberi hadiah yang wah, sebut saja mobil, rumah, bahkan taman bermain. Apartemen ini hanya salah satunya saja. Masalah uang ia tidak perlu memikirkannya. Ayahnya selalu siap sedia. Bahkan di apartemen ini, ada satu lantai khusus pakaian cosplay, atau koleksi anime dan manga miliknya. Yang lebih gila, ada satu lantai khusus Tokusatsu,figma dan nendoroid. _Benar-benar_ orang kaya.

Mayu memencet tombol lantai di lift. Ia kemudian membawa barang-barang belanjaannya dari Akihabara. Yah, namanya juga otaku. Ia harus beli langsung dari pusatnya, karena harganya lebih murah disana. Sederhana, prinsip ekonomi. Ia membuka pintu kamar dan menyalakan lampunya. Ia meletakkan barang belanjaannya di sudut ruangan. Ia kemudian merebahkan diri di atas kasur. Hari ini ia harus berdesakan dengan otaku lain saat hunting tadi. Apalagi mereka rata-rata laki-laki. Sungguh, perjuangan yang berat.

Mayu tampak menikmati pemandangan kota Tokyo saat malam hari ini. Sedikit menentramkan hatinya. Ia membuka ponsel dengan gantungan keroro miliknya. Ia mendapat sebuah pesan. Dari ayahnya. Mayu segera membuang ponselnya ke kasur. Ia langsung menuju kamar mandi.

Selang 15 menit, Mayu keluar dan berpakaian. Ia mengenakan piyama dengan gambar Rilakkuma. Ia mengikat satu rambut panjangnya. Ia memutuskan membuka komputernya. Ia mengenakan kacamata anti radiasi yang ia beli di kota. Tangannya begitu lihai memasang kabel-kabel yang tersambung ke komputernya. Ia menekan tombol power. Komputernya pun menyala. Ia langsung membuka internet. Membuka akun miliknya. Ia kini tengah login di sebuah situs jejaring sosial khusus otaku. Ia ingin tahu ada berita baru atau tidak.

"Aku baru saja ke Akihabara tadi. Aku membeli sesuatu."

Mayu menekan enter. Tak butuh waktu lama, kini ada balasan.

Kagawa Hana :

"Sayang sekali. Hari ini aku ada pekerjaan di Ikebukuro. Aku ada di Penguin Bar jika kalian ingin bertemu denganku. LOL."

Mayu_01 :

"He? Kau bekerja di Ikebukuro? Jauh sekali."

Kagawa Hana :

"Ya begitulah. Aku mengumpulkan uang demi hobiku juga."

Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang lain.

Gumiyasugoi :

"Aku juga mau ke Penguin Bar untuk bertemu Hana!"

Kagawa Hana :

"Puh, mati saja kau!"

Mayu_01 :

"Sudah, hentikan..jadi..kenapa kau memilih Ikebukuro?"

Kagawa Hana :

"Bayarannya tinggi. Aku tak bisa menolaknya."

Mayu_01 :

"Begitu ya. Aku juga jadi ingin kerja sambilan. Ahahaha.."

Kagawa Hana :

"Bukannya kamu sudah bekerja di maid cafe di Akihabara? Aku saja mau kesana! Tapi, aku gak diterima karena lowongannya udah gak ada T.T"

Mayu_01 :

"Iya sih. Aku berhenti beberapa hari yang lalu. Karena ternyata itu menyita waktuku untuk hunting."

Kagawa Hana :

"Bakaaaa! Berikan saja pekerjaan itu padaku! Ikebukuro jauh, tau! Mending gue kerja di Akiba! (LOL)"

Mayu_01 :

"Daftar saja sendiri. Form-nya juga ada kok, di internet..kau sedang apa, Hana?"

Mayu menunggu balasan Hana. Jam menunjukkan pukul 22.30. Namun tak kunjung ada balasan.

Gumiyasugoi :

"Gawat! Penguin bar sedang kacau! Ada sekelompok orang aneh yang saling menembak!"

Tak lama kemudian ada kiriman foto. Mayu terkejut. Kacau sekali. Tunggu, saling menembak? Ia teringat ayahnya. Mayu segera menelfonnya.

"Tousan dimana sekarang? Ikebukuro, kan? Ada kekacauan di..."

"Ya! Bantu aku, Mayu! Aku berusaha menangkap penjahat! Aku sudah memasang alat pelacak di sepatunya!"

"Dimengerti."

Mayu segera membuka sebuah program aplikasi. Ia melacak kemana sinyal itu pergi.

"100 meter di depanmu, sepertinya ia bersembunyi di belakang sesuatu. Tapi, ada sungai di dekat tempat ia bersembunyi."

Mayu menutup telfonnya saat mendengar suara 'dor!' Dari seberang sana. Ia gak mau ikutan terpengaruh dan jadi 'pemburu' seperti ayahnya. Ia pun segera mematikan komputernya dan tidur.

* * *

Ikebukuro

10.30 PM

* * *

"KYAAAAA!"

"BRAAAAKKKK!"

"DOR!"

"PRANG!"

Suasana Penguin bar yang awalnya terlihat imut-imut itu kini tampak kacau. Pecahan kaca tersebar dimana-mana. Orang-orang segera melarikan diri, cepat-cepat keluar dari sana. Tempat itu kini sudah jadi ajang adu senjata api. Seorang pemuda tampak dikepung oleh orang-orang yang berpakaian serba hitam seperti dirinya. Pemuda itu dengan gesit menghindari setiap peluru yang mengarah kepadanya.

"Jangan coba-coba kabur, Hibiki Lui!"

Lui mendecih. Ia kini mengeluarkan satu pistol lagi. Ia kini memakai dua pistol sekaligus. Ia membalas semua serangan yang diarahkan padanya tadi. Namun, kekuatan mereka sepertinya imbang.

"DOR!"

Peluru Lui sudah habis. Ia merasakan sakit di bahunya. Berdarah. Sial. Lui menyesal tidak membawa cadangan isi pelurunya tadi. Ia akhirnya menghindar sebisanya. Lui pun mengalihkan mereka untuk segera keluar dari bar.

"Hibiki Lui!"

Salah seorang diantara mereka, yang mengejar Lui. Terlihat paling bersemangat mengejar pemuda dua puluh tahun itu. Lui membuka jas hitamnya. Memeriksa apa masih ada senjata lagi atau tidak. Hanya _kodachi_ yang tersisa. Namun ia menutup kembali jasnya. Ia sepertinya enggan menggunakan senjata kecil itu. Lui kemudian bersembunyi di balik sebuah pohon sakura besar di pinggir sungai. Ia berusaha mengatur nafasnya agar tidak didengar oleh kelompok yang mengejarnya itu. Ia memastikan bahwa mereka sudah menjauh. Ia jatuh bersandar pada batang pohon sakura yang tak ada daunnya itu.

"Hibiki Lui."

Lui mengangkat wajahnya. Ia terbelalak melihat seseorang dari jembatan menarik pelatuknya. Lui tertembak. Tepat di jantungnya. Lui akhirnya terjatuh dari posisi duduknya. Ia masih sedikit bernafas meski terasa berat. Ia berusaha menoleh. Mencari tahu siapa yang menembaknya tadi. Ia hanya punya 40 detik saja, kan?

Lui mengedarkan pandangannya. Berusaha mencari tahu siapa yang menembaknya barusan. Ia tahu. Namun tubuhnya tak mau bergerak. Tangan dan kakinya mati rasa seketika.

Tepat di detik ke 35, Lui memejamkan matanya. Tubuhnya semakin terasa berat. Beberapa detik kemudian, nafasnya benar-benar terhenti. Orang itu segera menurunkan senapannya.

Orang itu berjalan menjauh menuju kegelapan. Suasana hening selama beberapa menit. Hingga seorang perempuan berada di hadapan Lui. Ia memandangi tubuh pemuda yang sudah tak bernyawa itu.

"Aku terlambat."

Perempuan itu mengangkat tubuh Lui. Ia lalu membawanya pergi dari sana.

* * *

Lui dapat merasakan hembusan nafas di dekat telinganya. Lui merasa berat ketika akan membuka matanya. Ia hanya membiarkan udara itu melewati daun telinganya.

"Hibiki Lui. Aku minta maaf atas keterlambatanku."

Lui masih tak bisa membuka matanya. Ia merasakan sebuah tangan mencengkeram kepalanya.

"A...pa..yang..."

"Diamlah."

Lui menurut saja. Ia kemudian mendengar kata-kata asing di telinganya. Sesaat kemudian rasanya kelopak matanya begitu ringan. Lui akhirnya dapat membuka matanya perlahan. Ia melihat wajah perempuan di depan matanya. Perempuan itu hanya tersenyum.

"Maaf, ya. Aku tadi terlambat. Ada sedikit pertengkaran dengan teman seprofesiku."

Hah? Lui tidak mengerti. Siapa dia? Kenapa dia tahu namanya? Pertanyaan terus bermunculan di benak Lui.

"Aku Hatsune Miku. Malaikat mautmu. Harusnya aku muncul kemarin, tapi...yah, _shinigami_ memang banyak konflik akhir-akhir ini...karena itu tugasku jadi kacau. Banyak jadwal pencabutan nyawa yang tertunda. Apa itu menjawab semua pertanyaanmu, Hi-bi-ki-Lu-i ?"

Lui terkejut. Jangan bilang...

"Aku bisa membaca pikiranmu. Jadi, tenang saja."

"Bagaimana...bisa?"

"Oh. Tentang kematianmu. Lupakan saja,ya."

Bagaimana mungkin Lui melupakannya? Ia tewas tertembak tepat di jantungnya. Dan perempuan itu hanya bilang _'Lupakan saja.' ?_

"Tapi, aku tadi mati, kan? Bagaimana caranya..."

"Rahasia." Perempuan itu meletakkan telunjuknya di depan bibirnya. "Tapi, kau harus mengabdi padaku selamanya. Menghidupkan manusia sepertimu menguras tenagaku, tau. Dan sebenarnya itu pelanggaran berat. Tapi, kurasa aku akan membutuhkanmu." Perempuan itu sedikit terkekeh.

"Ah, ya...baiklah...err.. Dimana ini?"

Miku tersenyum. "Di istanaku. Kau pasti akan menyukainya." Miku berjalan menuju pintu.

"Aku akan kembali dua hari lagi. Selama itu, tolong urusi tempat ini, ya. Untuk makanan, jangan khawatir, aku menyiapkan bahan-bahan dari dunia manusia." Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara pintu ditutup. Lui hanya mengerjapkan matanya heran.

Tunggu, mengurus tempat ini?!

* * *

Lui masih bertanya kenapa dia bisa hidup lagi. Disisi lain, ia merasa bersyukur. Ia juga belum ingin mati. Baguslah. Meski kini ia hanya seorang pembokat di tempat yang luasnya minta ampun ini. Ia tak merasa keberatan. Lui sedang membersihkan sisa-sisa debu. Ia membersihkan semua tempat. Ia sampai di ruangan atas. Pintu ruangan ini sangat besar. Mungkin puluhan kali lipat daripada tubuh pemuda itu. Lui hendak membukanya, namun tubuhnya terpental ke belakang. Punggungnya sakit semua. Ia berdiri lagi. Penasaran dengan pintu itu. Ia mencoba menyentuh gagang besi pintu itu kembali. Hasilnya sama. Ia kemudian berusaha menarik gagang pintu itu sekuat tenaga.

"Kau sedang apa?"

Lui terperanjat. Dengan takut, ia menoleh ke belakang mencari asal suara.

Miku. Majikannya. Berdiri di sana.

Miku memandangnya tidak suka.

"M-maaf, Miku-sama..."

Lui melepaskan genggamannya pada gagang pintu itu. Miku berjalan ke arahnya. Lui menutup matanya karena takut dihukum. Ya ampun, padahal dia baru bekerja dua hari, tapi sudah mencari masalah.

"Kau ingin tahu?"

"Eh?" Lui membuka kembali matanya. Miku berdiri di depan pintu itu. Dengan mudahnya tangannya membuka pintu itu.

"Aku akan mengajarimu membukanya setelah kau tahu isi ruangan ini."

Lui mengikuti majikannya masuk ke dalam. Sebuah ruangan dimana banyak sekali lilin merah di dalamnya sebagai sumber penerangan.

"A-apa ini, Miku-sama?"

"Banyak jiwa manusia berada disini. Namun ada yang melarikan diri." Miku menunjuk ke arah lilin-lilin yang tidak menyala.

"Dan untuk menutupi kekurangan itu, aku harus mencari jiwa baru sebanyak-banyaknya."

Lui mencoba memahami perkataannya, jiwa baru?

"Kau akan kulatih setelah ini, bersiaplah, Hibiki Lui." Miku tersenyum ke arah pemuda itu. Lui hanya mengangguk.

"Oya. Apa permohonanmu, Lui?"

"Permohonan apa?"

"Oh, maaf. Sebelum kau mati aku harusnya mengabulkan permohonanmu. Tapi aku terlambat. Jadi, apa maumu?"

"Aku ingin adikku lepas dari pria brengsek itu. Entah apa yang dilakukannya hingga melupakanku. Aku kesal dan marah pada pria itu."

"Ayahmu, ya? Hmm...sepertinya pria itu selalu berhasil menghindar dari kematian. Tapi, suatu saat dia akan mati juga. Jadi, tenang saja."

"Bahkan, ibu mati di tangannya. Dasar tak berguna."

Miku hanya mengangguk. "Sepertinya konflikmu rumit, ya?" Lui hanya diam. Tak menjawab pertanyaan majikannya itu. "Ah, saatnya makan malam. Kau makan saja dengan yang ada di ruanganmu, aku akan makan sendiri." Miku berjalan keluar diikuti Lui. Pintu itu pun tertutup dengan sendirinya.

Lui sudah merasa kenyang. Ternyata majikannya membawa makanan dari luar. Beef steak ternyata cukup mengenyangkan perutnya. Ia ingin tahu, Miku makan apa. Mungkinkah dia makan dengan beefsteak juga? Wah, selera yang bagus, pikir Lui. Lui kemudian hendak mencuci piringnya. Ia mencari-cari dapur setelah keluar dari ruangannya. Namun, ia belum terlalu hafal letak dapur. Ia melupakannya. Lui mengira-ngira sendiri. Namun tak kunjung menemukannya.

"Apa aku ke ruangan Miku-sama saja, sekalian bertanya dan mencucikan piringnya." Nah, Lui...sepertinya kau benar-benar berjiwa seorang pelayan.

Dengan hati-hati, Lui membuka pintu ruangan majikannya.

"Miku-sama, biar saya yang mencuci piring anda..."

Majikannya terkejut dengan kehadiran Lui.

"Lui, cepat pergi...aku..."

"Miku-sama? Anda baik-baik saja?" Lui tak menggubris perkataan majikannya barusan. Ia masuk begitu saja.

"Lui!" Miku memegang kepalanya. Ia mengerang kesakitan. Lui jadi tambah khawatir. Lui berjalan mendekatinya. Majikannya menunduk. Ia berhenti berteriak kesakitan. Oke. Lui sekarang benar-benar tidak mengerti apapun tentang majikan barunya itu.

Lui menjatuhkan piring yang ia bawa. Rasa sakit menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Aroma darah segar tercium di hidungnya.

"M-Miku...sama...khhh..."

Majikannya. Yap, majikannya tengah menggigit leher pemuda itu. Lui bahkan baru tahu, majikannya mempunyai taring. Rasanya tubuhnya mengejang sesaat. Namun Lui tak bisa apa-apa. Ia hanya membiarkan majikannya itu menghisap darahnya. Setelah beberapa saat, Miku melepaskan Lui. Lui memegang bekas gigitan majikannya itu. Sakit. Lui hanya meringis menahan rasa sakitnya.

Miku hanya tersenyum puas setelah menikmati darah pelayannya. Ia membersihkan sisa-sisa darah di sekitar bibirnya.

"Darahmu enak sekali. Meskipun kau sempat mati."

Lui jadi bergidik ketakutan melihat majikannya itu. Lui tidak tahu kalau majikannya ternyata suka darah.

"Kau takut padaku?"

Lui menunduk. Ya, ia memang jadi takut pada Miku. Tapi, apa majikannya mempunyai alasan sehingga melakukannya? Lui mengangkat wajahnya. Majikannya berbalik ke arah lain.

"Miku-sama.."

"Kau tahu, Lui? Sudah lama aku tak meminum darah segar. Aku sangat lapar dan berusaha menahannya. Namun, saat kau datang...aku begitu ingin meminum darahmu. Aromanya begitu lezat..."

Lui tercengang mendengar perkataan majikannya barusan.

"Apa makananmu..."

"Ya. Sekarang kau tahu. Biasanya aku meminum darah hewan, namun rasanya tak sebanding dengan milikmu."

".."

"Aku jadi merindukannya...seandainya aku bisa memutar waktu..." Miku hanya tertawa kecil. Namun Lui dapat mendengar isakannya setelah ia tertawa.

"Aku memang bodoh."

"Miku-sama..."

Lui meyakinkan dirinya untuk mengatakan hal gila ini. Ia menarik nafas dalam sebelum mengatakannya.

"Anda boleh meminum darahku sebanyak apapun, karena kufikir itu termasuk dalam balas budiku."

"Kau gila?"

Lui memejamkan matanya.

"Ya. Aku memang gila."

Miku berbalik ke arahnya. Lui tersenyum. Miku sedikit ragu, tapi ia berjalan mendekati pemuda itu.

"Lui."

Lui menatap majikannya itu. Mata hijau lautnya begitu teduh. Lui tak dapat menolaknya. Entah mengapa pemuda itu memejamkan matanya. Seolah ia tahu apa yang harus dilakukan selanjutnya.

Dan sebuah ciuman singkat terjadi di antara mereka.

* * *

Tsuzuku xD

Wahaha, malah bikin adegan kissu! Wkwkwk*dihajar* oke, kissu itu maksudnya ituu...ehem... Udah sekian*digiles* gatau , rasanya pengen nulis aja, dan setelah saya baca sendiri...malah kaya bikin LuiMiku xD ahahaha xD maaf kalo jelek, cuma ini yang ada di otak author T.T

kotak saran dan kritik selalu terbuka ^O^


	6. Chapter 6 : Beginning

Panda frustasi tingkat dewa! Lelah mikir habis UAS, juga, duit di dompet ,gambar orang bawa golok semua.. haisshhh.. =w=)

Ini gara-gara Panda mau pensi =w=) sumpah, abis ratusan ribu, mungkin hampir sejuta buat gituan doang TT

Maaf kalo aneh, ganyambung, atau membingungkan pembaca TT*pundung di pojokan* maaf jika masih ada typo QwQ

Balasan review (udah ganti pen name ga bisa di klik ==)

Mizu Miyuki : Maksudnya Blanche, ya? Ohoho XD saya suka saya suka XDD weheeh iye, Panda sendiri bingung buatnya QwQ) /dibuang/

Yosh! Dozo~!

* * *

**Vocaloid Bukan Punya Saya**

**Make Your Wish by Panda Dayo**

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

* * *

Mayu bernafas lega setelah keluar dari kerumunan para otaku lelaki. Ia akhirnya mendapatkan cd anime yang hanya dijual terbatas.

Ada bonus tiket menonton drama musikal si pelayan iblis dan tuannya yang cebol sih..

Jadi, penggemar fandom sebelah juga ya?

Mayu tampak berbinar mendapatkannya. Di kepalanya tergambar cowok-cowok cakep yang mungkin akan jadi pemerannya. Dan pastinya, suaranya mesra, kan...

Ohoho..

Mayu berjalan menuju stasiun dan membeli tiket untuk kembali ke Tokyo. Kereta adalah transportasi yang dia suka. Karena selalu tepat waktu.

Kereta yang ditunggu Mayu tak lama kemudian datang. Ia segera masuk, menggantikan ruang kosong dari orang-orang yang keluar dari dalamnya. Ia mencari tempat duduk. Ia duduk di sebelah wanita aneh.

Kok aneh?

Hm, lihat saja, pakaiannya serba hitam..

Mungkin cosplayer? Tapi, ia tidak pernah melihat model pakaian itu sebelumnya. Mungkin dari anime baru yang belum sempat ia tonton,ya?

Ah, sudahlah.

Mayu masih membayangkan ia akan duduk di kursi depan. Tidak sia-sia ia mendaftar menjadi exclusive member. Hohoho..

Mayu sesekali melihat ke arah luar. Hari sudah mulai gelap. Langit senja yang berwarna orange kemerahan begitu memukau. Sinarnya menembus kaca jendela. Burung-burung pun kembali ke sarangnya. Mayu menikmati suasana ini. Kereta terasa melambat. Oh, akhirnya. Ia akan turun. Namun ia merasakan kereta yang dinaikinya itu berhenti mendadak. Mayu jatuh tersungkur ke depan.

Mayu mengaduh kesakitan. Ia segera berdiri dan memastikan barang-barang belanjaannya dari Akiba tadi baik-baik saja. Ia berdiri. Tapi, ia merasa aneh. Kemana semua orang?

Tiba-tiba kereta menjadi kosong.

Dan gelap..

Mayu mencoba membiasakan matanya dengan kegelapan. Ia berjalan perlahan dan mencoba mencari jalan keluar.

"Kawahara Mayu.."

Seseorang muncul dari gerbong sebelah. Mayu dapat mendengar langkahnya. Eh, tapi, kenapa dia tahu nama Mayu, ya? Mungkin kenalan sesama otaku?

Sinar redup mulai menerangi area di depan otaku itu. Entah sejak kapan orang gerbong sebelah itu menyalakan lentera miliknya.

"A-apa kau penumpang dari gerbong sebelah? Mana yang lain?"Mayu bertanya. Namun Mayu mendapat seringaian sebagai jawaban pertanyaannya itu.

"Selamat datang di kereta hantu"

* * *

**Chapter 6 : Beginning**

* * *

Lui tidak bisa tidur sedari tadi. Memang sih, Suzune tidak melakukan hal-hal aneh. Majikannya juga sedang tidur. Lui merasa resah entah kenapa. Mungkin malam ini terlalu panas? Akhirnya ia membuka pakaiannya. Namun bukannya merasa lebih adem, ia makin resah. Sesuatu terus mengganggu pikirannya sejak tadi. Ia berjalan kesana kemari mengitari tempat tidurnya. Padahal bulan baru terlihat sebagian. Tidak mungkin dia , kan?

"Hibiki-san.."

Terdengar suara ketukan pintu. Getaran suara itu sampai di telinga Lui. Lui pun segera membuka pintu. Pasti Suzune. Hanya Suzune yang memanggilnya begitu. Lui pun segera membukakan pintu.

"Ada apa, Suzu-"

Senyum pemuda itu memudar begitu mengetahui siapa yang bertamu ke kamarnya.

"Mi-Miku-sama?!"Lui terkejut.

"Kau berisik, tahu. Mondar-mandir terus."

"Ah, ma-maaf. Tapi, anda bisa mendengarnya? Padahal kamar anda di-"

"Kau tidak pakai baju. Apa yang kau rencanakan? Tidur dengan Suzune?"

"Bu-bukan! A-aku hanya kepanasan!"

"Ada apa denganmu?" Miku masuk ke kamar Lui. Lui hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Bukan apa-apa, aku pasti mengganggu anda. Maafkan aku."Lui hendak membungkuk, tapi ditahan oleh Miku.

"Miku-sama?"

"Dia sudah mulai."

"Dia?"

"Aku sudah pernah menceritakannya padamu, kan?"

"I-iya! Soal kereta hantu.."

Miku tersenyum.

"Adikmu baru saja tiba disana. Sesuatu membawanya ke dunia hantu."

Lui terbelalak.

"Aku yang akan kesana, kau tidak perlu."

"A-apa yang anda katakan, Miku-sama?"Lui shock mendengar keputusan majikannya itu.

"Kau ingat? Kita hanya perlu mengulur waktu."

"Adikku..."Lui hanya menggenggam tangannya erat.

"Ajak aku, Miku-sama! Aku harus tahu keadaannya!"

Miku mendorong pelayannya itu ke dinding. Ia menciptakan pembatas dari kedua tangannya. Sumber penerangan dari lilin di kamar Lui membuat bayangan mereka bergerak-gerak. Kedua mata Miku melihat Lui. Menatapnya.

"Kau tidak perlu repot-repot. Beristirahatlah."

Lui menundukkan matanya. Ia hanya diam.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin kau terluka, Lui."Miku berbisik di telinga pemuda itu. Kehangatan dari cahaya lilin perlahan menghilang. Digantikan oleh udara dingin yang masuk.

Mereka masih terdiam di posisi yang sama.

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkan anda pergi sendiri. Bukankah anda yang menginginkan aku untuk mengabdi pada anda, Miku-sama?"

Lui membalik posisi mereka.

"Aku juga tidak bisa membiarkan anda terluka.."

Oh, tidak. Sekarang Lui sudah berani sama majikannya sendiri..

"Apa-apaan ini, Lui?!"Miku menatapnya tajam.

"Dan apa yang kau fikirkan, Miku-sama?!"Nada Lui saat bertanya terkesan seperti membentak. Lui menutup mulutnya sendiri. Ia segera menyingkir dari majikannya.

"Maafkan aku, Miku-sama.."

Miku tidak bisa membiarkan Lui ikut bersamanya. Ia tidak ingin Lui terluka.

Kenapa, ya? Miku juga tidak tahu alasannya.

Miku segera menghilang dari sana. Menjadi kepulan asap hitam. Meninggalkan pelayannya sendirian.

* * *

Mayu masih merasa pusing akibat dihantam lentera tadi. Ia membuka matanya perlahan. Ia tak memikirkan soal barang belanjaannya tadi. Yang ia pikirkan sekarang adalah..

Dimana dirinya kini?

Mayu melihat burung-burung gagak bertengger di atas pohon. Mereka saling menyeru satu sama lain. Mayu mengambil posisi duduk. Ia merasa sakit di kaki dan tangannya. Mayu akhirnya menyadari bahwa tangan dan kakinya terbelenggu oleh rantai besi. Ia jadi kesulitan bergerak.

"Yang ini, kan?"

"Benar. Ini jiwa yang sangat besar. Kita tidak mungkin memberikannya pada Hatsune."

Mayu mendengar percakapan entah darimana. Matanya menangkap seekor kelinci yang berjalan ke arahnya. Kelinci itu membawa pisau di tangannya. Ia semakin mendekat ke arah Mayu. Mayu menggerak-gerakkan tubuhnya, berharap dapat lepas dari belenggu rantai itu. Tapi, usahanya itu..

Nihil.

Mayu berteriak kencang saat kelinci itu mulai mengiris jari kakinya. Cairan berwarna merah kental yang keluar menimbulkan bau yang khas. Namun, tubuh kelinci itu terpotong oleh sesuatu. Kelinci itu tergeletak. Belum sempat ia mengerti dengan semua ini, ia merasakan sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh kulit lehernya.

"Hm, kau tidak boleh terluka dulu. Kau sangat berharga bagi kami.."

Mayu ketakutan begitu tahu bahwa yang menempel di lehernya sekarang adalah sebuah katana. Mayu melirik. Seorang pemuda dengan rambut honey blonde tersenyum ke arahnya. Manis sekali.

Tapi, menurut Mayu, senyuman itu menakutkan..

"Halo, gadis manis."Ia menjilat pipi gadis otaku itu. Mayu jadi semakin takut padanya.

"Oi, Rin. Kita akan mengabisi Hatsune, kan, kali ini?"

"Ya. Kita akan menghabisinya."

Seseorang yang lain muncul. Seorang gadis dengan rambut pendek dan berwarna serupa dengan pemuda itu tadi. Wajah mereka mirip.

"Aku belum puas jika dia hanya diusir dari surga."Gadis itu terkikik pelan.

"Jadi, kau memancingnya dengan jiwa terakhir ini? Hm?"Pemuda itu sedikit menggores pipi Mayu dengan katananya. Meski hanya luka kecil yang ia buat.

"Aroma darahnya enak. Sehabis kau menghabisi Hatsune, ijinkan aku meminum darahnya hingga habis."Pemuda itu tertawa.

"Tentu saja, Len."

Mayu gemetar ketakutan. Kenapa ia bisa berada di situasi pelik ini? Bahkan ia tidak tahu permasalahan apa yang terjadi antara mereka dengan seseorang yang disebut Hatsune itu. Tapi, sepertinya ia pernah mendengar nama itu...

Mayu pun jatuh pingsan.

"Rin, pingsan tuh."

"Kau juga sih. Cepat bawa dia."

"Hm, baru kali ini ada jiwa sebesar ini yang kita dapat. Dia masih begitu polos."

"Kau kasihan padanya?"

"Tentu tidak, Rin."

"Aku harus kembali ke kereta hantu sekarang. Aku harus menemukan Hatsune secepatnya."Rin menghilang dalam hitungan sepersekian detik.

Len menarik kembali senyumannya. Ia menatap Mayu yang sedang digendongnya.

"Kasihan sekali."

Len pun segera membawanya pergi ke suatu tempat.

* * *

"Oliver-sama, kami menemukan keberadaan Miku-sama."Seorang wanita berambut pirang membungkuk hormat di hadapan seorang pria berwarna rambut yang sama dengannya.

"Benarkah, Ann?"

"Kami menemukan ia sedang menuju ke dunia hantu."

"Apa katamu?! Maksudmu kita tak bisa kesana?!"

"Kita bisa mencegahnya pergi ke sana, Oliver-sama."Seseorang yang lain muncul. Berambut biru dan mengenakan kacamata.

"Kau benar juga, Taya."

"Beri kami perintahmu. Oliver-sama."

"Cegah dia ke dunia hantu. Aku harus membawanya kembali kesini. Ia tidak boleh hidup dalam kegelapan terlalu lama."

"Tapi, putusan hakim saat itu-"

"Diam. Aku hanya ingin mengambil kembali apa yang seharusnya menjadi milikku."

Ann dan Taya saling berpandangan. Namun, mereka kemudian membungkuk hormat.

"Sesuai keinginan anda, Oliver-sama.."

* * *

Dunia hantu adalah dunia dimana para roh manusia menetap. Mereka tidak bisa meraih keinginan mereka di dunia dan akhirnya mereka disini. Bahkan sudah ada yang ratusan tahun. Mereka akan menghilang jika ingin, atau jika-

Malaikat membunuh mereka.

Memang sudah ada yang merelakan kenyataan pahit dunia fana, namun ada juga roh yang memendam kebencian hingga saat ini. Termasuk Len.

Ia mengenal Rin saat tiba di dunia hantu. Rin memang tampak mengerikan saat mereka pertama kali bertemu. Walau terkadang dia menunjukkan sisi yang baik juga.

Len memandang ke luar. Disini tidak ada pepohonan atau rerumputan. Dunia ini tandus. Tapi, ada setangkai bunga tulip yang disimpan Rin dalam vas. Entah darimana ia mendapatkannya.

Len ganti menatap ke arah ranjang. Gadis yang masih dirantai itu lukanya sudah diobati olehnya. Ia menatap kasihan padanya. Gadis itu tidak mengerti apapun tentang keinginan Rin.

"Ngghhh..."

Mayu mengerjapkan matanya perlahan. Ia merasa asing dengan ruangan ini. Ia melihat seorang pemuda duduk di bingkai jendela. Pemuda itu melihat ke arahnya. Ia tersenyum.

"Kau sudah bangun rupanya. Bagaimana keadaan jari kakimu?"Tanya pemuda itu. Mayu hanya mengangguk, pertanda jari kakinya mulai baikan. Mayu penasaran, apa pemuda itu yang mengobati lukanya?

"Terima..kasih.."Mayu agak kesulitan saat berbicara.

"Istirahatlah dulu. Jangan bicara lagi."Pemuda itu menatap ke arah luar.

Mayu heran, kemarin pemuda itu sangat menakutkan, dan sekarang ia terlihat begitu..

Lembut..?

Mayu memejamkan matanya. Ia tak mau pusing dengan semua ini.

* * *

Miku hampir sampai di dunia hantu. Hanya tinggal beberapa ratus meter darinya. Namun, dua orang menghadang jalannya.

"Miku-sama..kami mendapat perintah dari Oliver-sama untuk membawa anda kembali."Ujar seorang yang berambut biru.

"Mari, Miku-sama."Seorang berambut pirang juga berusaha membujuknya.

"Aku tidak akan kembali ke surga. Bukankah waktu itu, Gakupo-san mengatakannya dengan jelas? Apa kalian lupa?"

"Miku-sama, ini perintah Oliver-sama.."

"Aku tidak berhubungan lagi dengan laki-laki itu. Minggir kalian."Miku berjalan melewati mereka. Tapi, kedua orang itu kembali menghadangnya.

"Miku-sama.."

"Aku juga tidak ada hubungan dengan kalian lagi. Jadi, jangan panggil aku dengan embel-embel 'sama' seperti itu."Miku mengubah tongkatnya menjadi scythe.

"Dia sering sakit karena memikirkan anda. Saya mohon, kembalilah ke surga bersama kami.."

Miku menghentikan ayunan scythe miliknya. Seburuk itukah keadaan Oliver sekarang?

"Apa benar..yang kalian katakan?"

Di benak Miku terbesit bayangan kekasihnya dulu itu.

Ya, dulu..

Sebelum ia bertemu dengan Kaito..

"Aku..tidak bisa."Miku melanjutkan perjalanannya ke dunia hantu. Kedua orang yang berbeda warna rambut itu tidak bisa menyusul Miku. Malaikat yang bersayap putih tidak bisa masuk ke sana.

Tapi, Miku-sama mereka ..

* * *

Miku melihat sekeliling. Dunia hantu memang selalu tampak tandus. Dan juga terasa panas. Padahal ini bukan di neraka. Beberapa roh yang tahu siapa Miku, membungkuk hormat. Miku berjalan menuju sebuah bangunan besar. Ia mendongak.

"Rin, kau di rumah?"

Sebuah bola besi besar jatuh ke arah Miku. Miku dengan cepat menghindarinya.

"Kau suka main kasar, ya."

"Hatsune, kau datang juga."

"Alasanku kemari karena kau, tau."

Rin turun dari atap bangunan. Kini mereka saling berhadapan.

"Kau belum puas, Rin?"Miku memandanginya.

"Ya. Aku belum puas sebelum aku menghabisimu, Hatsune. Untuk membalas dosamu di masa lalu."

"Dosa?"

Miku tertawa keras. "Apakah membunuh iblis itu dosa, Rin?"Miku memainkan tongkat hitamnya.

"Kau.."

Rin segera mengeluarkan kekuatannya. Namun Miku selalu berhasil menghindar dengan gesit. Mereka saling menyerang satu sama lain. _Sycthe_ Miku beradu dengan _katana_ milik Rin.

"Hatsune.."

"Mati saja kau, Rin."

"Aku memang sudah mati."

Mereka kembali melanjutkan pertarungan sengit itu. Menari diantara senjata tajam lawan. Berputar-putar menghindar. Dan terkadang melompat untuk menyerang balik.

"Aku hanya ingin mengambil jatahku, Rin.."

"Kau sudah membunuhnya. Aku tidak bisa memaafkanmu."

Senjata mereka beradu sekali lagi. Mereka saling menekan senjata masing-masing untuk mendesak lawan. Mereka berusaha mati-matian agar kakinya tidak bergeser mundur. Namun tetap saja, mereka terpental. Mereka bersiap menyerang kembali hingga sebuah suara membuat mereka berhenti.

"Miku-sama, mari kita kembali."

Miku sangat menghafal suara itu. Sebenarnya, ia tidak mau melihatnya. Ia ragu untuk berbalik. Akhirnya ia menoleh.

.

.

.

Pelayannya.

"Saya sudah melumpuhkan yang satunya. Jadi, bisakah kita kembali?"Lui menunduk. Tak berani menatap wajah majikannya itu. Miku serasa ditampar. Dasar pelayan bodoh, pikirnya. Miku akhirnya mencoba menahan amarahnya.

Rin terbelalak. "Len!"Ia buru-buru kembali ke rumahnya. Miku memicing ke arah Lui.

"Bodoh."

Pelayannya menggendong seorang gadis di punggungnya. Miku tahu, itu adiknya.

"Kita kembali."mereka menghilang menjadi asap hitam.

"Len!"

Rin menghampiri Len yang terluka. Ia tergeletak di lantai kamar. Oh, sepertinya pemuda itu tidak bisa bangun dari posisi telungkupnya. Rin tak menyangkanya sama sekali.

Pemuda itu..

Ya, pemuda yang berpihak pada musuhnya..

Apa dia sekutunya?

"R-Rin..k-ka..u..ru..p..a..ny...a"Len terbatuk. Darah. Rin segera membawanya ke ruang pengobatan.

Tunggu, berarti pemuda itu.. Arrgghhh! Rin tak menghiraukannya lagi saat tiba di ruang pengobatan. Rin hanya memikirkan Len. Len. Len.

Sekarang di otaknya hanya ada Len.

* * *

_'PLAKK!'_

"Miku-sama.."

"Bodoh! Bagaimana jika ada yang melihatmu?! Mereka akan menghabisimu!"Miku menatapnya tajam. Ia begitu marah dengan Lui. Rasanya ingin ia cabik pelayannya itu dengan tangannya sendiri. Tapi, ia masih membutuhkan pelayannya itu.

"..."

"Lain kali jangan melanggarnya lagi, Lui."

Lui merasakan panas di pipinya. Ia tak berani menatap majikannya. Ia alihkan wajahnya ke samping setelah ditampar tadi. Ia tahu itu perbuatan bodoh. Tapi..tapi...Lui tidak ingin majikannya kenapa-kenapa. Terlebih disana tadi ada adiknya. Lui hanya diam. Ia memang pantas dihukum sekarang. Perlahan, Lui merasa aneh. Ia mendengar sesuatu dari majikannya itu.

Miku menangis.

Baru kali ini Lui melihat majikannya menangis. Jika waktu itu, ia tak sempat melihat air matanya. Namun sekarang…

Terlebih, penyebab jatuhnya air mata itu..

Adalah dirinya..

Lui merutuk dirinya sendiri. Ia tidak tega melihat Miku menangis. Ia tidak ingin air mata itu jatuh dari sepasang mata indah milik majikannya..

Kenapa dia berfikir serumit ini? Entahlah.

Pokoknya ia tidak mau majikannya menangis.

Lui jatuh berlutut di hadapan majikannya itu. Ia memeluk kedua kaki majikannya itu.

"Maafkan saya, Miku-sama. Saya hanya khawatir dengan anda. Saya takut jika terjadi sesuatu pada anda."

Lui tak bisa lagi menahan air matanya. Ia ikut menangis. Menyesal karena membiarkan majikannya menangis karenanya. Ia berjanji sendiri tidak akan pernah mengulanginya lagi..

"Jangan menangis, Miku-sama…" ucapnya pelan.

* * *

Mayu menguap. Hari sedang hujan diluar sana. Padahal ini hari minggu. Ia mendecih. Ia hendak ke kamar mandi, tapi, saat dia berdiri, dia merasakan sakit yang hebat dari ujung kakinya.

"Kh.."

Mayu akhirnya mengurungkan niatnya untuk berdiri. Barang belanjaan dari Akiba kemarin masih bertengger manis di meja. Jam menunjukkan pukul sembilan. Mayu mencoba mengingat. Terakhir kali ia dari Akiba dan kembali ke rumah. Ia tidak ingat ada peristiwa yang membuat kakinya terasa sakit. Mayu makin mengernyit.

Kok bisa?

Mayu mendapati selembar kertas di ranjang. Aroma khas mawar tercium darinya. Mayu segera membukanya.

_"__Kematian akan datang kepadamu, Kawahara Mayu__"_

Mayu bergidik. Kematian? Apa ini hanya kerjaan orang iseng saja?

Tapi, dia kan tinggal di apartemen. Terlebih kamarnya berada di lantai atas. Lalu bagaimana bisa..?

"Kau akan menemui ajalmu, Kawahara Mayu."

Mayu mendongak. Seorang perempuan dengan baju serba hitam memandang ke arahnya. Gothic lolita yang bagus sekali. Lagi-lagi, Mayu berfikir bagaimana caranya perempuan itu bisa masuk tanpa disadarinya.

"Katakan keinginan terakhirmu."

Seperti dalam film saja, pikir Mayu. Hm..apa yang dia inginkan?

Mayu merasakan sakit kembali di ujung kakinya. Ia teringat dengan drama musikal yang harus ia tonton hari ini. Ia ingin sekali melihatnya.

"Aku ingin melihat drama musikal."

"Sesuai keinginanmu."

Ajaib. Mayu tak merasakan sakit lagi pada ujung kakinya.

"Apa hanya itu keinginanmu?"Tanya perempuan itu. "Sepertinya, kita pernah bertemu, ya."Mayu mengamati wajah perempuan itu. Ia yakin pernah melihatnya entah dimana.

"Sewaktu ibumu meninggal, Kawahara Mayu."

Mayu terbelalak. Jadi begitu. Ia mengerti. Sewaktu di pemakaman ibunya, ia melihat perempuan itu diantara orang-orang. Tapi, sama sekali tak ada yang menyapanya. Mungkin, karena dia masih kecil saat itu, sehingga ia bisa melihatnya.

"Kau tidak ingin melihat kakakmu lagi?"Perempuan gothic itu sepertinya sedikit sedih saat membicarakannya.

"Kakak?"Mayu berkerut. Ia tidak punya kakak.

"Hm, benar juga. Memorimu hilang."Perempuan itu memutar tongkatnya.

"Kau ingin mengingatnya?"

Mayu berfikir keras. Antara ya dan tidak. Bisakah ia percaya dengan semua kata-kata perempuan di hadapannya kini? Tapi, mengingat jari kakinya sudah tidak sakit, ia akhirnya mencoba percaya.

"Kalau begitu, lakukan."

Perempuan itu mengucapkan sesuatu yang terdengar asing. Tapi, Mayu diam saja.

Bayangan aneh mulai muncul di otaknya. Sebuah peristiwa yang harusnya tidak pernah ia lupakan. Mayu menutup telinganya.

"Stop! Stop!"

Perempuan gothic itu berhenti membaca mantra. Mayu terengah-engah. Cukup. Ia tidak ingin meneruskannya.

"Bagaimana? Kau ingin bertemu dengannya?"

"...Tidak."Jawab Mayu mantap. Perempuan gothic itu hanya menghela nafas berat.

"Terserah kau sajalah. Waktumu hingga sore nanti."Perempuan serba hitam itu menghilang begitu saja. Mayu sungguh tak ingin mengingat kenangan buruk itu. Ia mencoba memikirkan drama musikal yang akan ditontonnya siang ini. Ia pun bergegas mandi.

Mayu begitu kesal menunggu palang kereta. Sudah lebih dari dua menit. Padahal ia ingin segera melihat drama musikal. Akhirnya palang jalur kereta terbuka di menit ketiga. Mayu pun berjalan.

Mayu sudah tiba di gedung dimana drama musikal akan dilangsungkan. Terlihat antrian yang panjang di jalur satunya. Mayu buru-buru membuka tiket kursi VIP miliknya. Ia menukarnya di jalur khusus sehingga tak perlu mengantri.

Mayu segera duduk di kursi depan. Ia sangat senang. Ohoho. Kepuasan batin para Otaku.

Setengah jam kemudian, tirai dibuka. Pembukaan sudah selesai. Mayu sangat suka setting ceritanya. Namun ia mengernyit saat melihat siapa yang jadi pemeran sang tuan cebol.

Mereka melakukan kontak mata sesaat, sebelum akhirnya si tuan cebol itu memainkan perannya. Mayu sungguh tidak percaya.

Peran itu diisi oleh kakaknya. Hibiki Lui.

"Diam dan lihat saja."

Perempuan serba hitam tadi pagi duduk di sebelah Mayu. Entah sejak kapan.

"Agak sulit membuatnya menjadi nyata seperti manusia kembali. Apalagi, aku harus sedikit mengecilkan tubuhnya. Tapi, bagus, kan?"perempuan misterius itu tersenyum ke arahnya. Mayu kembali memperhatikan panggung. Lagu _checkmate_ yang menjadi favoritnya dinyanyikan oleh kakak tirinya itu.

Sudah dua jam berlalu dan akhirnya pentas selesai. Mayu melihat sampingnya. Perempuan itu sudah tak berada disana lagi.

"Mayu."

Mayu melihat ke arah depan kembali. Kakak tirinya berdiri di hadapannya sekarang.

"Apa maumu, Onii-chan?"

"Aku hanya ingin menemuimu."Lui tersenyum. Diserahkannya topi yang ia pakai tadi untuk pentas. Mayu hanya diam saat menerimanya. Tapi, ia berujar,

"Aku tidak mau melihatmu."Mayu berdiri dari kursinya. Lui hanya menunduk pasrah. Ia tidak mengejar langkah kaki adik tirinya yang pergi keluar dari gedung.

"Kejam sekali adikmu."perempuan gothic itu entah sejak kapan berdiri di samping Lui.

"Seperti itulah."Lui tertawa garing.

"Tapi, dia tidak tahu kalau kau sudah mati, kan?"

Lui menggeleng.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja, jika aku mengambil jiwa adikmu?"perempuan itu sedikit memelankan suaranya.

"Apapun untukmu, Miku-sama. Bahkan jika kau mengambil jiwaku, aku juga akan memberikannya dengan senang hati."Lui tersenyum.

"Baguslah. Nah, sekarang baru akan dimulai."Miku menundukkan sedikit topinya. Hanya senyumnya yang terlihat. Suasana gedung sudah sepi. Ia kemudian mengembalikan Lui menjadi seperti semula.

* * *

Mayu sedang duduk di taman kota. Menjernihkan pikirannya. Memandangi langit yang mulai senja.

"Tinggal sebentar lagi, ya."Mayu memejamkan matanya. Ia berdiri kemudian melakukan peregangan sebentar.

"Sepertinya aku tidak bisa ke Akihabara lagi, atau ke Ikebukuro untuk menemui Hana dan Gumiya. Hahh.." Mayu berjalan. Ia memakai sebuah topi pemberian kakaknya. Sebenarnya tadi dia tidak perlu berakting hingga segitunya. Dia hanya iri dengan kehidupan kakaknya yang bebas. Tidak terikat apapun.

"Sebagai tanda maaf, aku akan mengenakan topi darimu."

Mayu memandangi topi pemberian kakak tirinya tadi sesaat. "Apalagi, topi dari pemeran favoritku.."Baru saja Mayu hendak memakainya, topinya terbang tertiup angin. Mayu segera mengejarnya. Hanya itu barang yang ia dapat dari kakaknya. Mayu mendapati topinya di jalur lintasan kereta. Ia langsung mengambilnya tanpa menghiraukan palang yang sudah tertutup. Tak ada seorangpun disana yang mengingatkan gadis itu untuk segera menyingkir dari sana.

Kereta melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi ke arah gadis itu.

Tak jauh dari sana, kedua makhluk supernatural akan segera melihat pemandangan mengerikan itu. Seorang perempuan dan laki-laki. Sang perempuan memandang cemas pada pemuda di sebelahnya. Tatapannya menjadi kosong.

Sebuah cahaya menuju ke arah perempuan itu. Ia melihat pemuda di sampingnya itu. Ia mendekatkan dirinya. Tepat saat kereta akan melindas tubuh gadis malang itu, sang perempuan serba hitam itu beralih ke belakang tubuh pemuda itu.

"Jangan lihat, Lui."Miku menghalangi pandangan pelayannya dengan tangannya.

"Miku-sama.."

Suara jeritan gadis malang itu hampir tak terdengar. Namun, kedua makhluk itu masih bisa mendengarnya. Miku memeluk pelayannya itu. Ia dapat mendengar tangisan Lui. Telapak tangan Miku yang digunakan untuk menutupi kedua mata pelayannya itu juga mulai terasa basah. Meski Lui awalnya bilang tidak apa, tetap saja, ia sudah membunuhnya secara tidak langsung. Apalagi, itu adiknya sendiri. Pastilah merasa berat dan menyesal di akhirnya. Namun, mereka tidak bisa mengubah apa yang sudah terlanjur terjadi di depan mereka. Baiklah, Miku merasa bersalah kali ini. Tapi, hanya jiwa adik Lui yang dapat menyempurnakan rencana Miku. Jiwa terakhir yang harus dikumpulkannya. Miku memeluk pelayannya itu makin erat, seraya berbisik lirih,

"Maafkan aku, Lui."

.

.

.

* * *

Tsuzuku

Hm, sekarang pake alur maju lagi. Selamat buat yang udah nebak siapa adek si Lui. Yak! Jawaban anda benar sekali! Meski mereka bukan saudara kandung. Niatnya pake alur mundur, tapi, kalau begitu terus gabakal nyampe ke inti cerita. Hohoho, ini sudah awal inti cerita. Rin dan Len ada di dunia hantu. Miku dan Lui berada di dunia shinigami, sebenarnya dunia mereka hampir sama. Tapi, beda lah pokonya (?) Entar bakal dijelasin kenapa Miku turun (baca : diusir) dari surga.

Mind to review? Arigatou gozaimasu~

Terima kasih sudah membaca :)


	7. Chapter 6,5 : Lies

summary : Untuk sebuah alasan, ia memulai kebohongan dalam skenario hidupnya , kehilangan wanita yang dicintainya dan membuat adiknya terluka /Hibiki Lui's Past/ Ch 6,5 (?) romance nyelip

Saya tahu fiction ini ratingnya T. Tapi, untuk sebuah alasan, chapter ini **mohon dibaca dengan bijak,** karena akan ada sedikit adegan kekerasan yang diketik untuk kepentingan cerita.

Bagi yang berumur 16 tahun ke bawah saya beri peringatan, takutnya kalau meniru hal-hal jelek di dalam sini. Kalau masih nekat baca dan kena akibatnya, bukan salah saya! Oya ini chap 6.5, menjelaskan kisah hidupnya Lui. Sebenernya mau ga dipublish, tapi kalau enggak dipublish ga enak rasanya/maunyaapacoba/

* * *

**Warning : awas kejegal typo(s) , alur maksa dan dicepetin karna males ngetik, membingungkan dsb.**

**Disclaimer : Yamaha, Crypton, dll**

**Genre : Supernatural/Fantasy, romance nyelip**

**Rated: T**

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

* * *

"Besok kita bermain lagi, ya!"

"Jaa~!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku tidak pernah mencintaimu!"

.

.

.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

.

.

.

BRAKK!

.

.

.

Suasana tampak ramai dengan pakaian hitam. Rangkaian bunga turut menghiasi sepanjang jalan perumahan itu dengan tulisan turut berduka. Sekedar mengucapkan bela sungkawa sehingga rumah ini tampak ramai.

"Kaasan..jangan tinggalkan aku.."

.

.

.

"Tousan.." Lirihan itu hampir tak terdengar. Melihat sosok wanita sedang dibantai tak jauh darinya. Anak itu segera lari.

"Tousan.."

.

.

.

Kebohongan takkan menghasilkan apapun..

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Nee, onii-chan..aku mau bertanya.." Seorang gadis kecil menatap seorang bocah laki-laki yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya.

"Ada apa, Mayu?" Tanya bocah lelaki yang diajak bicara.

"Setelah kita besar nanti, maukah kau menikah denganku?"

"Eh?" Bocah lelaki itu mengernyit. Tapi, ia tersenyum setelahnya.

"Mayu, tidak bisa. Kita ini saudara."

"Tapi, kita kan bukan saudara kandung." Elak si gadis kecil. Bocah lelaki itu hanya menghela nafas. Heh, padahal umurnya baru sembilan tahun tapi sudah mengerti hal semacam ini? Dunia cepat sekali berubah, ya.

"Mengertilah, Mayu.."

"Lui Onii-chan yang tidak mengerti!"

Gadis kecil itu berlari entah kemana. Mau tak mau bocah lelaki yang disebut Lui ini mengejarnya.

"Tunggu, Mayu!" Tentu saja Lui bisa berlari lebih cepat dari Mayu. Ia menahan tangan adik kecil-tepatnya adik tirinya itu.

"Nee, Mayu.."

"Jangan bicara lagi padaku!"

"Dengar, ya. Kita mungkin tidak sedarah, tapi kita tetap saudara. Saudara tidak boleh menikah."

"Hmph!" Mayu justru memalingkan wajahnya. Lui kehabisan ide.

"Bagaimana jika begini saja. Jika orang tua kita bercerai nanti, entah kapan..saat itu aku akan menikahimu, bagaimana?"

Mayu secara perlahan mengarahkan bola matanya untuk melihat raut wajah kakak tirinya.

"Hontou ni?"

Lui terpaksa mengangguk.

"Nah,itu baru adik kakak!" Lui membelai lembut rambut adik tirinya itu. Sedikit perasaan bersalah tentu ada. Tapi, setidaknya ini lebih baik. Entah kapan Mayu akan terus mempercayai kebohongan yang dibuatnya.

Kedua orang tua mereka menikah atas usul Lui. Lagipula, sepertinya mereka saling suka. Jadi, tak ada masalah, kan?

Kenapa Lui yang mengusulkannya?

Ini memang salah. Sangat salah. Tapi, dia menyukai ibu Mayu. Ya, ibunya. Seperti bukan jalan berfikir anak sepuluh tahun saja. Ia tertarik dengan ibu Mayu sewaktu wanita itu menolongnya saat terjatuh dari eskalator. Itulah awal bagaimana kedua orang tua mereka bertemu. Ia akhirnya tahu bahwa wanita itu ibu tiri Mayu. Ibu kandung Mayu sudah lama meninggal, juga ayahnya. Akibat kecelakaan saat gadis kecil itu berusia enam tahun. Mayu akhirnya diasuh oleh bibinya, yang kini menjadi ibunya.

Setelahnya, ia bertemu beberapa kali dengan wanita itu. Karena Lui dan Mayu juga teman sepermainan, perlu diketahui, rumah mereka tidak terlalu jauh. Hanya berjarak tiga blok.

Jantungnya selalu berdebar setiap kali bertemu dengan wanita beranak satu itu. Ia akhirnya mencoba mencari di internet tentang apa yang dia rasakan. Jawabannya tentu saja―

Jatuh cinta.

Ia sedang jatuh cinta dengan seorang wanita berusia dua puluh delapan tahun.

Salah.

Ia memang salah.

Ia mengusulkan tanpa ragu mengenai hal itu pada sang ayah.

"_Bagaimana jika ayah menikah dengan Kawahara-san saja? Lagipula, aku juga ingin punya teman bermain." _

Sang ayah mencoba usul anak laki-lakinya. Karena ia juga tahu bahwa anak pasti membutuhkan kasih sayang seorang ibu. Lui hanya bisa menunggu hasil rencananya. Tak lama kemudian, kedua orang tua mereka menikah. Sukses besar untuk Lui. Ia kini setiap hari bisa bertemu wanita pujaan hatinya.

―Sekaligus ibu barunya.

* * *

**Make Your Wish 6.5 : Lies**

* * *

Lui tentu sangat menikmati hari-harinya kini. Ia bisa berlama-lama bertemu ibu tirinya. Terutama sepasang matanya. Matanya indah dan mempesona. Daya tariknya. Aneh memang jika anak kecil berfikir seperti ini.

Namun, saat usianya menginjak lima belas tahun, ia harus menjauh. Ibu barunya itu ternyata menyadari bahwa anak tiri laki-lakinya itu mencintainya. Ia memang sengaja menciptakan jarak itu.

"_Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu, Lui?"_

"_Apa maksudmu, Kaasan?"_

"_Kau tidak melihatku sebagai ibumu." _

Lui tidak bisa melakukan apapun soal itu. Saat itu ia berfikir bahwa tak ada yang mengerti dirinya. Ia menyalahkan dunia atas semua ini. Sang ayah yang melihat kemurungan anaknya mengajaknya mencoba kegiatannya sebagai polisi. Kau tahu lah, lelaki. Meski ia tak tahu apa penyebab anaknya bermuram durja.

Karena pekerjaan ayah Lui memang polisi. Ayahnya seorang inspektur di Ikebukuro. Lui diajari ini itu tentang semua. Perlahan Lui memang melupakan rasa sedihnya. Kini usianya menginjak delapan belas tahun. Kemampuannya sangat cocok di segala bidang kepolisian. Mau detektif, pemburu target, maupun forensik. Ia juga hafal jenis senjata yang biasa digunakan. SMG, Riffles, dan sebagainya. Favoritnya adalah AK-47. Ringan dan cepat. Bahkan ia sering diajak menyelesaikan misi bersama sang ayah. Para bawahan ayahnya tentu tidak melarang setelah mengetahui sendiri kemampuan pemuda pirang itu.

―Dan tentunya setelah mengingat posisi mereka.

Mayu hanya bisa diam melihat kesibukan kakaknya selama ini. Meski ia juga sering berbicara dengan kakaknya. Ia tersenyum kecut mengingat perkataannya saat berusia sembilan tahun tentang menikah dengan kakaknya. Bodoh sekali. Ia hanya berharap bahwa kakaknya mendapat yang terbaik. Ia ingin selalu mendukung kakaknya. Soal waktu itu..tak apalah. Lagipula ia menyukai senyuman kakaknya itu. Lui menyadari kehadiran adiknya. Ia hanya tersenyum dan memanggil,

"Mayu, sedang apa kau? Suka mengintipku ya~" ujarnya narsis. Mayu terbahak-bahak. "Onii-chan, kau sepertinya senang sekali, ya..aku juga senang melihatnya.." Mayu tersenyum.

"Ya, begitulah. Tapi, kata Tousan aku diliburkan hari ini. Padahal aku mulai suka berada di kepolisian dan memburu target.." Kata Lui. Lui senang jika Mayu bersamanya. Adik yang selalu mendukungnya. Mayu hendak mendekati kakaknya, namun ia terjatuh sendiri.

"Eh? Mayu? Kau kenapa?" Lui cemas.

"Sudah biasa kok." Mayu berusaha berdiri. Pandangannya mengabur. Ia tak bisa melihat dengan jelas.

"Kuantar kembali ke ruanganmu." Lui menggenggam erat pergelangan tangan kiri Mayu. Ia menuntun adiknya kembali ke ruangannya.

Kawahara Mayu, gadis berusia 14 tahun itu menderita kanker mata. Penyakit itu baru terihat ketika usianya 11 tahun. Penyakitnya akan sembuh jika ada seseorang yang mau mendonor mata yang sehat untuknya. Tapi, sangat jarang mendengar ada orang yang rela mendonorkan matanya, atau bahkan mustahil. Itulah sebabnya ia iri dengan kebebasan kakaknya. Kakaknya bisa kesana kemari sedangkan ia tidak. Kakaknya bebas melakukan yang dia inginkan. Kanker itu menyebar dengan cepat hingga penglihatannya memburuk. Ia tak diizinkan pergi kemanapun. Ia memang diberi _homeschooling_, sama seperti kakaknya. Tapi, ia juga ingin melihat dunia luar. Bersama kakaknya..

Mengingat perkataan Lui waktu itu..

"Ah, sudah sampai."

Terdengar suara pintu dibuka. Lui masih menuntunnya hingga ke ranjang.

"Jika kau butuh sesuatu bilang saja. Aku akan menemanimu disini. Tak ada kerjaan. Guruku juga libur hari ini." Lui mengambil kursi dan duduk di sisi ranjang menemani adiknya.

"Onii-chan..kau ingat perkataanmu soal menikah?"

Lui mencoba mengingat. Ah, ya ampun..apa yang dipikirkannya waktu itu?

"Tentu saja. Aku ingat." Ia memasang senyum palsunya.

"Kau sungguh-sungguh, kan? Maksudku..jika kedua orang tua kita sudah berpisah.." Mayu tak melanjutkan perkataannya. Ia ingin tahu reaksi kakaknya. Tapi, sayang sekali. Matanya tak bisa melihat dengan jelas.

"Ya." Jawab Lui. Meski Lui tahu kebohongan ini tak akan berlanjut lama. Ia sudah berbohong pada Mayu. Tapi, jika ia mengakui kebenaran, Mayu mungkin akan larut dalam kesedihan.

Lui tidak mau.

Kenapa? Ia memang menyayangi Mayu sebagai adiknya. Sangat menyayanginya.

Salahkan kenapa waktu itu dirinya berbicara demikian.

"Ah, aku tenang mendengarnya." Mayu tiduran. Ia memejamkan matanya. Detak jam terasa lebih keras terdengar daripada sebelumnya.

"Maaf.." Lirih Lui pelan.

* * *

xXxXx

* * *

"Hari ini kita akan jalan-jalan, yey!" Mayu tampak senang, meskipun penglihatannya sangat tidak bagus sekali. Sore ini, ada acara belanja. Mereka―Mayu dan Lui pergi bersama ibu mereka. Meski sebenarnya sang ibu hanya mengajak Mayu. Tapi, Mayu merengek meminta Lui menemaninya. Terpaksa lah sang ibu mengizinkan Lui ikut. Sesekali mata mereka bertemu di pantulan cermin di atas kemudi.

"Ah, kita hampir sampai.."

Ibu Mayu hendak mengerem. Sayang, rem itu blong. Mayu memeluk Lui karena ketakutan. Sebenarnya Lui lebih mencemaskan ibu mereka―Wanita yang dicintainya―

Ibu mereka mencoba mengambil jalan lain yang sepi. Mobil yang mereka naiki berputar-putar sebelum akhirnya menabrak sebatang pohon besar. Tak ada siapapun disana. Jalanan lengang. Terasa guncangan hebat. Lui memeluk erat adiknya. Ibu mereka sedikit terjungkal ke depan. Kepalanya menatap setir mobil.

"Onii-chan? Ada apa ini?" Mayu ambruk seketika saat Lui beralih pada ibu tirinya.

"Kawahara-san! Kawahara-san!" Lui mencoba memastikan keadaan ibu tirinya. Kepalanya berdarah hebat. Lui memeriksa denyut nadinya.

Tak ada.

Lui mencoba tersenyum, tapi, justru air matanya yang jatuh.

"Kawahara-san!"

Lui memegang kepalanya. Shock. Matanya terbuka lebar. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Masih diguncangnya bahu sang ibu. Kedua mata itu tertutup untuk selamanya. Sepasang mata yang ia sukai.

Hei..

Ini hanya mimpi, kan?

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Onii-chan! Hentikan! Aaaahhhhhh!"

"Diam, Mayu.."

Suara-suara aneh terdengar dari dalam sebuah ruangan. Ruangan Mayu. Kenapa gadis itu berteriak? Kalian pasti takkan percaya dengan apa yang dilakukan Lui sekarang hingga membuat adiknya meronta kesakitan.

Lui meletakkan sebuah bola mata ke dalam sebuah wadah. Mata adiknya jika kalian bertanya. Barusan ia mencongkelnya. Wajahnya terlihat biasa saja saat melakukannya.

"Aaaahhhhhhh!"

"Tenang saja..aku pernah melihat tim forensik bekerja memasang mata.." Lui merasa risih dengan suara teriakan adiknya itu. Ia akhirnya membiusnya.

"Kaasan..aku ingin melihatnya menatapku lembut dan hangat.." Lui sudah kehilangan kewarasannya. Mayu yang masih setengah sadar menangkap kata-kata Lui. Ia akhirnya tahu bahwa..

Lui selama ini berbohong padanya.

―Soal waktu itu.

Lui hanya mencintai ibunya. Tentu saja bukan dalam arti sebagai keluarga. Tapi dari sudut pandang laki-laki terhadap wanita. Mayu sudah cukup besar untuk mengerti hal itu.

"Aku akan melihat kedua matanya lagi..sepasang mata itu! Ah! Aku sangat senang!" Lui tertawa seperti orang gila.

"Onii-chan.." Mayu akhirnya kehilangan kesadarannya secara penuh. Lui masih melanjutkan acara transplantasi mata ibu―wanita yang dicintainya kepada adik tirinya.

* * *

xXxXx

* * *

Mayu terbangun. Ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Semua tampak jelas. Tidak seburuk penglihatannya dulu. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya. Kakak tirinya sedang mengangkat sebuah tubuh―tepatnya jenazah.

―Eh?

Mayu mengingat apa yang terjadi.

"Mayu, kau sudah bangun, ya?" Lui melihat ke arahnya. "Bagaimana rasanya? Matamu bisa melihat jelas, kan?" Lui berjalan mendekatinya. Mayu hanya mengangguk pelan. Tapi, dari raut wajahnya jelas sekali ia sedang ketakutan.

"Hei, bukankah ini maumu? Melihat dunia?" Lui terkekeh kecil. Mayu bengong sesaat.

Memang itu keinginannya. Tapi, bukan seperti ini caranya..

Bukan..

"Adikku yang manis.." Lui menyentuh pipi adiknya dengan kedua tangannya. Harusnya Mayu senang. Harusnya ia tersenyum sekarang.

Tapi― ia tidak bisa lagi.

Lui memiringkan kepala adik tirinya.

"Mata yang indah..sayang sekali wanita itu mati..sayang sekali ibumu mati..padahal aku begitu mencintainya.." Lui menjauh sedikit.

"Hm, apakah kau akan tetap melihatku, Mayu? Bukankah kau mencintai kakakmu ini?" Tanya Lui dengan seringaian miliknya. Mayu bergetar hebat. Ia sangat ketakutan sekarang.

"Ah, jawab aku, Mayu. Kau mencintaiku, kan?"

Jadi begitu. Hubungan kedua orang tua mereka tak lebih dari sekedar jembatan penghubung kakak tirinya.

Begitu..

Air mata itu jatuh mengalir di pipi Mayu dan membasahi seprai di bawahnya.

"Untuk apa kau menangis, adikku?" Lui berbisik. Ia mencium singkat pipi adiknya.

Mayu merasa ngeri dengan itu. Cepat-cepat diusapnya bekas ciuman di pipinya.

"Heh? Kukira kau mencintaiku, Mayu.." Tangan Lui bergerak mengambil pisau di meja dekatnya. Lui mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi. Sungguh, ia tak bisa berfikir jernih. Setelah susah payah mengganti bola mata, ia mau membunuh _'pasiennya'_?

_Siapa yang peduli?_

Lagipula ia tak punya tujuan hidup sekarang. Mayu menatap miris kakak tirinya itu. Selama ini ia mempercayai apa kata kakaknya. Dan kini rasa percayanya pada sang kakak hancur begitu saja.

"Selamat tinggal, cintaku.." Lui bersiap menusukkannya.

_"Dor!"_

Sebuah peluru mengenai lengan kanan Lui. Menginterupsi kegiatan yang sedang dilakukan pemuda pirang itu. Aroma darah segar menghiasi ruangan. Mayu menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Lui melirik tajam. Ayahnya berdiri di ambang pintu dan membawa sebuah pistol di tangannya.

"Menyerahlah, Lui! Aku mendengar semuanya!"

Lui menjatuhkan pisaunya dan mengangkat kedua tangannya. Tapi, ia menyeringai. Entah apa maksudnya.

"Tousan, kau sekarang sudah tahu?" Lui tersenyum ke arah ayahnya. "Lui, aku tidak menyangka kau juga terlibat kasus delapan tahun lalu. Kasus terbunuhnya Kawahara Yuki. Juga Kawahara Kazuto."

Mayu terbelalak. Itu nama kedua orang tua kandungnya. Mayu jadi penasaran, tapi ia masih takut. Jadi, ia hanya mendengar saja.

"Hm..? Kau tahu, ya?" Lui menahan tawanya. Meski semua tuduhan itu salah total. Membunuh? Bukankah itu terbalik? Ayahnya yang pembunuh, membantai ibu kandungnya tepat di depannya. Dan sepertinya Mayu mempercayai perkataan pria itu. Tapi, kini itu tidak penting. Hei, sekarang ia akan mengambil bagian menariknya.

―_Sebagai antagonis dalam skenario yang ditulisnya sejak lama_―

"Kazuto teman baikku! Aku berusaha menyelesaikan kasus ini..! Tak kusangka anakku sendirilah dalangnya.." Cih, aktingnya membuat Lui muak. Tapi, Lui tetap menjalankan perannya.

"Nah, lalu kau akan menyeretku ke penjara?" Lui mendongak sombong. Seolah ia yang akan menang. Jelas sekali posisinya terdesak saat ini. Dan kemungkinan menangnya nol. Tapi, ia tampak begitu percaya diri.

"Kau tahu Arika adalah bibi Mayu. Begitu, kan? Aku tak mengerti kenapa saat itu kau punya pikiran semacam itu.."

Oh. Yang itu ia mendengarnya dari Mayu karena mereka teman bermain sejak lama, sebelum ayahnya menikahi wanita pujaannya. Lui berusaha menahan tawanya. ―tawa menyedihkan begitu mengingatnya― Sekali lagi, ia hanya harus memainkan perannya dengan sempurna.

"Kau cerdas sekali..ya..aku mencintainya! Aku mencintainya!" Lui berteriak sendiri, ―mungkin isi hatinya yang sebenarnya― tapi air matanya yang keluar. Emosi jiwanya sungguh tidak stabil sekarang. Mayu juga terlihat terguncang. Benarkah kakaknya yang sudah membunuh kedua orang tuanya?

_Kau salah, Mayu. Tapi_, _kau juga harus ikut dalam sandiwara yang bernama kehidupan ini. Tidak adil kalau kau tak mendapat peran apapun, kan?_

"Tapi ia menjauhiku! Aku tidak tahan! Aku jarang melihat kembali mata itu! Dan hari ini..aku memasang mata istrimu pada anaknya! Eh? Apa yang kukatakan? Ahahahahahaha! Aku bisa melihat kembali matanya! Ahahahahaha!" Lui mengoceh sendiri. Mayu masih terus memikirkannya.

Kakak tirinya?

Ia masih tidak bisa menerima kenyataan ini.

Hentikan..

。

。

。

"Terima kasih, Tousan." Lui melempar sebuah _kodachi_ dari balik bajunya secara tiba-tiba. Senjata kecil itu mengenai kaki ayahnya. Lui segera melarikan diri dari sana.

"Lui! Ukh!" Ayah Lui mencabut _kodachi_ itu. Ia berusaha mengejar Lui. Tapi, tetap saja selisih langkah mereka makin melebar karena luka di kaki ayah Lui. Lui sudah menghilang dari pandangannya. Akhirnya ayah Lui memilih kembali ke ruangan Mayu. Ia melihat anak tirinya itu yang mengucapkan sumpah serapah karena mata yang ia dapat sekarang. Ayah Lui hanya menghela nafas berat. Melelahkan juga berakting seperti tadi. Ia kemudian menghampiri Mayu dan memeluknya.

Ia tahu. Ia hanya harus membuat Mayu melupakan Lui. Melupakan masa lalunya. Ia teringat metode hipno. Semoga saja berhasil. Ia ambil jam bandul kecil dari sakunya.

"Mayu, lihat jam ini.."

Mayu melihat jam itu. Jam itu berayun ke kanan dan kiri secara berkala. Tanpa diperintah, matanya mengekor kemana arah jam itu pergi.

"Mulai sekarang kau akan melupakan semua tentang Hibiki Lui. Lupakan semua tentangnya. Semuanya."

Mayu mengulang kata-kata itu dalam hati.

Lupakan Hibiki Lui..

"_Setelah kita besar nanti, maukah kau menikah denganku?"_

Lupakan Hibiki Lui..

"_Hm, apakah kau akan tetap melihatku, Mayu? Bukankah kau mencintai kakakmu ini?"_

Lupakan..

"_..ya..aku mencintainya! Aku mencintainya!"_

_Bohong._

Hibiki Lui tidak pernah ada dalam hidupnya.

Lupakan..

Semua rasa sakit hatinya.

.

.

.

* * *

xXxXx

* * *

_Akihabara, 11.00 A.M _

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Lui sedang ada di Akiba. Kabur dari kejaran polisi. Ia memakai topi untuk berkamuflase. Ia masuk ke sebuah supermarket. Lui tak sengaja melihat adiknya berbelanja. Lui bersyukur bisa melihat adiknya kembali. Keranjang adik tirinya penuh. Tapi didominasi oleh anime stuff. Sejak kapan dia jadi otaku gitu?

Mereka mengantri di kasir. Lui mengambil tempat di belakang adiknya. Setelah adiknya selesai membayar, ia keluarkan uangnya dengan cepat, kemudian mengejar Mayu.

Mayu terhenti saat seseorang menepuk bahunya. Ia menoleh untuk mengetahui siapa yang menghambat jalannya menuju tempat lain di Akihabara, surga Otaku.

"Mayu, lama tak bertemu."

Yang ditanya justru menunjukkan ekspresi kebingungan. Namun Mayu tetap menjawabnya.

"Siapa kau? Kenapa kau tahu namaku?"

Hati Lui bagai tersambar sekarang. Adiknya justru bertanya siapa dirinya? Yang benar saja!

"Aku―"

"Oi, Mayu! Jadi gak?" seorang menghampiri Mayu.

"Oh, Hana! Ayo! Sebelum kita ketinggalan eventnya!" Mayu segera berlari menggandeng tangan yang disebut Hana itu.

"Mayu, siapa laki-laki itu?"

"Entahlah. Tiba-tiba dia menghampiriku."

"Hati-hati! Sekarang banyak stalker!"

Lui hanya memandangi kepergian mereka. Dilupakan itu ternyata rasanya sesakit ini. Lebih sakit daripada ditinggal mati wanita idamannya.

"Tousan, apa yang kau lakukan pada Mayu?"

* * *

_2 tahun kemudian _

_Ikebukuro, 10.30 PM_

* * *

Lui terduduk di bawah sebuah pohon. Setelah lari dari kejaran polisi karena gelar buron sejak tiga tahun lalu. ―Mengingat apa yang sudah dilakukannya dulu― Ayahnya begitu berambisi untuk membunuhnya. Hm, entah kenapa ia mengingat kejadian dua tahun lalu itu.

Apalagi saat teringat adik tirinya. Demi apa, mengapa dulu dia melakukan hal mengerikan begitu? Kenangan yang buruk sekali. Ia ingin menemui adiknya sekali lagi. Hanya sekali saja untuk meminta maaf, jika sempat ia mengucapkannya.

―Atau mungkin, ia akan berkunjung ke makam wanita yang dicintainya, Kawahara Arika.

Ibu kandungnya―ibu Lui― sudah meninggal, cerita ayahnya. Namun, hari itu ia melihat sendiri sang ayah membunuh ibunya. Sehari setelah kedua orang tua Mayu meninggal. Dunia ini memang penuh kebohongan, kan? Termasuk dirinya sendiri.

―melelahkan.

Ia melihat sesuatu dari seberang jembatan. Ia tak yakin apa itu hingga sebuah peluru tiba-tiba bersarang di jantungnya. Ia tergeletak. Matanya berusaha mencari tahu siapa yang menembaknya tadi.

Oh, ayahnya rupanya.

Ia sudah lelah memainkan peran ini. Mungkin inilah jawaban terbaik untuknya. Hasil akhir untuknya.

Kalah.

Ia kalah dari ayahnya..

―Juga kalah dari wanita yang dicintainya..

Semua memori tentang Mayu terlintas kembali. Hanya Mayu yang mungkin dia miliki sekarang. Hanya sekali saja, jika bisa..akan ia ulang semua skenario hidupnya. Alur cerita yang sudah ditulisnya sejak sepuluh tahun lalu hanya berakhir seperti ini. Andai saja waktu bisa diputar kembali..

Ia menyayangi Mayu. Tempat bersandarnya dikala sang ibu menolaknya. Dimana jika saat seluruh dunia mengabaikannya, ia tahu Mayu akan berada di sampingnya. Mayu sudah memberi segalanya, dan Lui tak bisa membalasnya..

Kebohongan membuat hidupnya menjadi seperti ini.

Matanya terpejam. Ia sudah tak merasakan apapun lagi. Mungkin inilah hukuman atas segala perbuatannya selama ini. Sudahlah. Lagipula ia akan segera menyusul wanita yang dicintainya. Meski ia ingin sekali membunuh ayahnya sendiri yang membuat Mayu lupa tentang dirinya.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

xXxXx

* * *

Tiba-tiba ia merasakan sensasi asing. Sebuah tangan menggerayangi tubuhnya selama beberapa saat. Ia mencoba membuka mata, tapi tak bisa.

"Hibiki Lui. Aku minta maaf atas keterlambatanku."

Apanya yang terlambat? Hei, siapa yang berbicara padanya? Seorang wanita jika dari suaranya. Tapi, siapa?

Lui merasakan sebuah tangan mencengkeram kepalanya.

"A...pa..yang..."

"Diamlah."

Lui mendengar kata-kata yang tak pernah ia tahu di telinganya. Sesaat kemudian, ia bisa membuka matanya. Seorang perempuan tersenyum di depan wajahnya.

Lui terbelalak.

Sepasang mata itu..

―Sama seperti mata wanita yang dicintainya..

Hari itu, detik itu. .

Dunia seperti berpihak kepadanya..

* * *

xXxXx

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Lui duduk termenung menatap langit. Disini ada segaris tipis yang memisahkan dunia manusia dan dunia shinigami. Jika kau tanya kenapa, dia hanya ingin melakukannya. Di dunia shinigami tidak ada bintang karena langitnya selalu berwarna merah. Tidak buruk juga bekerja untuk shinigami. Ia bisa mengamati banyak manusia sepertinya.

"Lui, sedang apa kau disini?"

Lui sedikit terkejut. Meski majikannya memang suka muncul tiba-tiba di sampingnya. Tetap saja ia belum terbiasa.

"Melihat langit, Miku-sama. Di kastil aku tak bisa melihat langit malam seperti ini."

"Terserah. Tapi jangan sampai kau undang manusia ke jalan ini.." Miku duduk di sebelahnya.

"Lui."

"Ya, Miku-sama?"

"Bagaimana rasanya jadi jahat?"

Hening sejenak. Lui bisa saja menjawabnya, masalah sesungguhnya adalah mengapa majikannya bertanya.

"Menarik dan menyenangkan, tapi tidak akan lama. Mengapa anda menanyakan hal itu, Miku-sama?"

"Aku hanya ingin tahu pendapatmu."

"Menurutku, tak perlu berbohong untuk menjadi jahat. Itu hanya akan melukai diri sendiri."

"Hm, begitu ya." Miku mengangguk pelan.

"Maaf ya Lui. Aku belum bisa mengabulkan permohonanmu waktu itu. Jika itu terkabul, kau akan menghilang. Aku belum mau kehilanganmu." Miku menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu pelayannya itu.

"Miku-sama?" Lui sedikit merona. Bukankah ini aneh? Majikan dan pelayan yang tampak mesra seperti ini.

"...tidak apa.." Lui membalasnya.

"Lui." Miku memejamkan matanya.

"Ya, Miku-sama."

"Jangan pernah berbohong padaku."

Pupil roh pemuda itu mengecil sesaat sebelum akhirnya mengangguk. Ia melihat kembali ke arah langit.

"Kebohongan itu sangat tidak berguna, Miku-sama."

.

.

.

* * *

Chapter 6.5 end

* * *

Fuuhhh..lelah! Saya gatau ini nyampe berapa words. Ngetik di hape kaya nyelem gitu rasanya =_= kalo pake Memo Pad emang gak kaya Word To Go yang ada option bottom, jadi scroll dari atas lagi~ Nyelesein ini cuma sehari loh! Sejauh saya ingin mengetik ! /slapped/

gimana? Alur maksa? Emang iya..wahahaha..cerita ini alurnya maju mundur gitu..biar seru dan ngebingungin readers*ditujep (?)* Design Arika kubuat sama kaya Suzune Arika yang dari UTAU, soalnya keren banget. Masa iya marganya juga Suzune? Entar ngebingungin. Tapi, disini matanya gak ketutup perban, bayangin sendiri aja ya~ ohoho ~ kazuto dan yuki itu nama ngarang, jadi mungkin masuk OC gitu? Sekilas doang sih habisnya. Ayahnya Lui masih rahasia/dor/ next chapter ceritanya siapa yah? Mungkin Rin atau Len! /spoiler

_**Selalu mencintai readers,**_

_**Panda Dayo **_


	8. Chapter 7 : Voice

**Make Your Wish Chapter 7 : Voice**

**Disclaimer : Yamaha Corp.**  
**Genre : Supernatural/Fantasy**  
**Rated : T**

* * *

"Oi, Len, bagaimana lukamu?"

"Tidak begitu parah."

Suasana hening sesaat. Rin menatap Len tajam. Yang ditatap hanya tersenyum.

"Benarkah? Coba kulihat!" Rin menarik pakaian Len ke atas. "R-Rin! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Wajah Len bersemu merah. Rin sibuk mengamati perban yang menutupi perut Len. Ia menyentuhnya pelan.

"_I..ttei.._" lenguh Len kesakitan.

"Yosh! Hari ini kau gak bisa kerja! Nanti Namine-san akan menggantikanmu!"

"Tapi!"

"Kau kerjakan saja sensus hantu. Jangan lupa antar ke Oliver-sama. Ia bisa marah-marah padaku nanti." Rin melesat. Len masih bengong di tempat.

"Sensus hantu?!" Akhirnya ia sadar juga. Btw, hantu minggu ini kan banyak!

"Rin! Mana bisa aku sensus kalau jalan saja aku susah!"

"Melayang saja! Kau kan hantu!" Seru Rin dari kejauhan.

"Tapi aku ingin ikut denganmu menakuti manusia! Oi!" Len akhirnya pasrah saja. Yah, bisa sih dia melayang, tapi dia lebih suka berjalan.

Lagian, Len itu bukannya bikin takut manusia, malah bikin klepek-klepek para gadis di dunia fana. Gak guna.

Aduh, gimana ini? Mana nanti ia harus membuat laporan untuk pemimpin langit. Ia belum pernah kesana. Ketemu ama pemimpin langitnya sih udah. Biasanya selalu Rin. Ngomong-ngomong, Rin itu ketua Majelis Hantu bagian Jepang. Tugas mereka hanya menakuti manusia dan terkadang membantu shinigami mengumpulkan jiwa. Len hanya tertawa pahit. Ia memang anggota sejak sepuluh tahun lalu. Tapi, kemana sang wakil ketua Majelis Hantu saat ini? Hantu yang selalu berkeliaran di dunia fana dan hanya kembali saat lebaran tiba (?)

Oke, abaikan yang terakhir barusan itu.

"Bagaimana aku mengerjakan sensusnya?" Len kembali berfikir. Ia mengacak rambutnya pelan. Tanpa sengaja matanya melihat ke arah bunga tulip di dalam vas.

"Aku masih penasaran soal bunga ini." Len menatapnya lekat-lekat. Aneh memang. Bunga ini tak pernah layu meski tak pernah disiram. Jangan tanya kenapa, dunia hantu memang tandus.

"Aku jadi ingin tahu darimana Rin mendapatkannya.." Len sibuk menyusun spekulasi mengenai bunga itu.

"Kazuya Rin."

"Hyaaa!" Len terkejut. Seseorang, tepatnya ada makhluk astral yang masuk ke rumahnya.

Loh, bukannya kamu juga makhluk astral, Len?

"Loh. Len. Dimana Rin?" Tanyanya.

"Maaf, Ann-sama. Rin pergi bertugas. Katanya ada hantu yang mengamuk di Gifu. Juga ia ingin menakuti manusia di kereta Akiba-Tokyo. Sepertinya ia akan lembur." Jelas Len. "Oh, begitu. Tapi, bagaimana dengan sensus hantunya? Oliver-sama ingin diselesaikan hari ini."

"A-aku akan berusaha, Ann-sama.."

_'Untung bukan Taya-sama yang datang..'_ Len membatin.

"Baiklah. Jangan sampai Oliver-sama merubahmu menjadi hewan atau tumbuhan.." Ann pergi.

Keringat dingin mengalir di pelipisnya. Kekuatan Oliver-sama sungguh menakutkan. Ia bisa merubah benda menjadi hidup, atau yang hidup menjadi benda. Tidak hanya itu, ia bisa merubah "wujud" dirimu. Misalnya, Len seorang hantu, bisa saja dirinya diubah menjadi iblis. Tentu Len tidak mau. Jadi hantu saja cukup.

"Saatnya sensus.."

(Note : sensus di dunia hantu diadakan seminggu sekali, untuk mengetahui berapa banyak hantu baru yang masuk)

* * *

Rin menghela lega. Hantu yang mengamuk sudah berhasil diamankan. Kuchisake Onna yang mengamuk barusan. Dia marah saat tempat bersemayamnya diusik. Fuh, tapi itu semua beres sudah.

Rin teringat Len. Mungkin ia akan membawa oleh-oleh untuk Len. Tapi, apa? Saat di dunia manusia, tubuhnya menjadi transparan dan tidak bisa tersentuh apapun! Kecuali sesama hantu dan makhluk supernatural lainnya..

Rin akhirnya menaiki Ittan Momen yang ia gunakan sebagai transportasi ke Gifu. Gimana enggak? Akiba-Tokyo jauh dari sini!

Ittan Momen mulai melayang dengan kecepatan tinggi. Hari sudah mulai malam. Ia ingin segera kembali ke kereta. Ia masih merasa kurang jika tidak menakuti manusia.

Dan begitulah,

Len akhirnya menyelesaikan pekerjaan dengan sempurna. Ia akhirnya pergi ke surga untuk pertama kalinya. Ini yang pertama, rasanya sedikit berdebar.

Hei, dia hantu kan? Kok deg-degan sih?

Len terbang melayang menuju langit. Ia kemudian tiba di depan gerbang langit.

"Siapa kau?!" Tanya seorang penjaga.

"A-aku Len dari dunia hantu! Bertugas melapor sensus hantu minggu ini!" Len gugup sekali.

"Masuk saja."

Len merinding. Suara itu berasal dari belakangnya. Seorang berambut pirang tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Jadi kau yang namanya Len, ya? Rin sudah banyak cerita tentangmu." Ia menepuk bahu Len.

"A-anda.." Len mencoba mengingatnya. Sepertinya ia pernah melihatnya di suatu tempat. Ah! Benar! Sewaktu kunjungan ke dunia hantu.

"Masuk saja, Len. Aku akan memanggil Ann untuk menyiapkan jamuan."

"Tidak. Terima kasih, Oliver-sama." Len jadi gemetaran. Aduh, Len. Santai saja lah. Lha wong Oliver saja mesem mesem gitu, masa kamu tegang banget mukanya.

Mereka akhirnya masuk ke dalam. Len baru tahu tempat kediaman Oliver. Maklum, kunjungan pertama. Luas sekali tempat ini.

"Duduk saja." Oliver mempersilahkan. "Ba-baik.." Len menurut saja. Kini ia dan Oliver duduk berhadapan.

"A-ano, Oliver-sama..sensus minggu ini.." Len menyerahkan laporannya. "Terima kasih. Aku terkejut ternyata bukan Rin yang datang." Ujarnya. "I-iya..Rin sedang sibuk, jadi..aku menggantikannya.." Jelas Len. "Oh, tapi bukankah harusnya Sukone-san yang datang? Dia kan wakilnya?" Oliver tampak heran. "Y-yah..Sukone-san jarang ada di dunia hantu..ia lebih suka di dunia fana untuk menakut-nakuti manusia.." Len bingung bagaimana harus menjelaskannya. "Sukone-san banget ya!" Oliver tertawa pelan. Len hanya mengangguk.

"Ini, Len-san.." Ann datang membawakan sesuatu. "Eh? Tak usah repot-repot!" Len berusaha menolaknya. "Len-san, kau bisa melihat-lihat surga jika kau mau. Ann akan menjadi pemandumu." Tawar Oliver. "Ti-tidak..terima kasih, Oliver-sama..aku harus segera kembali.." Len segera berdiri.

"Oliver-sama, ada laporan dari dunia shinigami.." malaikat berambut hijau muncul entah darimana.

"Laporan? Kenapa kau?"

"Ini darurat.." Si hijau membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga pemimpin langit itu.

Len tertegun. Malaikat berambut hijau itu cantik sekali.

"Oliver-sama, siapa dia?" Si hijau heran. "Dia Len dari dunia hantu." Jelas Oliver. Len membungkuk. Tapi, ia merintih kesakitan. Duh, ini gara-gara luka di perutnya.

"Kau kenapa?" Oliver heran. "Kurasa, perutku masih sedikit sakit. Yah, perutku hanya terluka sedikit.." Len garuk-garuk bagian belakang kepalanya.

"Oh.." Sahut Oliver.

"Bisa kulihat?" Oliver berdiri dan berjalan mendekatinya. "Ti-tidak apa, Oliver-sama!" Len menjauh sedikit. "Tenang saja, aku akan pelan-pelan.." Oliver menyeretnya. Tampak setitik air mata di ujung mata Len.

"Ukh!"

"Lukamu parah sekali. Bagaimana bisa hantu sepertimu terluka?" Oliver menaikkan satu alisnya, bingung. "Aku juga tidak tahu." Len tertawa hambar.

"Lalu, kenapa kau bisa terluka?" Tanya Oliver. Len merasa waswas dengan pertanyaan itu. Kalau Oliver tahu bisa gawat. Saat Miku tiba disana dan bertarung dengan Rin. Jelas melanggar hukum langit. Semua rencana Rin, tapi ia yang kena getahnya nanti. Nyebelin.

"Hm..sepertinya kau harus dipaksa berbicara." Oliver membuka perban yang menutupi mata kirinya. Pandangan mereka beradu. Tatapan mata hantu itu menjadi kosong.

"Katakan semuanya..Len."

* * *

"Len lama sekali."

Rin sedang bermalas-malasan di sofa. Menunggu sahabatnya kembali dari surga. Ia menguap karena mengantuk. Hei, hantu juga butuh tidur, tau. Rin meraih sesuatu dari meja. Sebuah bunga tulip miliknya.

"Hm, bagaimana jika bunga ini rusak, ya? Apa aku juga akan menghilang?" Rin bertanya entah pada siapa. Tak ada seorang pun yang tahu apa keinginan hantu cewek ini.

"Aku jadi ingin tahu, keinginan Len."

* * *

_Dua puluh tahun lalu_

* * *

Hari sedang hujan lebat. Bahkan angin berhembus kencang. Semua orang sibuk menghangatkan diri di rumah masing-masing. Kecuali yang ada di sudut gang. Seorang anak kecil bersin. Ia memeluk lututnya agar tubuhnya tetap hangat. Pakaiannya basah karena hujan. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi, dia tidak punya rumah. Dia tidak punya apapun dan siapapun.

Ia masih meringkuk kedinginan di sana. Tubuhnya gemetaran. Ia juga belum makan sejak tiga hari lalu. Lapar dan kedinginan.

"Hei, kau baik-baik saja?"

Bocah itu tak menjawab. Ia terlalu lapar untuk sekedar berbicara. Ia akhirnya jatuh pingsan.

Bocah itu membuka matanya. Ia tidak merasa kedinginan lagi. Rasa hangat menyelimuti tubuhnya. Ia akhirnya tahu bahwa ia berada di tempat asing. Ia tidur di sofa yang hangat.

"Kau sudah sadar?"

Sadar jika ada seorang yang bicara, bocah itu menoleh. Seorang pria menatapnya. Len mengangguk lemah. Pria itu berdiri di sekitar perapian.

"Kau belum makan, kan? Ada bubur di meja dekatmu."

Len melirik meja dekatnya. Benar. Ada semangkuk bubur. Len ingin meraihnya, tapi tubuhnya masih terasa lemas. Pria itu menyadarinya. Ia segera mengambil bubur itu.

"Tenagamu pasti habis karena kelaparan. Aku akan menyuapimu." pria itu mengambil sesendok bubur dan meniupnya sebentar. Kemudian ia arahkan ke mulut Len. Len yang masih kecil itu hanya membuka mulutnya. Ia mengunyahnya cepat karena lapar.

"Kau benar-benar kelaparan, ya." pria itu terkekeh. Ia akhirnya terus menyuapi Len hingga buburnya habis.

"Kau..siapa?" Len bertanya. Pakaiannya tidak seperti orang di daerahnya. Atau kemungkinan ia memang tak berada di wilayah yang ia tinggali. Tidak juga, sih. Dia kan anak jalanan.

"Aku datang dari negeri jauh." Jawabnya.

"Namamu?" Len masih penasaran.

"Namaku Shion Kaito. Kau sendiri?"

"Kagamine..Len.."

"_Yoroshiku_, Len." pria itu mengacak pelan rambut Len. Len diam saja. Tapi, kenapa ya, Kaito mau menolong anak jalanan sepertinya? Pakaiannya saja terlihat mahal.

"Kau boleh tinggal disini. Ini tempat tinggalku." Kaito mendekat ke arah perapian lagi. Len melihat sekeliling. Sederhana. Tak ada yang mencolok. Rumah ini sepertinya bertingkat, karena ia melihat tangga.

"Len, besok aku ada urusan. Jangan kemana-mana, ya." Kaito menatapnya. Len mengangguk. Bagaimanapun, ia akan selalu berhutang budi pada pria bernama Kaito itu. Jadi yang bisa dilakukannya adalah menurut.

* * *

Sudah delapan tahun lamanya Len tinggal bersama Kaito. Kaito sangat baik. Ia memberi Len kehidupan baru. Kini Len bisa membaca dan berhitung berkat Kaito. Pria yang baik sekali. Len tidak tahu harus bagaimana membalas semua kebaikannya.

Apa ia yang harus selalu bertanya? Pada orang yang menolongnya dari ambang kematian?

Itu tidak etis, setidaknya begitu menurut Len.

"Len, kau cepat sekali belajar. Kuharap kau bisa mengurus dirimu sendiri."

"Memangnya kenapa, Kaito-san?"

"Kau harus mandiri, tahu. Oya, mau kubelikan apa di kota? Aku mau keluar sebentar." Kaito melempar senyumannya.

"Aku hanya ingin Kaito-san kembali dengan selamat."

Kaito tertegun dengan jawaban itu. Ia hanya tersenyum kecil dan berbalik menghadap pintu. Tanpa terlihat oleh Len bahwa pria itu menarik senyumannya. Ia meraih gagang pintu dan membukanya. Tanpa menjawab permintaan Len padanya. Ia pergi begitu saja. Len sudah terbiasa dengan sikap dingin Kaito. Namun, entah mengapa nuraninya tak menginginkan Kaito pergi malam itu.

" ... "

Len bingung. Apa ia harus mengejar pria yang menolongnya itu dulu? Len tersentak. Tersadar bahwa guntur mulai bersahutan di luar sana. Tak lama kemudian hujan deras turun. Kaito juga tak membawa payung tadi. Berniat menyusul Kaito, langkahnya terhenti saat kakinya menginjak luar. Angin bertiup kencang sekali. Padahal seharian tadi cerah, tapi hujan turun tiba-tiba seperti ini. Len segera masuk kembali ke dalam. Nafasnya terputus-putus. Ia tidak berani menembus hujan. Tubuhnya gemetaran karena terkena air hujan saat keluar tadi. Ia menggigil bukan karena kedinginan. Bukan. Bukan karena sedang hujan, tapi ia takut hujan. Bahkan terkena setetes air hujan itu terasa seperti melukainya. Ia membenci hujan sejak kecil. Hujan membuatnya sulit berlari dan terpeleset. Hujan selalu membuatnya sakit. Hujan selalu membuatnya kelaparan.

Dan hari itu juga sedang hujan saat ia dibuang kedua orang tuanya di jalan, sewaktu usianya enam tahun. Empat tahun ia menjalani kehidupan anak jalanan hingga ia bertemu Kaito hari itu.

Len mendekap lututnya sendiri. Cahaya kilat sesekali menerobos masuk melalui jendela. Len masih terdiam dibalik pintu. Ia ingin tidur saja, toh Kaito akan kembali nanti. Ia melihat tangga yang berada di sudut. Rumah ini memang bertingkat dua, namun Kaito selalu melarangnya naik dengan alasan takut Len terjatuh. Hei, ia sudah 18 tahun sekarang.

Sejarah pertama seorang Kagamine Len naik ke lantai dua rumahnya.

Suara derit tangga terdengar selaras dengan bunyi guntur dari luar. Len tidak yakin dengan apa yang dilakukannya. Tapi, ia ingin membunuh rasa penasaran selama delapan tahun tinggal disini. Len melihat sebuah pintu begitu tiba di atas sana. Tanpa berfikir dua kali, ia segera membukanya.

Sebuah peti tertutup rapi di hadapannya. Len mendekat dan membuka penutupnya.

Ia menyesal sudah membukanya.

Len merasa mual melihat jasad di dalamnya. Tubuhnya jelas sekali terpotong. Jasad itu disusun sedemikian rupa hingga menyerupai tubuh aslinya. Tapi, tetap saja, Len tidak tertipu. Len memandanginya sesaat. Wajah seorang perempuan terpatri di bola matanya. Siapa gerangan wanita ini? Kenapa Kaito menyembunyikannya?

Len memikirkan sesuatu. Mungkinkah Kaito seorang pembunuh? Kalau benar, dirinya sedang terancam sekarang. Ia segera keluar dari ruangan itu dan turun. Darahnya terasa mengalir deras. Tidak mungkin. Tidak mungkin. Tapi, ia tak punya ekspektasi lain mengapa Kaito menyembunyikannya. Ia duduk di sofa dekat perapian. Meski perapian itu tidak menyala sekarang. Len menggigit jari tangannya, tubuhnya bergetar. Apa yang harus dia lakukan saat Kaito kembali nanti?

Len hampir saja memejamkan matanya jika ia tidak mendengar sesuatu.

"Len, kenapa kau ada di sofa? Tidurlah di kamarmu."

Len terlonjak. Kaito sudah kembali. Ia membawa makanan dari kota. Len berkeringat dingin. Menyadari ada yang berbeda dari Len, Kaito meletakkan barang bawaannya.

"Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?" Kaito menatapnya tajam. Sial. Tubuh Len sudah gemetaran. Kaito mencengkeram bahu pemuda yang diasuhnya selama delapan tahun itu. Len menatapnya dengan ketakutan.

"Oh.." Kaito melepaskan tangannya dari bahu Len. Sepertinya ia sudah mendapat jawaban.

"Kau naik ke lantai dua, kan?"

Skak mat untuk Len. Len menelan ludah. Sebelum akhirnya mengangguk pelan. Kaito terdiam sesaat. Tapi, ia hanya tertawa setelahnya.

"Ah, itu sudah lama. Aku menyimpan tubuhnya untuk kenang-kenangan." Kaito masih tertawa. Len merasa ngeri. Ia berniat lari ke kamarnya. Tetapi, Kaito menahannya.

"Boleh juga, bocah. Kau menantang iblis sepertiku." Kaito menyeringai.

Apa? Iblis?

"Kau .."

"Aku bukan manusia, bocah. Selama ini kau hidup dengan iblis.."

Kaito menjauh dari Len. Ia kemudian pergi keluar rumah. Len masih terpaku di tempat. Ia berbalik menahan Kaito beberapa detik kemudian.

"Jangan..pergi.." Ucap Len. Kaito tak mengatakan apapun.

"Kaito-san..kau mungkin memang iblis, tapi..kau menyelamatkanku.."

"Diam."

Kaito beranjak pergi. Terdengar suara pintu tertutup. Len jatuh terduduk. Ia menggenggam erat tangannya sendiri. Air mata jatuh dari ujung matanya.

Tidak.

Ia tidak mau.

Namun, ia mencium sesuatu. Sesuatu yang hangus. Len melihat api yang sudah menjalar entah sejak kapan. Berniat menyelamatkan diri, namun pintu tak mau terbuka. Len mencari jalan lain. Tapi, tak ada. Api dengan cepat membesar. Hei, darimana asal api? Ia tak menyalakan apapun. Yang terpenting, ia harus keluar sekarang. Len menuju kamarnya. Ia berusaha membuka jendela, namun jendela itu enggan terbuka. Len tidak tahu kenapa. Api mulai memasuki kamarnya. Len berusaha ke ruangan lain membuka jendela. Sia-sia saja. Jendela itu seperti dikunci dari luar. Len tak punya pilihan selain menerobos api dan naik ke lantai dua. Ia tiba di ruangan tadi. Yatta! Ada jendela kecil dan tangga! Dengan ukuran tubuhnya yang bisa dibilang lebih kecil dari Kaito, Len yakin bisa melewatinya. Len melihat sebentar ke arah peti tadi. Masih tertata rapi. Len mendengar sesuatu. Jendela kecil itu tertutup dengan sendirinya. Len terbelalak.

"Buka! Jendela ayo terbuka!" Len berusaha membukanya. Dari atas ia melihat Kaito di luar yang menyeringai. Ia mengucapkan sesuatu. Len baru teringat tadi Kaito mengaku bahwa dirinya bukan manusia.

"..iblis.." Len menitikkan air matanya. Kaito berbalik dan berjalan.

"..kau iblis, Kaito! Dasar iblis!"

Kaito segera menjauh dari sana. Lebih baik ia membakar semua masa lalunya. Dia ... juga manusia itu.

Kaito akan memenuhi janjinya pada dia.

"Aku akan menepatinya, Luka."

Len mulai kehabisan nafas. Api sudah masuk ke ruangan yang ia tempati kini. Oksigen makin menipis karena asap. Len terkulai lemas. Kenapa..Kaito membakarnya bersama dengan jasad di peti? Dramatis atau memang ia yang berfikir demikian?

Len tidak mengerti.

Kedua orang tuanya merawatnya kemudian membuangnya. Sekarang pria yang menolongnya dari ambang kematian ingin membunuhnya.

Dunia tak pernah baik pada siapapun, termasuk dirinya.

Api semakin membesar di ruangan itu. Kaki Len mulai termakan api. Sakit memang. Tapi, itu tak sebanding dengan sakit hatinya.

"Semua..meninggalkanku.." Len menggenggam erat tangannya. Api makin naik ke atas tubuhnya.

"Kedua orang tuaku..juga Kaito-san..semua..me..ninggal..kan..a..ku.." Len meremas pakaiannya. Tak lama kemudian, tubuhnya sudah hangus karena api.

"Kagamine Len, 18 tahun. Laki-laki. Mati terbakar api."

Seorang berambut pendek membaca sensus hantu minggu ini. Entah kenapa nama Kagamine Len menarik perhatiannya.

"Rin sekarang tertarik dengan cowok, ya." Seorang berambut teal di dekatnya berbicara. "Urusai, Miku! Cepat kembali atau Oliver-sama.."

"Jangan begitu pada kami yang sudah mengangkatmu menjadi pimpinan di dunia hantu. Kau kan baru mati delapan tahun lalu, tapi Oliver sudah memberimu jabatan sepenting ini." Miku berujar panjang lebar. "Tapi, kenapa aku?" Rin mengernyit.

"Sukone-san tidak bisa diandalkan jadi pemimpin, sih. Ia jarang kembali ke dunia hantu."

"Aku belum pernah melihatnya." Tukas Rin. "Ia suka pindah-pindah pos! Apalagi, kan sekarang ada kereta listrik di dunia fana. Katanya sejuk disana." Ujar Miku. "Menyebalkan." Rin membaca kembali sensus hantu minggu ini. "Asal dia gak nyerobot jadwalku di kereta Akiba-Tokyo." Rin berdiri. "Eh? Udahan?" Miku menatapnya heran. "Aku mau ngecek hantu baru. Kau bisa kembali." Rin berlalu.

"Chotto! Aku juga mau liat hantu baru!" Miku berdiri dan mengejar Rin.

.

.

.

.

.

Len merasa aneh. Ia yakin tadi tubuhnya terbakar api. Ia kini berada entah dimana dan tubuhnya masih utuh! Keajaiban dunia ke delapan. Ia kini bersama dengan banyak orang. Dimana sih ini?

"Hantu-hantu baru!" Seorang berambut sama dengan Len muncul dengan suara lantang. Len tetap dipenuhi kebingungan.

"Aku, Kazuya Rin. Ketua Majelis dunia hantu. Akan kujelaskan kenapa kalian semua berada disini. Pertama, kalian sudah mati di dunia fana. Kedua, ada keinginan kalian yang belum terwujud di dunia fana. Kalian masih memiliki beban. Selama beban itu ada, kalian akan menjadi hantu." Jelas Rin. Len yang menyimak penjelasan entah siapa bernama Rin itu tampak kaget. Jadi itu. Ia masih punya keinginan yang tidak terwujud waktu hidup. Tapi, apa? Ia tidak tahu.

".. Aku tidak akan ikut campur dalam keinginan kalian. Sebagai gantinya, kalian harus menaati peraturan di dunia hantu. Penjelasan akan disampaikan besok. Hari ini hanya perkenalan." Rin berlalu. Kaki Len bergerak sendiri. Len mengejar Rin. Ia menahan tangan Rin.

"Kazuya-san, aku ingin bertanya."

"Terserah. Tapi, cepatlah, hantu baru."

Len menarik nafas sebentar dan kemudian berbicara.

"..a-aku tidak tahu apa keinginanku..jadi, bagaimana aku bisa tahu?"

"Emangnya aku peduli."

"Tapi-"

"Begini saja. Jadilah hantu selamanya. Beres, kan?"

"Lalu, kemana kami akan pergi jika keinginan kami sudah terpenuhi?"

Rin memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Nanti juga tahu. Tapi, shinigami yang membawa jiwamu kemari."

"O-oh."

Len makin tidak mengerti. Ia masih merasa bingung. Dirinya jadi hantu?

"Rin! Jahat sekali kau meninggalkan aku!"

Seorang berambut teal tiba-tiba muncul. "Miku! Kau tidak kembali? Oliver-sama akan menjadikanku kodok, tahu!" Rin tampak gusar. "Habis ini aku mau mencari bunga matahari."

"Tidak, Miku."

Rin dan Miku terkejut. "Oliver?"

"Apa kabar, Rin?" Oliver tersenyum.

"Kumohon jangan jadikan aku kodok! Oliver-sama!" Rin mengatupkan kedua tangannya.

"Aku hanya menjemput kekasihku." Jawab Oliver.

"Oliver, aku mau mencari bunga matahari!" pinta Miku. "Tidak hari ini. Masih ada sebulan lagi. Jangan terburu-buru." Oliver menggenggam tangan Miku dengan erat. "O-Oliver..." Miku memerah.

"Ehem.."

Deheman Rin membuat sepasang kekasih itu tersadar dimana mereka berada sekarang.

"Maaf, aku harus bekerja." Ujar Rin.

"Dia siapa?" Oliver menunjuk belakang Rin. "..hantu baru. Err? Siapa namamu, hantu baru?" Rin sepertinya pernah melihatnya entah kapan.

"Kagamine Len."

"Itu namanya, Oliver-sama. Permisi." Rin berlalu. "C-chotto! Kazuya-san!" Len kembali mengejarnya.

"Serasi ya?" Celetuk Oliver.

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku butuh penjelasan rinci tentang hantu. Juga tempat ini." Len terus memohon. "Berisik! Sudah kubilang daritadi, jangan ikuti aku!" Rin geram.

"T-tapi-"

"Apalagi?!"

"Siapa Miku-sama dan Oliver-sama tadi?" Tanya Len. Rin terdiam sejenak sebelum menjawabnya. "..mereka malaikat. Petinggi langit." Jawab Rin singkat. "Eh? Malaikat? Jadi, malaikat itu benar-benar ada, ya?" Len berfikir.

"Kau menyebalkan."

"Apa katamu?" Len berbalik menatapnya. "Kau.. M-E-N-Y-E-B-A-L-K-A-N." Rin memperjelasnya.

"..j-jahat!"

Sebulan bekerja di dunia hantu tidak buruk juga. Namun Len masih tidak mengerti apa keinginannya sewaktu hidup dulu. Saat ia mencoba mencari tahu jawabannya, wajah Kaito yang ada di benaknya. Len ingin tahu kenapa Kaito membakarnya malam itu.

Hei, mungkin itu keinginannya?

50 : 50

"Kagamine Len..besok kau ikut aku." Rin tiba-tiba berada di depan Len. Len sampai terjungkal karena kaget.

"Kazuya-san..jangan mengagetiku.."

"Dasar lemah. Satu lagi, panggil saja aku Rin."

Tsuzuku . . .

* * *

Apa ini? Apa ini? Gaje banget ._. ya begitulah chap depan mungkin...masa lalu Miku dan Rin? Entahlah.../ditabok/  
semoga kalian suka chap ini ya ._. masih lanjut kok ~~


	9. Chapter 8 : Punishment

**Kurotori Rei :** oh yeah, dan sepertinya cerita ini bakal endless (?) /enggak/ nanti bakal ada chap khusus yang ngejelasin semuanya dari awal .^.

Banyak kekurangan, awas nemu typo, bahasa sekenanya author , alur gajelas pakai alur maju sekarang .^.

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

* * *

**Vocaloid bukan punya Panda**

**_Genre dan Rated sudah dijelaskan di chapter-chapter sebelumnya/dihajar/_**

**Make Your Wish©Panda Dayo**

**Chapter 8 : Punishment**

* * *

Kanon melihat jam tangannya. Hari sudah mulai gelap. Ia berpamitan pada pemilik toko dan melepas pakaian kerjanya.

"_Otsukaresama deshita_, Yamauchi-san!"

"Baik! Aku permisi dulu!"

"Hati-hati di jalan, ya!"

Kanon beranjak keluar dan menuju lift. Mungkin, ingin tahu dimana Kanon bekerja? Ia bekerja di Shibuya 109. Ya, sebuah toko pakaian terkemuka. Ia sudah bekerja disini semenjak masih sekolah menengah pertama karena tuntutan hidup. Orang tua mereka tidak mengasuh mereka karena perceraian. Seharusnya mereka ikut ayah mereka, tapi, Anon menolak penuh. Dia kakak kembarnya. Anon juga mengambil kerja paruh waktu untuk membiayai sekolah mereka. Bahkan di hari minggu, Anon tidak pulang seharian karena bekerja di beberapa tempat. Meski sebenarnya, Kanon sering menerima amplop berisikan uang di kotak surat. Amplop itu selalu dikirim saat hari minggu, saat hanya ada dia di rumah. Oya, ngomong-ngomong soal Anon, dia tidak terlihat beberapa hari ini. Ia juga tidak menemukannya di sekolah. Mungkin Anon bekerja di tempat lain. Pernah Anon tak pulang hingga seminggu karena mencari pekerjaan baru. Hanya itu kemungkinan yang bisa difikirkan.

Lift yang membawanya berhenti. Kanon keluar dari lift. Ia berjalan keluar gedung. Suasana Shibuya masih ramai. Mungkin karena masih jam pulang kantor? Hm, entahlah. Kanon harus pulang sekarang.

* * *

Kanon menutup pintu perlahan. Kemudian memastikan bahwa pintu benar-benar terkunci. Ia kemudian meletakkan tasnya di sofa. Jam menunjukkan pukul setengah sepuluh malam. Kanon merasa lapar. Ia memutuskan untuk membuat sesuatu. Ia membuka-buka kulkas mencari apa yang bisa dimasak. Hanya ada ramen instant. Akhirnya ia menyalakan kompor. Ramen cap "ichiban" memang tiada duanya. Mungkin karena itu, disebut "ichiban"

Kanon mulai memasukkan mie. Ia kemudian menambahkan bumbunya. Ia mengaduknya perlahan. Aroma sedap tercium di hidungnya. Ia menyiapkan mangkuk tak jauh darinya. Setelah matang, ia menuangnya ke dalam mangkuk. Namun, tangan kirinya menyenggol mangkuk itu. Ia refleks menangkap hingga dirinya terjatuh ke lantai. Saat itu pula ia melihat sesuatu di bawah meja. Sesuatu yang tak pernah ia bayangkan.

"KYAAAA!"

Kanon menjerit begitu melihat kepala saudara kembarnya. Ia tak melihat tubuh Anon, hanya potongan kepalanya.

"A-Anon.."

"Yamauchi Kanon."

Kanon melihat sosok hitam di depannya. Kanon mendongak.

"S-Siapa..kau?"

Yang dilihat Kanon sekarang adalah seorang pemuda berambut pirang tengah menatapnya. Tanpa banyak bicara, pemuda itu melemparkan sesuatu yang tajam ke punggungnya dalam jumlah banyak. Kanon menjerit.

"Permintaannya adalah, agar kau tak bersedih.."

Pemuda itu melempar satu lagi, hingga Kanon berhenti berteriak. Pemuda itu hanya menyeringai.

* * *

Jas putihnya ia gantungkan. Seorang wanita berambut hijau menatap keluar dari dalam ruangannya. Tangan kanannya ia letakkan di kaca. Namun, ia bisa melihat sebagian bayangan dirinya. Ia memejamkan matanya sesaat dan membukanya kembali.

_"Mitsuketa.." _(Aku menemukannya)

Ia turunkan pandangannya ke bawah. Ia tersenyum kecil.

"Oliver-sama akan berterimakasih padaku.."

* * *

_Surga_

"Kita tidak bisa membiarkan ini. Hatsune sudah melewati batas dan melanggar peraturan." Seorang mulai berbicara.

"Dia harus ditahan. Tidak! Beri dia hukuman yang harusnya ia dapatkan dulu!" Imbuh yang lain.

"Aku setuju. Tapi, bagaimana dengan Oliver-sama?"

Yang hadir dalam rapat itu ganti melirik sang pemimpin langit yang sepertinya melamun sendiri. Tatapannya kosong.

"O-Oliver-sama? Apa keputusan anda?"

Oliver mulai menatap mereka.

"Hah? Keputusanku tidak akan mempengaruhi tindakan hakim, kan?" Oliver mengalihkan wajahnya ke samping.

"Ja-Jadi?"

"Terserah kalian saja. Lakukan apa yang menurut kalian baik untuk dunia." Oliver menjawab malas.

"Kami boleh menjemputnya? Untuk itu kami butuh ijin anda, Oliver-sama."

"Lakukan saja."

* * *

Hari ini begitu tenang. Entah karena sudah mencapai target atau apa. Tapi, ia harus menunggu bulan baru..

Miku sedang menantikannya …

Ia berjalan-jalan di sekitar jalan bambu dekat kastilnya. Ia memang lebih suka disini daripada melihat pepohonan tandus di depan kastilnya. Ia berjalan dengan pelan. Daun bambu yang sudah lepas dari tangkainya sesekali bergerak karena ayunan kakinya. Ah, betapa ia merindukan saat-saat itu.

Miku kini tidak mengenakan pakaian serba hitamnya. Hei, ayolah..pekerjaannya itu mengerikan..dan ..ia merasa menyesal saat mengingat kejadian beberapa hari lalu. Tentang…arrgh! Sudahlah. Lagipula ia tidak sempat bertemu dengan pelayannya itu. Namun, tekadnya sudah bulat..

Yang ada di benaknya hanyalah _dia._

"SRAAKK!"

Miku terjatuh. Sesuatu menyerangnya dari belakang. Ia lengah tadi. Sial.

"Hatsune-san, aku tak menyangka kita bisa bertemu seperti ini."

Miku sedikit menoleh, ingin tahu siapa yang mengunci pergelangan tangannya.

.

.

"Gumi.."

Miku menyebut namanya. Gumi hanya tertawa.

"Ah…kau tahu? Oliver-sama sekarat karenamu. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan tuanku begitu terus. Menemukanmu ternyata mudah sekali." Gumi menatap ke arahnya.

"Kenapa kau kesini?! Apa urusanmu?!" Miku terlihat sedikit memberontak.

"Kau hanya seorang _shinigami_, kekuatanmu di bawahku sekarang, Miku-sama." Gumi tertawa kecil. Miku tidak bisa melakukan apapun sekarang.

"Cepat katakan, Gumi."

"Kau dipanggil Gakupo-sama. Kau kira kami tak tahu pelanggaran yang kau buat? Mempercepat jadwal kematian, mengabulkan keinginan mereka, dan yang lebih parah..kau menghidupkan jiwa yang sudah mati..aku tahu kau punya kekuatan yang berbeda..tapi..tetap saja..kau melanggarnya, Miku-sama."

"Darimana kau tahu? Semua itu…"

"Kau ingat Shimazaki Kokone? Aku merawatnya." Gumi bangkit dari tubuh Miku.

"Jadi itu peranmu selama ini?" Miku hanya memperhatikan Gumi yang ganti berjalan ke depan wajahnya. Gumi berdiri di depannya seraya menginjak kepala Miku.

"Kau saja yang tidak tahu peranmu.."

Gumi menekan kepala Miku makin keras dengan kakinya. Namun, Miku hanya diam saja. Ia tahu ini akan terjadi cepat atau lambat. Tapi..ini terlalu cepat baginya..padahal tinggal menunggu beberapa hari lagi sudah bulan baru.

"Aku akan membawamu bersama barang bukti."

Miku terbelalak. Ia mengerti maksud perkataan teman―maksudnya mantan temannya itu dulu.

"Mikuo, terima kasih."

Seorang pemuda muncul dengan membawa Suzune dan…

Lui..

"Jangan bawa mereka! Mereka tidak tahu apa-apa!" Miku tidak bisa membiarkan mereka membawa para pelayannya―terutama Lui. Pelayan kesayangannya. Mikuo turut tidak menunjukkan belas kasihannya. Ia menginjak punggung Miku.

"Sepertinya kau sangat menyukai pemuda ini…hm..dia roh juga, kan?"

"Mikuo.." Miku melihat Mikuo yang meletakkan tubuh Lui di tanah. Ia mengeluarkan rantai besi milik Gumi. Miku tidak bisa membiarkannya. Tidak..

Ia tidak ingin kehilangan Lui..

"Kau tidak mau melihatnya, kan?" Gumi menginjak kepala Miku lebih keras kemudian mengucapkan sesuatu yang membuat sekujur tubuhnya tak bisa bergerak.

"Ucapkan selamat tinggal pada pemuda itu.." Gumi tersenyum.

Namun sebuah aura yang sangat besar menghentikan Gumi dan Mikuo untuk meneruskan kegiatannya.

"Oliver-sama tidak akan menyukai ini. Kalian hanya diperintah Gakupo-sama untuk membawanya.."

Seorang dengan rambut biru dan kacamata muncul. Ia menatap ke arah Miku, kemudian ganti menatap Gumi dan Mikuo.

"Cih. Kau lagi, Taya." Gumi mengangkat kakinya dari Miku. Begitu juga dengan Mikuo.

"Bawa saja perempuan ini. Aku juga tidak mau membawanya." Gumi memalingkan wajahnya. Taya segera mengangkat tubuh Miku.

"Anda baik-baik saja, Miku-sama?" Taya tersenyum ke arahnya. Miku mengangguk pelan. Kemudian, semua makhluk itu segera menghilang dari sana.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mereka semua akhirnya tiba di langit. Penjaga pintu surga segera membuka pintu gerbang yang kelewat besar itu. Mereka melangkah masuk ke dalam. Disana sudah berdiri para petinggi langit. Termasuk Oliver. Dia yang memegang komando tertinggi. Namun, jika sudah urusan hukum, hukum diantara malaikat, ia tidak punya hak sama sekali. Disana juga berdiri Gakupo, sang hakim agung di langit.

"Kalian lambat sekali." Oliver memulai pembicaraan. "Bagaimana, Gakupo-san?" Oliver melirik ke arah sang hakim di sebelahnya. "Sepertinya diundur saja. Biarkan ia beradaptasi dulu." Gakupo pergi. Akhirnya para petinggi pergi kecuali Oliver. DItemani seorang gadis berambut pirang di sisi kirinya. Ia membungkuk begitu melihat Miku melewati mereka. Namun, Miku hanya membalasnya dengan tatapan lemah. Gumi sudah mengucapkan mantra itu kepadanya. Mantra agar kekuatannya hilang selama sehari ini. Miku pun akhirnya menghilang dari penglihatan Oliver dan gadis itu.

Oh, Taya berdiri disana juga rupanya.

"Oliver-sama..bagaimana rencana anda selanjutnya?" Taya bertanya.

"Mungkin aku harus membunuh Gakupo? Bagaimana menurut kalian, Ann? Taya?

Ann dan Taya saling berpandangan. Mereka sungguh tidak mengerti jalan pikiran tuan mereka.

"Kurasa tidak. Itu akan menimbulkan konflik lagi. Dan jika benar itu terjadi, anda akan diusir dari langit. Selamanya."

"Bukan masalah besar, kok. Masih banyak orang yang akan menggantikanku." Oliver tersenyum.

"Tapi, aku tidak suka dengan para petinggi lain." Jawab Ann, jujur.

"Ya, jika anda bukan pemimpin langit, pasti langit sudah hancur sekarang." Imbuh Taya. "Kau berlebihan, Taya. Oya, kalian jangan lupa awasi Miku, ya. Besok juga jangan lupa undang _'mereka' _" Oliver pergi dari sana.

"Tapi―"

Oliver keburu pergi. Ann dan Taya hanya menghela nafas.

"Khhh…" Suzune membuka matanya. Ia melihat Lui di sampingnya. Juga majikannya yang ada di sudut lain. Mereka ada di sebuah ruangan yang dipisahkan oleh terali besi dari luar. Suzune mengerjapkan matanya sesaat. Ia kemudian mengguncang pelan bahu Lui.

"Hibiki-san.."

"…"

Tak ada jawaban.

"Hibiki-san.."

Percobaan kedua gagal.

"Miku-sama hampir mati."

Lui langsung membuka matanya. "Miku-sama!"

Miku menoleh heran. Ia mengernyit. "Ada apa, Lui?"

Lui baru tersadar beberapa detik kemudian. Miku kembali menekuk lututnya. Lui salah tingkah. Parah, Suzune mengerjainya tadi. "Suzune…" Lui menatapnya dengan mata yang bersinar dan menimbulkan bunyi _'cring!'_ . Namun Suzune acuh saja.

Lain kali, Lui akan membalasnya. Tunggu saja.

Sebuah cahaya memasuki ruangan mereka. Dua orang masuk. Lui ingin menghampiri Miku, tapi ia baru menyadari bahwa tangan dan kakinya dibelenggu rantai. Begitu pula dengan Suzune. Lui menatap Miku di sudut lain. Keadaannya juga sama. Apa-apaan ini?

Kedua orang itu menghampiri Miku.

"Miku-sama..Oliver-sama memanggil anda.."

"Pergi kalian." Jawab Miku dingin.

"Miku-sama..hanya anda yang bisa menyembuhkan Oliver-sama.." seorang berambut pirang duduk di depan Miku.

"Tidak, Ann. Kalian berbohong tentang kondisinya. Ia baik-baik saja tadi."

"Hanya tampaknya saja." Sahut seorang berambut biru, Taya.

"Mari, Miku-sama.." Taya mengulurkan tangannya. Miku enggan meraihnya. Ia diam saja.

"Miku-sama.."

"Pergi.."

Ann dan Taya menunduk sedih. Ann dan Taya masih menginginkan Miku untuk bersanding dengan pemimpin mereka. Tapi, sekarang..

_Semua sudah berubah_.

"Miku-sama... Oliver-sama akan membereskan semuanya."

"Bodoh. Ia akan diusir sama sepertiku..kalian ingin dia diusir?" Miku menatap mereka.

"Kami juga tidak ingin, tapi―"

"Katakan pada Oliver, aku tidak akan menemuinya."

Ann dan Taya memandang Miku sebentar. Kemudian segera pergi dari sana.

"Miku-sama.."

"Diam, Lui." Miku memalingkan wajahnya.

.

.

.

"Miku.." suara yang lain terdengar dari luar. Tanpa melihatnya, ia tahu itu suara Oliver.

"Aku akan menyelamatkanmu dari putusan hakim besok."

"Aku tidak perlu diselamatkan, Oliver."

"Sejak kapan kau jadi dingin seperti ini?" Oliver berjalan mendekatinya. Entah kenapa, rasanya darah Lui mendidih seketika saat Oliver mengangkat dagu majikannya itu.

"Setidaknya, gantilah pakaianmu. Aku lebih suka melihatmu memakai gaun. Kau tampak cantik."

"Diam kau, Oliver."

"Yahh..setidaknya kekuatanmu tidak berguna hari ini.." Oliver melepaskan rantai dari tangan dan kaki Miku. Miku menatapnya heran.

"Aku ingin menghabiskan hari ini denganmu, Miku."

Oliver meraih Miku, tapi Miku menepisnya dengan cepat.

"Kau selalu begitu." Mereka berdiri dan saling berhadapan sekarang.

"Tapi, lepaskan pelayanku juga." Ujar Miku. Oliver hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Tentu saja. Ann, Taya."

Ann dan Taya memasuki ruangan itu kembali dan melepaskan belenggu rantai dari Suzune dan Lui. Lui masih menatap kesal pada yang disebut Oliver itu. Main sentuh majikannya saja.

"Aku akan menghubungi Gakupo nanti." Oliver menarik Miku keluar dari sana. Empat makhluk yang tersisa disana pun akhirnya menyusul.

* * *

"Ah, baik, Gakupo-san!"

Oliver tampak gembira setelah melihat Gakupo menyetujui usulannya. Ia segera mengirimkan surat balasan di kaki merpatinya. Merpati itu segera terbang menjauh dari ruangan Oliver.

Miku sudah duduk di depan Oliver. Ia sudah ganti mengenakan gaun putih sesuai permintaan pemimpin langit itu. Miku sebenarnya tidak mau juga, tapi, selama pelayannya bisa selamat dari pengadilan langit..

Itu sudah cukup untuknya..

"Kita ke taman, ya!"

Oliver berdiri dari kursinya. Ia menarik pelan lengan Miku. Miku hanya menurut saja. Oliver memang paling suka di taman. Disana sangat indah pemandangannya. Ada air terjun juga di dekat sana. Bunga-bunga bermekaran dengan eloknya.

"Aaahh! Sejuk sekali!"

Oliver dan Miku duduk di salah satu kursi taman sekarang. Oliver sepertinya senang sekali bisa menggenggam tangan Miku. Tapi, sayangnya Miku sudah tak bisa membalas perasaan Oliver itu untuknya―

―Ia sungguh tidak bisa..

"Tidak apa-apa, kok. Miku.." Oliver hanya tersenyum. Oh, Miku sungguh tidak ingin melihat senyuman palsu ala Oliver itu. Miku hanya memalingkan wajahnya.

"Di dekatmu saja sudah cukup untukku. Hanya sehari ini saja, kok." Oliver menggenggam tangannya makin erat. Miku mengusap cairan bening di ujung matanya sebelum berbalik menghadap Oliver lagi.

"Baiklah. Hanya sehari.."

Miku tersenyum pada Oliver. Ah, tentu saja Oliver merasa bagai di surga sekarang..

Ralat―dia memang ada di surga sekarang.

Tak jauh dari sana, Lui memandangi mereka. Lui sedikit tidak suka melihat pemandangan itu. Rasa sakit masih menghinggap di perutnya gara-gara ditusuk pisau oleh pemuda berambut sama seperti majikannya. Kalau ia bertemu lagi, ia pastikan akan membalas dendam padanya.

"Kau Hibiki Lui?"

Lui menoleh. Ia tahu yang memanggilnya tadi adalah seseorang bernama Taya.

"Kau.."

"Miku-sama tampak cantik, kan?"

Lui menatap majikannya disana. Memang benar apa yang dikatakan Taya. Ia tak terlalu memperhatikannya karena sibuk mengamati Oliver.

_"…kirei….na.."_

Lui merona. Astaga. Ia tak menyangkanya sama sekali. Kalau dia masih manusia, dia pasti akan mimisan sekarang.

"Reaksimu aneh ya.." Taya tertawa kecil. "Miku-sama saja yang terlalu cantik.." jawab Lui. "Kau tertarik padanya?" Taya terkekeh. Membuat pipi Lui kembali memerah. "A-ah…entahlah..dia majikanku…jadi..aku.."

"Oliver-sama bukan lagi kekasihnya sekarang."

"Bukan lagi? Apa maksudmu?"

Taya menaikkan satu alisnya. "Miku-sama tak pernah cerita ya?"

Lui mengangguk.

Taya menghela nafas sesaat.

"Akan aku ceritakan dari awal."

* * *

"Hm..mau bermain piano?" Oliver sedikit berbalik. Miku mengangguk. Sudah lama ia tidak memainkan piano di surga. Piano disini suaranya lebih merdu daripada yang ada di dunia fana. Mereka menuju ke sebuah ruangan di atas tangga. Tepat di sebelah ruangan Oliver. Hanya saja, disini tidak ada penghalang untuk melihat keluar sana. Pancaran cahaya matahari mengenai mereka.

"Kau ingin lagu apa?"

Miku duduk di kursi. Namun, ia hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman.

"Ajari aku, Oliver-sama." Miku terkekeh. Oliver baru menjawabnya setelah beberapa detik kemudian.

"Kau yang minta."

Oliver meraih jari jemari Miku dari belakang. Oliver tampak seperti memeluknya. Dentingan piano terdengar menggema ke seluruh ruangan. Miku memainkannya dengan perasaan senang. Rasanya seperti berabad-abad ia tak menyentuh piano ini. Sesekali, Oliver ikut menekan tuts yang agak jauh dari jangkauan jari-jari Miku. Kombinasi mereka berdua benar-benar bagus.

Semua malaikat berhenti melakukan kegiatan saat mendengar suara denting piano yang mereka dengar. Mereka mencoba menerka-nerka siapa yang memainkan piano yang hanya ada di gedung pemimpin langit, Oliver.

"Miku-sama!" mereka sepertinya begitu senang saat mendengar suara denting piano itu. Miku memang sering memainkannya dulu. Membuat perasaan semua orang menjadi tenang. Terakhir kali ia memainkannya saat Oliver mengumumkan rencana pernikahan mereka. Tapi, beberapa minggu kemudian, pengadilan memutuskan agar Miku menjadi _shinigami_, _pekerjaan terburuk_ di antara para malaikat. Tentu saja, kasus yang menyeret Miku terbilang cukup besar.

Miku dan Oliver menekan tuts terakhir bersamaan.

"Kau membuat semua orang merindukanmu, Miku." Oliver memeluknya dari belakang.

"Hentikan, Oliver. Kau ini banyak maunya."

"Hanya sekali lagi saja. Boleh, kan?"

Miku tidak menolaknya. Ia tidak menolak sambutan lembut dari bibir pemimpin langit itu. Mereka melepaskanya beberapa detik kemudian.

"Maaf, ya. Miku…"

"Kalau ini yang terakhir, tidak masalah untukku."

Oliver menatap sepasang mata indah mantan kekasihnya dulu itu. Miku melakukan hal yang sama. Mereka terdiam beberapa saat. Tapi, Miku lah yang pertama kali memutuskan kontak itu. Ia segera berdiri.

"Mau kemana, Miku?"

"Aku ingin melihat Lui."

"Hm..sepertinya Ann dan Taya bersama mereka." Sahut Oliver. "Begitu, ya. Besok, mereka tidak akan terlibat dalam persidangan, kan?" Miku memastikan.

"Gakupo-san belum menjawab pesanku yang itu. Tapi, kurasa mereka akan baik-baik saja. Mereka hanya barang bukti dalam kasusmu ini." sahut Oliver.

"Oliver.."

"Ya? Miku?"

"Kau sudah tahu kan, keputusannya? Itu sebabnya kau ingin bersamaku seharian ini."

Oliver diam saja. Ia juga sudah tahu keputusan final Gakupo nanti. Miku sudah melakukan pelanggaran berat. Tak ada toleransi lagi untuknya.

"Kh…aku akan berusaha untuk menolongmu besok."

"Ini masalahku. Jangan ikut campur."

Mereka saling berhadapan kembali. Berhadapan dalam situasi buntu seperti ini, menciptakan keheningan di antara mereka.

"Aku tidak ingin Gakupo-san memutuskan seperti itu un―"

Oliver kembali terdiam saat Miku meletakkan telunjuknya di bibirnya.

"Jangan bicara lagi. Jaga saja kedudukanmu saat ini. Kau adalah pemimpin langit. Kau contoh bagi semua yang ada disini. Jangan membelaku besok."

Miku segera berjalan pergi dari sana. Meninggalkan Oliver sendirian.

"Miku…"

* * *

Suzune dan Lui sedang duduk di balkon. Melihat pemandangan taman dari balkon. Taman itu indah sekali. Entah seindah hati mereka atau tidak.

"Suzune.." panggil Lui. "Ada apa, Hibiki-san?" Suzune menoleh. "..Menurutmu, Miku-sama itu seperti apa?" Lui bertanya dengan suara pelan. "Dia baik sekali.." jawab Suzune. "Begitu..apa kau tak akan mengkhianatinya kelak?"

Suzune mengangguk.

"Baguslah." Lui tersenyum. "Kenapa Hibiki-san bertanya seperti itu?" Suzune bertanya balik. "Aku hanya ingin bertanya saja, kok." Mereka mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekat. Mereka menoleh. Miku sedang berdiri disana.

"Kalian sedang apa?"

"Melihat taman, Miku-sama." Jawab Suzune. "Hm, begitu ya…Lui..bisakah kau ikut denganku?" Lui mengangguk mendengar permintaan majikannya itu. Mereka segera pergi dari sana, meninggalkan Suzune. Suzune masih memandang ke arah taman.

"Suzune-san?"

Suzune mencari asal suara. Ann tiba-tiba muncul di depannya.

"Ann-san..ada apa?"

"Aku ingin melihat taman juga." Ia duduk di samping Suzune. "Suzune-san..kau tampaknya selalu sendiri, ya."

"Aku sudah biasa mengerjakan tugas rumah saat Miku-sama dan Hibiki-san pergi." Jawab Suzune. Ann tertawa pelan. "Bukan itu maksudku, Suzune-sama. "

Suzune mengernyit. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Ah, bukan apa-apa.." Ann hanya tersenyum.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Kh…."

"Tahan sebentar, Lui."

"Baik, Miku-sama…aakkhhh!"

Miku melepaskan leher Lui dari gigitannya. Ia menjilat sisa darah Lui di sekitar bibir _peach_nya. "Rasanya masih enak.." Miku tersenyum. "Ah, bukan apa-apa.." Lui memegang bekas gigitan majikannya itu. Sebentar lagi juga sakitnya akan hilang.

"Lui. Menurutmu bagaimana jika Kaito bangkit lagi dari tidur panjangnya?"

"Selama Miku-sama senang, saya juga turut senang."

Lui masih mengingat cerita Taya tadi. Ia tidak percaya pada awalnya saat mendengar Miku adalah alah satu petinggi langit, setara dengan Oliver-sama yang menemui mereka. Namun, sesuatu membuatnya terseret di pengadilan langit. Ia dihukum menjadi shinigami dalam batas waktu yang tak ditentukan.

Lui mengacak rambutnya sendiri. Apa sih yang dia pikirkan sebenarnya? Ia tidak harus berfikir segala sesuatu tentang majikannya itu..

Apa ini bagian dari rasa terima kasihnya?

_Mungkin.._

"Miku-sama.. Oliver-sama mencari anda.." Taya muncul dari balik pintu.

"Hm, ada apa?" Miku penasaran. "Saya tidak tahu. Sepertinya sesuatu yang penting."

"Kalau begitu, baiklah. Titip Lui ya.." Miku tersenyum dan berlalu dari sana.

"Hibiki-san, mari kita bicara sebentar."

* * *

"Gakupo-san, apa tidak apa-apa membiarkan mereka berkeliaran di sekitar Oliver-sama?"

"Tenang saja, Gumi." Gakupo tersenyum ke arahnya. "_Che_..padahal dia sudah mengkhianati bangsa kita. Kenapa Oliver-sama masih suka padanya, sih?" Gumi tampak kesal. "Kau jadi jelek, tau." Gakupo terkekeh. "Gakupo-san..kemarin Mikuo menemukan sebuah peti di kastilnya. Tapi, tak ada dari kami yang bisa membukanya. Kemungkinan itu adalah _dia_."

"Rupanya dia memanfaatkan pekerjaannya sebagai shinigami..tapi, darimana ia mendapatkan tubuhnya? Percuma jika tak ada media, kan?"

Hening sesaat. Masing-masing tampak berfikir apa kemungkinan yang paling mungkin terjadi. Gakupo terbelalak. Ia ingat sesuatu. Ia segera meraih sebuah buku dari rak.

"Hei, ini bukan saatnya membaca buku.."

"Ini jawabannya..alasan kenapa dia ingin membangkitkan Pangeran Neraka."

"Apa?" Gumi masih tak mengerti arah pembicaraan Gakupo. Gakupo menunjukkan sebuah halaman buku padanya. Gumi membulatkan matanya saat membaca tulisan dalam buku tersebut. Tidak mungkin..

"Mu..Mustahil! Dia ingin melakukan ini?!"

"Tak ada yang tak bisa dilakukan oleh perempuan itu, kan?"

Gumi tidak mempercayainya. Tidak. Ia bahkan tidak mengira Miku akan melakukan hal seperti itu.

Rencananya terlalu mengerikan..

"Yo!" seseorang membuka pintu.

"Mikuo? Ada apa?" Tanya Gakupo. "Aku membawa beberapa kasusnya di dunia fana. Kau lupa?" Mikuo meletakkan beberapa lembar kertas ke meja Gakupo. "Maaf..aku lupa..terima kasih. Oya, Mikuo, hadirlah di sidang besok.."

"Kalau aku tidak sibuk.." Mikuo berjalan keluar dan menutup pintu kembali.

"Dia kakak yang tegar juga, ya.." komentar Gumi. "Begitulah dia." Gakupo tersenyum.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ada apa, Oliver?"

"Kau datang juga.."

"Jangan lama-lama..langsung saja.."

Miku menutup pintu ruangan Oliver. Ia duduk di depan mantan kekasihnya itu.

"Aku punya ide untuk menyelamatkanmu."

"Tidak perlu."

"Kenapa kau selalu saja menolakku? Hm? Mungkin aku harus sedikit memaksamu?"

"Aku pergi."

Miku segera berdiri dan hendak berjalan keluar. Ia berusaha membuka pintu. Tapi, tidak bisa. Ia tahu ini perbuatan Oliver. Ia segera berbalik dan menatap marah padanya.

"Oliver! Buka pintunya!" seru Miku. Oliver hanya terkekeh.

"Kau takkan bisa lari dariku, Miku.."

"Katakan apa maumu!" Miku geram. Ia benar-benar kesal dengan Oliver sekarang.

"Bagaimana kalau malam ini kita kencan?"

"Dalam mimpimu."

"Kau berubah jadi kasar, ya? Mungkin aku juga perlu sedikit kasar?" Oliver berusaha menyudutkan Miku. Miku sama sekali tak bisa menggunakan kekuatannya sekarang. Sial.

Oliver menatap Miku. Terpaksa, Miku juga harus melihat ke arah mata pemimpin langit itu. Gawat. Oliver mendekatkan wajahnya. Miku tak bisa menghindar lagi. Tidak..tidak…

_'siiinngg!'_

Oliver mundur beberapa langkah. Sesuatu melesat dengan cepat diantara ia dan Miku tadi. Miku mencari asal arah serangan tadi. Ia melihat Lui duduk di bingkai jendela seraya menyiapkan beberapa _kodachi _yang diselipkan di antara ruas jarinya.

"Jangan sentuh Miku-sama.."

Lui turun dari sana dan memandang kesal ke arah pemimpin langit itu. Ia segera menghampiri majikannya.

"Miku-sama..apa anda baik-baik saja?"

Lui membungkuk hormat seperti biasa. Miku hanya tersenyum kecil. "Kerja bagus, Lui. Kau datang di saat yang tepat.." Miku ganti melihat ke arah Oliver. "Kau lihat kinerja pelayanku ini?" Miku sepertinya tampak puas.

"Miku-sama!" Suzune ikut muncul dari jendela.

"Anda tidak apa-apa?" Suzune terdengar panik saat tiba di sana. "Tidak apa-apa, Suzune.." sahut Lui. Suzune bernafas lega. "Syukurlah!" ia menghampiri Miku dan melakukan hal yang sama seperti Lui tadi.

"Bagaimana kalian bisa masuk kemari?" Oliver heran.

"Pelayanmu hebat juga. Aku kagum." Lui menyeringai. Oliver hanya tersenyum. Tapi, sekarang bukan waktunya untuk itu.

"Boleh juga pelayanmu." Oliver menjentikkan jari tangannya. Tiba-tiba saja semua menjadi gelap.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Miku-sama?!" Lui dan Suzune sibuk mencari majikan mereka dalam kegelapan. Terlalu gelap. Mereka tak bisa melihat apapun.

_"Oliver!"_

Mereka bisa mendengar suara majikan mereka, tapi, semuanya masih gelap.

_"Miku, jangan lari dariku.."_

_"Oliver! Kembalikan mereka!"_

Lui tidak tahu dimana dirinya sekarang. Ia terpisah dari Suzune karena kegelapan ini. Tiba-tiba ia melihat sebuah cahaya di depannya. Lui langsung menuju ke arah cahaya itu.

.

.

.

Tidak.

Lui melihat seorang gadis berambut honey blonde pendek dan kepalanya dihiasi bando pita hitam. Ia tahu itu musuh majikannya.

"Kau, rupanya. Kebetulan. Aku ingin membalaskan perlakuanmu terhadap Len."

* * *

_Di tempat lain…_

Suzune membuka matanya. Sesuatu memukulnya sangat keras tadi. Ia kini berada di sebuah ruangan entah dimana. Ia tidak pernah melihatnya sebelumnya. Ia melihat seorang pemuda berbaring di tempat tidur. Hampir mirip Lui. Hanya saja, wajahnya lebih..imut?

Pemuda itu membuka matanya secara tiba-tiba. Suzune terjungkal ke belakang saking kagetnya. Pemuda itu mengerjap heran. Namun ia tertawa setelahnya.

"Kau lucu sekali.." pemuda itu masih tertawa. Namun ia berhenti beberapa saat kemudian. Ia baru sadar jika gadis asing masuk ke kamarnya.

"A-apa..maumu?! Kenapa kau ke kamarku?!" pemuda itu tampak terkejut. Ia mencoba bangun, tapi terdengar suara tulang bergesekan setelahnya. Mengenaskan sekali.

"Sial, aku belum bisa bangun."

"Ma-maaf.." Suzune berdiri. "Aku bangun sudah berada di sini." Suzune membungkuk. "Aku minta maaf. Aku harus segera mencari Miku-sama.."

"Miku? Maksudmu Hatsune? Ia kan selalu ada di dunia fana.." ujar pemuda itu. "Kenalkan, aku Len." Lanjutnya. Suzune kembali membungkuk. "Aku Suzune, salam kenal.." Suzune menegapkan tubuhnya kembali. "Kau apanya Hatsune?" Len bertanya. "Saya adalah satu pelayan Miku-sama." Len menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Salah satu? Siapa yang lainnya?"

"Hibiki-san. Tadi saya terpisah darinya.."

"Oh..begitu ya..eh?! Hibiki?!" Len sepertinya pernah mendengar nama itu.

_Bingo_.

Orang yang sudah melukai dirinya dengan _kodachi _hingga ia tak bisa bangun dari tempat tidur sekarang_._

"Lalu dimana Hibiki-san, menurutmu?"

"Prioritas setiap dari kami adalah Miku-sama. Bukan sesama pelayan. Nyawa Miku-sama lebih penting dari nyawa kami, Itu yang dikatakan Hibiki-san padaku.." ujar Suzune. "Oh, begitu ya.." Len tertawa pahit.

_'Jadi seperti itu cara kerja pelayan Hatsune?! Aku tak bisa membayangkan sekuat apa mereka hingga jadi pelayan Hatsune..!'_ Len berpendapat sendiri dalam batinnya.

"Miku-sama sedang membutuhkan kami. Ia akan diadili besok."

"Diadili?"

Rin hampir saja menghabisi Lui kalau pemuda itu tak mengatakan kalimat seperti itu. Lui kesusahan berdiri karena luka di kakinya.

.

.

.

"Di-diadili..?" Len menunjukkan wajah tidak percayanya. Ia memang pernah mendengar cerita tentang Miku dari Rin, karena dulunya mereka sahabat dekat.

.

.

.

"..Lagi?" Rin membulatkan matanya.

Tsuzuku

* * *

Hm hm semakin greget saja cerita ini~!  
Akhirnya Oliver muncul juga! Gumi dan Gakupo juga sih~!  
Iya, Kaito itu Pangeran Neraka. Rin itu dulu temenan ama Miku~ Oke, sepertinya reader sudah punya gambaran bakalan seperti apa ceritanya nanti..

Terima kasih sudah membaca J

Selalu mencintai readers,

Panda Dayo


	10. Chapter 9 : Plan

**Kagawita Hitachi** : cerita ini keren? wah, Panda senang mendengarnya /denger darimana?/  
nee, sepertinya baru chapter depan Panda akan menjelaskannya, masih _finishing touch_ untuk chapter masa lalu makhluk2 itu (?) gayakin rin lennya banyak, tapi Panda udah berusaha bikin T^T semoga suka T^T

* * *

**Make Your Wish : Chapter 9 : Plan  
Vocaloid is not mine, but this story is mine**  
**Genre : Supernatural/Fantasy**  
**Rated : T**

* * *

"Diadili lagi? Hei, jangan bercanda!"

Rin memandangi Lui yang meringis kesakitan di depannya. Menatap tidak percaya pada roh di depannya. Sial. Tak ada kebohongan dalam sorot matanya. Kenapa Rin ingin sekali menyangkal? Entahlah.

"Aku...tidak bercanda.."

Rin mendecih pelan. Ia memunggungi Lui.

"Jelaskan semuanya di tempatku. Ikut aku." Rin berjalan. Lui pun terpaksa mengikuti karena ia sekarang tak punya harapan lain untuk menolong majikannya. Dalam hati ia mengumpat kesal.

"Oh, dunia fana memang banyak berubah, ya. Aku jadi ingin hidup lagi.." Len terkekeh pelan. Suzune tersenyum kecil. Suzune bercerita tentang majikannya, yang selalu ke dunia fana. Ia hanya mendengar ceritanya dari Lui, yang selalu ikut majikannya mengambil jiwa. Mereka kini tengah berbincang-bincang di dalam kamar Len, karena Len masih merasa tubuhnya sakit. Len hanya berbaring sementara Suzune berdiri di dekatnya.

"Ya, dan Miku-sama pasti membutuhkan bantuanku sekarang." Suzune tertunduk. Len mengerti situasinya. Ia hanya diam. Semua sunyi hingga terdengar suara mendekat ke ruangan mereka.

"Brakk!"

"Hibiki-san?" Suzune mengerjap heran.

"Suzune? Sedang apa kau disini?" Lui bereaksi sama. Rin kemudian berdehem keras, menyadarkan mereka. Len menatap Lui tajam.

"Kau, ceritakan dari awal." Rin melirik ke arah Lui. Lui menghela nafas pelan. Ia kemudian mulai bercerita.

* * *

"Oliver! Sialan kau!" Ingin sekali Miku mencabik Oliver yang ada di depannya. Sayang sekali kekuatannya tak berguna hari ini.

"Tenanglah, Miku. Rahasiakan ini. Kau bilang, pelayanmu tak ada hubungannya dengan ini, kan?" Oliver tersenyum kecil, mengabaikan amarah Miku yang memuncak.

"Tapi, setidaknya katakan padaku sebelumnya! Sialan!" Miku berniat memukulnya, namun tahannya ditangan oleh Oliver.

"Aku akan membantumu. Tenang saja. Sekarang, pelayanmu tidak akan terluka. Dunia hantu hanya bisa dikunjungi oleh petinggi langit. Jadi, tenanglah." Oliver memeluk Miku, mengusap kepala perempuan itu. Miku terbelalak. Kenapa, Oliver rela membantunya hingga seperti ini?

Meski ia sudah tahu jawabannya, tetap saja rasanya tidak masuk akal.

"Aku tahu, semua tidak sama seperti dulu, tapi..perasaanku tetap sama untukmu."

Apa-apaan Oliver itu?

"Oliver-sama, ada laporan dari dunia fana." Seorang masuk ke ruangan Oliver. Ia diam di tempat begitu melihat kedua insan berpelukan di depannya.

"Ah, Gumi." Oliver melepas pelukannya. Gumi hampir tak berkedip melihatnya. Miku sedikit menjauh dari Oliver.

"Ma-maaf.." Gumi berlari keluar. Jangan sampai Oliver membaca isi hatinya.

"Oliver, kau tahu itu, kan?" Tanya Miku.

"Ya, aku tahu. Miku, ada hal yang ingin aku tanyakan." Oliver melirik ke arah Miku. "Pemimpin langit mempercayai shinigami? Jangan buat aku tertawa, Oliver." Miku terkekeh kecil.

"Saat itu, kau membunuh_nya_. Apa maksudmu melakukan itu?" Oliver menatap Miku penasaran.

"_Dia_ melukai pemimpin langit. Hanya itu." Miku berbalik, memunggungi Oliver.

"Kau masih peduli padaku setelah semuanya?" Oliver tidak tahu harus menanyakan ini atau tidak. Tapi ia penasaran sejak dulu. Ada sedikit rasa senang saat mendengar jawaban Miku.

"Aku hanya melaksanakan kewajibanku."

Miku pergi dari hadapan pemimpin langit itu. Meski masih kesal, ia sangat berterima kasih pada Oliver yang telah menyelamatkan pelayannya. Tanpa diketahui Miku, Oliver tersenyum.

* * *

"Rin, kenapa kau bawa roh pemuda itu kemari?" Tanya Len. "Ia yang datang padaku dari arah selatan. Sesuatu terjadi di langit. Tak lama lagi, kita pasti diberitahu Ann atau Taya." Jelas Rin. Mereka sedang berbisik satu sama lain agar tak kedengaran oleh Lui dan Suzune.

"Kau tahu, kan. Ia melukaiku hingga seperti ini!" Seru Len tertahan.

"Maaf, tapi..bisakah kalian membawa kami ke langit? Miku-sama pasti kesulitan." Suzune tertunduk.

"Kuberitahu, setelah kau bercerita tadi.." Rin menunjuk Lui.

"Kalian mungkin akan dihukum sama seperti Hatsune. Dan entah kenapa Oliver-sama mengirim kalian kemari. Ia merencanakan sesuatu." Rin ganti menatap Len.

"Dan Len terluka karenamu. Aku tak mungkin membantu kalian, seperti mengirim kalian ke langit. Aku menyayangi Len seperti adikku sendiri." Rin menatap Lui tajam.

"R-Rin, itu memalukan." Len berusaha menyembunyikan wajah merahnya.

"Kita hanya perlu menunggu Ann dan Taya datang ke dunia hantu, jika mereka tahu kalian disini, tamat riwayat kalian." Rin duduk di bingkai jendela.

"Kumohon, hanya sekali." Suzune membungkuk.

"Tidak." Tolak Rin.

"Kumohon. Kami hanya bisa mengharapkan bantuan dari kalian." Lui ikut memohon.

"Cari sendiri caranya. Aku tidak mau." Rin masih teguh. "Boleh kutahu, apa masalah diantara anda dan Miku-sama?" Tanya Lui tiba-tiba. Ia masih belum tahu apa masalah sebenarnya antara majikannya dan Rin.

"Masalah sederhana, dan kau tidak perlu tahu." Rin melompat keluar. "Rin!" Len berusaha bangun dari tempat tidurnya. Dengan susah payah, ia menuju ke arah jendela. Ia sepertinya hendak melompat dari sana.

"Len-san! Jangan bunuh diri!" Suzune menahan kaki Len. "Aku sudah mati! Lepaskan kakiku!" Len memberontak.

"Jangan mati dulu!"

"Aku sudah lama mati!"

Lui hanya swt ngeliat Suzune dan Len.

* * *

Rin tengah berjalan entah kemana. Pikirannya kacau saat roh yang mengabdi pada Miku mengatakan semua itu. Miku akan diadili lagi? Rin tahu, kali ini Miku takkan bisa lolos dari hukum langit. Harusnya ia senang. Tapi nyatanya tidak. Ngomong-ngomong soal masalah mereka, hanya satu masalah saja. Benar-benar hanya satu. Sakit sekali mengingatnya.

Rin berhenti setelah mendengar suara yang terdengar jauh di belakangnya. Rin menoleh.

"Sukone-san?"

"Rin, lama gak ketemu." Sukone Tei, wakil ketua dunia hantu saat ini tengah menghampirinya.

"Sukone-san, kapan kau kembali? Aku tidak melihatmu kemarin." Rin menatapnya heran. "Aku dipanggil oleh Taya agar memberitahumu soal Miku-sama." Tei tampak berfikir sejenak.

"Oh, jadi ada apa?" Rin pura-pura tidak tahu. "Miku-sama akan diadili lagi. Dan tak ada toleransi kali ini." Tei sedikit menunduk. "Aku sedikit kasihan pada Oliver-sama." Ujarnya.

"Kasihan?" Rin menahan tawanya.

"Kenapa kau tertawa, Rin?"

"Hatsune tidak punya rasa kasihan. Untuk apa kau mengasihani hidupnya?" Rin berkacak pinggang. "Tidak berguna."

"Aku tahu kau peduli." Tei menatapnya datar.

"Tidak. Dan tidak akan." Rin meneruskan kembali acara berjalannya.

"Rin, dia temanmu, kan?"

"Itu cerita lama. Aku mau kerja dulu."

Dan Rin berlalu dengan cepat. Tei hanya menghela nafas berat. Ia tahu Rin khawatir. Mereka berteman dekat dulu. Dan semua itu berubah saat hari persidangan Miku.

_"Miku! Aku takkan memaafkanmu!"_

_"Rin, tenanglah." Tei menahan Rin._

_"Sukone-san! Biar aku selesaikan urusanku dengan Hatsune keparat itu!"_

_"Rin!"_

Rin berhenti berjalan. Mengingatnya saja membuatnya terasa sakit.

_Miku berjalan melewati mereka dengan wajah datarnya. Sama sekali tak merasa bersalah atas perbuatannya beberapa menit lalu di persidangan._

_"Hatsune Miku! Kau fikir kau siapa hingga kau membunuhnya?!" Rin masih berapi-api._

_"Dan kau fikir siapa dirimu?"_

_Rin terdiam._

_"Aku hanya menjalankan tugasku melindungi pemimpin langit." Miku berlalu. Rin merasa kesal. Kesal sekali. Bagaimana bisa Miku tak merasa menyesal sedikitpun? Kenapa?!_

_Rin menangis. Hatinya terlalu lelah berteriak, menyangkal kenyataan._

_._

_._

_._

"Rin?"

Rin tersadar dari lamunannya. Len kini berdiri di hadapannya. Hantu itu tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Kenapa kau menangis?"

Rin tidak tahu kapan ia menangis. Ia hanya mengusapnya pelan.

"Kau masih memilikiku, Rin."

Rin tidak mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan ini. Len selalu saja menghiburnya di saat ia sedang bersedih hati. Seperti waktu itu. Refleks, Rin memeluk Len erat. Benar, Len selalu bersamanya. Dan ia sudah merasa cukup.

* * *

Mikuo menatap ke arah lonceng besar di atasnya. Hanya ingin melakukannya saja, kok. Ia tiba-tiba teringat tentang Miku. Benar, Miku takkan bisa lolos kali ini.

"Mikuo."

Mikuo menoleh. Itu Ann.

"Ann? Ada apa?" Tanya Mikuo.

"Oliver-sama memerintahkan anda untuk menemui Gakupo-sama." Ujar Ann. Mikuo mengernyit. Kesambet apa sih, Oliver?

"Kenapa bukan kau atau Taya saja?"

"Kami punya tugas banyak hari ini. Mohon dimengerti." Ann membungkuk hormat, lalu pergi dari hadapan Mikuo.

"Pasti soal adikku."

Ann tidak menjawabnya.

* * *

"Gakupo! Hatsune sangat menyebalkan!"

Gumi memasang wajah kesalnya. Gakupo tentu saja tertawa melihat wajah aneh Gumi.

"Kenapa kau ketawa?!" Gumi berdecak kesal.

"Maaf, maaf. Wajahmu aneh sekali."

Gumi memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain. Gakupo makin terbahak-bahak.

"Sudahlah, Gumi."

"Kufikir Oliver-sama akan memberiku selamat atau apa. Tapi tidak sama sekali."

"Kau seolah tidak tahu seperti apa dia di depan Hatsune."

"Kenapa Oliver-sama masih saja menyukainya?"

"Dari kemarin itu terus. Lebih baik bantu aku mengumpulkan data kasusnya."

"Enak saja."

_Cklek!_

Gakupo dan Gumi berhenti sejenak dari perbincangan mereka. Mikuo berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Mikuo? Ada apa?" Tanya Gakupo.

Mikuo mendengus sebal. Ia duduk di sebelah Gumi.

"Jadi, ada apa?" Tanya Gumi, melirik ke sebelahnya.

"Ann mengatakan sesuatu."

"Begitu." Gakupo mengangguk sendiri. Ia tahu. Ada satu surat dari Oliver yang belum ia balas. Bukan karena tidak sempat, tapi tidak ingin.

"Katakan saja aku sibuk."

"Ann memaksaku untuk menemuimu."

Ketiga malaikat itu terdiam.

"Jadi, ada berita baru?" Mikuo mengalihkan topik.

"Rencana Hatsune." Gumi menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas. Seolah memikirkan sesuatu.

"Rencana? Apa maksudmu?" Mikuo penasaran.

"Hatsune berencana membangkitkan kembali ancaman terbesar kita, Shion Kaito, pangeran neraka." Sambung Gakupo.

"Lalu? Bukankah harusnya ia sudah lama mati? Kita semua tahu, perempuan itu yang membunuh pangeran neraka. Ia melakukannya di hadapan seluruh anggota sidang waktu itu." Mikuo masih merasa bingung.

"Justru karena itu, ia membunuhnya. Kekuatan sebenarnya dari iblis akan bangkit setelah ia mati dibunuh dengan senjata suci. Hatsune berencana untuk menghancurkan kita semua." jelas Gumi.

"Perempuan itu gila."

"Apa tujuannya?"

Mereka bertiga kembali terdiam. Tidak mengerti juga apa maksud Miku melakukan semua ini.

"Menurut buku ini.." Gakupo mengambil sebuah buku. "Diperlukan tujuh jiwa yang berjiwa besar. Jiwa yang telah menghadapi berbagai kesulitan hidup."

"Benar."

Ketiga malaikat itu terkejut dengan kehadiran Miku yang tiba-tiba berada di antara mereka.

"!" Gumi terkejut.

"Jangan terkejut begitu. Aku tahu, takkan bisa menutupi hal ini lebih lama." Miku tersenyum.

"Lalu, apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan jiwa-jiwa yang kau dapat?" Gakupo penasaran.

"Apa ya..? Kufikir kalian juga sudah mengerti." Miku menatap mereka dengan tatapan mengejek. "Kau fikir siapa dirimu?! Berani mendekati Oliver-sama?!" Gumi berjalan menghampirinya. Gumi menatapnya tajam.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang disembunyikan Oliver dariku, tapi ia tahu apa yang kusembunyikan. Bukankah lebih baik kau bertanya pada Oliver?" Miku menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Kuberitahu, jangan dekati Oliver-sama. Bisa saja ia makin sekarat karenamu."

"Sekarat? Kalian membodohiku. Ia baik-baik saja."

"SIAL!"

Pukulan Gumi hampir saja mengenai wajah Miku jika tidak ditahan oleh Gakupo.

"Gakupo! Kau memihak siapa?!" Geram Gumi.

"Kau ingin dicincang oleh Oliver-sama?" Gakupo menatapnya dingin.

Sukses. Gumi menjauhkan tangannya. Ia mengerti Gakupo menyelamatkannya. Tapi..tapi..

"Sialan!" Akhirnya Gumi hanya bisa melampiaskan kemarahannya pada meja dekatnya. Gumi pergi dengan menggerutu.

"Gakupo-san, bisakah kau singkirkan tanganmu dari depan wajahku?" Tanya Miku. "Maaf." Gakupo menjauh.

"Tunggu saja hingga hari persidanganku. Akan kuungkapkan rahasia langit." Miku berjalan menuju pintu.

"Kau.." Gakupo mengepal tangannya.

"Ups. Coba saja hentikan aku." Miku segera pergi dari sana.

"Rahasia langit..yang mana?"

* * *

**_Make Your Wish : Plan_**

* * *

Oliver menutup pintu ruangannya. Ia terbatuk hebat. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada pintu dan menyentuh perutnya, menahan rasa sakitnya. Inilah efek karena mengirim paksa seseorang ke dunia lain. Untung saja ia tak seperti ini sewaktu di depan Miku.

_Tok Tok Tok!_

"Oliver-sama.."

Oliver masih terbatuk.

"Oliver-sama, anda baik-baik saja?" tanya suara dari luar ruangannya.

Oliver tidak menjawabnya. Nafasnya memburu. Rasa sakit di perutnya semakin menjadi. Ia kemudian mencoba berjalan menjauh dari pintu dan ingin beristirahat di tempat tidurnya, namun dirinya terjatuh sebelum sempat menggapainya.

Tubuh Oliver tergeletak tak berdaya disana. Seseorang yang berada di luar pintu terkejut ketika melihat ke dalam.

"Oliver-sama!" Ia panik.

Miku melihat pemandangan itu ketika tak sengaja ia lewat di depan ruangan Oliver. Keadaan Oliver benar-benar parah. Miku hanya meneruskan langkah kakinya.

"Mereka tidak bohong. "

Miku terhenti sebentar saat mendengar suara kepanikan beberapa malaikat yang sudah berkumpul di depan ruangan Oliver. Tepat di belakangnya.

"Aku harus cepat-cepat menemukan tubuh Kaito."

* * *

"Hibiki-san, jadi apa rencanamu?"

"Mereka pasti diundang untuk menghadiri sidang Miku-sama. Kita hanya harus mengikuti mereka diam-diam."

"Kenapa kau tahu, Hibiki-san? Kau peramal ya?" Suzune menatapnya. Lui hanya terkekeh kecil.

"Mungkin saja. Bukankah katanya gadis hantu itu semacam pemimpin disini?" Lui tersenyum penuh arti. "Suzune, kau ingat, dimana kau pertama kali bangun?"

Suzune mengangguk.

"Aku sudah berada disini. Kalau tidak salah di sekitar situ." Suzune menunjuk ke arah sebuah vas dekat cermin dengan bunga tulip di dalamnya. Cermin berukiran naga, sama seperti milik majikan mereka.

"Dari sana, ya?" Lui mendekati cermin itu perlahan. Rasanya ada sesuatu yang menariknya agar melihat terus ke dalam sana. Ia seolah tenggelam di dalamnya.

Lui mengedarkan pandangannya, agar tak terlalu fokus pada cermin itu. Bisa saja itu jebakan. Ia harus hati-hati. Lui hendak bertanya pada Suzune lagi, tapi, semua berbeda dari isi ruangan hantu tadi. Ia tidak tahu ini dimana. Rasanya nyaman dan sejuk. Semua terlihat serba putih. Lui hanya bisa menunggu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Kini ia berada di sebuah hutan bambu. Rasanya familiar sekali. Apa ia sedang bermimpi karena perasaan rindunya terhadap sang majikan? Entahlah.

Ia melihat majikannya berdiri dengan hantu bernama Rin itu. Mereka saling tertawa. Lui heran. Ini sebenarnya apa? Cermin dan bunga itu bukan hiasan belaka rupanya. Ia telah terbawa masuk ke dunia-entah-apa.

Kini pemandangan ceria itu terganti dengan sebuah pemandangan mengerikan. Semua tergeletak tak berdaya. Lui melihat hantu Rin itu berdiri jauh darinya. Gerakannya seperti terhenti oleh sesuatu. Lui mengikuti arah pandangan hantu itu. Lui terbelalak. Ia melihat majikannya, membunuh seseorang dengan pedang yang ia bawa. Ia menusukkannya berkali-kali. Si korban hanya diam saja, tak memberi perlawanan yang berarti. Tunggu, Lui mengenalinya. Semua terputar kembali di dalam pikirannya.

Rambut birunya mengingatkannya pada sesuatu.

Bukankah itu jasad yang berada di dalam peti di kastil majikannya? Ia tak percaya jika majikannya membunuhnya. Ia fikir majikannya menyukai pemuda itu. Ia selalu saja menyebut namanya setiap hari, seperti memujanya. Benarkah majikannya sudah membunuhnya? Lalu untuk apa majikannya ingin membangkitkan jiwa itu kembali? Kenapa majikannya seolah mengejar target jiwa? Kenapa majikannya mempercepat jadwal kematian manusia? Dan kenapa majikannya mengabulkan harapan dari tiap jiwa yang diambilnya?

Kepala Lui terasa penuh memikirkannya. Banyak sekali pertanyaan; yang tak pernah dia tanyakan pada majikannya.

_"Hibiki-san!"_

Lui tersadar ketika Suzune mengguncang bahunya dengan keras.

"Hibiki-san!"

Lui jatuh terduduk. Apa-apaan yang barusan dilihatnya itu tadi? Majikannya tampak sangat berbeda dengan sekarang. Tatapannya sewaktu membunuh sangat mengerikan. Seolah tak ada yang ia inginkan kecuali nyawa yang ia bunuh saat itu.

Kenapa, Miku-sama seperti itu?

Lui berusaha menyingkirkan fikiran buruk tentang majikannya. Ia memegang kepalanya kuat-kuat. Meyakinkan diri bahwa majikannya tidak seburuk itu. Maksudnya, bukankah ia sudah baik terhadap dirinya? Bukankah Miku-sama akan mengabulkan keinginannya? Majikannya bahkan membangkitkan jiwanya kembali, meski itu pelanggaran berat. Sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi pada majikannya dulu? Apa benar semua yang ia lihat tadi?

"Itu benar."

Lui menoleh ke belakang. Hantu bernama Rin dan Len sudah ada disana entah kapan.

"Kau sudah melihatnya. Itu memang Hatsune." Kata Rin.

"Aku tak mungkin membiarkan siapapun menyakiti Rin. Karena itu, temukan jawaban kalian sendiri. Kami tak bisa membantu." Imbuh Len. Kedua hantu itu benar-benar seperti duo yang klop.

"Jawabanku..sendiri?"

"Kau sangat menghormati Hatsune, aku mengerti. Tapi, maaf saja." Rin berbalik, menghadap ke arah jendela.

"Kau dengar itu, kan? Hibiki?" Len memandangnya lurus. Bukan benci. Hanya tatapan betapa seriusnya ia dengan perkataannya.

"Kuberitahu sedikit, Hatsune membangkitkan jiwa bukan tanpa alasan. Kau atau gadis itu pasti mempunyai kekuatan yang besar, mungkin untuk tujuannya." Rin menatap ke arah luar. Memandang gagak-gagak hitam yang berterbangan. Menatap langit keabuan hingga ke batas penglihatannya.

Lui terdiam sejenak. Kekuatan? Ia hanya manusia biasa pada awalnya. Tidak mungkin dia memiliki kekuatan atau sesuatu semacam itu. Lui melirik Suzune. Jangan-jangan, justru Suzune yang memilikinya?

_Tsuzuku_

...

...

Panda sudah menyiapkan chapter untuk masa lalu makhluk2 itu (?) mulai bagaimana Miku dan Oliver bertemu, bagaimana kehidupan Rin di dunia fana sebagai..ups! Dame desu! XD pokoknya nantikan saja XD /siapayangnungguelo/ , ceritanya akan saya bagi menjadi 2 bagian (sepertinya) soalnya wordsnya panjang, dan kemungkinan reader-san akan merasa jenuh . *jaga-jaga* sampai jumpa chapter depan XDD

Panda Dayo


	11. Chapter 10 : Key

Oyeah, sekarang pakai alur mundur! Panda akan menjelaskan semua dari awal! Konfliknya ditunda dulu ..wehehehe :v  
Semoga suka chapter ini ^^  
Douzo Onegaishimasu!

* * *

"_Ramalan mengatakan, akan muncul seorang penghancur dunia. Dia bukan manusia, iblis, ataupun malaikat."_

"_Dan kau dipilih untuk tugas itu, Kazuya Rin, sebagai 'penjaga' penghancur dunia. Pergilah ke Namimori dan bangun kuil di sana. Suatu hari, ia akan datang kepadamu."_

"_Ha'i!"_

* * *

_**Make Your Wish , Chapter 10 : Key**_  
_**Vocaloid is not mine**_  
_**Genre : Supernatural/Fantasy**_  
_**Rated : T**_

* * *

"Oliver-sama! Aku sudah selesai mengerjakannya!" Sosok bersayap berambut hijau tampak senang melaporkan hasil kerjanya.

"Terima kasih, Gumi." Ujar Oliver.

"Apapun untuk anda, Oliver-sama.." Gumi memandanginya. Ia memang jatuh hati pada lawan bicaranya sejak lama.

"Aku akan berkunjung ke neraka besok. Tolong jaga tempat ini." Oliver tersenyum lagi. Ia tahu bagaimana membuat Gumi yang menyukainya menuruti semua perkataannya.

Tinggal senyum dan semua beres.

"Baik!"

* * *

"Oliver mau berkunjung? Hah?"

Sosok bertanduk serta bersurai merah tampak terkejut. Tak pernah sang pemimpin langit berkunjung ke neraka. Itu adalah sebuah sejarah yang harus dan wajib dicatat di perpustakaan neraka. Biar semua iblis tahu bahwa sang pemimpin langit mau berkunjung ke tempat mereka.

Mereka adalah kaum iblis yang tinggal di neraka. Peraturan langit masih dipatuhi. Dilarang naik ke dunia fana. Meski terjadi beberapa kasus dimana iblis melarikan diri ke dunia fana, namun itu bisa diatasi oleh malaikat. Malaikat akan mengembalikan mereka ke neraka. Entah sejak kapan peraturan itu berlaku.

"Kurasa Oliver-sama ingin melihat-lihat neraka." Seorang berambut biru membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

"Taya, kau masih dingin, ya. Oh ya, bisakah kau sampaikan pada _shinigami_ untuk lebih rajin bekerja? Akhir-akhir ini _shinigami_ jarang datang kesini." Canda Akaito.

"Bukan urusanku. Dan _shinigami_ tidak mungkin kesini. Mereka ada di dunia mereka sendiri. Jangan bodohi aku, Akaito-sama." Tanda perempatan sudah muncul di dahi Taya, sang pembawa pesan.

"Boleh aku daftar jadi _shinigami_? Boleh dong." Akaito terkekeh. Taya ingin sekali mencekik iblis yang ada di depannya. Namun, ia masih sadar diri.

"Jadi, apa jawaban anda untuk Oliver-sama? Bolehkah Oliver-sama kemari?" Taya menahan amarah yang sudah memuncak.

"Boleh lah! Ia pasti ingin menemuiku karena urusan penting." Akaito tersenyum lebar. "Baik. Akan kusampaikan." Taya langsung melesat pergi. Ia melewati beberapa iblis budak yang ada disana. Ia melihat iblis budak yang bekerja tak jauh darinya. Iblis perempuan dengan rambut warna _teal._ Ia juga iblis? Sepertinya iblis perempuan itu tidak seharusnya berada disini. Ia melihat seorang iblis perempuan di dekat iblis _teal_ itu. Iblis perempuan dengan surai merah jambu. Taya menggeleng cepat. Apa yang barusan ia fikirkan?

Setelah memastikan Taya sudah pergi. Akaito memanggil salah satu iblis budak. Iblis _teal_ itu dipanggilnya. Yang dipanggil hanya menurut dan bersimpuh di hadapan Akaito.

"Miku, besok datanglah ke istana. Pemimpin langit ingin bertemu denganmu." Ujar Akaito. Miku hanya mengangguk.

"Oh ya, katakan pada Luka untuk segera mengurus Kaito." Akaito berjalan pergi dari sana. Miku membungkuk. Pertanda ia akan mematuhi semua perkataan Akaito tadi.

* * *

Oliver tengah bersiap menuju neraka. Ia hanya ditemani Taya. Ann, sedang sibuk membantu para hantu. Jadilah ia berdua dengan Taya. Mereka mulai turun untuk melewati dunia fana. Kemudian mereka tiba di neraka tingkat satu.

"Taya, kau tahu mengapa Akaito mengiyakan permintaanku?"

Taya menggeleng. "Dia sudah tahu tujuanku kemari. Ia pasti sudah menyiapkannya."

Taya mengernyit. Apanya yang disiapkan?

Mereka disambut Akaito di dekat gerbang neraka.

"Wah, ini sejarah seumur hidup, pemimpin langit ingin berkunjung kesini." Akaito tersenyum. "Ya, aku ingin mencegah ramalan yang kudengar dari dunia fana kemarin malam. Kau tahu? Terkadang ramalan mereka benar. Kami tidak punya kemampuan melihat masa depan seperti manusia atau iblis sepertimu. _Shinigami_ juga hanya bisa melihat waktu kematian seseorang, tapi tak ada yang tahu peristiwa apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan. Kudengar akan ada penghancur dunia. Dia bukan manusia, iblis, atau malaikat. Jadi, kufikir kau punya sesuatu yang menarik disini." Oliver berbicara panjang lebar.

"Bukankah pemimpin langit juga bisa membaca masa depan?" Akaito tersenyum ke arah Oliver.

"Menurutmu?" Oliver membalas senyumannya.

Akaito memandu mereka ke istananya. Disana berdiri seorang perempuan berambut_ teal_. Ia membungkuk hormat ketika Akaito datang.

"Oliver-sama, mungkin ini yang kau cari." Akaito melirik ke arah Oliver.

"Jelaskan." Titah Oliver.

"Dia ini iblis setengah malaikat. Berarti dia bukan manusia, iblis, ataupun malaikat." Jelas Akaito.

Oliver memandangi yang bernama Miku itu. Matanya bahkan hampir tak berkedip memandangi iblis setengah malaikat di depannya.

"Dia campuran. Ayahnya iblis, dan ibunya malaikat. Namun, pihak langit tidak bisa menerimanya, karena ayahnya berusaha mencuri rahasia langit. Percintaan terlarang, menarik bukan? Itulah sebabnya hingga saat ini kami para iblis tidak bisa naik ke dunia fana." Akaito tersenyum kecil memandangi raut wajah Oliver yang sepertinya tertarik dengan salah satu budaknya. Anak yang tidak diinginkan.

"Orang tua?" Tanya Taya.

"Mereka dihukum mati oleh pihak langit. Pihak langit tidak tahu soal anak ini. Kecuali kalian."

Oliver memiringkan kepalanya. Hukuman mati, ya? Gakupo pernah cerita soal percintaan terlarang itu.

Oliver berjalan mendekati Miku. Miku memandangnya dengan tatapan kosong. Oliver tidak bisa melihat isi hatinya. Ia ingin memastikan apakah Miku dendam terhadap pihak langit atau tidak. Dan sepertinya tidak.

"Aku akan mengambilnya."

"Kau ingin mengambilnya? Untuk apa?" Akaito berpura-pura mengernyit heran mendengar permintaan sang pemimpin langit yang kini bersamanya.

"Neraka bukanlah tempat untuk makhluk seindah itu, Akaito."

"Oliver-sama. Anda ingin membawa makhluk itu? Bisa saja nyawa anda dalam bahaya. Dia setengah iblis." Nasihat Taya. Namun, suara itu tak sampai ke telinga sang pemimpin langit. Oliver memandangi Miku dengan tatapan lain. Oliver menyukainya. Taya tidak bisa membiarkan Oliver membawa makhluk setengah iblis itu.

"Oliver-sama! Kumohon dengarkan aku!" Taya masih berusaha menyadarkan Oliver dengan berteriak sedikit keras dan mengguncang bahunya. Oliver seakan sudah gelap mata. Ia masih tak melepaskan pandangannya dari Miku. Hanya Miku. Sementara Miku hanya diam saja.

"Aku menginginkannya. Sekarang."

Hati Taya remuk seketika saat mendengar permintaan sepihak Oliver.

"Oliver-sama..dengarkan..aku.." Taya jatuh terduduk di sisinya. Akaito menyeringai kecil. Namun, tak disadari mereka, sesuatu mengawasi mereka sejak tadi.

* * *

_Make Your Wish : Key_

* * *

"Kau suka tempat ini?"

Oliver sedang menemani Miku mengelilingi surga. Miku hanya mengangguk tanpa berbicara. Oliver hanya tersenyum.

"Bicaralah. Aku ingin mendengar seperti apa suaramu." Pinta Oliver.

"..." Miku enggan menjawabnya.

"Polos sekali wajahmu..ingatlah satu hal, kau bukan iblis.." Oliver membelai rambut panjang Miku. Miku kembali diam. Oliver sadar bahwa sepertinya akan sulit membuat Miku mempercayainya. Selama ini ia berada di neraka, dan tiba-tiba ia pindah ke surga yang amat indah. Mungkin dia bingung atau canggung.

"Kau mau ke ruanganku?" Tawar Oliver. Miku masih diam. Bahkan ia tak menatap Oliver. Oliver memandunya ke ruangannya. Ia mengajak Miku berdiri dekat balkon tanpa pembatas. Ia letakkan kedua tangannya di pipi gadis itu, dan mendongakkan kepalanya. Sebuah lonceng besar terlihat dalam pantulan mata Miku. Dan saat itulah, Oliver membisikkan sesuatu ke telinganya. Membuat Miku memejamkan kedua matanya. Ia tak sadarkan diri. Oliver tersenyum melihat wajah Miku di sampingnya. Ia kemudian memanggil Taya. Taya segera datang. Menanyakan apa keperluan Oliver hingga memanggilnya.

"Cari seseorang untuk menjadi kakaknya. Siapapun itu." Oliver tersenyum ke arah Taya. Taya yang mengerti langsung melesat pergi. Sepertinya sandiwara ala tuannya tidak buruk juga. Ia ingin melihat ini hingga akhir.

* * *

Seorang pemuda berambut_ teal_ tengah meringkuk di dalam sebuah sel. Ia sudah berada disini selama tiga belas tahun. Ia membunuh manusia tiga belas tahun lalu.

"Keluar, Hatsune Mikuo."

Pemuda itu sedikit mengangkat wajahnya. Hatsune? Apa-apaan itu? Benar,namanya memang Mikuo. Ia malaikat yang sedang dalam masa tahanan. Lalu? Kenapa sang sipir..?

"Mikuo.."

Sang sipir memberinya kode tangan untuk keluar.

"Hari ini kau bebas." Kata sipir itu. Mikuo membulatkan matanya. Bebas katanya? Ia sudah membunuh orang kemudian berakhir masuk penjara dengan ancaman hukuman seumur hidup, dan sekarang ...ia bebas? Mimpi kah ia?

Mikuo melihat seorang berambut biru dan berkacamata di luar sel yang awalnya adalah sipir. Ia berubah bentuk.

"Taya?"

* * *

"Oliver-sama! Anda tidak bisa seenaknya begini!" Seorang membentak tepat di depan wajah Oliver. Ia benar-benar kesal dengan tindakan Oliver yang seenaknya. Oliver hanya melakukan apa yang dia inginkan, kok..apa itu salah?

"Gakupo, jangan keras-keras. Kau akan mengganggu gadis itu." Oliver mengisyaratkan telunjuk di depan bibirnya agar Gakupo diam. "Tapi, Oliver-sama..nyawa anda bisa saja terancam bahaya! Para petinggi lain belum tentu setuju dengan keputusan sepihak ini!"

"Kalau yang kau inginkan adalah jumlah suara, aku tidak menolak. Kumpulkan semua petinggi. Dan kita lihat, siapa yang menang."

Gakupo segera pergi dari sana. Ia pasti sedang mengumpat kesal habis-habisan. Oliver sudah tahu, siapa pemenangnya.

* * *

Para malaikat pekerja tengah menatap bingung. Para petinggi sedang menuju aula tengah. Entah ingin membahas apa. Mereka tak mungkin menguping pembicaraan petinggi langit karena keamanannya ketat.

Oliver berjalan bersama Ann dan Taya. Biarpun Ann dan Taya adalah 'asisten' pribadinya, mereka juga petinggi langit.

Gakupo berjalan bersama dengan Gumi dari sisi lain. Gumi sudah tahu kenapa. Gakupo menjelaskannya tadi sambil marah-marah di ruangannya.

Dari arah lain, berjalan malaikat bersurai cokelat, Yuezheng Ling. Kecantikannya sungguh luar biasa.

Berseberangan dengan Ling, terdengar langkah kaki yang berirama dan teratur. Yokune Ruko. Petinggi yang sangat ahli dalam strategi.

Ketujuh petinggi langit telah berkumpul.

"Langsung saja, apa yang akan kita bahas?" Ruko mengawali.

"Aku membawa satu iblis kemari." Sahut Oliver. Semua terkejut kecuali Taya. Karena ia memang sudah tahu.

"Alasanmu, Oliver-sama?" Tanya Ling dengan nada lembut. Meski Oliver mendengarnya penuh dengan tekanan mengerikan.

"Makhluk bernama manusia meramalkan, akan datang penghancur dunia. Dia bukan manusia, iblis, ataupun malaikat. Dan aku, membawa iblis setengah malaikat kemari untuk mencegahnya berbuat kehancuran. Karena aku yakin, jika kita semua mengawasinya, dunia akan baik-baik saja." Oliver berujar panjang lebar.

"Begitu. Karena kita tak dianugerahi kemampuan melihat masa depan seperti manusia dan iblis.." Ujar Gumi.

"Ini untuk berjaga-jaga. Bagaimana?" Tanya Oliver.

"Aku menolak." Gakupo berbicara duluan.

"Aku menolak." Taya berujar. Oliver memandangi Taya. "Kenapa, Taya?"

"Bagaimanapun, darah iblis mengalir di dalam tubuhnya. Ia bisa mengancam keselamatan anda, Oliver-sama. Lain kali pikirkan diri anda sendiri." Taya nampaknya juga kesal.

"Aku juga menolak. Benar kata Taya. Keselamatan Oliver-sama sedang dipertaruhkan." Sahut Ruko.

Sudah tiga petinggi yang menolak.

Oliver justru tersenyum.

Tadinya Gumi ingin ikut menolak. Masa iya dia membiarkan wanita lain dekat-dekat dengan Oliver? Ini akan menghalanginya mendapatkan hati pemimpin langit itu. Namun, saat melihat senyum Oliver, Gumi berubah pikiran. Kalau itu adalah hal yang akan membuat Oliver selalu tersenyum, mungkin tidak masalah.

"Aku setuju." Ujar Ann dan Ling bersamaan. Kini Gumi sebagai penentu, pendapat mana yang menang. Gumi mengeratkan tangannya.

"Aku..setuju.."

* * *

Rin memandang heran. Beberapa makhluk bersayap ada di depan kuilnya. Malaikat. Jadi, ramalan itu mungkin benar? Rin menunggu apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini.

"Gadis kuil. Aku menitipkan Miku pada siang hari kepadamu. Malam, aku akan menjemputnya." Sosok pirang bersayap menggandeng tangan sosok teal di belakangnya. Miku. Miku hanya tersenyum dan membungkuk hormat padanya. Rin jadi salting.

"_Chotto_! Kalian...malaikat?" Rin memastikan.

"Benar. Miku, tenang saja. Aku akan menjemput nanti." Ujar surai pirang. Rin merasa kepalanya berputar.

"Kenalkan diri kalian! Aku bingung!" Rin memijit keningnya.

"Oliver." Jawab si pirang.

"Hatsune Miku."

"Soune Taya."

"Ann."

Rin akan coba mengingatnya.

"Alasanmu kesini?" Rin mengetes.

"Menurut ramalan dunia fana, hanya kau yang bisa mencegah agar ramalan itu tidak terjadi. Jadi..bisakah? Kazuya Rin?" Bisik Oliver.

"Bi-bisa.." Rin memanggutkan kepalanya. "Miku, berteman dengan baik, ya! Aku pergi.." Oliver mencium singkat pipi Miku. Miku tersipu merah.

"O-Oliver!"

"Tolong ya, gadis kuil, Kazuya Rin."

Rin terpaksa mengangguk.

"Namamu Rin, ya?"

"Ng? Kau Miku, kan?"

Rin dan Miku saling tertawa pelan.

"Mulai hari ini kita berteman, ya."

* * *

_2 tahun kemudian_

* * *

"Hm..aku bosan berada di dalam neraka terus.."

"Kaito-sama..apa yang anda fikirkan?"

"Hanya ingin kebebasan, Luka."

Luka membungkuk hormat. Kemudian pergi dari hadapan Kaito.

Shion Kaito. Pangeran Neraka.

Kaito sudah sampai di permukaan bumi. Susah juga untuk tiba disini. Terasa panas. Baru saja ia keluar, seorang berteriak ke arahnya.

"Aaaaaaa!"

Kaito melihat siapa yang berteriak. "Diam, gadis bodoh!"

"Apa katamu?!" Ia berbalik menatapnya tajam. Kaito mengamati gadis itu. Rambut honey blonde. Tidak punya dada besar seperti Luka, pelayannya. Pendek pula.

Tidak ideal.

"Hei, ini dunia fana, kan?" Kaito bertanya. "Apa maksudmu dunia fana?" Gadis itu mengernyit.

"Heh. Kau bodoh rupanya." Kaito memberi tatapan ejekan padanya. "_Urusai_! Kau sendiri siapa?! Mau apa kau di kuilku?!"

"Ku-kuil?" pantas saja Kaito merasa panas. Ternyata ini penyebabnya.

"Ya sudah, aku pergi dulu." Kaito masuk kembali ke lubang yang dibuatnya dari neraka. "Hei! Kau menggali darimana?!" Gadis cebol itu tampak berapi.

"Aku? Aku adalah iblis. Jadi, aku pergi dulu. Aku tidak tahan jika kuil. Bisa-bisa aku terbakar bila lama-lama disini. Selamat tinggal, cebol." Kaito masuk. Tak lama, lubang itu menutup dengan sendirinya.

"Apa?! Cebol katanya?! Awas saja!"

"Rin? Ada apa?" Seorang berambut teal menghampiri gadis cebol (?) itu. "Bu-bukan apa-apa, Miku." Ujar Rin menutupi. Miku mengangguk. "Ohya, Rin. Aku ingin jalan-jalan sebentar ke hutan bambu. Boleh, ya?" Pinta Miku. "Sendirian? Oliver-sama akan membunuhku!" Ketus Rin. Miku hanya nyengir tidak jelas. "Kalau begitu denganmu."

Rin dan Miku mulai berjalan menyusuri hutan bambu.

"Kau tidak bosan?" Miku mulai bertanya.

"Maksudmu?" Rin heran.

"Kau tidak bosan melihat bambu terus?"

"Tidak lah. Pemandangan ini terasa menyenangkan..begitu asri dan...damai..."

"Kedamaian sedang menantimu, Rin."

"Kau mendoakan aku cepat mati, ya?"

Mereka terdiam sejenak, lalu tertawa bersama.

* * *

"Hah..aku tidak boleh menggali di sebelah situ lagi. Luka. Jangan katakan ini pada Akaito, ya." pesan Kaito. Luka hanya mengangguk. Iblis pelayan sepertinya biasanya dijual untuk menjadi budak di neraka tingkat tujuh. Atau untuk tumbal ritual. Menjadi iblis memang tidak menyenangkan. Kecuali bangsawan seperti Kaito. Kaito yang menyelamatkannya dari perdagangan iblis pelayan. Ia sangat berterima kasih untuk itu.

"Luka? Apa kau pernah ke dunia fana?"

Luka menggeleng pelan.

"Begitu, ya. Jika aku dapat tempat yang bagus, kau harus mau ikut denganku, ya!"

"Sesuai keinginan anda, Ouji-sama.." Luka membungkuk. Pangeran Neraka adalah hidupnya,tujuannya untuk hidup.

Kaito menyembulkan kepalanya lagi. Ia kini berada di sebuah tempat yang banyak pohonnya. Ia keluar dari sana. Kemudian memanggil pelayannya keluar. Tak lama kemudian, sang pelayan keluar.

"Ouji-sama! Ini dimana?"

"Kemarin aku menemukan tempat ini, hebat, kan?" Kaito tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Mereka sepertinya berada di hutan. Menurut buku pengetahuan yang ia baca di perpustakaan Neraka.

Luka juga tampak senang. Ia berlarian kecil. Kaito hanya tertawa melihatnya. Di depan mereka ada sebuah danau. Danau itu tampak indah karena memantulkan sinar bulan.

"Kirei na~" Luka memandangi pantulan wajahnya di air. Kaito tertawa kecil.

"Ouji-sama! Saya bersyukur bisa bertemu dengan anda!" Luka tersenyum. Ah, senyuman Luka sangat menenangkan hati Kaito.

"Ouji-sama..bisakah saya minta tolong pada anda?"

"Apa? Katakan saja. Jika bisa, pasti akan kulakukan."

"Begini, teman saya dibawa oleh pasukan langit. Dia akan baik-baik saja, kan?"

"Tergantung. Tapi, aku belum pernah dengar kejadian iblis dijual ke langit.."

"Tidak, Ouji-sama. Dia tidak sepenuhnya iblis..dia setengah malaikat.."

Kaito tersentak. "Apa katamu?"

"..Namanya Hatsune Miku..ayahnya memang iblis disini, namun ibunya seorang malaikat. Ia tinggal bersama kami. Tapi, suatu hari, ada petinggi langit yang mengambilnya..kami diam saja. Mau bagaimana lagi, iblis rendah seperti saya tak mungkin menang melawan malaikat.."

"..kapan itu terjadi?"

"Dua tahun yang lalu." Luka menunduk. Ia sesenggukan.

"Tapi, jika Ouji-sama tidak bisa,.tidak apa..sulit bagi kita untuk bisa ke langit meski kita punya sayap..saya hanya ingin tahu keadaannya.."

Kaito tak mengerti. Aneh. Luka saja tahu soal ini, rahasia besar seperti ini, tapi kenapa dirinya tidak?

Akaito..

Heh, pasti kakaknya itu.

"Aku akan selidiki dulu. Ia pasti baik-baik saja, jangan khawatir...sekarang kita kembali dulu.."

* * *

Kaito mengobrak-abrik perpustakaan. Ia mencari info sebanyak-banyaknya tentang dunia langit.

Ia membuka buku pertama. Ia mencari tahu siapa saja para petinggi langit. Tak ada nama yang tertera, namun jumlah mereka seharusnya ada tujuh.

"Tujuh ya..banyak sekali.." Kaito membuka lembar demi lembar. Hanya sedikit informasi yang bisa dia simpulkan. Tujuh petinggi langit. Senjata yang digunakan. Hanya itu. Tak ada informasi secara rinci.

"Kaito, kau mau menghancurkan tempat ini?" Seseorang muncul.

"Akaito.." Kaito sedikit kesal juga.

"Siapa Hatsune Miku? Apa yang kau tahu tentangnya?" Kaito langsung to the point. "Hn? Sepertinya itu nama gadis yang diambil pemimpin langit dua tahun lalu. Ada apa memangnya? Dia hanya budak..anak yang tak diinginkan..baik di surga maupun neraka.."

"Apa maksudmu tak diinginkan?"

"Kau ini. Bukankah kau harusnya juga sudah tahu?" Akaito curiga.

"Aku hanya kebetulan mendengarnya dan penasaran."

"Jadi begitu."

* * *

Kaito masih berfikir. Ia sedang duduk di tepi danau. Gadis dengan rambut teal dan selalu tersenyum. Begitu ciri yang disebut pelayannya.

"Ouji-sama?"

Kaito menoleh. Pelayannya muncul.

"Luka. Kau rupanya." Kaito kembali menatap danau di depannya.

"Saya bawakan mawar untuk Ouji-sama.." Luka meletakkan setangkai bunga mawar di tangan tuannya.

"Hm, bagus. Sayangnya mawar ini hanya bisa tumbuh di dunia fana dan surga. Neraka terlalu panas." Komentar Kaito.

"Tapi, mawar memang cocok untuk anda, Ouji-sama." Luka tersenyum.

Zraaaaasssshhhhh!

Kaito bengong sesaat. Sebelum ia tersadar apa yang barusan terjadi. Tubuh Luka terpotong-potong. Sesosok bersayap putih muncul di depannya.

Malaikat.

"Pangeran Neraka. Sepertinya hukum langit sudah jelas. Kau tidak bisa naik ke dunia fana."

Rambut hijau pendeknya, tatapan tajam matanya..

"Siapa kau?"

Malaikat itu tersenyum penuh arti.

"Aku Gumi, petinggi langit."

"Kenapa kau membunuh Luka?" Tanya Kaito seraya mengeluarkan _scythe_nya. Sang Malaikat juga mengeluarkan senjatanya. Sebuah rantai besi.

"..dia membocorkan informasi rahasia padamu, aku juga harus membunuhmu."

"Oh, Hatsune Miku? Jadi benar itu rahasia besar?" Kaito merasa tertantang. "Seberapa jauh kau tahu?" Gumi menyerangnya. Kaito menghindar.

"Jadi kau salah satu petinggi langit?" Kaito mengayunkan _scythe_ miliknya. Gumi dengan cepat berada di belakangnya. Kaito refleks melompat sebelum terkena rantai besi itu.

"Kau mungkin malaikat, tapi perbuatanmu tidak jauh lebih baik dari kami." Kaito menyesal tak bisa melindungi Luka.

"Ho..perbedaan kita sangat jauh." Gumi tersenyum sinis.

"Biar kukatakan satu hal, iblis tidak pantas memiliki mimpi.." Rantai itu berubah menjadi pedang.

"Menarik sekali, malaikat.." Aura Kaito semakin gelap saja.

.

.

.

.

"Aaaaarrrrggghhhh!"

Kaito tertatih. Ia berlari bersembunyi. Malaikat itu sangat hebat. Inikah kekuatan petinggi langit?

"Dimana kau, pangeran neraka?"

Suara langkah kaki terdengar semakin keras. Kaito tak mungkin menunjukkan pergerakan, atau ia akan dihabisi dalam sekali tebas.

Malaikat yang mengerikan..

Kaito mendengar suara langkah kaki itu terhenti. Namun ia merasakan ada sesuatu mendekat.

"Ara? Rin?" Malaikat itu sepertinya memanggil seseorang. "Gumi-san? Sedang apa kau disini? Miku sudah kembali dari tadi, kok."

Kaito tersentak. Miku? Seperti nama teman Luka yang sedang ia cari.

Gumi hanya tersenyum. Pedangnya berubah kembali menjadi rantai besi.

"Ah? Terima kasih. Kalau begitu aku kembali." Gumi mengeluarkan sayapnya dan terbang tinggi. "Hati-hati, Gumi-san!" Rin berseru. Malaikat itu sudah menghilang dari pandangannya.

"Keluarlah." Air muka Rin berubah. Ia melirik ke salah satu pohon. Kaito keluar dari persembunyiannya.

"Heh? Kau iblis yang waktu itu.."

Kaito tertawa kecil. "Huh? Cebol yang waktu itu.."

"Aku Kazuya Rin! Gadis kuil! Ingat itu!"

"Jadi, kau benar-benar iblis?" Tanya Rin. Kaito mengangguk pelan. "Yare-yare, cepat kembali. Untung Gumi tidak membunuhmu." Cerocosnya. "Kau kenal dengannya?" Tanya Kaito. "Aku ini spesial, lho." Rin terkekeh. Kaito berdiri. Lukanya sudah tertutup.

"Kembali sana.." Rin berlalu.

"Tunggu.." Kaito sedikit berteriak. Rin berhenti. "Apa kau tahu sesuatu tentang Miku yang kau sebut tadi?" Rin hanya menunjukkan ekspresi 'hah?' . "Untuk apa kau tahu? Bukan urusanmu." Rin kembali berjalan.

Kaito semakin penasaran dengan semua ini.

* * *

Kaito kabur dari tempat kelahirannya, neraka. Tentu saja ia harus pandai-pandai menghindar dari para malaikat yang berterbangan kesana kemari. Tenang saja, iblis-iblis takkan mencarinya. Itu hukum dasar. Iblis tak bisa naik ke dunia fana. Ia merubah sedikit bentuk tubuhnya dan bekerja di dunia fana. Ia menetap di sebuah rumah tua di ujung jalan. Ia pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk menetap disitu hingga ia mengetahui alasan dibalik semua ini. Petinggi langit, gadis kuil, neraka..juga teman Luka yang bernama Hatsune Miku itu. Entah kebetulan atau apa, tapi Miku lah yang dapat menghubungkan semua misteri ini. Rahasia yang tak pernah ia ketahui. Andai saja waktu itu Luka tidak bercerita, mungkin ia takkan pernah tahu rahasia apa yang disembunyikan oleh dunia yang berbeda itu.

Ia membuka sebuah peti yang disiapkannya untuk Luka. Ia masih tidak rela Luka meninggalkannya. Hanya Luka yang mengerti dirinya. Semua kenangan bersama pelayannya itu takkan hilang dengan mudah dari fikirannya. Dengan berat hati disusunnya kembali tubuh Luka yang sudah terpotong-potong di dalam peti itu. Butuh waktu sedikit lama karena Luka terpotong tiba-tiba. Ia mencari hingga bagian terkecilnya. Senjata langit bisa membunuh siapapun. Itu yang dia tahu. Karena para malaikat lah yang bertugas menegakkan hukum dunia.

Kaito menutup peti itu. Setidaknya hanya ini yang bisa ia lakukan untuk Luka.

Kenapa iblis tak bisa ke dunia fana?

Siapa sih yang menciptakan aturan begitu?

Ia dan Luka hanya ingin melihat-lihat saja, kok. Maksudnya, tidakkah kalian bosan melihat tempat yang sama selama puluhan tahun di hidupmu? Kau hanya butuh angin segar dalam realita.

Ia memiliki mimpi. Apa itu salah?

Kaito mendengar suara guntur bersahutan. Hujan turun begitu deras di luar sana. Sesekali cahaya kilat yang masuk dari kaca jendela membentuk bayangan dirinya. Ia meninggalkan peti Luka dan turun ke bawah. Oh, rumah ini memang bertingkat dua. Kaito ingin mencari udara segar. Ia meninggalkan rumah tua itu.

Kaito terus berjalan meski dirinya sudah basah kuyup. Tenang saja, dia kan iblis. Jadi tak mungkin dia mengalami 'sakit' seperti manusia. Ia sudah memutari kota. Tapi, sebuah gang kecil menarik perhatiannya. Ia berjalan ke arah sana. Betapa terkejutnya ia melihat seorang anak kecil menggigil kedinginan.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Kaito. Namun manusia kecil itu tidak menjawab. Ia justru tergeletak.

"Oi!" Kaito refleks mengangkat tubuh mungilnya. Ia kemudian memutuskan untuk membawa anak itu ke rumahnya.

Kaito bingung. Harus ia apakan manusia ini? Ia belum pernah bertemu manusia sebelumnya.

Tunggu, gadis kuil itu juga manusia, kan?

Kaito meninggalkan manusia kecil itu dan pergi ke kuil gadis cebol itu.

* * *

Rin sedang duduk memandangi hujan di pinggiran kuilnya. Sudah lama ia tak merasakan hawa segar begini. Tak pernah sekalipun ia meninggalkan tempat ini. Ia akan tetap menjaga kuilnya meski ia mati sekalipun. Rin memicingkan matanya. Melihat sesosok datang ke arahnya.

Ia seperti mengenalinya.

"Hei, gadis cebol!"

Rin tersentak. Suara itu..

"Iblis! Mau apa kau kemari?!" Rin menyiapkan jimat pengusir. "Tunggu! Aku hanya ingin bicara!" Kaito tiba-tiba berada di depannya. Wajah mereka begitu dekat. Rin memerah. Ia langsung memukul wajah iblis itu.

Tonjokan yang kuat. Sayangnya, itu hanya seperti gigitan nyamuk bagi Kaito.

Eh? Dia kan iblis..mana bisa nyamuk menggigitnya?

Itu hanya perumpamaan.

"Bagaimana cara merawat manusia yang sakit? Cepat katakan padaku, gadis cebol!" Kaito mencengkeram bahu Rin. "Eh?" Rin mengerjap heran.

"Kau merawat manusia yang sakit?!" Setengah tak percaya, Rin menatap iblis itu.

"Cepat bilang! Kalau aku kelamaan disini tubuhku bisa terbakar!" Kaito tampak emosi. Akhirnya Rin menjawabnya.

"Hangatkan tubuhnya dan berikan sesuatu yang mudah dimakan!" Jawab Rin cepat. Kaito mengangguk mengerti.

"Terima kasih, gadis cebol! Ini bayaranmu!" Iblis itu meletakkan setangkai bunga tulip entah darimana. Rin bersemu merah. Baru kali ini ia mendapatkan bunga. "Kuning, sama seperti rambutmu, gadis cebol." Kaito pergi.

"Namaku Kazuya Rin, iblis sialan!"

Sebagai seorang gadis kuil ia melanggar aturan pertama.

Jangan pernah mengatai siapapun.

Rin memandangi bunga tulip pemberian Kaito. Tidak buruk juga. Ia menggenggam tangkainya dan mengamatinya. Bagus sekali rupanya.

"Kazuya Rin, kau cukup akrab dengan iblis itu, ya?"

Rin terbelalak. Sebelum sempat ia menoleh ke belakang untuk mengetahui siapa yang memanggilnya, tubuhnya sudah terikat sesuatu. Besi. Rantai besi. Rin tahu siapa pemilik rantai besi ini.

Rin berusaha melepaskan diri. Namun, sesuatu yang dibelakangnya menyeretnya keluar menembus hujan. Rin tak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan oleh sesuatu itu. Sebelum ia digelindingkan dari kuilnya. Rantai yang mengikatnya terlepas. Jalanan menuju kuil memang menanjak dan dibuatkan tangga. Rin digelindingkan disitu. Kepalanya membentur tangga yang terbuat dari batu. Tubuhnya akhirnya berhenti setelah menubruk sebuah pohon besar.

Ia terduduk di bawahnya dan sedikit mendongak ke atas.

_Dia_ tersenyum puas.

Kenapa,_ dia_ melakukan ini padanya? Apa yang sudah ia lakukan?

Rin menggenggam erat bunga pemberian Kaito tadi. Ia ingin..bertemu lagi dengan iblis tadi. Ia tak tahu mengapa hatinya terasa bergejolak. Meski baru bertemu beberapa kali dengan iblis itu. Genggaman tangan Rin makin melonggar. Terlalu banyak darah yang keluar. Dia sudah menghilang. Rin tidak mau berakhir seperti ini.

Mungkin ia sudah jatuh cinta dengan iblis itu.

Rin memejamkan matanya. Menutup kisah hidupnya.

Kaito berdiri di dekat perapian. Menemani manusia kecil itu. Ia mendengar jika manusia kedinginan harus mencari tempat yang hangat. Begitu kata gadis kuil itu. Ia sudah membeli bubur dari luar. Karena setahunya itu makanan yang paling lunak (?) Ya semacam itulah.

Manusia itu tersadar. Ia terlihat bingung seolah bertanya dimana dirinya saat ini.

Dan mulai hari itu, Kaito mengasuh bocah itu.

* * *

_Make Your Wish : Key_

* * *

Oliver sedang berbincang dengan beberapa malaikat lain. Membahas sesuatu. Ia mendapat laporan pangeran neraka sudah bergerak di dunia fana. Kasus lama yang harus dituntaskan. Iblis tidak boleh naik ke dunia. Itu peraturannya.

"Oliver, kau mau kemana?" malaikat _teal_ berlari ke arahnya. "Aku ada perlu hari ini, Miku..aku akan turun ke dunia fana."

"Ja-jangan! Bagaimana jika nanti kau terluka?!" Miku tampak cemas. Oliver hanya terkekeh. "_Daijoubu._" Oliver diiringi beberapa malaikat lain mulai membuka sayap dan turun ke dunia.

"Oliver..."

* * *

"Malaikat, huh?" Kaito bisa merasakan aura malaikat beterbangan di atas sana. Ia hanya tersenyum kecil. Menyesap sebuah minuman berwarna merah dan berbau anyir. Darah. Namun, ia hanya mengonsumsi darah hewan. Akan terjadi keributan besar jika malaikat tahu ia menghisap darah manusia. Kaito menggerakkan kursi malasnya perlahan. Menikmati sensasi hangat dari perapian di dekatnya. Bocah yang dirawatnya sudah tertidur pulas di kamarnya. Menyisakan Kaito sendiri dalam hawa malam. Sesekali digerakkan jari jemarinya. Menatap bosan pada apa yang ada di depannya. Sudah delapan tahun ia begini. Sampai kapan ia harus sembunyi ?

* * *

Oliver singgah sejenak di sebuah atap. Hari mulai pagi. Tak ada satupun tanda kemunculan sang pangeran neraka. Ia hanya menatap kosong ke arah matahari terbit. Cahaya itu perlahan mengenai dirinya.

"Oliver!"

Oliver berkedip heran. Ia melihat wajah Miku di depannya.

"Gyaaa!" Oliver kaget hingga terjatuh dari atap. "Oliver!" Miku berusaha mendekatinya. Ia menatap mengejek pada Oliver yang terjatuh dari atap.

"Miku? Sejak kapan kau disini?" Oliver mencoba berdiri. Ouch. Sakitnya bukan main.

"Aku cemas, tahu! Akhirnya aku terbang mencarimu! Mengesalkan!" Omel Miku. Oliver hanya tertawa pelan.

"Maaf.."

Dari balik jendela, seorang pemuda melihat ke arah mereka. Kaito mengerlingkan matanya. Ia mendapati dua sosok bersayap di halaman depan rumahnya. Gawat. Bagaimana jika ia tertangkap nanti?

"Kaito-san? Kenapa mereka bersayap?" Tanya Len, anak yang dipungutnya dari jalanan. Wajar jika Len tidak mengerti. Kaito tak pernah sekalipun mengijinkannya keluar. Berjaga-jaga dari setiap kemungkinan.

"Itu hanya kostum. Makan sarapanmu. " Titah Kaito. Len mengangguk dan segera menuju meja makan. Kaito masih memandangi kedua malaikat itu. Hingga akhirnya ia menyadari ada malaikat berambut teal. Warna serupa yang seperti dikatakan Luka. Jangan-jangan, benar yang itu? Jika benar, kondisinya yang baik bisa menentramkan jiwa Luka, pelayannya.

Namun, saat melihat malaikat teal itu tersenyum, nafasnya terhenti sesaat. Ia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. Rasanya hangat sekaligus sakit. Kedua malaikat itu kemudian terbang bersama menuju langit. Kaito hanya bisa memandangi mereka. Ia harap ia bisa bertemu malaikat teal itu nanti, entah kapan. Ia menuju meja makan. Melihat anak yang dipungutnya dari jalanan.

Ia seperti menyadari sesuatu. Sudah saatnya ia bergerak. Mencari tahu kebenaran diantara tiga dunia. Dan Hatsune Miku itu lah yang menghubungkan semua teka-teki ini. Ia melihat Len yang makan dengan lahap.

Malam ini ia harus melenyapkan semuanya.

* * *

_Dua tahun kemudian_

* * *

"Miku! Darimana saja, sih? Oliver-sama, laporan minggu ini sudah kuberikan pada Taya." Rin langsung ganti menatap sahabatnya. "_Jodan da yo_! Malaikat sepertimu harusnya diam saja!" Omel Rin. Kaya emak-emak aja deh..

"Rin, bisa bantu untuk mendekor nanti?" pinta Oliver. "Siap, Oliver-sama. Apa aku harus mengundang seluruh hantu?" Tawar Rin. "_Ie_! Hanya kau saja!" Jawab Oliver. "Baik kalau begitu." Sahut Rin. "Sukone-san itu kemana sih? Ga pernah balik?" Tanya Miku. "Sukone-san, ya? Kudengar dia berada di Otaru sekarang." Tukas Rin. "Selamat bekerja, Rin." Oliver menepuk bahunya pelan dan berlalu.

"Aku jadi iri.." Goda Rin. Miku memerah. "A-apa sih?! Hmph!" Miku memalingkan wajahnya. "Kurasa kau harus beli sesuatu untuk pernikahan kalian."

"Tapi, apa?"

Dan Rin membisikkan sesuatu pada Miku.

Kaito sedang berjalan di kota. Menenangkan suasana hatinya yang kacau. Masih terngiang di benaknya wajah Len kala itu. Rasanya seperti baru kemarin ia memungutnya dari jalanan. Hingga di malam ia membunuhnya. Entah apa yang difikirannya saat itu.

Merasa lebih baik setelah melenyapkan masa lalunya.

Haaahh!

Kaito tak sengaja melihat malaikat teal itu masuk ke hanaya melalui kaca. Malaikat teal itu sedang memilih bunga. Ia menunjuk ke arah bunga matahari. Yang menjualnya adalah seorang gadis kecil. Mereka bercakap sebentar, kemudian seorang wanita tua muncul dan ikut berbincang. Kaito tak sekalipun mengalihkan matanya dari malaikat itu. Bagaimana bisa, malaikat seindah itu juga mempunyai darah iblis dalam dirinya? Sulit dipercaya.

* * *

"Selamat datang, Ojou-sama. Kami punya berbagai jenis serta rangkaian bunga. Silahkan dipilih."

"Wah. Baru umur segini sudah pintar, ya. Aku mau beli rangkaian bunga matahari untuk pernikahanku."pesan Miku. Gadis kecil itu mengangguk dan segera merangkai beberapa bunga matahari. Rangkaian bunga yang indah sekali. Gadis kecil itu segera memberikannya pada Miku.

"5000 yen."

"A-apa?!" Miku meringis pedih saat mengetahui ia tidak punya cukup uang dari dunia fana untuk membayarnya.

"Untukmu, gratis, nona."

Miku melihat seorang ibu-ibu yang muncul. Mungkin dia ibunya?

"_Kaasan_. Kita rugi, dong."

Gadis kecil itu sepertinya masih tak bisa menerima rangkaian bunga itu diberikan secara cuma-cuma. Namun, ibu gadis kecil itu hanya membelai kepalanya.

"Dia kan mau menikah. Kita harus memberi hadiah pada orang yang akan menikah." ujar ibu gadis kecil itu. Gadis kecil itu mengangguk mengerti. Ia akhirnya merelakan rangkaian bunga sederhana itu untuk diberi pada Miku secara gratis.

"Terima kasih, nyonya."

Miku membungkuk terima kasih. Ia teringat sesuatu.

"Hm, siapa namamu, gadis kecil?" Miku memandangi gadis kecil itu.

"Suzune Ring."

"Adakah sesuatu yang kau inginkan sekarang ini?"

Suzune menunduk. Ia tampak berfikir.

"Aku ingin menjadi perangkai bunga yang lebih hebat dari ibuku."

Miku tersenyum ke arahnya. "Semoga berhasil, ya! Terima kasih untuk bunganya!" Miku membungkuk sekali lagi sebelum ia keluar dari sana.

"Permohonanmu kukabulkan, Suzune Ring."

* * *

Miku berjalan kembali. Kalau langsung kembali, rasanya tidak puas. Ia kan juga ingin tahu lebih banyak tentang dunia fana.

Miku melihat seorang anak laki-laki yang menangis. Di sisinya, seorang gadis kecil berusaha menenangkannya. Miku menghampiri mereka.

"Ada apa?"

Kedua anak itu terkejut melihat seorang asing menghampiri mereka. Tapi, akhirnya gadis kecil itu berujar,

"Ruki selalu kalah dalam baseball. Tapi, aku yakin, Ruki bisa menjadi seorang pemain baseball yang hebat!" gadis kecil itu kembali menenangkan anak laki-laki yang masih menangis itu.

"Kau..Ruki?" Miku sedikit menunduk untuk melihat wajahnya. Anak itu masih menangis. Miku hanya tersenyum saat anak itu mengangguk pelan.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Aku ingin membuktikan bahwa aku tidak lemah! Suatu hari aku akan masuk turnamen baseball nasional!"

"Kau harus bekerja lebih keras, nak. Aku yakin. Kau akan membuktikan ucapanmu." Miku segera berlalu dari sana. Tanpa kedua anak kecil itu sadari, Miku mengabulkan permohonan mereka.

Belum lama Miku berjalan, ia melihat sesuatu. Kali ini ia melihat pertengkaran di sebuah halaman rumah. Nampaknya pasangan suami istri. Ia melihat dua anak kecil tak jauh dari pasutri itu. Wajah mereka mirip. Anaknya kembar, ya? Miku melihat satu diantara anak kecil itu berlari entah kemana. Ia pergi dari sana. Si kembar satunya menyusul. Miku mengerjapkan matanya. Entah mengapa, ia mengejar kedua kembar itu. Miku mendapati mereka di sebuah taman tak jauh dari sana.

"Anon, ayo pulang." Sahut si kembar yang mengejar.

"Pulang saja sendiri! Aku muak mendengar mereka bertengkar!" Anon, yang disebut tadi bersikeras rupanya.

"Anon.."

"Menyingkir dari hadapanku, Kanon. Aku mau pergi saja. Aku tidak tahan."

Anon menangis. Kanon menghampiri kembarannya dan memeluknya erat.

"Ka-kalau Anon pergi, aku juga ikut. A-aku..takut..sendirian.."

Anon merenggangkan tubuhnya. "Kanon, kau tidak perlu begini. _Tousan_ masih menyayangimu.."

"Nee, _Tousan_ menyayangi kita, kan?" Tanya Kanon dengan wajah polosnya. Anon menggertakkan giginya. Bagaimana ia bisa bilang jika ayah mereka bukan hanya sekedar menyayanginya sebagai anak? _Tousan_ mereka menyukai, ralat-mencintai Kanon. Anon mendengarnya sendiri saat sang ayah menamparnya pagi ini. Jiwa kakak yang berada dalam dirinya ingin melindungi Kanon. Ia mengadukan soal ini kepada ibu mereka. Ia akan melindungi Kanon bagaimanapun caranya. Gara-gara itu, orang tua mereka bertengkar hebat.

"Aku..ingin melindungi..tidak..aku akan melindungi Kanon!"

Miku hanya tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Permintaanmu...kukabulkan..."

* * *

_Make Your Wish : Key_

* * *

Miku berjalan kembali. Suasana kota semakin gelap saja. Tandanya, ia harus segera kembali ke surga. Ia melihat seekor kucing hitam di depannya. Kucing itu lucu sekali. Miku ingin menyentuhnya. Namun, kucing itu berlari ke gang sempit. Miku masih berusaha mengejarnya. Ia terkejut saat si kucing naik ke bahu seseorang. Pakaian bangsawan yang rumit. Miku pernah membaca cerita dunia fana yang seperti itu. Yang berpakaian serba rumit hanya bangsawan saja.

"Hatsune Miku?"

Miku terkejut. Siapakah yang berdiri di hadapannya kini? Kenapa dia..

"Kenapa aku tahu? Hm?" Ia hanya terkekeh melihat wajah bingung Miku.

"Aku..Shion Kaito.." akunya.

Pupil malaikat itu mengecil saat mendengar nama itu. Nama buronan langit yang dicari selama sepuluh tahun ini. Miku tak punya pilihan lain selain menghadapinya. Ia bersiap dengan tangan kirinya. Hanya butuh sepersekian detik bagi iblis itu untuk mengunci pergerakan Miku. Miku tak kehabisan akal, ia menendang iblis itu hingga menciptakan jarak diantara mereka.

"Mengesankan.." Komentar Kaito. "Apa kau mau lari, iblis? Maksudku, pangeran neraka?" Miku menggenggam erat rangkaian bunga matahari di tangan kanannya.

"_Matte yo_..kau ini buru-buru sekali. Bisakah kita bermain sebentar?" Kaito membelai kucing hitam di bahunya. Kucing itu turun dan pergi entah kemana. Miku harus mendapatkan buronan ini. Kabarnya, iblis yang ada di hadapannya ini yang telah membunuh Rin dulu. Rin memang tak mengatakan siapa yang membunuhnya dengan alasan lupa.

Kaito menyeringai. Miku berusaha waspada dengan iblis di depannya kini. Iblis satu ini sangat hebat. Bahkan lebih cepat dibandingkan Oliver. Miku mulai mengerti mengapa iblis tak diizinkan naik ke dunia fana. Kekuatan mereka bisa saja mengacaukan dunia. Meski ada beberapa kasus dimana iblis muncul, yang satu ini berbeda. Miku menggerakkan mulutnya seolah mengucapkan sesuatu. Namun, tak bersuara. Kaito merasakan ada yang aneh. Rasanya tubuhnya seperti terbakar. Kaito jatuh. Miku tak menunggu lama-lama untuk mengunci pergerakan iblis itu. Dengan satu tangannya, ia menguci pergelangan kedua tangannya di belakang. Kaito mengerang kesakitan. Petinggi langit benar-benar hebat. Bukan hanya bualan belaka. Kaito tersenyum puas. Ia melempar tubuh Miku dengan memutar tangannya ke depan. Tubuh Miku menghantam tembok. Rangkaian bunganya berceceran. Namun, malaikat itu masih sanggup berdiri. Miku tertawa pelan. Namun, makin lama tawanya makin keras. Kaito mengernyit. Ada yang berbeda dari malaikat_ teal_ itu.

"Aku akan menghabisimu! Shion Kaito!"

Sebelah mata malaikat itu berubah menjadi merah. Rambutnya berubah menjadi hitam. Di punggungnya ada sayap yang terbuat dari tulang-tulang. Sekilas, Kaito melihat gigi taringnya. Benar-benar berbeda dari yang tadi.

Kaito harus bisa mengetahui semua rahasianya sekarang. Jadi ini yang namanya malaikat setengah iblis?

"Maju, Hatsune Miku. Aku punya berita menarik untukmu." Kaito mengeluarkan _scythe_ miliknya. Ia akan serius sekarang. Miku hanya tertawa. Dengan cepat ia menuju ke arah Kaito. Kaito menghindar sesekali. Ia kemudian melukai bahu Miku. Bukannya berteriak kesakitan, Miku terlihat menikmati sensasi ini. Sebagian darah yang keluar ditampungnya dengan tangan. Kemudian diminumnya. Kaito hanya menyeringai. Sifatnya tak jauh beda dengan iblis rupanya. Miku tiba-tiba berada di belakang Kaito dan menggigit lehernya. Sebagai iblis, Kaito tahu Miku menginginkan darah. Kaito hanya membiarkan Miku. Tapi, itu tak berlangsung lama hingga Miku terjatuh. Kaito melirik. Dua malaikat mengepungnya. Miku jatuh pingsan dan kembali ke wujud malaikatnya. Satu yang pirang membawa tubuh Miku. Sedangkan yang lain hanya tersenyum.

"Tangkapan besar."

* * *

_Make Your Wish : Key_

* * *

Kaito sedang ditahan saat ini. Ia ingin tahu tentang malaikat bernama Hatsune Miku itu . Ia memilih tak melawan tadi. Kaito teringat Luka. Andai saja, Luka tak dibunuh malaikat berambut hijau saat itu. Ia pasti senang saat ini karena sahabatnya baik-baik saja. Kaito harus menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk mencari tahu, rahasia tiga dunia. Malaikat, gadis kuil, dan neraka. Ini bukan hanya suatu kebetulan. Semua saling terhubung. Dan Miku lah kunci dari semua misteri ini.

Kaito mendengar suara pintu terbuka. Malaikat berambut pirang dengan eyepatch di mata kirinya melangkahkan kakinya ke ruangan Kaito.

"Shion Kaito. Kami sudah menghubungi kakakmu. Ia tak mau tahu lagi tentangmu."

"Aku juga."

Kaito menunduk. Memeluk kedua lututnya.

"Langit akan menghukummu." Malaikat itu pergi dari sana. Kaito mendecih. Sekarang, ia harus buat rencana.

Miku membuka kedua matanya. Tubuhnya terasa sakit. Miku tak tahu kenapa. Ia melihat Taya tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Miku-sama, bagaimana kondisi anda? Oliver-sama sangat mengkhawatirkan anda. Ia terlihat panik saat membawamu tadi." Taya mendekati Miku.

"Taya..aku.."

"Jangan banyak bergerak, Miku-sama.."

Miku hanya menurut. Sekujur tubuhnya memang sakit. Tak mungkin ia bisa bergerak banyak saat ini.

"Oliver dimana?" Tanya Miku. "Oliver-sama sedang mengurus masalah di dunia hantu." Ujar Taya. "Begitu, ya." Miku hanya bisa tersenyum pasrah.

"Taya, kau dipanggil Gakupo-sama." Malaikat pirang masuk ke ruangan itu. Ann.

"Aku? Ada apa?"

"Entahlah." Ann mengangkat bahu. Taya segera pergi dari sana.

"Miku-sama, Oliver-sama sangat khawatir. Kenapa anda tiba-tiba turun ke dunia fana?" Ann menatapnya. Miku hanya memandangnya lemah.

"Tidak apa jika anda tidak ingin mengatakannya." Ann membungkuk sesal. "Maafkan saya.."

"Tidak, Ann. Bukan apa-apa." Miku memejamkan matanya. Ia teringat dengan Kaito.

"Bagaimana dengan pangeran neraka?"

"Dia ditahan. Oliver-sama sedang mengawasinya."

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Jadi, itu benar?"

"Darimana kau dapat informasi seperti itu?"

Kaito tersenyum penuh arti. Oliver memandanginya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Pemimpin langit sehebat kau mengambil teman pelayanku. Boleh aku tahu alasanmu?"

Oliver sedikit menunduk.

"Pertemuan dengan Akaito."

Atmosfer diantara mereka terasa semakin mencekam. Kaito memandang tidak suka. Begitu pula sang pemimpin langit. Mereka benar-benar tak menyukai satu sama lain. Kaito, sembari memikirkan rencananya, tampak ragu. Ia punya firasat untuk satu rahasia besar seperti ini.

"Ia tidak mungkin menyukaimu begitu saja." Kata-kata itu akhirnya keluar dari mulut iblis bangsawan itu. Oliver hanya memejamkan matanya.

"Aku memanipulasi ingatannya."

Kaito tertegun sesaat. Apa yang diucapkan sang pemimpin langit barusan itu terdengar mustahil. Bagaimana bisa ia memanipulasi ingatan?

"Aku pemimpin langit. Jangan lupakan hal itu."

Kaito lupa dengan siapa ia bicara sekarang. Pemimpin langit. Yang terhebat diantara para petinggi langit yang lain. Lebih hebat dari gadis hijau itu dan juga Hatsune Miku. _Sasuga_..

"Kau menceritakannya?" Kaito menatapnya.

"Tidak." Jawab Oliver.

"Kenapa?" Kaito ingin tahu.

"Aku hanya ingin dia menikmati hidup di surga. Neraka bukanlah tempat untuk makhluk seindah itu."

"Aku juga berfikir demikian."

Kaito memandangi Oliver dengan penasaran. Petinggi langit di depannya memang tulus mencintai malaikat setengah iblis itu.

"Tapi, kenapa dia membunuh Luka?"

"Membunuh?" Oliver menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Salah satu malaikat membunuh temanku, Luka. Dan aku yakin, aku mendengar bahwa ia salah satu petinggi langit."

Oliver bingung sekarang. Benarkah yang dikatakan iblis itu? Salah satu petinggi langit? Atau iblis itu sedang mencoba metode provokasi untuk para malaikat?

"Aku tidak berbohong." Kaito menatapnya _intens_. Oliver tak melihat kebohongan dalam mata iblis itu. Kaito menunduk. Ia harus mengingat kembali peristiwa tragis itu.

"Alasanmu?"

"Ia membunuh pelayanku satu-satunya. Satu-satunya teman yang mengerti diriku.." Lirih iblis bangsawan itu. "Lalu, jika aku tidak percaya?" Tantang Oliver.

"Kau akan percaya suatu hari nanti. Karena aku tidak berbohong." Sebelum Kaito mendongak untuk menatap pemimpin langit itu, wajahnya disapa oleh sesuatu yang menyakitkan.

_JDAKK!_

"Jaga mulutmu, iblis!"

Kaito merasa pening. Darah mengalir di pelipisnya setelah kena tendangan sang pemimpin langit.

"Kau fikir aku mempercayai iblis sepertimu? Jangan bercanda." Oliver membalikkan tubuhnya. Memunggungi iblis itu. Kemudian pergi dari ruangan Kaito. Kaito tahu sekarang apa yang harus dia lakukan. Ia menyeringai.

* * *

_Tsuzuku_


	12. Chapter 11 : Key Part II

**_Mohon dibaca dengan bijak karena mengandung adegan kekerasan_**

* * *

_**Make Your Wish : Key (Part II )**_

_**Vocaloid and UTAU in this story are not mine**_

_**Genre : Supernatural/Fantasy**_

_**Rated : T, semi M**_

* * *

Summary : Kaito jatuh cinta, Miku kecewa, Rin terluka dan sandiwara Oliver berakhir dengan air mata /past /Key Part II/

* * *

"Taya, kau bohong kemarin. Oliver sedang menginterogasi iblis itu, kan?" Miku memanyunkan bibirnya. Taya hanya membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

"Ini demi anda, Miku-sama."

Miku menatapnya bosan. Ia kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah luar. Ia melihat lonceng besar di menara sebelah.

"Miku? Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Oliver muncul dari balik pintu. Terlihat raut kecemasan di wajahnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Bagaimana dengan iblis itu?" Miku balik bertanya. "Dia mengatakan salah seorang petinggi langit membunuh temannya sepuluh tahun lalu." Jelas Oliver.

"Dia mungkin hanya memprovokasi kita." Miku sedikit menunduk. Iblis itu..menyerangnya, kan? Ia tidak ingat apapun. Begitu membuka mata, ia sudah berada di sini.

"Aku akan menginterogasinya setelah ini. Kurasa ini akan memerlukan waktu." Sambung Oliver. Ia duduk di samping Miku.

"Jangan mencemaskanku, lakukan tugasmu."

"Jangan dingin begitu." Oliver terkekeh. Miku hanya tersenyum kecil.

Meskipun Miku selalu bersikap dingin seperti itu, namun Oliver tahu Miku mencintainya. Sama seperti dirinya.

―bikin iri saja.

"Oh ya, Oliver. Biarkan aku menemuinya." Miku menatap Oliver di sebelahnya.

Oliver tampak tidak suka, "Kenapa?" Tanyanya. "Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu padanya." Miku memohon. "Tidak. Kau tidak perlu bertemu iblis seperti itu. Aku akan segera menghukumnya." Tolak Oliver. Raut kecewa terpasang di wajah Miku. Huh.

"Kau kira aku siapa?" Miku tidak terima Oliver menolak permintaannya.

"Kau fikir aku siapa, Hatsune Miku?" Oliver membalasnya. Matanya menunjukkan keseriusan agar Miku tak bertemu dengan Kaito.

"Oliver-sama, kita ada pertemuan siang ini." Taya mengingatkan. Oliver mengangguk. Mereka pun segera pergi dari sana. Miku berfikir ini adalah kesempatannya. Ia melihat Oliver dan Taya yang sudah menjauh. Miku pun berlari ke arah lain. Oliver sedikit berbalik. Siapapun juga bisa mendengar suara langkah kaki saat kau berlari. Oliver hanya tertawa kecil melihat begitu keras kepala kekasihnya itu.

"Tidak apa-apa, Oliver-sama?" Tanya Taya.

"Begitulah dia. Nanti akan kuajarkan bahwa dia harus mematuhi perintah pemimpin langit."

* * *

Miku berlari menuruni tangga bawah tanah. Menuju ke deretan jeruji di dalam sana. Penjara disini hanya diisi beberapa malaikat. Jadi, masih banyak yang kosong. Miku mencari-cari iblis itu. Dan langkahnya terhenti di ujung. Iblis itu sepertinya tertidur.

"Hei, iblis."

Kaito membuka matanya perlahan. Begitu matanya terbuka, terlihat seorang teal di depan selnya. Kaito menatap tak percaya. Malaikat itu..maksudnya, malaikat setengah iblis itu―

"Aku ingin bertanya."

―benar-benar mempesona.

"Apa?" Tanya Kaito. Ia mendekat ke arah jeruji besi untuk bisa melihat malaikat setengah iblis itu lebih jelas.

"Katakan padaku, kenapa kau disini. Bukankah kita bertarung sebelumnya?" Miku menatapnya tajam.

Kaito tak menyangka, teman Luka yang satu ini tidak terlihat seperti iblis. Ia paham mengapa pemimpin langit mengambilnya dari neraka.

"Neraka bukanlah tempat untuk makhluk seindah itu." Ujar Kaito entah pada siapa―tanpa sadar mengulang perkataan Oliver beberapa tahun lalu.

"Hah?" Miku mengernyit. Ia memukul keras jeruji di depannya.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Aku membahas tentang duel kita! Bukankah iblis harusnya dikembalikan ke neraka?!" Seru Miku. Kaito hanya tertawa kecil.

"Maunya begitu, tapi Oliver-sama membuat pelindung di selku."

"Duel! Duel!" Miku mulai geram.

"Jangan teriak begitu. Kecantikanmu jadi berkurang."

"A―apa?!" Miku merasakan wajahnya memanas saat ini.

"Jadi begitu, cara pemimpin langit menggodamu? Lebih mudah dari bayanganku." Kaito menahan tawa.

"Diam! Jawab pertanyaanku, kenapa kau tidak dikirim kembali ke neraka?!" Miku benar-benar kesal. Kaito meraih pergelangan tangan Miku dari sela-sela jeruji. Ia kemudian mencium punggung tangannya.

"H-hei!"

"Pantas saja pemimpin langit betah denganmu. Kau sangat menarik." Kaito tersenyum menatapnya. Miku merasakan sesuatu yang ganjil dalam dirinya saat melihat tatapan iblis bangsawan itu. Perasaan apa ini?

"Kau ingin tahu tentang masa lalumu?"

"Masa lalu?" Miku sedikit penasaran. Kaito melepas pergelangan tangan Miku dan berbalik. Kini Miku hanya bisa melihat punggung iblis itu.

"Sebenarnya kau tidak berasal dari sini. Kau dari neraka, dan kau punya teman bernama Luka. Kau tidak ingat?"

Eh? Neraka? Luka? Iblis kurang ajar! Apa yang ia coba lakukan?!

"H-hei!" Miku berteriak spontan ketika dirinya ditarik oleh sesuatu. Oliver rupanya.

"O-Oliver?"

"Jangan dengarkan dia, Miku." Oliver memeluknya dari samping.

"Menarik, Oliver-sama." Kaito sedikit menoleh, memperlihatkan matanya yang berwarna merah darah. Mereka saling menatap benci.

"O-Oliver! Tapi, aku.."

"Kubilang, jangan dengarkan dia!"

Miku terkejut. Baru kali ini Oliver membentaknya. Miku sedikit tidak percaya. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Ia melepaskan diri dari Oliver, kemudian segera pergi dari sana.

"Mi..Miku?" Oliver seolah baru tersadar.

"Kau membuatnya menangis." Kaito tertawa. Suaranya menggema ke sudut ruangan hingga terdengar berkali-kali di telinga sang pemimpin langit―seakan mengejeknya.

"Sialan kau, iblis! Akan kupastikan kau dapat hukuman yang pantas!" Oliver berlalu menyusul Miku. Kaito hanya menyeringai.

"Tak lama lagi, kekasihmu akan berpaling, dan memilihku." Gumamnya pelan.

"Miku! Tunggu!"

"Pergi sana!"

"Miku!"

Para malaikat bingung mengapa ada acara kejar-kejaran antara sepasang kekasih yang akan segera menikah bulan depan yang tinggal menghitung hari itu. Dan sepertinya, mereka sedang bertengkar. Mana mungkin pemimpin langit mau main kejar-kejaran? Itu konyol.

"Miku!"

"Jangan dekati aku!"

Gumi berhenti berjalan saat melihat kejar-kejaran antara Miku dan Oliver.

"Pergi sana! Aku tidak mau melihat wajahmu!"

"Miku, dengarkan aku!"

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

Kaito sedang termenung di balik selnya. Kalau difikir-fikir, tidak mungkin malaikat setengah iblis itu mengingat masa lalunya, setelah ia mendengar penuturan langsung dari pemimpin langit yang telah memanipulasi ingatannya. Kaito menekuk satu lututnya. Rencana yang sudah ia fikirkan mungkin akan berhasil.

Kaito menggerakkan jari tangannya yang terasa agak kaku. Ia masih punya senjata untuk kabur. Tapi, jika ia kabur, tak akan ada apapun yang ia dapat dari sini. Ia merencanakan sesuatu. Kaito membaca sebuah mantera. Ia kemudian memejamkan matanya.

Miku sedang kesal dengan Oliver. Miku mengunci ruangannya rapat-rapat. Oliver masih berteriak di luar sana memanggil namanya. Tapi, Miku tak peduli. Miku tetap menahan pintu agar Oliver tidak masuk. Miku lupa satu hal. Oliver adalah pemimpin langit. Oliver bisa menembus pintu dan masuk kapan saja. Tapi, ia tak melakukan itu.

"Miku! Kita harus bicara!" Oliver menggedor pintu ruangannya dengan keras.

"Tidak mau!"

"Miku! Kita bisa bicara dulu soal ini! Bukalah!"

Tak lama kemudian, Miku membukanya. Miku menunduk, tidak menatap mata pemimpin langit itu.

"Kenapa kau tak mengembalikan iblis itu ke neraka?" Tanya Miku lirih. Oliver sedikit terkejut. Jadi..Miku marah karena tadi ia sedang menginterogasi iblis itu secara pribadi?

Hahh. Oliver bernafas lega.

"Oliver, jawab pertanyaanku."

Oliver tersadar. Ia segera menjawabnya.

"Pangeran neraka akan dihukum mati." Jelas Oliver.

"Lalu, kenapa tidak dikembalikan saja ke neraka?" Miku heran.

Oliver menunduk. Ia berfikir sejenak.

"Oliver?"

Kh. Mana bisa Oliver bilang jika iblis itu mengincar Miku? Tentu saja Oliver takkan membiarkan kekasihnya menjadi sasaran iblis.

"Oliver! Kau yang mengajakku bicara, kan?" Miku menginjak kaki Oliver. Oliver merintih kesakitan.

"Mi-Miku! Kenapa kau menginjak kakiku?" Oliver berusaha menahan rasa sakitnya. Kekasihnya terlihat kesal. Ia menggembungkan kedua pipinya.

"Bukankah bulan depan kita menikah? Tinggal menghitung hari untuk pernikahan. Kenapa sikapmu menyebalkan sekali, sih?! Iblis itu lebih penting daripada aku?!" Miku berbalik kesal, hendak kembali ke ruangannya. Sebelum itu, Oliver meraih dirinya dan memeluknya.

"Arigatou." Bisiknya di telinga Miku. Miku memerah.

"A-apaan, sih?!" Miku berusaha menjauhkan dirinya. Tapi, tenaga Oliver terlalu besar untuk ia lawan. Oliver menahan tawa melihat perjuangan Miku. Oliver menatapnya sebentar, dan mencium pipi kiri kekasihnya itu. Miku berhenti sesaat. Mata mereka saling bertemu.

"Tentu saja kau yang lebih penting. Setelah mengadilinya sebentar, acara kita bisa dilakukan. Lagipula, iblis itu akan mati. Aku tak bisa tenang sebelum iblis itu lenyap. Jadi..kau mengerti, kan?" Oliver mengusap kepala Miku dengan lembut. Miku hanya membiarkannya saja. Perkataan Oliver benar. Selesaikan masalahnya dulu, dan mereka akan benar-benar tenang dengan tiadanya ancaman dari pihak manapun.

"Ma..maaf..Oliver.." Sesal Miku.

"Tak apa kalau kau sudah mengerti. Oya, jangan temui iblis itu lagi. Aku tidak suka." Oliver melepaskan pelukannya dan berjalan pergi. Oliver semakin jauh dari Miku, dan kemudian hilang dari pandangannya. Miku kembali ke ruangannya dan menutup pintu. Ia menyesali sikapnya barusan. Oliver memikirkan semuanya..sedangkan ia hanya memikirkan diri sendiri. Miku menertawai kebodohannya sendiri.

Namun, Miku terkejut melihat pangeran neraka duduk di bingkai jendelanya. Ia sedang memetik kelopak dari setangkai mawar merah yang dipegangnya. Angin yang masuk melalui jendelanya menerbangkan kelopak-kelopak mawar yang berguguran itu. Miku merasakan sensasi dan perasaan aneh. Iblis bangsawan itu hanya melirik sedikit ke arahnya dan tersenyum.

Begitu memikat.

Miku menggeleng sendiri. Iblis itu turun dari jendela dan berjalan mendekati Miku. Miku ingin mundur. Tapi, entah mengapa ia tidak mau. Ia justru melangkah maju mendekati iblis itu. Kini mereka berhadapan dengan jarak yang cukup dekat.

"Hatsune Miku, apa kau pernah mendengar cerita tentang masa lalumu? Aku tidak akan berbohong sedikitpun." Iblis itu merengkuh Miku dalam pelukannya. Miku diam saja. Ia tahu, iblis itu belum selesai bicara. Iblis itu mengatakan semuanya. Cerita yang menyakitkan. Tidak seperti dongeng indah yang ia dengar dari dunia fana. Miku menangis. Cerita yang keluar dari mulut iblis itu begitu menyayat hatinya.

Dirinya dibohongi oleh semua yang ada di langit, termasuk kekasihnya?

Miku jatuh di hadapan Kaito. Seolah bersimpuh pada iblis bangsawan itu.

"Tidak mungkin..kau pasti bohong, iblis sialan!" Miku menatapnya tajam. Kaito hanya tersenyum penuh arti.

"Untuk apa aku berbohong? Jika kau mau membantuku menemukan pembunuh Luka, aku akan menunjukkan buktinya padamu, bagaimana?" Tawar Kaito.

"Sialan! Pergi dari sini!" Miku berdiri, hendak menampar iblis itu. Tangan Miku sudah mengayun ke wajahnya, tapi..

_Loh?_

Te-tembus?!

"Kau tidak tahu jika iblis punya kekuatan seperti ini?" Kaito terkekeh. Miku menunduk. Ia mengumpat kesal.

"Kau menyebalkan seperti Oliver, jadi pergi sana." Miku terkejut ketika Kaito menarik lengan kanannya.

"A-apa-apaan ini?! Hei, lepaskan aku!"

"Kau tidak ingin tahu kabar sahabatmu, Luka saat ini?"

"Sudah kubilang! Aku bahkan tidak tahu neraka seperti apa!"

"Tapi, kau mengetahuinya lebih dari siapapun."

"Hentikan!"

"Dia mati."

Miku berhenti memberontak. Berulang-ulang iblis itu mengucapkan kata mati. Apa yang sebenarnya diincar iblis itu? Pembunuh tadi katanya? Dia menuduh pihak langit?

"Jaga bicaramu! Jangan menuduh kami sembarangan!" Miku melepaskan diri.

"Hanya satu saja. Tapi, terserah kau mau percaya atau tidak. Aku pergi."

Iblis itu menghilang bagaikan debu.

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

Kaito berhasil membuka matanya sebelum waktunya hampir habis. Cara seperti itu tadi benar-benar beresiko jika ia telat barang sedetik saja.

"Iblis..."

Pandangan Kaito memburam. Dia tidak tahu siapa yang memanggilnya. Tubuhnya terkulai lemah ke alas jeruji.

"Ann. Bagaimana kita harus membawa iblis ini?" Taya heran melihat iblis bangsawan itu ambruk.

"Oliver-sama mengatakan agar membawanya menuju ruang penyiksaan." Jawab Ann disebelahnya. Taya membuka sel itu. Diangkatnya―tepatnya diseret―tubuh Kaito.

"Ann, bagaimana pelindungnya?" Tanya Taya.

"Tenang saja. Dia takkan bisa menembusnya..."

Miku terus memikirkan kata-kata iblis itu.

_Mati._

_Mati._

_Mati._

Miku merasa pening. Dia memijit keningnya perlahan. Bisa jadi iblis itu memprovokasi. Mana mungkin ada pihak langit membunuh iblis tanpa seijin pewaris tahta neraka sekarang, Shion Akaito? Malaikat sebisa mungkin mengembalikan mereka ke tempat asal. Hukuman mati adalah pelanggaran berat. Satu-satunya peristiwa pembunuhan iblis di surga adalah yang ia baca dari buku deret ke 333 dari rak kiri perpustakaan. Kisah yang begitu ironi tentang percintaan terlarang antara iblis dan malaikat.

"Miku-sama? Kau di dalam?"

Miku bangkit dari tempat tidur dan berjalan menuju pintu. Hanya Gumi rupanya.

"Aku punya berita menarik untukmu." Ia tersenyum.

* * *

"Ugh..ohok.."

Oliver menatap puas pada hasil karyanya di tubuh Kaito berupa bekas cambuk dan tusukan. Oliver meluapkan segala kemarahannya. Kaito tidak melawan. Aneh, pikir Oliver. Namun, siapa peduli? Ia hanya memberikan hukuman yang pantas untuk iblis itu.

Kaito merasa sakit sekali. Rasanya tulang-tulangnya patah. Cambuk surga lebih menyakitkan daripada cambuk di neraka. Dia tak menyangka akan sesakit ini. Tapi, Kaito tidak mungkin melawan. Kondisinya sudah terlalu lemah. Ia memilih bertahan dan berharap tidak mati dulu sebelum misteri tiga dunia terbongkar.

"Hentikan, Oliver!"

Oliver terkejut melihat kedatangan Miku yang masuk ke ruang penyiksaan. Penglihatan Kaito masih sedikit buram akibat terlalu lama menahan rasa sakit.

"Berikan aku alasan yang bagus, Hatsune Miku." Oliver berjalan mendekatinya.

"Pengadilan belum bertindak dan belum memutuskan hukuman untuk iblis itu. Seharusnya kau tahu peraturan itu, Oliver. Kau tidak bisa menghukumnya atas kehendakmu sendiri!" Miku berusaha mencegah Oliver bertindak lebih jauh lagi. Kalau sampai pihak pengadilan mendengar ini, posisi Oliver akan terancam.

"Kehendakku? Mungkin benar. Tapi, kau tahu? Mengapa semua ini menjadi kehendakku, kekasihku?" Miku menggeleng pelan, tidak tahu. Oliver mengangkat dagu Miku dan berkata dengan lembut.

"Karena aku mencintaimu, sayang."

Bukan panggilan mesra meski Oliver berkata seperti itu. Intonasinya lebih terdengar seperti kehilangan akal sehat; kompulsif. Miku tidak tahu, seberapa gila Oliver jika sudah menyangkut Miku. Semua dan segala cara akan dia gunakan untuk tetap dapat memiliki malaikat setengah iblis itu.

"Kirim dia kembali ke neraka, Oliver.."

Miku berusaha melakukan perundingan dengan kekasihnya itu. Oliver tampak berfikir sejenak.

Kaito tidak begitu jelas mendengar percakapan yang tak jauh darinya, namun ia bisa menangkap kata neraka. Apa ia akan dikirim kembali ke neraka? Tanpa hasil apapun?

"Tidak bisa. Aku sudah menghubungi kakaknya yang juga penguasa neraka Jepang. Dia tidak mau menerima iblis ini kembali. Pilihannya adalah, kembali atau mati. Dan karena ia tak mungkin kembali, dia harus mati." Oliver semakin mendekatkan dirinya dengan Miku, hingga Miku dapat merasakan hembusan nafas Oliver di lehernya. Hangat dan juga sedikit geli.

"Aku mencintaimu, Hatsune Miku.."

"Kapan waktu hukumannya?"

"Sebelum pernikahan kita, sayang.." Oliver mulai nakal dengan mencium kuping Miku. Miku mendorong pelan tubuh Oliver. Miku tahu, Oliver melakukan semua untuk kedamaian dunia..tapi..

Ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di hatinya. Dan ia tidak tahu apa itu.

"Kalau begitu, bisakah kau melepasnya sekarang? Bukankah nanti dia mati? Kenapa kau menyiksanya?" Miku sedikit kasihan pada tubuh Kaito yang lecet. Pasti rasanya begitu sakit.

"Kalau begitu maumu, baiklah.." Oliver melepaskan diri dari Miku. Ia kemudian membebaskan Kaito. Tubuh Kaito langsung jatuh. Oliver hanya memandangnya benci. Benar juga kata Miku, iblis ini nanti juga akan mati. Kenapa dia membuang-buang tenaga untuk menyiksanya?

Dia emosi sesaat tadi.

Oliver menepuk tangannya beberapa kali. Ann hadir diantara mereka.

"Ann, urusi iblis ini. Tapi, jangan sampai ia lolos.."

"Baik, Oliver-sama."

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

Kaito tidak tahu kenapa ia bisa berada di ruangan serba putih. Seingatnya ia masih berada di penjara tadi. Apa ia sudah dibebaskan? Haha, mustahil.

"Kau sudah sadar, bagaimana lukamu?"

Kaito terkejut melihat siapa yang berada di sampingnya saat ini. Malaikat setengah iblis itu menatapnya cemas.

Tunggu, ini bukan mimpi, kan? Kenapa dia menatap Kaito dengan penuh kecemasan seperti itu?

"Syukurlah. Untung Oliver tidak membunuhmu tadi.."

Kaito ingat. Tadi ia sedang disiksa hebat oleh pemimpin langit. Rasa nyeri masih menjalar di tubuh. Meskipun iblis, cambuk surga tetap mempunyai dampak besar pada tubuhnya. Masih hidup saja, Kaito merasa lega.

"Jika butuh sesuatu, panggil Ann dan Taya yang berjaga di depan pintu. Lalu, aku minta maaf soal kekasihku tadi.."

Kekasih, ya...

Kaito menutup matanya sejenak. Kenyataan memang pahit. Dia lupa jika malaikat setengah iblis itu adalah kekasih pemimpin langit. Entah kenapa hatinya terasa begitu sakit dan perih.

Ia mulai jatuh hati pada wanita itu.

* * *

_**Make Your Wish : Key**_

* * *

"Kenapa kau membiarkan Oliver-sama menyiksanya, Gakupo-san?"

"Aku juga ingin melihat iblis disiksa."

"Hidoi ne."

Gakupo dan Gumi tengah beristirahat sejenak di ruangan Gakupo. Dengan sedikit bumbu percakapan, tentunya.

"Apa kau menikmatinya, Gumi?" Tanya Gakupo.

"Tentu saja Gakupo-san. Aku suka melihat mereka berselisih. Tidak lama lagi mungkin mereka akan berpisah. Dan aku..akan menjadi pengisi hati untuk Oliver-sama.."

"Mimpimu begitu naif, Gumi."

"Tidak ada makhluk yang tidak naif, Gakupo-san. Bahkan malaikat seperti kita memilikinya, bukan?"

"Aku lelah berdebat denganmu."

"Permisi.." Terdengar suara ketukan pintu.

"Masuk."

Hanya Mikuo rupanya. Dia membawa beberapa tumpukan kertas terkait kasus di surga setiap minggu.

"Ada masalah?" Gakupo hanya sedikit memalingkan wajahnya ke arah jendela. Gumi masih duduk malas di sofa.

"Distrik Fukuoka mengalami masalah saat menemukan iblis yang hilang ingatan. Sepertinya mereka dari wilayah Eropa jika aku mencocokkan data. Bisa dilihat, Gakupo-san?"

"Jika sesuai perkiraanmu, tugaskan distrik Fukuoka mengirimnya kembali ke Eropa. Aku akan bicara dengan Oliver-sama agar ia menghubungi penguasa neraka Eropa."

"Baik, Gakupo-san."

"Mikuo, kau tidak lelah bersandiwara?"

"Tidak sama sekali." Mikuo menutup pintu.

* * *

Miku masih cemas soal luka yang didapat Kaito tadi. Entah mengapa tiba-tiba dia kepikiran tentang iblis itu. Semua terpatri jelas dalam benaknya, bahkan kisah menyedihkan itu. Dimana iblis itu berkata bahwa semua yang ia dapat saat ini adalah kepalsuan. Iblis itu juga menyebut sebuah nama berkali-kali; Luka. Miku tidak tahu siapa itu Luka, tapi bagian yang membuatnya penasaran adalah tuduhan iblis bangsawan itu terhadap salah satu petinggi langit. Jika salah, tidak apa. Tapi, bagaimana kalau benar?

Rin sedang menyiapkan berbagai keperluan untuk pernikahan sahabatnya nanti di ruangannya. Namun, ia menangkap Len yang mengamatinya dari balik pintu.

"Len? Ada apa?"

Len tampak terkejut karena ketahuan. Dia kemudian menunjukkan dirinya.

"Rin-san sedang apa? Seminggu ini jarang keluar." Ujarnya.

"Hatsune akan menikah. Aku ditunjuk Oliver-sama untuk menyiapkan semuanya." Jelas Rin seraya tetap melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Oh..bolehkah aku membantu?" Tanya Len.

"Tidak."

Len tampak kecewa. Rin menahan tawanya, wajah Len sangat lucu jika cemberut.

"Boleh, sedikit saja."

Len masuk ke ruangan Rin. Yang dilihat Len adalah berbagai dekorasi. Ia menatap kagum. Namun, matanya tertuju pada sebuah cermin di dekatnya.

"Rin-san..ini apa?" Len menatap dirinya di dalam cermin.

"Len! Jangan lihat ke dalam cermin itu!"

Terlambat.

Len menatap cermin itu tanpa berkedip. Tak lama kemudian ia jatuh pingsan.

"Hah, merepotkan. Aku seharusnya tidak memasang cermin itu disana."

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

Kaito tahu ia takkan mudah lari dari ruangan ini. Dua malaikat di depan ruangan membuat pelindung untuknya. Ia tak bisa bergerak bebas. Matanya melirik ke arah ventilasi kecil tepat di sampingnya. Terlihat begitu kecil diluar sana. Ia menyimpulkan berada di ruang bagian atas entah dimana. Ia bisa melihat malaikat yang berterbangan kesana kemari.

Ia terkejut mendapati seseosok malaikat berambut hijau. Kaito tidak mungkin melupakan mata tajam itu. Ia berdecak kesal. Kaito melihat malaikat hijau itu berbincang dengan malaikat lain berambut ungu. Mereka tertawa. Kaito mengepal erat tangannya. Kenapa..malaikat itu bisa tersenyum ? Kaito hanya perlu bukti. Percuma jika ia tahu pelakunya, tapi tidak ada bukti. Ia perlu bantuan seseorang lagi. Dan..yang baik padanya hanya malaikat teal itu, kekasih pemimpin langit. Dia harus menggunakan malaikat itu. Rencananya berjalan lancar sejauh ini; mendapat perhatian dari malaikat setengah iblis itu.

Oliver mendapat laporan dari Gakupo perihal pengiriman iblis Eropa ke daratannya kembali. Ia sibuk menghubungi penguasa neraka Eropa untuk konfirmasi pengembalian iblis. Penguasa neraka Eropa, Juon Kiku hanya membalas surat dengan tulisan acak-acakan. Ampun dah. Tapi, sudah dipastikan iblis Eropa yang nyasar itu akan dipulangkan esok hari.

"Oliver-sama..saya melapor.."

Taya memasuki ruangan Oliver. Oliver menatapnya heran,

"Ada apa, Taya?"

"Pangeran neraka...tidak melawan. Aku sedikit curiga.."

"Hn, biarkan saja."

"Oliver-sama, ini permasalahan serius. Tolong ditanggapi dengan baik." Taya tidak mengerti. Bukankah tadi Oliver menyiksa iblis itu? Kenapa dibebaskan lagi? Taya tidak mengerti.

"Yah, kau memang tidak mengerti, Taya. Tapi..bukankah ia juga akan mati nanti? Aku sadar hanya membuang waktu dengan menyiksanya.." Jelas Oliver.

"Miku-sama?"

"Perlu aku menjawabnya?"

Taya sungguh tidak mengerti. Kenapa Oliver menjadi gila jika menyangkut Miku?

"Aku tidak gila, Taya."

Taya lupa kemampuan Oliver yang satu itu.

* * *

"Miku-sama, anda tidak boleh menemui iblis itu." Ann melebarkan tangannya. Menghalangi akses Miku. Miku kesal. Ia hanya membawa beberapa buah dari taman untuk menyembuhkan luka iblis itu. Miku menatap Ann intens. Ann pun jatuh tak sadarkan diri.

"_Che_. Ann harusnya mengerti kekuatanku."

Miku membuka pintu dan menutupnya kembali. Ia menangkap iblis itu tengah memandang ke arah ventilasi.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" Miku menghampirinya. Kaito tidak menjawab. Miku justru melihat wajah marah iblis itu.

"Hei."

Miku menepuk pundaknya, barulah Kaito tersadar.

"A-ah..kau.."

"Panggil aku Miku saja. Ada beberapa buah untukmu.." Miku menyerahkan buah yang ia dapat. Kaito tertawa.

"Hei, kenapa kau tertawa?!" Miku cemberut. Iblis ini tidak menghargainya!

"Iblis hanya mengonsumsi darah, Miku-sama. Kau tidak tahu?" Kaito masih tertawa.

"Tapi, buah-buah ini enak, kok." Miku mempertahankan diri. Kaito hanya tersenyum dan mengambil satu darinya.

"Buah surga akan melelehkan pencernaanku, beda denganmu yang memiliki darah malaikat." Kaito memainkan buah itu dan dikembalikannya pada Miku.

"Jika kau baik, harusnya kau suka buah, begitu kata Oliver. Akhirnya aku memakan ini setiap hari." Miku memandang iba, buah hasil petikannya tidak jadi dimakan Kaito.

"Jangan sedih. Baiklah, kumakan satu." Kaito mengambil satu.

"Tapi, katamu..nanti pencernaanmu meleleh.." Miku menatapnya heran.

"Aku bukan iblis rendahan." Kaito melahapnya satu. Ia benar-benar tidak tega jika melihat Miku bersedih.

"Sebagai imbalan, beritahu aku nama malaikat berambut hijau. Dia petinggi langit." Kaito menatapnya lurus.

"Kenapa kita kembali ke topik itu? Jangan menuduh kami sem―"

"Aku bilang hanya satu, bukan kalian semua." Kaito menunduk. Perutnya terasa sedikit panas. "Semua kepalsuan ini.."

"Kau mengerjaiku, kan? Oliver pun tidak pernah berbohong padaku."

"Bagaimana jika kekasihmu berbohong? Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Kaito mendekatkan wajahnya pada Miku. Dimainkannya rambut panjang kekasih pemimpin langit itu. Ia merasakan desiran aneh.

"Aku pasti kecewa.." Miku terkejut menyadari wajah Kaito mendekat ke arahnya.

Bibir mereka saling menyapa. Kaito tahu ini salah. Miku akan segera menikah dengan Oliver. Tapi, ia ingin menunjukkan perasaannya yang sesungguhnya pada Miku. Ia mencintainya.

Miku terbelalak, namun tidak melawan. Dinikmatinya saja sensasi asing di hatinya. Kenapa? Ia tidak tahu. Rasanya sangat menenangkan hatinya.

Itu hanya terjadi selama lima detik. Tak lebih dan tak kurang. Mereka saling berpandangan satu sama lain.

"Miku-sama, aku memiliki permintaan. Bisakah..aku menemui malaikat hijau itu?"

"..tidak.." Miku segera berjalan pergi dari ruangan itu. Kaito tahu ini tidak akan semudah yang ia bayangkan.

* * *

Miku ingin menenangkan diri di perpustakaan sambil makan buah yang belum sempat termakan tadi. Penjaga perpustakaan, Yukari juga tidak tampak. Kemana semua malaikat? Miku hanya ingin membaca. Ia mengambil buku yang baru dibacanya setengah di deret 333 dari rak kiri. Disini banyak buku tentang surga, dunia fana, maupun neraka. Ia ingin tahu kelanjutan kisah percintaan ironi yang sempat dibacanya dulu. Ia mengambil buku itu dan mencari tempat duduk. Ia pun duduk dan membaca.

_Lonceng berbunyi hingga akhir. Menandakan waktu kematian semakin dekat. Bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus mereka lakukan?_

Ia meneruskan bacaannya. Ia membalik halaman. Ia terkejut mendapati semacam catatan kecil. Miku membukanya. Isinya adalah kata-kata aneh. Bahasa apa ini? Miku membaca lagi, semacam mantera. Tidak ada penjelasan tentang kegunaannya. Ia menemukan sesuatu yang menarik. Ia jadi penasaran. Kemudian dia membalik kembali halaman buku itu. Ada satu lagi. Tapi, diberi tanda silang. Tunggu, ceritanya bagaimana? Kenapa buku ini jadi begini? Miku sibuk membolak-balik halaman tersisa. Tidak ada lagi kelanjutan ceritanya. Justru buku itu penuh dengan tulisan-tulisan aneh dan banyak tanda silang. Miku menemukan tulisan 399 kanan. Hanya itu yang bisa ia baca. 399 kanan? Deret ke 399 dari kanan tepat di belakangnya. Tapi ia tidak tahu buku yang mana. Ia mengambil beberapa buku yang ada. Ia mulai membukanya satu per satu.

_Oliver akan naik tahta._

_Oliver senang menjadi pemimpin langit._

_Oliver mencintainya._

_Oliver sangat mencintainya._

Apa ini? Miku jadi merinding sendiri. Dilihatnya bagian paling belakang.

"Aku akan menggunakan cara apapun untuk memilikinya." Miku mengulang kalimat itu. Dia menutup mulutnya sendiri. Buku apa ini? Ia mulai membuka yang lain.

'Kekuatan sejati iblis akan muncul setelah―'

Miku membaca dengan seksama hingga akhir. Buku kali ini mengungkapkan semua hal yang tak pernah ia tahu.

"...benar.."

* * *

Rin mengetuk pintu ruangan Miku berkali-kali. Namun tak ada jawaban. Rin ingin bertanya apakah dekorasinya sudah sesuai dengan selera sahabatnya atau tidak. Ia datang dengan membawa sedikit contohnya.

Oliver heran melihat Rin yang berada di depan ruangan Miku.

"Kazuya-san? Kapan kau kemari?" Oliver berjalan menghampirinya.

"Oliver-sama..maaf, saya ingin menanyakan perihal dekorasi." Rin membungkuk hormat.

"Kau pasti lelah pulang pergi dari sini ke dunia hantu." Oliver tersenyum.

"Tidak juga, Oliver-sama." Rin menegapkan badannya kembali. "Tapi Miku-sama tidak menjawab saya sama sekali."

Oliver mendorong pelan pintu ruangan Miku. Benar saja, kosong. Oliver mengernyit. Seingatnya tadi Miku bilang padanya ingin memakan buah hasil petikan di taman di ruangannya. Tapi, kemana kekasihnya itu kini pergi?

Oliver takut jika hal buruk terjadi. Ia berlari mencari Miku.

* * *

"Aku menemukan ini di perpustakaan. Tapi, aku tidak mengerti bahasanya." Miku menunjukkan salah satu buku yang ia dapat dari perpustakaan. Kaito mengambil dan membacanya.

"Kehidupan tiga dunia yang terhubung. Akan ada kunci untuk perubahan dunia. Dia lah yang akan menentukan nasib ketiga dunia..bila ia bertemu dengan iblis tingkat atas, mereka akan menjadi tak terkalahkan..." Kaito tidak dapat membacanya lagi setelah itu. Tulisan di buku itu pudar.

"Darimana kau dapat? Aku pernah membaca ini di neraka...apa ini salinannya? Aku tidak ingat bagian selanjutnya." Ujar Kaito.

"Bagaimana jika kita mengadakan perjanjian?" Miku menatapnya. Kaito tersenyum.

"Perjanjian? Boleh juga. Apa yang kau minta dariku? Permintaanku masih sama." Kaito menyeringai.

"Apa yang disembunyikan Oliver dariku?"

Kaito diam sejenak sebelum tertawa.

"Kau kekasihnya, kan? Kenapa bertanya pada iblis seperti aku?" Kaito terpingkal-pingkal.

"Iblis bisa mengetahui kejadian masa lampau maupun masa yang akan datang. Jika masa laluku itu benar, aku akan memastikan kemana aku melangkah."

"Kau benar-benar menarik, Miku-sama. Tapi, pastikan tidak ada yang mencurigai kita. Kita harus bergerak serapi mungkin."

"Kau memerintahku?" Miku menatapnya kesal.

"Terserah lah. Cepat pergi dari sini sebelum rencana kita ketahuan." Kaito tersenyum ke arahnya. Miku merasakan hal yang aneh lagi. Ada sesuatu..yang terasa berbeda..

Miku langsung menuju pintu untuk keluar dan mempersiapkan semua rencana, namun begitu ia membuka pintu, Oliver berdiri di hadapannya dengan tatapan marah.

"Miku, sudah berapa kali kukatakan..jangan temui iblis itu.." Oliver memandang lurus pada Kaito. Kaito memasang muka manis seraya menyembunyikan buku yang didapat dari Miku tadi.

"Kau tidak tahu, Oliver. Barusan iblis itu akan kabur, jadi aku menahannya dan mengembalikannya.."

"Tapi, kata Ann.."

Sialan. Miku lupa soal itu. Pantas saja waktu ia kembali kesini ia tak melihat siapapun. Rupanya Ann sudah―

"Kau percaya aku atau Ann? Jawab aku, Oliver..." Miku memeluknya. Disaat seperti ini, Oliver tidak mungkin membaca pikirannya karena reaksi dadakan seperti ini. Oliver hanya menghela nafas beberapa saat setelahnya. Dibelainya rambut panjang Miku.

Kaito menatap tak percaya. Dengan mudahnya Miku berhasil membujuk pemimpin langit. Hal yang tak pernah ia bayangkan.

"Baiklah, aku percaya padamu. Ayo kita keluar dari sini. Kau tidak boleh dekat-dekat dengannya." Oliver menggandeng Miku keluar ruangan. Miku hanya memberi kode berupa senyumnya pada Kaito.

Kaito tercengang. Senyuman itu..

Arrgghh!

Sudahlah, lupakan saja. Tapi..bukankah Miku tadi berbohong? Kenapa Oliver tidak menyadarinya? Atau memang―disengaja?

Apapun itu, Kaito berpendapat pemimpin langit mengalami cinta buta. Ngomong-ngomong soal itu..bukankah mereka akan menikah?

Kaito meremas ujung pakaiannya. Apa..yang harus dia lakukan?

* * *

"Sebaiknya aku tetap mengawasimu. Aku tak bisa mempercayai Ann atau Taya lagi."

"Jangan repot-repot, sayang.." Yang diperlukan Miku saat ini adalah kemampuan berakting. Ia tersenyum.

"Tapi, aku takut dia akan membahayakanmu..Miku.." Oliver menggenggam erat tangan kekasihnya itu. Ia tidak mau kehilangan lagi.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja, Oliver.." Miku balas mengeratkan tangannya pada Oliver.

"Ehem..permisi..."

Oliver dan Miku terhenti. Rin rupanya.

"Miku-sama, apakah anda suka motif ini? Atau yang ini?" Rin menunjukkan beberapa contoh yang ia bawa. Miku melihatnya sebentar. Ng..sepertinya mawar bagus juga.

"Aku mau mawar merah.." Miku tersenyum. Ia jadi teringat iblis itu.

"Miku.." Oliver melirik ke arahnya. Miku menoleh menanggapinya.

"Kenapa harus mawar merah?" Tanya Oliver. Yah, mana mungkin Miku menjelaskannya.

"Kudengar mawar merah adalah lambang cinta di dunia fana. Bagaimana menurutmu, Oliver?" Miku menutupi alasan sebenarnya.

"Begitu. Sepertinya menarik." Oliver tersenyum. Rin mengangguk. Ia akan memastikan membuat dekorasi mawar merah yang indah.

"Oliver-sama, besok aku akan mulai menata. Anda ingin memakai aula tengah, bukan?" Rin mendapat balasan anggukan dari pemimpin langit itu.

"Baiklah, aku permisi dulu.." Rin berjalan pergi.

"Seminggu lagi ya, Miku.." Oliver melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang kekasihnya itu. Miku hanya tersenyum dan mencium pipi kanan Oliver. Oliver tercengang sesaat sebelum wajahnya memerah.

"Mi..Miku..jangan lakukan tiba-tiba..aku jadi malu, tau.." Oliver menatapnya.

"Kau pikir aku tidak malu jika kau melakukannya di depan malaikat lain?" Balas Miku. Mereka tertawa setelahnya.

* * *

_4 days later_

* * *

"Bagaimana? Sudah kau temukan apa yang kuminta?" Miku menghampiri Kaito.

"Aku tidak bisa melakukannya dengan mudah dari dalam ruangan ini. Oya..bukumu.." Kaito menyerahkan sebuah buku pada Miku.

"Apa yang kau temukan?" Tanya Miku.

"Kau lah yang dimaksud. Dan iblis tingkat atas mungkin aku. Tapi..kekuatan macam apa yang bisa kita buat?"

"Bagaimana dengan buku mantra ini?" Miku menyodorkan sebuah buku lagi. Kaito pun menerimanya. Ia membuka dan membacanya. Tapi, ia nampak terkejut.

"Ini mantra terlarang bangsa kami. Kenapa bisa ada yang menulisnya di surga?" Kaito heran.

"Mantra terlarang? Lalu gunanya untuk apa...?" Miku mendekat karena penasaran.

"Mantra untuk membangkitkan jiwa. Baik iblis, manusia, maupun malaikat. Lalu, mantera ini untuk mendapatkan jiwa dengan cepat, kemudian mantera ini untuk―" Kaito menjelaskan semuanya hingga selesai.

Miku tidak percaya. Tapi, melihat betapa seriusnya iblis itu, ia diam saja.

"Benda seperti ini harusnya dibuang." Komentar Kaito.

"Kupikir ini mantra yang cukup bagus.." Miku mengambil buku itu dari tangan Kaito. Mantra terlarang. Oliver bahkan tidak pernah menceritakannya.

"Ada mantra untuk mengetahui masa lalumu, Miku-sama.." Kaito mengucapkan sesuatu. Miku tidak tahu itu apa. Kepalanya pusing dan penglihatannya memburam. Sekilas ia melihat iblis itu menitikkan air matanya. Kenapa? Apa yang terjadi?

Miku terjatuh. Kaito hanya menatapnya iba.

"Semoga kau mengingatnya..."

Miku tidak tahu ia dimana sekarang. Di sebuah tempat yang banyak api. Api? Apa ini neraka? Iblis itu mengirimnya ke neraka?

Ia melihat dirinya sendiri bersama dua orang anak kecil lainnya. Yang satunya berambut merah muda, dan satunya berwarna biru tua.

"Nee, Miku.." Merah muda berbicara. "Siapa yang cocok jadi istri tuan muda Kaito kelak?"

"Aku tidak tahu.." Teal menjawab. Si biru tua hanya terkekeh.

"Kalian semua boleh jadi pendampingku kelak..." Biru tua tertawa. Merah jambu mengikuti. Sedangkan teal hanya diam saja.

"Saya hanya iblis rendah..."

Miku terbelalak. Iblis rendah..ia seperti tahu kata-kata itu. Pemandangan itu kini berganti. Mereka sepertinya beranjak remaja kini.

"Miku..kalau kau ingin jadi pelayan tuan Kaito, aku bisa mengusulkanmu..kau menyukainya, bukan?"

"Suka?" Yang disebut Miku menggeleng.

"Iblis rendahan seperti aku hanya bisa bekerja di neraka tingkat tujuh.."

"Berhentilah jadi budak! Aku yakin, Kaito-sama akan menyelamatkanmu! Kau terlalu patuh pada Akaito-sama! Aku akan bicara pada Kaito-sama! Ia pasti bisa menyelamatkan―"

"Jangan beri aku harapan, Luka. Bukankah kau juga menyukai Kaito-sama? Aku tidak ingin jadi penghalang."

"Bukankah Kaito-sama mengatakan kita berdua bisa berada di sisinya untuk melindunginya?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak bisa."

Kemudian seseorang berambut merah dan bertanduk datang.

"Luka, tolong segera urus Kaito.." Luka terkejut dengan kehadiran penguasa neraka di antara mereka.

"Dan kau, iblis mungil..ikut aku.."

Miku membungkuk, dan berjalan mengikutinya. Luka tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa

Miku masih tidak mengenali merah jambu itu. Meski ia merasa pernah bertemu. Apakah ini ingatannya? Masa lalunya?

Kemudian pemandangan itu berganti tiba-tiba dengan pemandangan yang mengejutkannya. Ia melihat merah bertanduk dan dirinya tengah bertemu dengan Oliver dan Taya. Oliver tersenyum ke arah dirinya yang lain itu.

Semua berputar dengan cepat. Miku ingat semuanya sekarang. Alasan mengapa dia berada di surga saat ini.

"Sialan kau, iblis!"

_**DUAGH!**_

_**BUKK!**_

Miku membuka matanya. Tepat saat itu ia melihat Kaito dihajar Oliver.

"..." Miku tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Pemimpin langit, tolong lembut sedikit padaku.."

"Kau apakan Miku, hah?" Oliver naik pitam. Cukup sudah. Ia benar-benar tak ingin melihat iblis itu lagi. Ia membencinya.

"Memberitahunya sedikit kebenaran..benar kan, Miku-sama?"

Oliver ganti menatap ke arah Miku yang telah membuka mata. Miku menatapnya penuh tanya. Miku ingat sekarang. Ia ingat semuanya. Neraka..Luka..Oliver..

"Mi..Miku? Kau baik-baik―" Oliver tampak cemas.

"...hong.."

Eh? Apa Miku mengatakan sesuatu?

"Kau pembohong, Oliver."

Oliver tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi. Ia terlambat selangkah dari iblis bangsawan itu.

"Kau lihat itu, Oliver-sama?" Kaito tertawa. Tawa penuh rasa kemenangan. Oliver hanya diam, tidak menanggapi Miku.

"Kenapa kau berbohong, Oliver?! Kau pikir aku suka atas semua kepalsuan ini?! Dari awal aku tidak seharusnya disini!" Miku menangis. Oliver hanya menunduk. Ia tahu, dirinya memang salah. Taya dan Gakupo sudah memperingatkannya waktu itu, bahwa Miku akan berbalik menyakitinya. Memang bukan secara literal, lebih kepada emosional.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau selicik itu, Oliver.." Miku berjalan ke arahnya dan menamparnya. Hatinya entah seperti apa saat ini. Remuk, hancur, patah―dalam artian artifisial. Ia benar-benar tak menyangka kebohongan sebesar ini dari Oliver. Lalu..apakah perasaan Oliver juga sebuah kedustaan? Kenapa dia menerima Oliver? Mengapa mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih? Mengapa mereka berencana untuk menikah?

Hal-hal bahagia beralaskan kepalsuan adalah kepahitan tak terungkapkan. Tidak mungkin dijelaskan. Miku masih menangis. Kaito menatap pemandangan di depannya. Oliver hanya mengeratkan kepalan tangannya.

"Tapi..perasaanku untukmu bukanlah sebuah kebohongan, Miku.."

Miku tidak ingin mendengar apapun dari Oliver saat itu. Ia tidak ingin mengetahui apapun lagi. Kenyataan memang tak seperti pengharapan―berbanding terbalik.

Oliver tahu. Ia mengerti bagaimana perasaan Miku saat ini. Tapi, ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Tidak.

"Kau menang, Shion Kaito.." Oliver tanpa sadar menitikkan air matanya.

Kaito merasa menjadi yang jahat disini. Benar. Ia iblis. Jadi, ia harus jahat―sejahat mungkin. Ia memang menang, tapi rasanya tidak menyenangkan ketika melihat Miku yang sedang hancur perasaannya. Ia menggerutukkan giginya. Ikut sakit melihatnya.

"Oliver-sama! Apakah anda baik-baik―"

Para petinggi masuk ke ruangan itu. Mereka melihat Oliver yang berjalan ke arah mereka, Miku yang menangis, serta iblis yang memegang sebuah buku.

"Buku itu!" Seru Taya. Ia buru-buru mengambilnya dari Kaito. Kaito hanya diam tidak melawan. Namun, ia melihat malaikat hijau itu. Ya, malaikat hijau itu..pembunuh Luka. Tanpa persiapan, ia berniat menyerangnya. Tapi, ditepis oleh seorang heterokrom pada matanya.

"Iblis.."

Kaito mundur. Para petinggi langit mengepungnya saat ini. Ia tidak mungkin lari. Tapi, ia sudah mengetahui semuanya karena buku itu. Alasan Miku dibawa ke surga, alasan mengapa ramalan itu ada..

Dan alasan mengapa ia harus kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga darinya. Ia menyadari semua itu.

Tiba-tiba malaikat berambut ungu meninju perutnya. Kaito terpental dan punggungnya bertabrakan dengan tembok. Kaito membiarkan semuanya terjadi.

"Kau apakan Miku-sama?!" Ia berniat menghajar iblis itu, tapi..dengan cepat Miku berada diantara mereka.

"Miku-sama?!"

"Kau tak perlu berpura lagi, Gakupo-san. Aku sudah tahu semuanya.." Lirih Miku. Oliver memilih melihat apa yang akan terjadi. Ia tahu mengapa Miku bertindak seperti itu.

Miku menunjukkan beberapa buku yang ia dapat dari perpustakaan. Oliver terkejut. Begitu pula petinggi lain.

"Semua sudah jelas..semua kepalsuan ini..dan..Oliver.." Miku menatapnya lurus. Oliver tidak mau melihat isi hati Miku. Bisa-bisa ia menjadi semakin sakit.

"Terima kasih untuk perasaanmu, tapi.." Miku berbalik menghadap Kaito. Ia mensejajarkan wajahnya, kemudian mencium lembut bibir Kaito. Oliver terpaku. Barusan itu..

Mereka berciuman? Di depan Oliver?

Para petinggi lain tampak geram.

"Iblis! Kau telah mencuci otak Miku-sama!" Ann geram.

"Beraninya kau, iblis!" Gumi berbicara. Mungkin memang ia berharap bisa mengisi hati Oliver. Tapi, perasaan Oliver yang tulus pada Miku dibalas seperti ini sangat keterlaluan. Iblis itu pasti mempengaruhi Miku. Dia tidak mengerti bagaimana Oliver memperjuangkannya dulu. Dan sekarang, semua hilang begitu saja. Pasti Oliver merasa sakit.

"Kalian semua yang membuat kepalsuan ini, bukan? Jadi, ini salah siapa? Siapa yang harus aku salahkan?!" Miku memeluk tubuh Kaito erat. Kaito hanya membelai rambut panjang Miku. Oliver makin panas melihatnya. Ia bisa memaafkan Miku atas pencurian dokumen yang diselipkan di antara deret buku di perpustakan..tapi..

Ia tidak bisa memaafkan iblis itu. Gara-gara dia, Miku mengetahui semuanya. Miku tahu semua kepalsuannya. Membuat seolah ia penjahat sungguhan. Memanipulasi ingatan agar tak mengingat neraka. Oliver tahu itu kejam. Tapi, perasaan tulusnya dibalas seperti ini oleh kekasihnya. Ia merasa ingin mati saja. Tapi..itu tidak mungkin. Dia tidak mau bunuh diri karena alasan konyol seperti ini. Ia pemimpin langit, tidak mungkin jatuh hanya karena masalah asmaranya. Ia harus bertindak sebagaimana mestinya.

"Adili mereka tiga hari lagi atas tuduhan kasus pencurian dokumen rahasia ..Gakupo, kau harus memimpin persidangan." Oliver berlalu dengan cepat.

"Bukankah tiga hari lagi―" Ruko hendak menyela. Tiga hari lagi bukankah tanggal pernikahan mereka?

Gumi tidak tahu harus tertawa atau bersedih. Ling kebingungan. Gakupo menatap Kaito tajam. Ann dan Taya menyusul Oliver untuk kejelasan. Semua benar-benar kacau.

Oliver pun telah menghilang dari penglihatan mereka.

* * *

_**Make Your Wish : Key**_

* * *

"Oliver-sama! Apa yang anda katakan tadi?! Bukankah tiga hari lagi adalah hari pernikahan anda?!" Ann dan Taya sibuk menyusulnya. Oliver berhenti, membuat Ann dan Taya melakukan hal yang sama. Oliver masih memunggungi mereka dan enggan berbalik.

"Lalu kenapa?" Tanyanya pelan. Namun lorong yang sepi membuat suaranya terdengar sedikit lebih keras. Ann pun bertanya,

"Ini semua kesalahan iblis itu! Kami semua sudah menerima Miku-sama! Tapi, kehadiran iblis itu―"

"Ini salahku. Semuanya salahku."

Ann dan Taya terkejut dengan perkataan Oliver. Mereka melihat bahu Oliver bergerak naik turun tak teratur. Ann dan Taya hanya diam. Mereka menunduk. Jika Oliver sudah seperti itu, berarti tak ada yang harus dibicarakan lagi.

Oliver menangis. Ia berusaha menutupi kedua matanya agar tidak menjatuhkan air matanya. Namun, nyatanya, air mata itu merembes menelusuri pipinya dan jatuh ke bawah. Ann dan Taya menatapnya kasihan. Meski mereka tahu bahwa Miku dibawa karena keinginan sepihak Oliver dan memalsukan kehidupannya di surga selama ini, tapi mereka juga tahu bahwa perasaan Oliver tulus pada malaikat setengah iblis itu.

Oliver berjalan menjauh dan memasuki ruangannya. Setelahnya, Ann dan Taya mendengar suara tangisan yang keras dan begitu memilukan.

Mereka hanya diam mendengarkan.

"Kau bertindak terlalu jauh, Miku-sama..harusnya hanya aku yang dijadikan tersangka. Kenapa kau juga ikutan?" Kaito menselonjorkan kakinya. Miku tidak menjawab dari sel di depannya. Bagus, mereka sama-sama ditahan sekarang.

"Aku..ingin minta maaf pada Oliver.." Miku menekuk satu lututnya. Miku menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas. Matanya terlihat kosong. Kaito hanya mendecih.

"Maaf soal itu. Kurasa itu salahku. Harusnya aku tak merusak hari bahagiamu, bukan?" Kaito memejamkan kedua matanya. Mereka saling berdiam diri.

"Miku-sama.." Kaito tertegun. Miku menangis lagi. Air mata itu terlihat begitu indah jika dilihat dari posisinya. Miku menahan suaranya agar tidak keluar. Namun, tetap saja..

Kaito tidak tahu harus apa. Dia hanya diam.

* * *

_3 Days Later_

* * *

"Oliver-sama..kita harus pergi ke persidangan.." Gumi masuk ke ruangan Oliver dan berusaha membujuknya. Ann dan Taya akan menjemput dan mengantar Miku dan Kaito ke persidangan nanti. Gumi hanya dimintai tolong.

"Aku tidak mau.." Jawab Oliver. Oliver masih duduk dan menatap dirinya sendiri di kaca jendela. Hari ini memang cerah. Burung-burung bernyanyi, bunga-bunga masih bermekaran, dan suara lonceng juga terdengar begitu indah. Tapi, tidak seperti dirinya saat ini.

"Pemimpin langit harus datang bukan? Lagipula..anda yang menghukum mereka.."

"Aku benci melihat iblis itu."

"Oliver-sama, kita harus cepat atau―"

_**GREP!**_

Gumi tidak menyangkanya sama sekali. Oliver tiba-tiba saja berbalik dan memeluknya. Apakah ia sedang bermimpi?

"Maaf, Gumi. Aku hanya butuh waktu. Sebentar saja dan jangan lihat wajahku."

Gumi mengangguk pelan. Hal ini memang berat bahkan bagi pemimpin langit sekalipun.

Miku memandangi Ann dan Taya bergantian. Ia menundukkan kepalanya. Kini ia dan Kaito sedang dibawa menuju ruang sidang. Miku tidak punya apapun lagi. Jadi, apapun hukumannya, ia akan menerimanya. Dan untuk Kaito..sudah pasti hukuman mati.

"Miku-sama, bolehkah saya bertanya?" Taya menoleh ke arahnya. Miku mengangguk.

"Apa arti Oliver-sama bagi anda selama ini?"

Miku terdiam sejenak. Ia juga tidak tahu jawabannya.

"Dia baik.."

"Apakah anda benar-benar mencintainya?" Sahut Ann.

"Entahlah. Kupikir aku juga mencintainya seperti ia mencintaiku..tapi, kurasa cinta yang kami rasakan berbeda satu sama lain.."

Mereka semakin mendekati pintu ruang sidang. Kaito hanya diam saja mendengar percakapan di dekatnya.

Ann dan Taya masing-masing memegang sisi pintu yang berlainan.

"Kuharap kita akan bertemu lagi, Miku-sama.." Taya dan Ann membukakan pintu untuk mereka.

Miku dan Kaito melangkah masuk ke dalam ruang sidang. Atmosfernya sungguh berbeda. Miku bahkan belum pernah sekalipun masuk ke sini. Mereka; Kaito dan Miku berdiri di hadapan hakim agung di langit, Kamui Gakupo.

"Bisakah kita mulai sidangnya, Oliver-sama..?" Gakupo melihat ke arah Oliver di dekatnya. Oliver hanya mengangguk dan berjalan menjauh menuju barisan atas. Kaito dan Miku dikelilingi oleh ratusan malaikat yang duduk mengitari mereka dengan urutan berundak hingga tingkat lima. Miku merasa seperti semut di ruangan itu. Di hadapannya dan Kaito hanya ada Gakupo. Namun, kursi kosong masih tersisa satu. Miku mengabaikan saja. Mungkin itu untuk Gumi.

"Shion Kaito. Kasusmu adalah melarikan diri dari neraka, membunuh seorang manusia, juga memanfaatkan Hatsune Miku untuk mencuri dokumen rahasia. Katakan jika ada yang salah." Gakupo menatapnya.

"Bolehkah aku berkata bahwa salah satu petinggi langit telah membunuh satu iblis?"

Seluruh peserta sidang tercengang. Apa-apaan iblis itu?

"Atas dasar apa kau menuduh petinggi langit?" Gakupo sedikit kesal.

"Itu benar.." Gumi berjalan dari pintu lain dan menuju ke tengah. Ia duduk di kursi di sebelah Gakupo.

"Tapi, itu karena ia melanggar peraturan, Kamui-san. Dia memaksa naik ke dunia fana. Tak ada alasan apapun bagi iblis untuk naik ke dunia fana." Gumi menjelaskan. Kaito menggertakkan giginya, marah. Pembunuh Luka sekarang sudah ada di hadapannya.

"Kalau begitu, Gumi tidak bersalah. Hukuman untukmu adalah mati. Lalu.." Gakupo ganti menatap Miku.

"Hatsune Miku, kau salah satu petinggi langit. Tapi, kau menyalahgunakan kekuasaanmu untuk bersekongkol dengan Shion Kaito. Kau dijatuhi hukuman penjara sepuluh tahun atas pencurian dokumen rahasia. Katakan jika ada yang salah."

"Boleh aku bertanya?" Miku tersenyum.

"Apa itu, Hatsune Miku?"

"Buku yang berisikan mantra terlarang..pangeran neraka mengatakan itu ada di tempatnya. Lalu, kenapa kita punya salinannya?"

Semua terdiam, menunggu jawaban Gakupo.

"Aku tidak mengerti." Gakupo menatapnya.

"Bukankah kau menjadi petinggi lebih lama daripada petinggi lain termasuk Oliver? Harusnya kau tahu."

"Jaga ucapanmu, Hatsune Miku!" Seru Oliver dari kejauhan. Miku menyipitkan matanya.

"Aku tidak bicara denganmu, pemimpin langit.." Sahutnya sedikit sinis. Ia kemudian menatap kembali Gakupo.

Kaito tidak bisa menahan amarahnya lebih lama. Ia mengeluarkan scythe-nya dan menyerang ke arah Gumi.

_**BRAKK!**_

Gumi berhasil menghindar sebelum terkena tebasan itu.

"Hatsune Miku, apa kau berencana membunuh kami dengan iblis itu?" Tanya Gumi.

"Jika iya, bagaimana? Kau mau apa?" Tukas Miku.

Oliver tidak tahu mengapa Miku berbohong disaat seperti ini. Sebelumnya tak pernah sekalipun ia berniat membaca isi hati Miku karena Miku pernah mengatakan tidak suka dengan kemampuan Oliver yang itu. Tapi, situasi kali ini berbeda. Miku seorang terdakwa dan ia harus memeriksa apakah Miku mengatakan hal yang benar atau tidak. Kenapa Miku berbohong soal pembunuhan berencana bersama iblis itu?

_**TRANG!**_

_**GRRKK!**_

Gumi mengeluarkan rantai besinya dan berbalik menyerang Kaito. Namun, Miku menghalanginya dengan kemampuannya untuk memperlambat waktu. Ia menarik Kaito untuk menghindar.

"Hukumanmu mungkin sebaiknya juga mati, Hatsune Miku.." Gumi mengubah rantai besinya menjadi pedang. Kaito tidak berubah tujuan. Dia terus berusaha menyerang Gumi, membalaskan dendam Luka..

"Ouji-sama! Ayo kita makan dulu!"

"Ouji-sama sudah besar sekarang!"

"Ouji-sama..bisakah saya meminta tolong?"

Ingatan tentang Luka teringat jelas. Bahkan detik dimana Luka menjadi serpihan karena malaikat hijau itu.

_**CROKK!**_

"Sialan!" Gumi sedikit bergeser. Pinggangnya terkena ujung scythe Kaito tadi. Kaito benar-benar tidak terkendali. Matanya semerah darah, taring tajamnya terlihat. Kuku-kukunya memanjang dan kulit tubuhnya mulai terkelupas. Bahkan di punggungnya muncul sepasang sayap hitam.

"Iblis bangsawan..benar-benar mempunyai sayap, ya?" Gakupo mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan. Ia hendak menuliskan sesuatu untuk mengikat Kaito agar berhenti menyerang. Namun, bukan iblis namanya jika nafsu tidak menguasainya duluan. Nafsu membunuh.

Rin yang baru tiba di ruang sidang tampak bingung mengapa banyak malaikat terbang keluar. Ia dikabari Oliver kemarin melalui Sukone tentang hari sidang Miku. Dia sudah bersiap untuk membela sahabatnya. Tapi..ia melihat iblis itu.

Iblis yang pernah dia lihat semasa hidupnya dulu.

"D-dia!"

"Kazuya-san?"

"Ah, Oliver-sama..apa yang terjadi?" Rin terkejut ketika mendapati Oliver di dekatnya. Malaikat memang mengerikan, ya..

"Aku tidak mengerikan. Kau sudah dengar ceritanya dari Sukone-san?" Tanya Oliver. Rin mengangguk.

Miku hanya diam saja melihat Kaito melukai malaikat di sana. Ia sama sekali tidak peduli. Miku hanya berdiri dalam diam. Kaito masih terlihat marah dengan tubuh yang mengerikan seperti itu.

Oliver tersentak. Ia mendapat penglihatan Miku akan mati di tangan iblis itu. Ia buru-buru terbang ke arah Miku.

"Oliver-sama!"

Kaito tidak tahu rasanya membunuh senikmat ini. Meski ia tidak berhasil membunuh malaikat hijau itu―ia kabur. Tapi, Kaito masih menginginkan lebih. Ia ingin membunuh sebanyak-banyaknya. Tak sengaja matanya menangkap ke arah Miku yang hanya diam saja. Kaito melihat Oliver terbang ke arah Miku. Ia menyeringai.

Jika pemimpin langit terbunuh di tangannya..mungkin akan jadi menyenangkan.

Kaito dengan cepat beralih dari pertarungan dengan Gumi dan Gakupo ke arah Oliver. Ia melempar scythe-nya, namun, Oliver berhasil menghindar. Sibuk menghindar, ia tak sadar iblis itu berada di belakangnya.

"Oliver-sama.." Bisik Kaito pelan sebelum tangannya menembus dada Oliver dari belakang. Kaito melepas tubuh Oliver dan membuangnya begitu saja. Miku terbelalak.

Oliver terluka?

Ia bahkan kesulitan mengumpulkan kata ketika tubuh Oliver berguling dan berhenti tepat di ujung kakinya.

Kaito tidak dalam mode 'buas' lagi. Ia kembali seperti semula. Puas sekali melukai pemimpin langit.

"Iblis!" Ann dan Taya menyerangnya bersamaan. Kaito menangkis dengan scythe-nya. Pertarungan mereka seimbang pada awalnya. Tapi, Kaito adalah pangeran neraka. Pada dasarnya kekuatannya memang lebih besar dari malaikat. Pemimpinnya saja baru ia lukai tadi. Apalagi..bawahannya? Hahaha! Kaito tak bisa berhenti tertawa dalam hati.

_Omoshiroi ka na ?_

Miku jatuh terduduk. Dilihatnya Oliver. Pemimpin langit itu tak bergerak sama sekali. Matanya terpejam. Miku menyentuh wajahnya perlahan.

_Tes_.

Setitik air mata jatuh ke pipi Oliver. Miku mengeratkan tangannya.

Ann dan Taya terlempar jauh. Namun, senjata mereka jatuh di dekat Miku. Kaito yang sudah selesai dengan Ann dan Taya menghampiri Miku dengan senyumnya.

"Miku, maukah kau kembali ke neraka bersama―"

_**CROOT!**_

Sebuah pedang menembus dada Kaito.

"Mi..ku.." Kaito jatuh. Miku menarik pedangnya kembali. Dilihatnya tubuh Kaito yang tergeletak di bawah. Miku kemudian menghujamkan pedang itu berkali-kali ke tubuh Kaito. Miku tidak tahu apa yang dia lakukan, tapi..ini membuatnya senang. Jadi..ini yang namanya darah iblis itu? Betapa nikmatnya..ia sangat menikmati sensasi ketika menghujamkan senjata suci itu pada tubuh Kaito. Ia tertawa..tertawa puas..sebagian hasratnya terpenuhi...

Rin memandang tidak percaya. Sahabatnya bisa berubah seperti itu. Terlebih..dia sedang membunuh iblis yang dicintainya itu. Ia berharap bertemu iblis itu kembali, ia ingin berterima kasih. Tapi..kini semua sirna. Bukan seperti ini caranya. Kakinya tak mau bergerak sesenti pun. Terlalu sulit untuk dipahami.

"Kazuya-san, kita harus per―" Ann terhenti ketika melihat Rin jatuh terduduk karena pemandangan di bawah. Hanya ada darah di bawah sana.

Ann masih menunggu reaksi Rin. Namun, Sukone datang.

"Aku terlambat untuk melihat pertunjukan.." Katanya. Ia melirik ke arah Ann.

"Ann..cepat selamatkan yang terluka dengan Taya. Dimana anak itu? Aku akan mengurus Rin."

"Baik, Sukone-san." Ann segera membawa malaikat yang terluka.

"Rin..." Tei memanggilnya. Tapi Rin tidak menyahut. Yah, Tei sedikit mengerti.

"Miku! Aku takkan memaafkanmu!"

"Rin, tenanglah." Tei menahan Rin.

"Sukone-san! Biar aku selesaikan urusanku dengan Hatsune keparat itu!"

"Rin!"

Miku berjalan melewati mereka dengan wajah datarnya. Sama sekali tak merasa bersalah atas perbuatannya beberapa menit lalu di persidangan.

"Hatsune Miku! Kau fikir kau siapa hingga kau membunuhnya?!" Rin masih berapi-api.

"Dan kau fikir siapa dirimu?" Rin terdiam.

"Aku hanya menjalankan tugasku melindungi pemimpin langit." Miku berlalu. Rin merasa kesal. Kesal sekali. Bagaimana bisa Miku tak merasa menyesal sedikitpun? Kenapa?!

Rin menangis. Hatinya terlalu lelah berteriak, menyangkal kenyataan.

Miku menyeret tubuh Kaito bersamanya. Barusan..dia membunuh orang yang dicintainya dengan tangannya sendiri. Hah. Biarlah. Mungkin ini semua memang harus terjadi. Sesuai dengan buku itu.

.

.

.

_._

_._

_._

_Lalu mereka akan berada pada kehampaan dan kesakitan. Cinta membuat mereka merasakan penderitaan._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

Miku mengunjungi Oliver setelah insiden kemarin. Ia merasa bersalah atas semua itu. Ia membuka pintu, tempat dimana Oliver dirawat.

Oliver masih terbaring lemah. Meski lukanya sudah membaik daripada kemarin saat diserang Kaito. Tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara lonceng berdentang. Miku tersenyum pahit saat mendengarnya. Ia mulai menangis.

Apa yang sudah dilakukannya?

Dia benar-benar jahat.

"Miku.."

Oliver menggerakkan tangannya. Ia raih telapak tangan Miku dengan jari jemarinya. Mata mereka bertemu. Miku tak ingin melihat tatapan seperti itu dari Oliver. Oliver hanya tersenyum dan berkata..

"Suatu saat kita akan bertemu lagi, kan? Apa kau masih mau menemuiku?"

Miku terjatuh lemas mendengarnya. Hukumannya diganti menjadi shinigami. Shinigami, pekerjaan terburuk di antara para malaikat. Dengan menjadi shinigami, ia tidak punya hak kembali ke surga kecuali alasan hukum langit. Meski dia bukan malaikat seutuhnya. Ada darah iblis yang mengalir dalam dirinya. Ia masih terisak. Oliver membelai lembut kepala Miku di sisinya.

"...maaf, Oliver.."

"Miku.."

"Maaf."

"Miku.."

"Maaf, Oliver..aku benar-benar minta maaf.."

Oliver menghela nafas. Dilihatnya sejenak Miku.

"Miku, bolehkah aku?"

Miku menghapus air matanya. Ia terdiam sejenak memikirkannya.

"Tidak juga tidak apa."Oliver mencoba tertawa. Miku mencium keningnya dengan lembut. Hingga akhirnya turun dan membuat bibir mereka bertemu.

Ciuman ini terasa begitu menyakitkan.

Dan menyedihkan.

.

.

.

_Make Your Wish : Key [End]_

...

Konnichiwa!

Minna-san, o genki desu ka? ^^ Panda nulis ini sambil mendengarkan lagu Someday, Cinderella dari HitoshizukuPxYama yang dinyanyiin Len. Yang belum dengerin, wajib denger terutama untuk Len fans (?) /jiahpromo/

Jujur aja, Panda nulis ini sampai lima kali karena kurang sreg. Pertama nulis, tapi pake puisi..rasanya gk enak dan malah beda jauh..terus diulang lagi dari awal sampai jadilah chapter ini ._.

Ada yang kuat baca sampai chapter ini? Seriously, hebat banget. Adik author aja gamudeng jalan cerita pake plot maju mundur gini. Terimakasih ya udah baca sampai sini ^^ next chapter bakal kembali lagi pakai alur maju ~~ XD dua pelayan. dua hantu, dan banyak malaikat /?/ Tujuan Miku akan dijelaskan juga di chapter depan ^^

Panda undur diri~


	13. Chapter 12 : Answer

**rinorange02** : iya romens terselubung emang bagus xD..sekarang yang gak jelas tinggal Len! Yey! XD /krik/ makasih ya sudah baca sampai sini, saya terharu ada yang kuat baca cerita ginian :' iya aku juga berharap Len sama Rin tapi..biarkanlah semua mengalir dengan sendirinya. Kita lihat aja /maksudlo

* * *

_Summary : Pertemuan para pimpinan akan segera diadakan. Suzune menghilang, Kaito bangkit, Oliver berniat menggantikan Miku, dan Lui telah mendapat jawaban. _

* * *

"Jadi, apa rencanamu?"

"Kita harus merebut gulungan itu. Kemudian, memanggil jiwa terkuat sebagai syarat."

Di sebuah tempat, makhluk bersurai putih dengan mata merah tampak berunding dengan makhluk bersurai _teal_.

"Tidak ada malaikat yang mencurigaimu, kan, Hatsune?"

"Tidak sama sekali, Sukone-san. Bagaimana denganmu?"

Mikuo dan Tei saling memandang satu sama lain, mencari kebohongan tersirat namun tak menemukannya. Mereka diam sejenak untuk beberapa alasan.

"Kita sudah bertahun-tahun dipercaya Oliver-sama untuk misi ini. Menurutmu, kita bisa melakukannya?" Tanya Tei.

"Kita harus melakukannya."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Dingin.

Miku merasakan sel ini kembali setelah sekian lama. Miku hanya memandangi alas selama beberapa saat. Miku mendongakkan kepalanya ketika mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekat ke selnya. Miku hanya menghela nafas.

"Oliver, kau tidak perlu kemari. Sidangku tinggal beberapa jam lagi." Miku memalingkan wajah, enggan menatap pemimpin langit yang berbaik hati mau mengunjungi tahanan sepertinya.

"Aku merindukanmu, tahu." Oliver duduk di sisi luar―bersebelahan dengan Miku namun dibatasi jeruji. Sudah berapa lama mereka tidak bertemu? Sepuluh tahun? Tapi rasanya bagai ribuan tahun tak bertemu dengan Miku yang dicintainya itu.

"Naif." Komentar Miku.

"Mungkin.." Oliver terkekeh kecil. Miku akan diadili..lagi. Oliver sedikit sedih mengingatnya. Posisinya saat ini juga merepotkan.

"Bagaimana dengan kedua pelayanku?" Miku bertanya. Ia masih khawatir dengan Suzune dan Lui. Bagaimana jika mereka diserang nanti?

"Kazuya pasti bersama mereka saat ini. Tenang saja." Jawab Oliver. Ia sedikit menoleh ke arah Miku. Ah, Oliver tidak tahu cara melukis perasaannya saat ini.

"Hei, Miku.." Miku masih tidak melihat Oliver. Oliver hanya menghela nafas.

"Rencanamu mengerikan juga..memusnahkan kami semua. Tapi, itu tidak akan terjadi." Oliver ikut memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain. Bertemu seperti ini, rasanya sedikit aneh.

"Rasa cinta membuat kita jadi seperti ini.." Oliver memejamkan matanya. Ia sadar betul, rasa cintanya pada Miku terlalu besar.

"Kau benar. Semua berubah." Sahut Miku. Miku menundukkan kepalanya. Semua berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang sempat mereka inginkan dulu. Bukan berakhir seperti ini.

"Apa kau menyesal pernah mencintaiku?" Oliver tidak tahu harus menanyakan ini atau tidak. Tapi, dia ingin tahu. Miku hanya menggeliat kesamping.

"Aku..tidak tahu.."

* * *

"Rin, kau yakin membiarkan mereka disini?" Len mencuri pandang ke arah Rin dengan raut cemas.

"Memang kenapa, Len? Toh mereka gak akan tahu caranya naik ke surga." Dengus Rin.

Rin dan Len saling berdiri berhadapan di dekat jendela. Lui dan Suzune memang masih berada di kamar Len, tepatnya di dekat cermin itu. Mereka sepertinya sibuk membahas entah apa. Len hanya bisa pasrah mendengar keputusan Rin.

"Baiklah.."

Dari seberang sana, seekor burung gagak hitam terbang ke arah jendela kamar Len. Rin melihat ada sebuah gulungan pesan di kakinya. Gagak itu mendarat di bingkai jendela dan Rin mengambil pesan itu.

"Pesan dari langit." Gagak itu berbicara sebelum akhirnya terbang menjauh.

"Apa itu, Rin?" Len ikutan menatap pesan yang kini berada di tangan Rin. Rin membuka gulungan itu dan membacanya.

"_Kami membutuhkan kehadiran kalian sebagai perwakilan dunia hantu, yang disebut dibawah ini :_

_Kazuya Rin_

_Kagamine Len_

_Dimohon kehadiran kalian untuk persidangan terdakwa yang akan dilakukan siang ini, atas nama: Hatsune Miku._

_Oliver."_

"Aku tidak tahu sehancur apa hati Oliver-sama saat menulis surat ini." Rin menggulung kembali pesan itu.

"Rin, aku bingung dengan kalimat perwakilan dunia hantu..dan, kenapa bukan Sukone-san saja?" Len mengernyit. Len kan tidak menjadi tokoh penting di dunia hantu. Bukankah seharusnya itu Rin dan Tei selaku pemegang pangkat tertinggi di dunia hantu?

"Mana kutahu. Tapi, sepertinya..pihak langit akan mengundang perwakilan neraka dan shinigami juga. Kasus Hatsune sangat berat dan melibatkan banyak pihak." Jelas Rin.

"Tapi, kenapa Shinigami juga?"

"Tentu saja. Harusnya ketua Asosiasi Shinigami Jepang mengawasi Hatsune. Jika tindakan Hatsune sebagai Shinigami sejauh ini, berarti pimpinan mereka yang tidak berguna. Mungkin kita bisa melihat pergantian pimpinan nanti." Rin menyimpan gulungan itu di dalam pakaiannya.

"Bisakah kami ikut bersama kalian?" Tanya Suzune yang menghampiri mereka. Suzune sangat mengkhawatirkan Miku. Ia ingin tahu kondisi majikannya saat ini.

"Aku tidak menemukan jawaban selain ikut dengan kalian ke surga." Imbuh Lui. Dia harap hantu-hantu itu mau mengajaknya.

"Kalau kau ketahuan, kau akan dimusnahkan di tempat." Perkataan Rin membuat Suzune dan Lui tersentak.

"Maksudmu, penjagaannya ketat?"

"Majikan kalian terdakwa atas beberapa kasus pelanggaran berat. Kurasa kalian tahu apa yang kumaksud." Rin melepas perban di tangan kirinya.

"Tunggu, aku ingin bertanya..cermin apa itu tadi? Kenapa aku melihat...Miku-sama?" Tanya Lui sambil menunjuk ke arah cermin itu.

"Cermin kebenaran. Dia akan menjawab semua pertanyaan tersembunyi dalam hatimu." Rin kemudian membentuk sebuah pola di lengan kirinya.

"Len, pegang tanganku."

Len menyentuh tangan kiri Rin.

"Teleportasi sangat merepotkan." Rin membuat pola lain di lengan Len. Tak lama kemudian, dua hantu itu sudah menghilang. Meninggalkan Suzune dan Lui.

"Hibiki-san..bagaimana ini?"

Lui juga tidak tahu. Benar-benar tidak tahu. Lui merasa tidak berguna saat ini. Di saat majikannya kesulitan, ia hanya bisa sibuk berkonklusi. Matanya beralih pada cermin itu.

"Akhirnya Miku-sama disidang juga." Gumi tertawa lepas. Hatinya sangat senang. Dengan begini, tidak ada saingan untuknya.

"Jangan terlalu berharap, Gumi." Gakupo memberinya senyum ejekan. Melihat wajah Gumi yang kesal terkadang bisa melepas penat.

"Aku tidak pernah suka melihat wajahmu, Gakupo. Ngomong-ngomong, Mikuo belum kembali sejak kemarin." Gumi menyilangkan kakinya.

"Dia mantan tahanan. Biarkan saja."

Rin dan Len baru saja tiba di depan pintu gerbang langit. Di depan, mereka berpapasan dengan beberapa makhluk lain.

"Kazuya? Kau diundang juga, ya?"

"Siapa hantu laki-laki itu?"

"Kemana Sukone-san?"

Len takut. Mengapa semua menatap tajam ke arahnya? Len bersembunyi di belakang tubuh Rin. Rin hanya berdecak kesal.

"Undangan Oliver-sama." Rin melirik ke arah gerbang yang terbuka.

"Tidak kusangka kita semua akan bertemu disini." Makhluk bersurai ungu bicara.

"Yukari-san..dia ketua Majelis Hantu Jepang." Peringat makhluk lain yang berada di belakangnya.

Gerbang terbuka, dan dua malaikat menyambut mereka; Ann dan Taya.

"Selamat datang, para pimpinan."

* * *

_**Make Your Wish : Answer  
Vocaloid is not mine  
Genre : Supernatural/Fantasy  
Rated : T**_

* * *

Di dalam sebuah ruangan, semua berkumpul. Petinggi langit berkumpul, kecuali Oliver. Entah dimana dia sekarang. Ann dan Taya pamit sebentar mencari Oliver. Perwakilan dunia hantu, shinigami, dan juga neraka telah hadir.

"Kita akan membahas tentang Hatsune Miku." Gumi membuka perundingan.

"Yuzuki Yukari, kau adalah pemimpin dunia shinigami. Mengapa kau tak mengawasi Hatsune?" Ruko langsung bertanya.

"Aku kehilangan keberadaannya dua tahun lalu. Namanya tiba-tiba menghilang dari daftar shinigami. Aku tidak bisa melacaknya." Jelas Yukari.

"Dia kan shinigami. Tidak mungkin dia berpindah ke dunia manusia." Ling menyela.

"Dia Hatsune Miku. Malaikat setengah iblis." Ujar Gakupo. Memangnya apa yang tidak bisa dilakukan perempuan itu? Kekuatannya aneh-aneh.

"Dimana tubuh adikku sekarang?" Akaito bertanya. Meski dia tak peduli lagi pada adiknya yang tertangkap pihak langit itu dulu, Kaito tetaplah saudaranya. Ia hanya ingin tahu.

"Oliver-sama menyimpannya di suatu tempat. Kami tidak tahu." Ling menjawab. Semua langsung menoleh ke arahnya.

"Kalau Oliver-sama menyembunyikannya, itu hak-nya." Potong Gumi.

"Terserah." Akaito hanya tersenyum.

"Sudah kuduga aku tidak bisa." Oliver beranjak dan membuka sel Miku. Terdengar suara berderit pelan ketika besi itu terbuka.

"Oliver, apa yang kau lakukan?" Miku mendongak. Oliver mendekat ke arahnya. Ia sedikit berjongkok. Mereka melakukan kontak mata sesaat.

"Oliver..kau yakin dengan ini?" Miku menatap tidak percaya ketika Oliver mulai melepas rantai yang mengikat tangan dan kakinya.

"Aku tidak bisa melihatmu dibunuh di depanku. Aku tidak bisa." Oliver tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Tapi, Oliver, kau akan―"

"Itu lebih baik daripada aku melihatmu mati di depanku." Oliver membantu Miku berdiri. Mereka berhadapan, Oliver meraih satu tangan Miku. Miku benar-benar tidak mengerti.

"Kenapa, Oliver?"

"Kau tahu jawabannya." Oliver memeluknya erat. Miku benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran pemimpin langit itu.

"Tetaplah hidup, Miku."

Miku tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Oliver selalu saja menolongnya kala sulit. Sebenarnya ia masih kesal atas kebohongan Oliver di masa lalu, tapi..

"Kita akan bertemu lagi." Oliver merenggangkan pelukan mereka. Miku menatapnya nanar. Ia mencengkeram bahu Oliver.

"Oliver, cukup. Aku..tidak ingin lari dari masalah ini..aku pantas..." ―_untuk dihukum_.

Belum selesai Miku bicara, Oliver mendorongnya ke belakang. Ada sebuah lubang hitam di belakangnya. Miku merasakan tubuhnya menjauh dari Oliver. Dan senyuman Oliver adalah hal terakhir yang dia lihat sebelum lubang itu menutup.

"Maaf ya, Miku."

Oliver hanya menoleh ketika mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekat. Baiklah, ia baru saja melakukan hal terbodoh dalam hidupnya.

"Oliver-sama! Para pimpinan sudah da―"

Ann dan Taya yang mencari-cari Oliver sedari tadi akhirnya menemukan pimpinan langit itu berada di dalam sel Miku. Dan sekarang, Miku sudah tidak ada.

"Oliver-sama...apa yang anda lakukan?" Taya menatapnya aneh. Mengapa Oliver-sama melakukan hal-hal diluar batas pemikirannya?

_Dia benar-benar gila._

"Oliver-sama..?" Ann terjatuh lemas melihat Oliver yang justru tersenyum ke arah mereka. Oliver pun berjalan keluar dari sel dan berjalan ke arah keduanya, seraya memosisikan kedua tangannya lurus di depan tubuhnya.

"Cepat bawa aku ke pengadilan."

Miku merasakan tubuhnya berputar-putar sebelum terjatuh di suatu tempat.

Kastilnya.

Mengapa Oliver mengirimnya kesini? Dan yang lebih penting, mengapa Oliver menyelamatkannya? Dia sudah tidak waras. Mengorbankan dirinya atas semua dosa-dosanya. Miku menggenggam erat udara yang tak bersalah.

Miku melihat peti Kaito di depannya. Ia terbelalak. Kemudian, air matanya jatuh ke bawah..

"Oliver..kau bodoh..!"

* * *

.

.

.

.

"Suzune! Aku tahu, caranya menuju surga!" Lui menjentikkan jarinya. Suzune menatapnya dengan binar-binar di matanya.

"Bagaimana, Hibiki-san?"

"Kita harus melayang! Lihat, hantu-hantu di luar itu!" Lui menunjuk ke arah luar jendela. Hantu-hantu sibuk beterbangan kesana kemari.

"Me-melayang? Tapi, Miku-sama tidak mengajari kita melayang." Suzune melompat-lompat, tetap saja tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Mungkin, kita harus berkonsentrasi." Lui berfikir.

"Baiklah! Ukh―" Suzune mencoba fokus. Nihil.

"Aah! Aku tidak bisa, Hibiki-san!" Suzune memanyunkan bibirnya. Lui masih berfikir. Matanya masih mengamati cermin itu. Ukiran naganya sama persis dengan milik majikannya. Lui berjalan agak ragu mendekatinya dan menatap dirinya kembali.

Apa cermin ini bisa menjawab pertanyaannya, ya?

"Hibiki-san, cerminnya bagus ya." Suzune menyentuh cermin itu, namun, tangannya masuk sebagian ke dalam sana.

"Suzune! Tarik tanganmu!" Lui membantu Suzune menarik tangannya.

"Tidak bisa, Hibiki-san.." Suzune masih berusaha keras mengeluarkan tangannya. Mereka pun akhirnya masuk ke dalam cermin itu bersama.

* * *

Miku membuka pintu ruangan dimana jiwa-jiwa yang ia kumpulkan berada. Ia mengambil semua jiwa yang ada disana dengan tongkat hitamnya. Ia kemudian mendekatkan peti Kaito yang ia buat melayang untuk sampai ke atas. Miku meletakkan peti Kaito dan membuka penutupnya. Ia kemudian memasukkan semua jiwa itu pada Kaito. Miku harap, Kaito bisa bangun sekarang. Tak apa meski kekuatannya tidak sempurna nanti, Lui dan Suzune tidak ada. Padahal jiwa mereka dibutuhkan untuk kebangkitan pangeran neraka. Miku tidak peduli. Ia butuh bantuan Kaito untuk kembali ke surga. Sayap putih Miku sudah dicabut oleh pihak langit. Ia hanya punya sayap hitam, tapi―ia tidak mau menggunakan kekuatan mengerikan itu.

Tangan pucat Kaito bergerak, kelopak matanya terbuka. Dan hal yang pertama Kaito lihat adalah Miku yang menatap sedih ke arahnya. Kaito pun duduk untuk melihat lebih jelas. Tubuhnya terasa lebih baik. Seingatnya, Miku membunuhnya waktu itu..tapi..

Apa yang terjadi?

"Kaito, aku perlu bantuanmu.."

Kaito menatapnya penuh kebencian.

"Setelah kau membunuhku?" Kaito berdiri dan berjalan keluar dari peti. Namun, ia merasakan kakinya ditahan.

Miku terisak dalam diam. Kaito mencoba melepaskan kakinya dengan kasar. Miku terjerembab. Wajahnya menyentuh lantai yang dingin. Ia tidak menyerah. Miku masih menyeret tubuhnya menuju kaki Kaito. Kaito risih. Dia akhirnya menoleh ke arah Miku.

"Apa yang―"

"Tolong, bawa aku ke surga. Sekali saja..aku..harus..menolong Oliver.."

Kaito heran, mengapa Miku sampai memohon seperti ini. Kaito menyeringai.

"Aku minta imbalan yang setimpal. Kau pikir aku akan memaafkanmu begitu saja?" Kaito sedikit membungkuk dan mengangkat wajah Miku dengan menarik rambutnya― kemudian mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wanita berstatus _shinigami_ itu.

"Apapun..yang kau minta.." Hanya tatapan kosong Miku yang didapat iblis itu. Tak ada perlawanan sama sekali.

"Apapun, ya? Akan kupikirkan nanti saja.."

"Cepat bawa aku.." Miku menarik lengan Kaito dan menenggelamkan dirinya dalam pelukan iblis itu.

"Lepaskan Miku-sama!"

Lui dan Suzune berlari dari tangga bawah. Kaito menyipitkan matanya, tidak suka.

Rupanya cermin di dunia hantu terhubung dengan cermin di ruangan Miku-sama. Lui hampir saja putus asa jika dia tak mendengar suara majikannya dari atas sini.

"Siapa mereka, Miku?" Tanya Kaito.

"Pelayanku. Lupakan saja mereka." Miku memeluk tubuh Kaito erat. Kaito sangat merindukan Miku. Tapi, mengingat bahwa ia dibunuh oleh makhluk yang sedang didekapnya kini..sakit rasanya.

"Kubilang lepaskan Miku-sama!"

Pipi Kaito tergores sedikit. Ia masih bisa menghindari sebuah benda tajam yang ditujukan padanya oleh 'pelayan' yang sempat disebut Miku tadi.

"Pelayanmu kurangajar. Diamkan mereka." Perintah Kaito. Belum sempat Miku merespon, beberapa mawar berduri mengarah pada mereka. Kaito membawa Miku dalam pelukannya dan memutar menghindar.

"Jangan lari!" Yang berkucir dua mengejarnya. Kaito tersenyum dan mengembalikan mawar itu padanya.

"Miku, sekarang."

Tiba-tiba Lui dan Suzune tidak dapat bergerak. Miku menggunakan jari-jarinya untuk menghentikan kedua pelayannya.

"Jangan..ganggu.." Titah Miku.

"Miku-sama! Kita harus segera per―"

"Tidak perlu, Lui. Aku akan pergi. Kaito, cepat." Miku melingkarkan tangannya di leher iblis itu. Kaito mengeluarkan sayap hitamnya. Lui dan Suzune terbelalak. Sayap hitam?

"Tunjukkan jalannya, Miku."

"Hn."

Dan mereka pun terbang menuju atap. Kaito menghancurkan atap dengan gerakan tangannya.

Mereka terbang semakin tinggi.

"Miku-sama! Miku-sama!" Lui menggertakkan gigi, marah melihat majikannya bersama dengan Kaito. Suzune terjatuh.

Miku tidak akan melihat apa yang terjadi di bawah. Tujuannya hanya satu; menuju atas.

* * *

Para pimpinan yang diundang maupun para petinggi langit yang ada di dalam ruangan untuk berunding, heran melihat Oliver yang datang dengan kedua tangan dirantai. Sisi kanan, Ann memegang rantai. Dan di sisi kiri ada Taya. Rin yang pertama kali memecahkan keterkejutan itu,

"Oliver-sama, ada apa ini?"

Oliver hanya tersenyum.

"Aku baru saja melepaskan tahanan berat, Hatsune Miku."

Dan itu sukses membuat yang ada di dalam sana terlonjak kaget.

"Oliver-sama! Apa yang anda lakukan?!" Gumi menggebrak meja. Hari ini harusnya Miku yang dihukum, bukan Oliver!

"Oliver-sama! Kemana anda melepaskan Hatsune?!" Gakupo ikut berseru.

"Ramainya.." Akaito hanya terkekeh pelan. Pemimpin langit dari dulu hingga sekarang selalu bisa membuatnya terhibur. Ia bertepuk tangan tanpa suara.

"Oliver-sama.." Ruko dan Ling memandangnya penuh tanya. Ann dan Taya menunduk dan saling diam. Mereka merantai Oliver karena terpaksa―tepatnya dipaksa pimpinan langit itu. Mereka sebenarnya juga tidak mau.

"Aku kemari bukan untuk melihat anda dihukum, Oliver-sama. Jangan bercanda." Yukari menatapnya. Benar, semua pandangan memang tertuju pada pimpinan langit itu.

"Oliver-sama.." Len juga tidak menyangka jadinya begini. Rin berdiri dari kursi dan berjalan menuju pemimpin langit itu.

_**PLAKK**_

Oliver merasakan panas di pipi. Sebelum yang lain protes, Rin berseru tepat di depannya.

"Kenapa anda selalu tidak waras saat menghadapi Hatsune?! Anda pemimpin langit, harusnya tidak boleh memberi contoh buruk seperti ini!"

Oliver hanya menatapnya dan tersenyum.

"Mulai hari ini, aku bukan pemimpin langit. Akulah penyebab semua kekacauan ini. Karena itu aku kemari, untuk mendapat hukumanku." Jelasnya.

Rin naik tensi. Ia hendak menampar Oliver lagi, namun sebuah tangan yang lain menahannya.

"Cukup, Rin.." Len rupanya. Rin hendak melepas tangannya, namun Len menahannya makin erat. Rin ingin memukulnya dengan tangan lain yang bebas. Tapi, Len menahan semuanya.

"Len! Lepaskan!"

"Cukup, Rin!" Bentak Len. Rin langsung terdiam. Perlahan pegangan Len pada kedua tangannya mulai longgar.

"Ini pengadilan. Bukan kau yang berhak menghukumnya."

Rin mendengus kesal. Tanpa ada yang menyadari, Gakupo membuka sebuah gulungan. Gumi yang berada di sebelahnya terbelalak.

"Tunggu dulu, Gakupo!"―setengah berbisik. Gakupo meraih tangan Gumi dan mengisyaratkan agar malaikat itu diam. Gumi memilih menurut.

* * *

.

.

.

"Kaito.."

"Ada apa?"

Kaito masih mengepakkan sayapnya seraya melirik ke arah Miku yang dibawanya.

"Aku minta maaf.."

Terlambat untuk mengatakan itu sekarang. Kaito sudah terlanjur sakit hati. Bukankah ini kesempatan yang bagus untuknya?

"Aku juga minta maaf, Miku."

Kaito melepaskan tubuh Miku dari pelukannya. Miku terbelalak. Tangannya berusaha menggapai ke atas. Namun, gravitasi tetap menariknya ke bawah. Tubuhnya menembus awan yang muncul bersemu. Miku tidak mungkin mengeluarkan sayap hitamnya sekarang. Ia tidak ingin kekuatan iblisnya bangkit seperti waktu itu.

Tidak.

Kaito terbang semakin ke atas, Miku jatuh semakin ke bawah. Dan sebelum Miku menggunakan kekuatannya, ia merasakan tubuhnya berhenti tertarik gaya bumi. Ia melihat Mikuo sedang menahan tubuhnya. Mikuo kemudian membawanya terbang ke atas.

"Mikuo..?"

"Langit sedang kacau. Kau harus datang."

"Kenapa? Bukankah kau memihak Gumi dan Gakupo?!" Ketus Miku. Mikuo hanya memasang muka malas.

"Aku diutus Oliver-sama untuk menyelidiki mereka. Dugaanku benar. Gakupo berniat mengambil posisi pemimpin langit." Ujar Mikuo sambil mengepakkan sayapnya.

Semua bermula ketika ia dibebaskan dari ruang tahanan dulu. Taya mengajaknya menemui Oliver. Dan Oliver menugaskannya menjadi kakak palsu untuk Miku, serta berpura-pura memihak Gakupo dan Gumi.

"Maksudmu..Oliver dalam bahaya?"

"Sepertinya begitu."

Kaito terbang makin tinggi. Dia kemudian tiba di depan pintu terbang langit. Beberapa malaikat penjaga langsung menyerangnya. Tentu saja, mereka langsung tahu bahwa Kaito iblis hanya dengan melihat sayap hitamnya.

"Pengganggu.."

* * *

"Oliver-sama!"

Ann dan Taya langsung menahan tubuh Oliver yang terjatuh. Entah mengapa Oliver tiba-tiba tak sadarkan diri.

Gumi melirik Gakupo tajam. Gakupo menuliskan sesuatu kembali. Semua yang berada di dalam ruangan itu selain dirinya dan Gumi menjadi tidak berdaya. Tubuh mereka terasa kaku dan tidak bisa digerakkan.

"A-apa-apaan.." Rin berusaha menggerakkan tubuhnya.

"Si..alan.." Yukari tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya sesenti pun. Gakupo tersenyum penuh arti.

"Ga..kupo..kenapa kau..tidak.." Taya benar-benar tidak bisa berkutik.

"Sepertinya akan lebih mudah menghabisi kalian. Benar kan, Gumi?"

Gumi terlonjak kaget. Ia menunduk dengan penuh rasa bersalah. Memang inilah rencana Gakupo, menghabisi para pimpinan.

"Kamui..bercandamu tidak lucu.." Akaito masih sempat tertawa kecil.

Dan Gakupo mulai menulis kembali di dalam gulungan itu. Para petinggi langit serta para pimpinan mulai merasakan keanehan pada tubuh mereka. Tubuh mereka perlahan memudar. Gakupo tertawa. Gumi melihat tubuh Oliver mulai menghilang. Tunggu..

"Gakupo, kenapa Oliver-sama menghilang?!" Protes Gumi. Gakupo menoleh perlahan.

"Kau selalu saja mengejar cinta yang tidak pernah kau dapat, Gumi."

"Apa maksudmu? Bukankah perjanjiannya tidak seperti ini?!" Gumi mencekiknya. Tidak. Bukan seperti ini perjanjian di antara mereka. Gakupo akan melenyapkan para pimpinan dan petinggi langit―kecuali dirinya dan Oliver―, sehingga Gakupo akan menduduki posisi pemimpin langit dan Gumi bisa mendapatkan hati Oliver. Tapi..

"Apa maksudmu, Gakupo?!" Gumi emosi. Gakupo menyingkirkan tangan Gumi dengan paksa, membuat Gumi sedikit jatuh ke belakang. Namun, sesuatu menarik tubuhnya ke depan dengan cepat.

Dan saat itulah, Gumi menyadari bahwa Gakupo tengah memeluknya erat.

"Ga..kupo.."

"Aku mencintaimu, Gumi."

Pupil mata Gumi melebar. Tidak percaya dengan apa yang diucapkan Gakupo barusan. Gakupo kemudian melepaskan pelukan mereka. Gumi masih memandanginya dengan penuh tanya.

"Kau selalu mengejar Oliver yang tidak pernah mencintaimu. Kau sering tersakiti olehnya. Padahal, ada aku yang akan selalu mencintaimu dan takkan menyakitimu. Kenapa kau mengejar sesuatu yang tidak pasti? Sementara kau memilikiku.."

"Gakupo..hentikan omong kosongmu.."

"Mengapa kau tidak menoleh sedikit saja padaku?! Mengapa kau selalu berlari menuju rasa sakit itu?! Lihatlah aku, Gumi.." Gakupo mencengkeram erat pundak Gumi. Gumi benar-benar bingung dibuatnya. Ia tidak mau percaya. Apa-apaan candaan Gakupo yang itu?! Ini sama sekali tidak lucu!

Mata Gakupo terbelalak melihat pangeran neraka datang memasuki ruangan. Gumi yang tengah menatapnya tidak tahu, karena posisinya membelakangi arah pintu. Pangeran Neraka melempar sesuatu ke arah Gumi. Dengan cepat Gakupo mengalihkan tubuh Gumi ke samping bersamanya.

_**BRUKK**_

"Cih, meleset.." Kaito heran melihat semua yang ada di dalam ruangan terkapar tak berdaya kecuali kedua hakim langit itu. Persetan lah. Ia ingin segera membunuh malaikat berambut hijau itu. _Scythe_ yang ia lempar tadi kembali padanya bak bumerang. Kaito melangkah masuk. Semua yang tergeletak itu, tubuhnya perlahan memudar.

"Hatsune Miku, keberadaanmu memang mengubah segalanya.." Kaito berlari ke arah malaikat hijau dan ungu itu. Gumi mengeluarkan rantai besinya dan melawan Kaito. Tidak ada waktu untuk memikirkan perkataan Gakupo tadi. Gumi berhasil melilit _scythe_ Kaito. Gakupo menulis sesuatu di dalam gulungannya. Kaito terjatuh tiba-tiba. Seluruh tubuhnya seperti dibakar.

"Oi, iblis sialan.." Kaito menoleh ke arah kanan. Gadis cebol kuning yang ditemuinya di dunia fana tergeletak agak jauh darinya. Kenapa gadis cebol itu ada disini, ya? Bukankah ia gadis kuil?

_Ia tidak tahu, bahwa Rin sudah lama mati._

"Gadis cebol.." Kaito berusaha menahan rasa sakitnya. Gumi kemudian melilit tubuh iblis itu dengan rantai besinya.

Rin tercengang ketika melihat rantai besi yang berputar itu. Ingatannya sewaktu hidup kembali. Saat tubuhnya berguling dari tangga alam kuil hingga tewas.

Malaikat hijau itulah yang membunuhnya dulu.

"Gumi-sama..rupanya..kau.." Tubuh Rin sudah hilang sebagian. Sialan. Mengapa tubuhnya tidak bisa bergerak?

"Hentikan!"

Terjadi sebuah dentuman keras yang menyebabkan kepulan asap.

Hatsune Miku dan Hatsune Mikuo berdiri di depan Gumi dan Gakupo.

"Hatsune.." Gumi mengepakkan sayapnya―menghindari serangan _duo teal_ itu.

"Miku-sama..kita harus mendapat gulungan terlarang itu.." Saran Mikuo. Ia bersiap menyerang.

"Gulungan yang dibawa Gakupo?" Miku mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah Gakupo.

"Itu adalah gulungan rahasia, Kinshi. Yang seharusnya berada di tempat penyimpanan. Aku sempat menggunakannya di dunia manusia. Apapun yang ia tulis, semua akan menjadi nyata.." Mikuo sedikit mengepalkan tangannya, mengingat masa lalu tentang dirinya saat di dunia fana.

"Keinginan, ya? Kita lihat saja.." Miku melihat Kaito yang tergeletak di dekatnya. Ia mengambil _scythe_ Kaito.

"Tidak seperti milikku, sedikit berat. Tapi, tidak apa.." Miku berjalan maju. Kaito memandang Miku tajam, namun Miku mengabaikannya.

"Miku-sama, jangan paksakan diri anda.." Mikuo melirik ke arahnya. Miku hanya tersenyum.

"Tenang saja, Mikuo."

"Hatsune!" Gumi mengeluarkan senjata lain lagi. Dua buah s_ai_. Gakupo melebarkan gulungannya, berniat menulis lagi. Namun, Mikuo melemparkan pedang ke arahnya.

"Kita harus cepat, Miku-sama! Atau mereka semua akan menghilang!" Mikuo masih terus aktif menyerang Gakupo. Sementara Miku masih sibuk berhadapan dengan Gumi.

_**Trang!**_

"Sialan! Suzune, sadarlah!" Lui berusaha menyadarkan Suzune yang jatuh pingsan. Namun, Suzune tak kunjung membuka mata. Bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus dilakukannya?

Tak sengaja mata Lui melihat ke arah tongkat hitam majikannya yang tertinggal. Lui mengambilnya. Kalau dipikir lagi, mengapa Miku-sama selalu membawa tongkat ini, ya?

"Pelayan Miku-sama!" Seorang berambut putih muncul tiba-tiba di hadapannya. Lui terkejut. Tampangnya menyeramkan. Lui dalam posisi siaga. Ia menyiapkan _kodachi_.

"Aku bukan musuh. Mikuo mengutusku kemari. Namaku Sukone Tei, wakil Majelis Hantu." Tei memperkenalkan diri. Lui menurunkan posisi siaganya.

"Apa maumu?" Tanya Lui.

"Ikut aku. Kita harus melakukan sesuatu." Tei menarik pergelangan tangan Lui. Lui menolak dengan menahan tubuhnya. Tei mengernyit heran.

"Bagaimana dengan Suzune?"

Tei melihat kondisi Suzune. Sepertinya memang tak bisa ditolong lagi. Tei menyeret Lui. Ia kemudian terbang melayang ke atas. Tubuh Suzune perlahan menghilang. Lui berusaha melepaskan diri dari Tei.

"Suzune! Suzune!"

"Keras kepala."

"Sukone-san, apa yang akan kita lakukan?" Tanya Lui yang kini sedang dibawa Tei.

"Kita akan menghentikan perang ini. Jika tidak, sejarah hanya akan terulang.." Tei berhenti di sebuah kuil. Perkataan Tei barusan membuat Lui heran. Perang?

"Aku butuh bantuanmu untuk mengambil sesuatu di dalam sana." Tei menengok ke arahnya. Lui makin bingung.

"Kau adalah jiwa terbesar yang disebut ramalan itu. Kau akan membantuku." Tei melempar Lui masuk ke dalam kuil. Meski Lui makhluk supernatural, tetap saja tubuhnya terguling-guling. Ia tersungkur tak lama kemudian.

"Sukone-san! Apa maksudmu?" Lui tidak terima diperlakukan begini.

"Ambil sebuah jimat di kuil. Aku tidak bisa masuk, sebab aku hantu. Tapi, kau adalah roh." Jelas Sukone dengan sedikit gestur tangan menuju ke arah kuil.

"Jimatnya seperti apa?!" Seru Lui.

"Pokoknya kau akan tahu nanti! Aku tinggal sebentar! Aku ada perlu!" Tei melayang ke atas, meninggalkan Lui yang masih dipenuhi pertanyaan.

"Oi! Jelaskan detilnya!"

Percuma, hantu aneh itu tidak mendengarnya karena selisih jarak. Ia sudah menghilang dari pandangan Lui. Lui tidak punya pilihan lain selain masuk ke dalam kuil. Kuil ini tampaknya sudah lama tidak terpakai. Terlihat dari lumut dan rumput liar yang tumbuh di sekitar bangunan. Lui melangkah masuk ke dalam pintu. Baru saja ia masuk, ia melihat sesuatu yang tak pernah diduganya sama sekali,

"Lui."

Agak jauh darinya, sebuah sosok tersenyum manis ke arahnya. Sosok yang ia rindukan. Sosok yang selalu mengusik pikirannya. Yang selalu ia bayangkan, dapat ia miliki entah kapan.

"Kawahara-san.."

* * *

Len sedikit bergerak. Ia tidak mau menyerah dengan kondisi seperti ini. Ia melihat Rin tergeletak di sampingnya. Namun, mata Rin menuju ke arah lain. Len mengikuti arah pandangan hantu itu. Ia melihat seorang berambut biru tampak berguling kesana kemari tak jauh dari ia dan Rin.

"Gadis cebol..kau pasti memasang jimat di tempat ini.." Biru berbicara.

"Jangan menuduhku iblis sialan. Itu gara-gara gulungan itu." Rin membalas.

Siapa si biru itu? Mengapa Rin mengenalnya?

Sementara itu, Miku dan Mikuo terdesak. Mereka jatuh ke bawah dengan cukup keras.

Oliver membuka matanya. Awalnya terasa buram. Ia melihat semua tergeletak tak berdaya di hadapannya. Ia melihat Miku yang terluka parah. Oliver terbelalak saat melihat Gumi hendak menghunuskan pedangnya pada Miku. Oliver tidak tahu mengapa tangan kanannya yang dirantai memudar. Tapi..ia masih bisa bergerak. Ia menarik penutup mata dengan tangan kirinya. Kini terlihat mata merah menyala―kontras dengan netra safir di bagian kanan.

"Miku.."

* * *

"Kau sekarang sudah besar, Lui."

"Bohong..kau pasti bukan Kawahara-san!" Lui menyerangnya dengan _kodachi_nya di tangan kiri, karena tangan kanannya masih menggenggam tongkat hitam milik majikannya. Namun, semua berhasil ditepis. Lui menatap tidak percaya. Lui bergetar ketika sosok wanita yang sempat dicintainya itu berjalan ke arahnya. Semua jalan keluar tertutup tiba-tiba. Lui berjalan mundur hingga punggungnya menyentuh tembok kayu. Bukankah Arika sudah lama mati? Kenapa? Meski Lui tahu Arika di depannya adalah hantu. Ia takut..takut jika Arika akan balas dendam padanya. Sosok Arika pun semakin mendekat ke arahnya.

"Mengapa kau takut padaku, Lui? Bukankah kau―" sosok wanita itu mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Lui. Lui menelan ludah. Bohong, ia pasti sedang berhalusinasi. Lui menyentuh kepalanya sendiri.

Namun, hal itu diruntuhkan dengan sentuhan sosok wanita itu pada wajah Lui. Jemarinya menelusuri wajah Lui. Lui terbelalak. Mengapa, semua ini terasa nyata?

"Kau masih mencintaiku, Lui?" Tanyanya dengan pelan. Lui mulai masuk alur sosok yang entah apa itu. Ia perlahan luluh. Ia sangat..sangat merindukan sosok yang ada di hadapannya kini. Tangan Lui perlahan melingkar di pinggang Arika. Arika hanya tersenyum dan memeluk Lui.

Lui merasa nyaman. Begitu nyaman disini.

"Kawahara-san.." Lui makin terbuai dengan pesona Arika. Mantan ibu tirinya itu pun tidak menolak keberadaan maupun perasaan Lui. Lui memejamkan matanya. Ingin tetap berada di posisi ini sedikit lebih lama. Lui sedikit menaikkan tubuhnya, meraih leher Arika. Ia..sangat..

_**Klak**_

Tongkat hitam Miku yang dibawa Lui terjatuh dari genggamannya. Lui membuka matanya perlahan. Melihat tongkat itu, ia ingat tujuannya kemari. Lui langsung melepaskan pelukannya dengan Arika.

"Lui.."

"Ada..yang harus aku lakukan.." Lui berdiri, berniat berlalu dan segera mencari benda yang dimaksud Sukone-san tadi.

"Kau tidak mencintaiku lagi, Lui?"

Langkah Lui terhenti. Mengapa..Arika bertanya seperti itu? Bukankah jawabannya sudah jelas?

"Aku sangat mencintaimu.." Jujur saja, Lui masih tidak ingin kehilangan Arika, meski di dalam mimpi sekalipun. Sosok Arika di belakangnya hanya tersenyum tenang.

"Lui, kau sudah mencintai orang lain..terima kasih.."

Pupil mata Lui mengecil sebelum menengok. Namun, saat itu juga, sosok Arika menghilang. Lui terdiam sejenak. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Lui menggeleng. Yang harus diselamatkannya saat ini adalah majikannya; prioritasnya.

Lui melihat susunan _tatami_ di ruang bagian dalam. Ia menemukan tiang _kirin_ di bagian tengah. Lui menuju ke arahnya. Ia melihat sebuah _mizuhiki_ tergantung di paku yang sudah berkarat. Lui mengambilnya.

"Apa ini yang dimaksud Sukone-san?"

**_'Trang!'_**

Tei yang baru tiba di aula tengah terkejut mendapati semua pimpinan terkapar. Namun, ia melihat Oliver melepas penutup matanya. Mata merah yang selama ini disembunyikannya terekspos jelas.

"Oliver-sa―"

Belum sempat Sukone menyelesaikan perkataannya, Oliver berdiri. Tubuhnya kembali utuh, tidak memudar seperti yang lain. Rantai yang mengikat kedua tangannya terlepas dengan sendirinya. Ia berjalan tegap menuju ke arena pertarungan.

"Miku-sama!"

"Mikuo! Bertahanlah!"

Oliver sampai di tempat itu. Ia mengarahkan tangannya ke atas dan mengimitasi gerakan melempar ke kanan. Tak lama kemudian, Gakupo sudah terlempar mengikuti arah tangan Oliver. Oliver kemudian memusnahkan gulungan itu. Oliver sekilat berada di hadapan Gumi. Pandangan mereka beradu. Mata Gumi menatap mata Oliver yang berbeda warna itu. Tiba-tiba tubuh Gumi terasa kaku. Ia tak bisa bergerak sedikitpun. Oliver mencekik Gumi, dan membuang tubuhnya ke sembarang arah dengan keras. Tubuh Gumi menembus tembok dan melayang keluar. Oliver kemudian berjalan menghampiri Miku.

"Miku.." Oliver menyeringai. Miku tercengang. Oliver, benar-benar berbeda. Dan, apa-apaan mata merah itu? Miku tidak pernah tahu soal itu. Pandangan Oliver beralih pada Kaito yang tidak jauh dari posisi mereka.

"Kalian.." Oliver tidak melanjutkan perkataannya saat sebuah _kodachi_ melayang ke wajahnya. Oliver menghindar. Miku merasakan ia menjauh dari Oliver dengan cepat. Miku sedikit mengangkat kepalanya saat menyadari ia tengah berada dalam pelukan pelayan terbaiknya.

Dengan _kodachi_ di antara celah jari tangan kanannya, Lui tengah berdiri di antara mereka semua.

"Maaf atas keterlambatan saya, Miku-sama."

* * *

_Tsuzuku_

* * *

_**A/N :**_

Bingung mau lanjutinnya gimana, soalnya Panda ikutan hanyut/?

gomen ide habis :' jadi stop dulu sampai sini :' *disabet sarung* kayanya bakal jadi Lui vs Oliver ini /spoiler/ btw, bikin action itu susah ya -.- semoga ngerti deskripsi battlenya ya xD

Kaito bangkit dari kubur makin keren aja tapi kasihan Kaito kepanasan jadi guling2 kaya gitu Dx sini Kaito-kun aku kipasin /helehmodus/

Bye nee ~ see you next chapter XDD /sapalo


	14. Chapter 13 : Missing

Summary on this chap :

Pertarungan mereka telah dimulai. Kaito, dengan dendam masa lalu, Oliver dengan harapan kecilnya, dan Lui dengan paradoks hati. Bagaimana dengan Miku? /"Kau benar, Shion Kaito. Secara tidak langsung, akulah iblis tingkat atas di buku itu." ―chapter 13 : Missing

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Gumi bangkit dari jatuhnya. Dengan sedikit pincang, ia berusaha kembali ke tempat pertemuan melalui lubang yang baru saja dibuat Oliver menggunakan tubuhnya. Saat itulah ia melihat Oliver dengan mata merahnya. Gumi tidak kuat berjalan lagi. Ia tergeletak begitu saja. Nafasnya semakin tercekat. Gumi menelentangkan tubuhnya, menatap langit biru melalui lubang besar itu.

Ia menangis.

* * *

**_Make Your Wish : Missing_**

**_Vocaloid bukan punya Panda_**

**_Genre : Supernatural/Fantasy_**

**_Rated : T_**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Gumi!"

"Oliver-sama, awas!"

Gumi berusaha menahan tangan Oliver sekuat tenaga. Tapi, kekuatan malaikat kecil bukanlah apa-apa. Saat ini perang tengah berlangsung dan seorang iblis berniat membawa Oliver.

"Gumi! AAARRRGGHH!"

Tangan Oliver terlepas dari jangkauannya, Gumi pun jatuh dari awan sebagai tempat berpijaknya.

Gumi memejamkan matanya takut. Kenapa...ia tidak bisa melindungi Oliver? Kenapa?

Apakah dirinya terlalu lemah?

Gumi berusaha mengepakkan sayapnya sebisa mungkin. Hanya sedikit berhasil. Tapi, itu sama sekali tidak mengurangi kecepatan jatuhnya menuju permukaan bumi.

"OLIVER-SAMA!"

_Grep!_

Gumi merasakan tubuhnya tak melayang lagi. Apa ia tertangkap pihak iblis?

"Aku Gakupo, Gumi."

Gumi membuka matanya. Mendapati Gakupo tengah tersenyum ke arahnya. Malaikat yang usianya berjarak 20 tahun dari Gumi itu membawanya kembali menuju langit.

"Lihat akibatnya kalau kalian kabur..."

Gumi menitikkan air matanya.

"O-Oliver-sama...dia..diba..wa..." Isak Gumi.

"Tenanglah. Aku juga sudah tahu."

Sudah berminggu-minggu; bahkan bertahun-tahun perang terjadi. Gumi berlatih agar bisa terbang. Tidak semulus harapannya, tapi ia akan memperbaikinya.

Setiap hari, Gumi selalu melihat dari pinggir awan, menanti kepulangan Oliver. Ia benar-benar mencemaskannya. Dan ia merutuk dirinya kesal, mengapa ia tak dibolehkan ikut berperang. Oliver diculik adalah jawabannya. Mereka masih terlalu lemah untuk berdiri di dunia keparat ini.

Di tahun kesebelas, Gumi berseru senang mendapati Gakupo kembali membawa Oliver. Sepasang matanya terpejam; entah tidur atau pingsan. Oliver terlihat kotor dan ringkih. Ada sayatan di lengan dan kakinya. Gumi berlari menuju ke arah Gakupo dan menangisi Oliver. Gakupo sibuk menenangkan Gumi dan berkata semua akan baik-baik saja.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Waktu terus berlalu. Kedua malaikat kecil itu kini telah tumbuh dewasa. Oliver makin sibuk mempelajari semua hal tentang posisi pemimpin langit. Gumi pun berusaha keras agar bisa menjadi salah satu petinggi langit―untuk membantu Oliver. Gumi menyukainya sejak kecil. Ia suka senyum Oliver yang menenangkan hati. Dan ia merasa bersalah atas kejadian saat perang.

Ia terus melatih dirinya. Terus berusaha agar menjadi lebih kuat dan mampu melindungi Oliver. Ia ingin menjadi orang yang dibutuhkan Oliver.

Kerja keras Gumi berbuah hasil. Ia menjadi salah satu petinggi langit yang ditunjuk Oliver. Rasa bahagia itu tidak berlangsung lama. Oliver terasa semakin jauh darinya. Hubungan mereka hanya layaknya atasan-bawahan.

Oliver sibuk dengan berbagai kasus iblis atau hantu pelarian. Juga sibuk membuat daftar kematian untuk _shinigami_. Gumi tidak pernah bisa menyamai langkahnya dengan Oliver; seperti dulu. Seolah ada sesuatu yang menjauhkan dirinya. Dan jarak itu semakin lama semakin melebar.

Harapannya makin pupus ketika Oliver membawa malaikat setengah iblis bernama Miku ke surga. Awalnya Gumi berfikir, Oliver hanya akan menahannya saja agar kekacauan di dunia tak terjadi kelak berdasar ramalan manusia.

Salah.

Ia makin tersingkirkan ketika Oliver menyatakan bahwa ia mencintai, dan akan segera menikahi Miku. Gumi tidak tahu harus menceritakan perasaannya ini pada siapa. Tiap malam ia hanya menangis di dekat air terjun. Hingga malam dimana Gakupo, petinggi langit yang menjadi teman satu ruangannya― memergokinya. Gakupo pun mau mendengarkan semua ceritanya. Ia berkata pada Gumi semua akan baik-baik saja. Gumi merasa senang punya teman untuk berbagi. Tapi, Gakupo tidak pernah menceritakan apapun tentang dirinya. Mereka hanya akrab saat bertemu di air terjun kala malam, dan saling berdebat saat di ruangan mereka.

Gakupo kemudian membicarakan mengenai konspirasi dan menawarkan Oliver pada Gumi sebagai perjanjian. Gumi awalnya marah mengetahui Gakupo ingin mengambil alih posisi pimpinan langit. Gakupo kemudian berkata, posisi hanyalah wujud fiktif. Ia ingin membantu Gumi mendapatkan Oliver. Gumi pun setuju.

Gumi melakukan semuanya untuk Oliver. Bahkan ia melanggar aturan demi membunuh iblis pelayan dan gadis kuil agar rahasia Miku tidak bocor kemana-mana. Ia tetap menjaga Oliver dari belakang, dengan caranya sendiri. Ia tidak mau terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada Oliver. Jalan yang begitu menyakitinya. Walau hatinya terluka hingga demikian. Dia tak bisa berharap apapun lagi selain kebahagiaan Oliver. Meski ia harus mengorbankan semuanya. Gumi memejamkan kedua matanya perlahan.

Lalu, apakah dia harus membenci Oliver sekarang?

_'Tes'_

Tidak.

Ia tidak akan pernah bisa.

_'Trang'_

_Kodachi_ Lui terlempar jauh dan hampir mengenai Kaito. Untung pangeran neraka itu berhasil menghindar. Tiadanya gulungan itu membuat semuanya kembali normal. Tubuh mereka tidak memudar atau kaku lagi.

Oliver mengucapkan sesuatu entah apa. Dan membuat pembatas transparan antara ia dan Lui dengan pimpinan lain. Pembatas itu membentuk bujur sangkar dan mengurung para pimpinan. Miku mengeratkan kepalan tangannya. Tidak mungkin dia membantu Lui dengan tubuh penuh luka seperti ini. Ia butuh waktu menyembuhkan diri.

"Mengapa kau juga ingin mengambil Miku dariku?!" Seru Oliver. Lui tertegun. Miku rasanya ingin menyumpal mulut Oliver sekarang juga. Sayangnya ia terluka parah. Mikuo juga terluka sama sepertinya. Dan lagi ia tampaknya pingsan agak jauh darinya. Miku harus melihat keadaan dulu. Jika sulit, maka..

Sial. Pandangannya memburam.

"Aku tidak pernah merebut Miku-sama dari siapapun." Lui bersiap. Oliver pun sama. Ia memunculkan sebuah rod di tangan kanannya.

"Oliver-sama! Jangan!" Ling berusaha membuka penghalang ini dengan kekuatannya. Ternyata sulit sekali. Yang berada di sisi lain adalah Oliver, Miku, Mikuo, Lui, Gakupo dan Gumi.

"Cih.." Desis Kaito. Senjatanya dibawa Miku. Ia harus pakai apa?

"Kaito."

Tepukan pundak membuat Kaito menoleh dan mendapati kakaknya tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Akaito.." Kaito menatap benci. Bagaimana mungkin ia lupa saat Oliver mengatakan bahwa kakaknya itu tak peduli lagi padanya?

"Kau masih kesal? Mau kuberitahu sesuatu?" Akaito membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Kaito. Kaito terbelalak.

"Apa kata―"

"Kau juga melihatnya, kan?"

Kaito terdiam. Status mereka sebagai iblis terkadang merepotkan. Tapi, benarkah? Mengapa pandangan masa depannya sama persis dengan kakaknya?

"Rod itu berbahaya. Ling, bagaimana?" Tanya Ruko.

"Aku sedang mencoba." Ling masih fokus. Ann dan Taya ikut membantu Ling. Kekuatan Oliver terlalu jauh di atas mereka. Yukari menoleh ke arah Rin.

"Hei, hantu. Kau bisa menembus penghalang ini?" Tanyanya.

"Hah?!"Rin mengernyit tidak suka. Len hanya memijit pundak Rin untuk menenangkannya.

"Hei, iblis. Apa kau punya ide agar kita keluar dari tempat ini?" Rin ganti menoleh ke arah Kaito.

"Ada. Tapi resikonya tinggi. Kita harus membuat pemimpin langit jatuh dulu. Teori sederhana, serang penggunanya terlebih dahulu. Celah kekalahan kita adalah saat kita tidak tahu, batas kekuatan musuh. "Jelas Kaito.

"Mau menggunakan 'itu', Kaito?"Akaito memandanginya.

"Kita lihat dulu situasinya."

_'Trang!'_

"Mengapa semua milikku harus diambil?! Kenapa?!"

Miku sudah pulih sedikit dengan kekuatannya. Untung mantra penyegel itu mulai pudar. Jadi, kekuatannya sudah bisa ia gunakan kembali. Ia tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dibicarakan Oliver. Matanya mengarah pada Gumi yang jauh darinya. Gumi atau Gakupo pasti tahu semua tentang Oliver karena mereka saling mengenal sejak sebelum ia pindah ke surga. Gakupo yang masih mempunyai sisa kekuatan berdiri kembali. Ia sedikit terbatuk.

"Gakupo.."Miku melihat Gakupo yang bangkit. Gakupo berjalan ke arah Miku dengan terseok-seok. Mulutnya mengatakan sesuatu. Pupil Miku mengecil ketika mendapati kepala Gakupo dipukul dengan ujung rod oleh Oliver. Sejak kapan Oliver berada disana?! Bukankah ia bertarung dengan Lui?

Lui jatuh dengan banyak Luka. Mikuo yang mulai sadar pandangannya masih meremang. Saat itu ia melihat kepala Gakupo berada di sisinya.

"Gakupo-san.." Mikuo sulit melanjutkan.

"Ma..af...kan a...ku, Mi...kuo."

Mata Gakupo terpejam. Mengapa Gakupo meminta maaf? Mikuo baru mengerti ketika Miku menghalangi Oliver untuk berbuat lebih jauh lagi terhadap Gakupo.

"Minggir, Miku! Dia pengkhianat! Aku harus membunuhnya!"Oliver menurunkan rod-nya sedikit.

"Oliver! Kenapa kau jadi seperti ini?!"

"Kenapa, katamu?!"

"Oliver! Bukalah matamu! Biarkan hukum langit yang mengadilinya sama sepertiku!"

"Kau yang tak pernah membuka matamu, Miku! Dia mencoba membunuhmu berkali-kali saat aku tidak ada!"

Hening. Miku dan Oliver berhenti berdebat sementara. Lui sudah siap melempar _kodachi_ kapan saja, tapi ia ingin mendengar penjelasan dari Oliver.

"Apa..maksudmu..?"

"Dia tidak pernah menerima keberadaanmu di surga. Untung saja Ann dan Taya mengawasimu."

Miku tertegun. Benarkah yang dikatakan Oliver? Tapi..bagaimana dengan mata merah itu?

"Mata ini, ya..?" Oliver menutup mata merahnya dengan tangan kiri.

"Aku mendapatkannya sejak kecil. Ini...mata iblis."

A-apa?

"Perang antara malaikat dan iblis lima ratus tahun lalu dimenangkan oleh bangsa kami. Aku adalah bukti hidup." Jelas Oliver sembari memutar-mutar rodnya.

Oliver kelewat gila, menurut Miku.

Ah, Lui tahu bagaimana rasanya cinta tak terbalas. Ia sedikit bersimpati pada pemimpin langit itu.

"Dulu Kaito, dan sekarang roh itu. Bagus sekali." Oliver memalingkan wajah karena kesal.

"Oliver, aku bukan milikmu lagi." Miku mengangkat _scythe_ dengan satu kaki hingga mencapai tangannya.

"Aku tidak mau melawanmu, Miku."

"Aku terpaksa, Oliver."

Oliver berjalan mundur. Miku semakin mendekat. Oliver tidak mengerti mengapa semua ini terjadi padanya. Ia hanya mencintai Miku, dan semua berubah seperti ini.

"Ber..henti..Miku-sama.."

Gumi berada di depan Oliver dengan merentangkan kedua tangannya. Oliver menatap punggung dan sayap Gumi di depannya. Bukankah tadi Gumi ia lempar keluar? Lalu, kenapa Gumi kembali ke sini, tepat di depan matanya?

"Gumi." Miku menurunkan_ scythe_-nya.

"Gumi, bukankah kau―" Kalimat tanya Oliver dipotong duluan oleh Gumi.

"Aku tidak selemah itu, Oliver-sama. Dan, Gakupo-san yang menyelamatkan anda dari iblis, dulu." Nafas Gumi terengah-engah.

Oliver tersentak.

Oliver hanya menggigit bibir bawahnya. Gumi sudah terluka karenanya, tapi..mengapa Gumi masih saja menolongnya? Ia seperti melihat cerminan dirinya sendiri.

"Ini urusanku, Gumi." Kata Oliver. Gumi menggeleng pelan.

"Anda..tidak perlu melakukan apa-apa...biar aku saja.."

"Gumi! Menyingkirlah!"

"Oliver-sama.." Gumi berbalik, memberinya senyuman tulus. Oliver tercengang. Ia bahkan tidak bisa bergerak melihat kondisi Gumi.

_Memangnya siapa yang melukai Gumi tadi?_

"Sudah lama sekali, ya." Gumi berjalan mendekat ke arahnya. Oliver hanya diam, ingin mendengar penjelasan Gumi lebih lanjut.

"Aku ingin selalu berada di sisi anda dan menemani seluruh waktu bersama anda, Oliver-sama..bahkan menjadi budakmu aku rela...selama anda tetap menganggapku ada..."―**brukk**. Gumi terjatuh.

Oliver masih diam.

"Aku selalu..mengejar harapan kosong..betapa menyedihkannya.."

Oliver justru menatapnya tajam dan bersiap menginjak kepalanya.

"Tapi..aku tidak pernah bisa membencimu..Oliver.."

...

"Hanya itu pesan terakhirmu, Nakajima Gumi?" Oliver menginjak kepalanya. Semua tercengang, termasuk Miku. Apa-apaan Oliver itu? Gumi sudah mengorbankan segalanya untuknya, tapi..balasannya begini.

"Selamat tidur."

―Oliver membakar tubuh Gumi dengan kekuatan mata kirinya.

"Ternyata memang tidak bisa. Terima kasih, Oliver-sama.." Air matanya jatuh setetes.

Senyuman Gumi mengembang sebelum ia musnah.

"O..Oliver..." Miku mengeratkan kepalan tangannya. Kemana Oliver yang dulu dia kenal? Kemana Oliver yang selalu berhati hangat pada siapapun itu? Miku menggigit bawah bibirnya. Ia sampai menjatuhkan senjatanya saking terkejutnya.

"Miku-sama..." Lui melihat majikannya yang memandang benci ke arah Oliver. Lui tak pernah melihat Miku memasang wajah seperti itu selama ini.

Oliver masih diam. Memandangi Gumi yang sudah menghilang dan hanya menyisakan jejak hitam.

Sungguh, sedingin apa hati Oliver sekarang?

Miku tahu, ini saatnya rencananya dijalankan. Matahari sudah hampir terbenam. Dan kekuatannya akan penuh sebentar lagi. Ia hanya harus bersabar.

Oliver memasang kembali perban ke mata kirinya. Menutupi mata terkutuk itu. Ia hanya memandangi keberadaan hampa Gumi. Penghalang yang sempat menghalangi pergerakan para pemimpin turut menghilang. Oliver masih terpaku disana, tanpa niatan bergeser sesenti pun.

Kaito tak sempat membalaskan dendamnya. Pemimpin langit melakukannya lebih dulu. Padahal tangannya sudah gatal, tapi..apa boleh buat?

"Apa kau sudah puas, pangeran neraka?" Oliver bertanya tanpa menoleh ke arah Kaito. Suasana benar-benar hening. Terasa canggung dan mencekam.

"Ini kan, keadilan yang kau inginkan?" ―Oliver masih berdiri disana. Bahunya bergerak naik turun, dan ia mulai tertawa semakin kencang.

Kaito menaikkan satu alisnya, heran.

"Kau pemenangnya, Shion Kaito.." ―tawa Oliver berubah menjadi isakan. Para petinggi lah yang sekarang heran melihat tingkah pemimpin mereka.

"Kau berhasil merebut semuanya dariku. Selamat." Oliver berjalan tak tentu arah.

Semuanya diam melihat Oliver.

"Oliver..."

"Iblis sungguh luar biasa...bahkan aku sampai harus membunuh teman masa kecilku..." Racau Oliver.

Tidak pernah ada yang tahu, bagaimana isi hati Oliver sebenarnya.

"Oliver!"

Matahari terbenam sempurna dan Miku mendapatkan kekuatannya kembali. Ia menyerang Oliver begitu cepat. Tapi bukan pemimpin langit namanya jika ia tak bisa menghindar. Oliver bergerak melalui celah dimensional untuk mendekat ke arah Miku. Gerakan Oliver yang kelewat cepat membuat Miku mau tak mau terpukul mundur.

Oliver baru saja memukul perutnya.

"Kau harusnya tahu, siapa yang kau lawan, Miku." Oliver menyeringai. Lui tidak diam saja. Ia langsung melempar _kodachi_ dalam jumlah banyak ke arah pemimpin langit itu. Persetan dia siapa, tapi Lui tak mungkin membiarkan majikannya disakiti. Oliver hanya membuat perisai transparan untuk menghalangi kodachi Lui.

"Dan kau harusnya tahu, siapa lawanmu, Oliver." Miku berdiri. Meski masih menahan rasa sakit di perutnya.

"Sudah kukatakan, Hatsune Miku, aku tidak―"

Kaito mengayunkan _scythe_-nya dari belakang Oliver, berniat menebas tubuh pemimpin langit itu. Tapi, Oliver berhasil menghindar kembali dengan terbang ke atas tepat sesaat sebelum _scythe_ Kaito menyentuh bahunya. Bukan hal yang aneh. Tapi, kekuatan apa itu? Semua serangan dihindari dan bahkan Oliver bisa memikirkan strategi.

"Kau hanya iblis rendah, Shion Kaito." Rod Oliver berubah menjadi pedang besar.

"Che." Dengus Kaito.

"Langit akan menghukummu."

Mereka memulai duel mereka. Sama-sama mempunyai mata iblis membuat keduanya seimbang. Karena mereka tahu, masa depan seperti apa. Tapi kekuatan Oliver diluar dugaan Kaito. Ia bahkan lebih hebat dari malaikat hijau yang jadi sasaran balas dendamnya. Pantas saja ia yang menjadi pemimpin. Kekuatannya aneh dan bermacam-macam, sama seperti Miku.

Kaito tersentak menyadari sesuatu. Ia menahan pedang Oliver dan memilih menjauh ke belakang sebentar.

"Kenapa kau berhenti?" Oliver tersenyum mengejek. Kaito pun berbicara.

"Buku itu...cerita itu...tokohnya bukanlah aku dan Miku. Tapi...kalian...benar bukan?"

Oliver tertawa keras, memenuhi ruangan itu. Membuat semua selain dirinya hanya terdiam. Yang tahu cerita itu hanyalah Oliver, Kaito, dan Miku. Serta mantan penjaga perpustakaan surga, Yukari.

"Kau menyadarinya? Hm?" Oliver mulai menatapnya serius.

"Dalam era petinggi langit dua tingkat di atas, cerita itu mulai ditulis, oleh seorang iblis bernama Lily." Oliver pun mulai bercerita,

"Lily mempunyai seorang anak laki-laki bernama Leon. Waktu itu peraturan pelarangan iblis naik ke dunia fana belum ada. Surga dan Neraka bebas dimasuki kecuali shinigami. Shinigami digambarkan sebagai refleksi dosa para malaikat; membunuh manusia adalah tugas mereka. Tepatnya mencabut nyawa sesuai jadwal yang dibuat oleh pemimpin langit saat itu, Sonika, ibu Gumi. Itulah tugas petinggi langit, mengatur kehidupan dunia. Tapi, Sonika memerlukan bantuan penguasa neraka saat itu, Taito. Karena bangsa kami tak bisa melihat masa depan. Bermula dari sanalah, perpecahan itu. Para iblis berkhianat. Perang tidak bisa dihindari.

..Perang berlangsung selama sebelas tahun di pulau selatan pasifik. Aku yang masih kecil saat itu tidak tahu apa-apa. Tapi keingintahuanku berujung petaka. Aku keluar dari persembunyian padahal Gumi sudah mencegahku. Lalu, Leon menculikku. Aku dibawa ke dasar neraka sebagai tahanan. Para malaikat panik karena aku baru saja ditunjuk untuk meneruskan tahta pemimpin langit. Aku jatuh begitu dalam ke tempat mengerikan itu. Aku pun mulai diperbudak disana. Bahkan aku nyaris mati. Aku jadi tahu, mengapa iblis tidak pernah merasa puas. Mereka suka melihat orang lain menderita, mereka tertawa saat menginjak-injak harga diriku. Tapi, aku dengar Leon, iblis yang membawaku ke neraka, meninggal karena perang setelah itu.

...dan saat itulah pertemuan pertamaku dengan Miku. Dia iblis budak bahkan disiksa lebih daripada diriku. Tapi, kami tidak saling menyapa saat itu. Aku mengamatinya dari kejauhan dan hanya tahu sebatas nama dari Luka,"

"Apa? Kau mengenal Luka?" Kaito mengernyit. Heran mengapa pemimpin langit kenal dengan iblis pelayan sekaligus teman Kaito itu.

Oliver kembali bercerita... "..aku terpesona ketika pertama kali melihat Miku. Dan aku berfikir, makhluk seindah itu tidak seharusnya berada disini. Aku bertekad akan membawanya dari neraka suatu hari nanti, ketika aku menjadi pemimpin langit. Dimana tak seorangpun akan melarangku. Beberapa tahun kemudian, aku berhasil diselamatkan karena perang usai dan dimenangkan bangsa kami. Sebelum itu...Lily memberiku hadiah berupa mata kirinya padaku. Ia bilang, aku akan membuat dunia lebih baik. Aku akan bisa melihat masa depan untuk dunia. Kemudian ia menyerahkan sebuah buku berisikan ramalan masa depan padaku. Lily berbeda. Dia iblis yang menginginkan perdamaian dunia. Dan Lily adalah...

...istri Akaito..."

Kaito menoleh ke arah kakaknya dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Akaito hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Ceritamu sungguh mengharukan, Oliver-sama..." Akaito terkekeh pelan.

"Aku tidak tahu kau sudah menikah dan punya anak..." Kaito masih terkejut.

"Kau masih bayi saat itu, Kaito." Akaito terkekeh.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan cerita itu?" Kaito masih penasaran. Yang dimaksud di buku itu adalah satu pengubah dunia dan iblis tingkat atas. Kaito terbelalak. Oliver hanya tersenyum.

"Kau benar, Shion Kaito. Secara tidak langsung, akulah iblis tingkat atas di buku itu."

* * *

**_Make Your Wish : Missing_**

* * *

"Apa?!" Pekik Kaito tak percaya.

"Sudah cukup ceritanya, bukan? Aku mau membunuhmu yang sudah mengotori langit..." Oliver tiba-tiba berada di depan Kaito. Kaito belum sempat menghindar dan kena pukulan telak dari Oliver di pinggang kiri.

_DEG!_

Oliver mendapat penglihatan baru. Ia menoleh ke arah Miku yang bersiap menyerangnya dari belakang. Lui ikut menyerangnya dengan _kodachi_. Oliver mengucapkan sesuatu. Semua terhenti. Oliver menghindar. Benar, kekuatannya yang ini adalah...

Menghentikan waktu.

"Kau kira aku akan berhenti?"

Ya, berlaku untuk semua kecuali Miku. Mereka sama-sama 'setengah' . Oliver menggeleng,

"Tidak. Lakukan saja apa maumu."

"Awalnya aku tak menyadarinya. Tapi aku teringat mantra-mantra terlarang di buku itu." Miku masih dalam posisi siap menyerang.

"Begitukah? Kau memang beda. Nah, katakan apa maumu. Membunuhku? Kau pikir kau bisa melakukannya? Memangnya kau kira siapa yang menyelamatkanmu tadi? Kalau aku tidak mengirimmu kembali ke kastil, mungkin kau sudah mati." Oliver hanya memiringkan kepalanya.

"Oliver, hentikan perasaan bodohmu untukku."

Oliver merasa tertantang menjawabnya, "Kau yang bodoh, mencintai iblis itu dan meninggalkanku." Sahutnya sinis.

"Karena aku tahu, siapa yang pantas untuk aku cinta." Miku berujar.

"Menurutmu aku tidak pantas di sisimu?" Oliver penasaran.

"Bukankah kau bisa membaca isi hatiku, pemimpin langit?"

Hening di antara mereka.

"Lalu, siapa yang kau pilih sekarang? Aku atau iblis itu?"

"Apa kekuatanmu sudah tidak berguna?" Miku menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Apa katamu?"

Oliver menjalankan waktu kembali. Dia tidak bisa memakai kekuatan ini lama-lama karena resikonya cukup besar. Waktu hidupnya akan terpotong satu jam di tiap detik.

_'Trang!'_

"Aku tidak peduli siapa kau. Siapa yang mengotori langit, harus dihabisi." Oliver memandang tajam ke arah mantan kekasihnya itu.

"Coba saja, pemimpin langit."

Lui bahkan tidak berkedip melihat pertarungan di antara mereka. Majikannya dan pemimpin langit bertarung dengan serius. Terlalu cepat dan mengagumkan, membuat semua hanya diam melihatnya.

Kaito mengambil tindakan. Dia tiba-tiba saja menepuk pundak Rin.

"Gadis cebol..."

Rin tampak marah, "Aku bukan cebol, iblis sialan! Aku hantu!"

...

"Hah? Kapan kau mati? Kenapa kau tidak menunggu aku membunuhmu?" Kaito jelas hanya bercanda, tapi itu cukup membuat Len tersulut.

"Tutup mulutmu, iblis rendahan."

"Hah? Siapa itu?" Kaito tidak mengenal Len.

"Kenalkan, pelayanku." Rin mendengus kesal dan hanya menjawab asal.

"Eh?! Kau jahat sekali, Rin.." Len menangis imajiner.

"Kau bisa melakukan pemurnian, bukan? Kau dari kuil.. gadis cebol..?" Tanya Kaito. Rin melirik tidak suka tapi ia mengangguk pelan.

"Aku bisa memurnikan jiwa iblis mereka dalam beberapa menit. Bukan berarti aku benar-benar menghentikan mereka. Jikalau harus, ada seseorang yang harus jadi tumbal demi mengurung jiwa mereka. Tapi, aku tidak suka opsi ini.." Iris madunya melihat ke arena pertarungan.

"Tumbal?"

"Tetua pendeta kuil mengajariku untuk memurnikan jiwa iblis dengan air suci dari gunung Fuji. Kita tidak punya waktu untuk itu. Len, kau bisa membantuku?" Rin menoleh ke arah hantu di sebelahnya.

"Maksudmu aku yang berkorban disini?"

"Kau sudah mati. Tapi, bukan itu maksudku. Aku perlu kekuatanmu untuk menahan mereka sesaat. Iblis sialan, sebaiknya kau juga lakukan sesuatu bersama penguasa neraka."

Tei memandang tidak percaya. Mengapa harus terjadi lagi hal seperti ini? Mengulang kembali sejarah pertumpahan darah di langit. Terlebih dilakukan oleh pemimpin langit.

Bukan, itu bukan Oliver.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Oliver bersiap menyerang Miku dengan rod yang kini berubah menjadi pedang. Miku terlambat mengambil _scythe_-nya. Ia tak mungkin bisa menghindari serangan Oliver.

ZRAASSHHH

Di depan matanya, pemandangan mengerikan disajikan.

Miku bisa merasakan bagaimana tangan itu menyentuh wajahnya. Membisikkan kata-katanya. Juga pelukan singkat sebelum tubuhnya memudar.

_'Tes'_

Miku menitikkan air matanya. Miku memeluk benda hampa kini. Tangannya berusaha mencarinya, tapi tidak ada. Ia tahu tapi ia masih menggerakkan kedua tangannya.

"Lui..? Dimana kau, Lui? Jangan bercanda, Lui!"

Oliver melihat wajah Miku yang penuh kebingungan. Ia benar-benar terlihat bingung mencarinya. Seperti anak kecil yang tersesat dan bingung harus kemana.

Miku masih mencari-cari kehangatan itu, tapi nihil. Matanya menolak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat tadi.

"LUUIIIIII!"

―pelayan kesayangannya telah hilang.

**Tsuzuku**

* * *

**A/n** : karena kepanjangan saya potong aja jadi dua bagian uvu. Niatnya mau namatin sekalian disini tapi malah kepanjangan, ―iya, besok chap terakhir. Saya g enak nulisnya kepanjangan gini.../cough/

Thx for read.

See you next chap!


	15. Chapter 14 : The End

Keinginan mereka terungkap. Nyata atau tidak, mereka masih merupakan partikel dunia. Chapter 14 : The End [complete with extra story]

Note : tentang scene MikuoLenka bisa dibaca di spinoff sebelah berjudul Ningen to Tenshi ―Renai sebagai foreshadow. Maaf saya pisah lel jadi mungkin gak dapet feel-nya disini. Masa lalu Len (setelah bertemu Kaito) ada di chapter 8 dan silahkan dicocokkan dengan spinoff sebelah.. Ada 2 cerita, tp baru ada MikuoLenka disana.

**Shiro Rukami** : Eh? biasa aja tuh hahaha kalo ga marah gaseru dong/apa/ soal Lui...  
**Haruka Ritsu** : iya Lui juga favoritku tenang aja dia takkan tersingkir dari permainan ini semudah itu/bahasamunak/

Dan gue gak nyangka fans Lui banyak juga :* #ciumin satu satu/GA/ ayo kita bikin fanbase Hibiki Lui #HEH

Selamat membaca en jangan lupa komennya :"

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Miku memeluk hampa. Menatap kosong pada seberkas yang kini sirna.

Lui..tidak ada dimanapun.

Tidak mungkin. Lui tidak mungkin meninggalkannya. Ia sudah berjanji pada Miku, akan tetap berada di sisi malaikat setengah iblis itu hingga keinginannya terpenuhi.

Tolong katakan jika ia sedang bermimpi.

Ia belum..mengabulkan permohonan roh itu.

Kenapa Lui menyelamatkannya?

Kenapa?

Karena Miku majikannya? Atau karena Lui pelayannya?

Setahunya roh atau hantu tidak akan menghilang sebelum permintaan berhasil dikabulkan..atau jangan-jangan..permintaan Lui..

"Tidak! Tidak mungkin ia mengubah permohonannya!"

Seingatnya keinginan Lui adalah membunuh ayahnya sendiri. Hibiki Fukase. Atau, ia berbohong saat mengatakannya? Tapi...Lui tidak pernah berbohong padanya, 'kan?

Oliver diam. Semua diam. Melihat wajah keputusasaan Miku. Miku masih berteriak menyebut nama Lui. Belum pernah sekalipun mereka melihat raut seperti itu dari seorang Hatsune Miku.

Mikuo hanya diam mendengar. Ia tahu, pelayan itu sangat berharga bagi Miku. Sama seperti ketika ia kehilangan Lenka, orang yang dikasihinya beberapa puluh tahun lalu. Ah..ia jadi ingin mengulang waktu. Merepetisi kebersamaan mereka dan anak Lenka.

Tersenyum pahit.

Semua kini hanya mimpi.

Mimpi yang takkan tercapai sekeras apapun ia berusaha.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Salah satu hantu menolongnya. Ia membantu Mikuo berdiri. Ternyata Len.

"Rin..bagaimana yang disana?"

"Gakupo-san sudah kubawa ke tempat yang aman. Tenang saja. Bagaimana keadaan Mikuo, Len?"

Len.

Seperti nama Lenka.

Seperti nama anak Lenka.

Mengapa Mikuo ingin menangis sekarang? Apa hal yang harus ia tangisi?

Tidak tahu.

Tapi, tidak ada larangan menangis, bukan?

Len melihatnya dalam pandangan yang sulit diartikan, Mikuo tidak tahu kenapa. Ia rasa ada banyak hal yang disimpan oleh hantu itu. Tentu saja, masing-masing individu memiliki kisah hidup yang berbeda. Mempunyai rahasia yang mereka simpan rapat-rapat meski terkadang berbalik menyakitkan.

"Mari, Hatsune-san.." Len membantunya berdiri. Mengabaikan bulir air mata yang mulai menghiasi paras Mikuo.

Bohong jika Len melupakan Mikuo.

Mengenali surai teal juga pandangan netra yang teduh itu. Tidak mungkin ia lupa siapa sosok 'ayah' dalam hidupnya dulu.

Tapi ia tidak menyangka, Mikuo ternyata seorang malaikat. Dan lagi, mengapa mereka harus bertemu disini? Pertemuan yang menyedihkan.

Len samar mengingat. Ia sedikit terkejut begitu menyadari apa permohonannya selama ini. Keinginan yang terlampau sederhana. Semua itu ia ingat kala bertemu Mikuo dalam kesempatan kali ini.

Ah.

Ternyata begitu.

Kenapa ia baru mengingatnya sekarang?

.

.

Oliver terpaku melihat Miku. Tak sesenti bergerak karena terkejut.

Oliver tertunduk memejamkan mata. Tak kuasa melihat atau mendengar suara tangisan mantan kekasihnya.

Kenapa ia selalu lemah jika berhadapan dengan Miku?

Kenapa?

Ia pemimpin langit yang semestinya sempurna dan tidak mempunyai kelemahan. Tak ada yang lebih menyakitkan daripada melihat orang yang ia cintai menangisi kepergian orang lain ―membuatnya meringis pedih.

Ia harus bagaimana lagi?

Tidak punya orang tua. Dibenci para petinggi lama. Pernah menjadi budak di neraka. Kehilangan tumpuan serta alasan hidupnya. Bahkan dikhianati.

Kenapa, ia tak pernah merasa bahagia?

Kenapa ia menjadi pemimpin langit?

Ia membuka mata sedikit. Tak sengaja pandangannya jatuh pada bekas kelenyapan Gumi yang masih sedikit menghitam. Benar. Saat-saat bahagianya adalah ketika bersama Gumi dulu. Ketika kecil, mereka selalu bermain bersama. Juga ketika Sonika melihat mereka. Rasanya begitu hangat dan menenangkan. Ia juga sempat menyukai teman masa kecilnya itu. Tapi, usai berpulang dari neraka, ia tahu segalanya. Mata iblis memberinya banyak kemampuan; salah satunya membaca isi hati. Dan ia tahu ada yang lebih tulus mencintai Gumi daripada dirinya. Ada persona yang lebih baik untuk Gumi.

Gakupo Kamui.

Dia jauh lebih baik daripada dirinya.

Namun perkataan Gumi sebelum ia hanguskan sukses membuatnya berhenti berpikir.

Bayangkan saja, dirinya telah jatuh pada pesona Miku usai mengubur jauh harapannya pada Gumi. Terlanjur mencintai malaikat setengah iblis itu sepenuh hati, dan ia serasa dihantam oleh pernyataan tadi.

Ia tahu sejak lama Gumi juga menyukainya. Tapi, Oliver melepas kesempatan dan justru memanfaatkan perasaan Gumi demi kepentingan pribadi.

Jahat.

Ia tahu ini sama sekali tak dapat dimaafkan.

Dan harusnya ia tahu caranya bukan dengan menjauhkan diri dari teman masa kecilnya berkedok tugas.

Ia bimbang.

Bimbang.

Ia yakin ia mencintai Miku, tapi kenapa ia justru memikirkan Gumi?

Apakah ia, merasa menyesal sekarang?

* * *

_**Make Your Wish**_

_**The End**_

* * *

_**.**_

.

.

.

"Hei, kalian dengar itu?"

Di dalam kegelapan, suara itu terdengar menguasai ruang.

"Ya, aku dengar. Baru kali ini aku melihat penyihir itu sepayah ini.."

Di dalam sana muncul cahaya minim dari api yang menyala. Dikelilingi oleh beberapa jiwa yang Miku tawan dalam kodachi yang terjatuh di dekat kaki shinigami itu.

"Dia menangis. Lucu sekali."

Disana berkumpul jiwa Teto, Suzune, Kokone, Ruki, Anon, Kanon dan Mayu.

"Hei, Suzune..kau tahu kemana perginya pelayan setia Hatsune itu?"

Suzune menggeleng pelan. Ia baru ingat bahwa dulu ia dibunuh Miku ketika tiba disini. Sialan. Selama menjadi pelayan Miku ia tidak ingat apa-apa soal kehidupannya sebagai manusia.

"Kakak yang menyedihkan.." Timpal Mayu. Ia memeluk lutut yang ia tekuk. Mengingat-ingat rupa sang kakak. Juga bagaimana dulu ia mati dilindas kereta.

"Kakakmu terlalu err, setia? Padahal dulu kau bercerita bahwa kakakmu menyukai bibimu kan, Mayu?" Tanya Teto.

Mayu sempat menceritakannya ketika jiwanya terkurung disini. Ia mengingat semua kawan-kawannya yang juga kini terperangkap di dalam sini.

"Tapi mungkin ada bagusnya kita mati." Anon tersenyum miring. Kanon hanya diam mendengar perkataan saudara kembarnya itu.

"Lalu, untuk apa ia mengurung jiwa kita disini? Kudengar tentang rencana pemusnahannya saat ia mengambil jiwaku dulu." Ruki ikut berbicara.

"Aku juga tidak tahu." Timpal Kokone yang menatap kosong ke arah teman-temannya. Disini hampa. Tidak merasa lapar atau haus. Mereka hanya berdiam disini sepanjang waktu. Menunggu hingga entah kapan jiwa mereka bisa keluar dan tenang.

"Lalu, kenapa Hibiki-san tidak segera datang kemari?"

.

"Lui..! Luii!" Ia masih menyerukan namanya. Nama yang selalu ia sebut setiap hari semenjak kebangkitan pemuda itu. Nama yang ia sebut jika ia bangun tidur serta membutuhkan sesuatu.

Kenapa?

Kenapa ia merasa begitu kehilangan?

Oliver, Kaito, lalu Lui.

Tidak.

Tidak mungkin.

Miku meraih kodachi Lui, tempat dimana ia mengurung jiwa-jiwa besar yang diambilnya silam. Mencari keberadaan Lui disana tapi tidak ada apa-apa.

"Lui.."

Ingatannya bersama Lui terputar. Sejak awal mereka bersama, Miku tahu ia akan selalu membutuhkan Lui. Lui sudah bagai cara bernapasnya selama ini. Lalu, saat Lui membantunya mengambil jiwa sang adik tiri dengan membunuhnya secara tak langsung; bagaimana Miku bisa tenang? Ia selalu berharap dapat mengabulkan permohonan Lui, tapi ia terlalu sibuk memikirkan diri sendiri.

Lui tidak pernah memprotesnya.

Ia menunggu dan menunggu, kapan majikannya akan mengabulkan permohonannya.

Miku justru menghindar dengan alasan klise; padahal sebenarnya ia tak mau Lui pergi terlalu cepat dalam hidupnya. Ia sudah merasa nyaman memiliki Lui dalam kesehariannya. Ia menjadi terbiasa.

Lalu apa sekarang?

Lui menghilang. Tapi, kemana? Kemana jiwanya pergi?

Oliver melangkah maju mendekati Miku. Langkah ritmik yang terdengar keras. Semua pandangan tertuju pada mereka kini.

Oliver menundukkan dirinya, menyelaraskan punggungnya untuk menatap Miku yang tergeletak. Wajah mereka berdekatan tanpa sengaja.

"Katakan padaku, Miku. Siapa pemenangnya?"

Miku enggan menjawab. Masih larut dalam nuansa melankolis.

Oliver menatapnya lekat. Mengamati sungguh rupa malaikat setengah iblis itu. Ia ingin memastikan sesuatu.

"Miku, kau belum menjawab satu pertanyaanku dulu. Apa kau menyesal pernah mencintaiku?"

Tidak ada penolakan atau balasan kala Oliver kembali menyentuh kehangatan yang membuatnya candu. Menelusupkan jemari diantara helai indah makhluk itu. Menyesap rasa yang lama ia rindu. Memastikan ia benar hanya mencintai Miku.

Kembali melepas jarak, Oliver menegapkan tubuhnya. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti tentang Miku.

Aura mengerikan terasa. Miku berteriak semakin keras. Netranya silih menjadi rubi. Sayap tulang menopang raganya. Taring terlihat kentara.

Ini diluar kendali.

Oliver mengamati. Bertahan untuk tetap berdiri di depan makhluk mengerikan itu.

"Kau benar-benar menyeramkan, Miku."

Oliver melirik, "Rin, kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan."

Rin mengangguk. Ia memberi kode pada Len. Mereka melayang mengitari makhluk itu. Membuka tangan ke arah Miku.

"Ame!"

Rantai pengikat muncul. Disusul rantai pengikat lain. Bukan hanya Rin dan Len, para petinggi yang tersisa turut membantu dengan menciptakan kekkai.

"Kekkai!" Ruko dan Ling menggerakkan tangannya secara horizontal bersamaan.

Miku masih meronta dalam wujud iblisnya. Memberontak sekuat yang ia bisa.

Kaito dan Akaito saling melirik penuh selidik, sebelum akhirnya mereka membantu dengan fuin andalan mereka.

"Suzaku!"

Sebuah pentagram muncul di bawah Miku yang masih terperangkap kekkai dan rantai.

Ann dan Taya turut berpartisipasi, merapalkan mantra penguat.

Miku hampir habis.

Matanya yang nyalang penuh angkuh. Masih berusaha keluar. Ia lalu mengucapkan mantra terlarang yang ia ingat di buku itu.

Waktu kembali terhenti.

Miku lalu membaca mantra lain, mantra untuk melepas diri dari segel gaib.

Rantai terlepas sempurna, kekkai menghilang begitu saja, dan pentagram itu lenyap dengan sendirinya.

Plok. Plok. Plok.

Miku mencari sumber suara, didapatinya Oliver bertepuk tangan seorang diri.

"Kau benar-benar hebat, Hatsune Miku."

Miku menyeringai mengetahui kini hanya ada dirinya dan Oliver terjebak dalam dimensi waktu.

"Aku..sudah lelah. Karena itu kita akhiri sekarang saja." Usai mengucapkannya, Oliver menyerang Miku dengan kecepatan tinggi. Miku menghindar dan berniat membalas dengan kuku panjangnya. Oliver menghilang dan tiba-tiba saja memukul tengkuknya, membuat Miku jatuh dengan suara bedebum cukup keras.

Debu masih terlihat, lantai rusak berat. Miku kembali berdiri dan terbang ke arah pemimpin langit.

Oliver terkena sedikit cakaran Miku di pipinya, selebihnya ia berhasil menghindar dengan sempurna.

Tei terpaku seorang diri. Mata merahnya mengawasi. Melihat bagaimana pemimpin langit bertarung dengan malaikat semi iblis itu.

Semua terhenti kecuali mereka. Tei masih ingat siapa jati diri sebenarnya. Karena itu ia tidak ikut terhenti. Tugasnya hanyalah mengawasi, sesuai pesan Sonika ,silam.

Benar, ia hanyalah pengawas.

.

.

.

.

_"Sonika, mengapa kau memilih Oliver sebagai penerusmu? Kau tahu banyak yang menentang keberadaannya." Suatu sore Tei menanyakan hal itu pada sahabatnya di pinggir awan, menatap senja yang kian memudar._

_"Justru karena itu, aku ingin semua tak memandang sebelah mata padanya. Karena aku percaya Oliver bisa membuktikan dirinya."_

_Tei terdiam sejenak._

_Mereka masih mengamati pesona senja._

_"Karena itu, awasilah dia..Tei. Aku akan mengirimmu ke dunia hantu. Dimana malaikat takkan mengusikmu."_

_"Kau akan mati, Sonika ―dan perundingan selalu gagal, kau tahu."_

_Sonika tersenyum ke arahnya._

_"Jadikan ini rahasia kita. Seringlah pergi ke dunia fana untuk mengawasi. Kau benar, umurku takkan panjang lagi."_

_"..."_

_"Jaga Oliver, Tei."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ada kalanya roda berputar.

Mikuo dibawa Len ke dunia hantu untuk diobati. Meski sedikit sakit saat pertama kali masuk, karena ia malaikat bersayap putih. Tapi Len menurunkan kekuatan segel dan berniat mengobati luka Mikuo. Sedangkan Rin masih berada di surga.

Mikuo dibaringkan di tempat tidurnya, sementara Len sibuk mencari buku mantra penyembuh di laci mejanya.

Mikuo terus memandang ke arah Len.

Ia terlalu mirip dengan Lenka.

Terlalu mirip.

Rambut, mata, semuanya. Bahkan logat bicara. Mengingatkannya pada Lenka. Tersenyum miring mengingat Lenka mati mendahuluinya. Andai saja dia tahu dimana keberadaan anak Lenka, ia akan memberitahunya. Namun ia justru ditahan atas pemfitnahan telah membunuh manusia ―Lenka― yang sebenarnya mati karena dipanah pasukan langit. Selama tiga belas tahun mendekam sendiri tanpa cahaya ―hingga Oliver, pemimpin langit yang baru membebaskannya dengan kompensasi mata-mata untuk Gumi dan Gakupo, duo petarung yang hebat diantara petinggi lain.

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu, Mikuo-san?" Len berbalik menatapnya.

"Kau mengingatkanku pada seseorang..manusia di dunia fana." Jawab Mikuo jujur.

Len berjalan mendekatinya dengan katana miliknya. Mikuo hanya diam memandanginya.

"Seseorang?" Diangkatnya katana tinggi-tinggi. "Siapa?"

Mikuo terhenyak kala Len menusuk perutnya. Mikuo hanya meringis.

"Katakan padaku, Mikuo-san."

Sedikit terbata, Mikuo menjawabnya.

"Le..Lenka.."

Len menarik katananya kembali, bersiap menusukkannya lagi.

"Kau tahu, Mikuo-san? Nama ibuku Lenka."

Len menggenggam erat katananya dan melemparnya jauh. Sial. Dia benci mengakuinya.

"Kenapa kau meninggalkan aku dan ibuku saat itu? Kenapa, Mikuo-san?!"

Len terisak, menggenggam erat sisi lengannya yang lain. Mengapa ia baru mengingat kenangan pahit itu? Bagaimana bisa dia lupa ketika ia ditinggal sendiri dalam sudut gang waktu itu. Ibu dan 'ayah'nya meninggalkannya. Ia menunggu berhari-hari, tapi mereka tak kunjung kembali walau dinanti.

"Aku hidup di jalanan mencari kalian. Tapi aku justru bertemu iblis dan mati terbakar. Kau tidak tahu rasanya terbuang, kan?"

Sebenarnya Mikuo yang lebih dulu 'terbuang', tapi ia malas membahasnya.

"..lalu..dimana ibuku? Kau pasti tahu, kan?" Len kini jatuh, meletakkan kepalanya di sisi ranjang.

Mikuo diam.

"Katakan padaku, Mikuo-san..dimana ibuku?"

Haruskah Mikuo bilang Lenka sudah mati? Tapi, cepat atau lambat Len akan mengetahuinya, pasti. Jadi Mikuo angkat bicara,

"Lenka..sudah mati. Tepat disaat ia mengejarku. Ia mati melindungiku."

Len terkejut mendengarnya. Ia lalu memukul lengan Mikuo di dekatnya.

"Kau bohong! Kau bohong, Mikuo-san! Katakan jika ibuku masih hidup! Katakan!"

Pukulan Len semakin keras tapi tak membuat Mikuo angkat bicara. Mikuo sudah lelah.

"Dasar penipu! Ayah macam apa kau ini?!"

"Lenka hendak dibunuh oleh suaminya, ayah kandungmu. Dan aku membantunya bersembunyi serta merawatmu. Semua yang terjadi juga bukan keinginanku, kau harus tahu itu."

Len masih memukulnya.

"Kau bohong, Mikuo-san! Katakan jika semua itu bohong!"

Mata Mikuo memanas kemudian, mengeluarkan kepedihan yang ia pendam selama ini. Koyak sudah pertahanannya. Ia bingung hendak menjelaskan. Ia tak tahu kata-kata yang tepat. Jadi ia hanya mengungkapkan emosi melalui likuid bening itu.

Perih.

.

Pertarungan masih berlanjut. Oliver dan Miku saling menyerang satu sama lain. Tak ada satu pihak pun yang terlihat ingin mengalah.

"Aku akan melindungi langit."

Oliver akan tetap memegang janjinya pada Gumi. Janji sederhana sewaktu mereka kecil. Ia akan mewujudkannya, dan mempertahankan langit bagaimanapun caranya. Walau harus membunuh apa yang ia cinta. Langit adalah tempat ia pertama kali mengenal dunia.

Oliver terbang menjauh dari aula tengah menuju tempat terbuka, sengaja. Ia takut jika nanti serangan Miku mengenai mereka yang terhenti.

Miku menyusulnya tanpa curiga. Oliver memikirkan bagaimana cara mengembalikan Miku. Membunuh adalah opsi terakhir mau tak mau jika siasat buntu.

Cih.

Kembali mereka bertarung, enggan mengalah. Miku, dengan nafsu membunuhnya, serta Oliver dengan janjinya. ―sesuatu yang harus ia lindungi

Mengapa, mereka harus bertarung? Saling berhadapan dengan rasa benci?

Oliver tidak menghendaki ,sebenarnya.

Miku mengumpulkan energi negatif di tangannya, sesuatu berwarna hitam terbentuk perlahan. Oliver dengan cepat menuju ke arah makhluk itu dan menendang tubuhnya keras.

Miku berhasil menghindar, sayangnya. Justru kini pemimpin langit terkena serangan telaknya.

Oliver jatuh.

Semakin jatuh ke bawah menembus awan.

Oliver menyipitkan netra melihat Miku di atas sana. Semakin jauh dan jauh dari jangkauannya.

Bodoh.

Ia tahu ia lebih bodoh dari siapapun.

Lalu ia kembali mengingat saat pertama kali bertemu Miku. Mengingat hal-hal indah di antara mereka dahulu.

Oliver sangat merindukannya.

Namun ia tak mengepakkan sayapnya untuk menyelamatkan diri. Padahal sayapnya tak cacat sama sekali.

"Maaf, Gumi. Tapi, kita akan bertemu dalam pintu reinkarnasi. Maaf telah membunuhmu."

Biarlah semua berakhir begini. Oliver berusaha mendongak sebisanya, menangkap sosok yang selalu dicintainya sepanjang waktu hingga detik ini. Ia ingin menangis namun tampaknya persediaan air matanya telah habis. Mengangkat tangan kanannya tinggi, meraba sosok itu dari distan yang menyakitkan.

"Miku...selamat tinggal.."

Oliver jatuh ke laut, tenggelam begitu dalam, tersenyum tanpa sesal. Memejamkan mata menutup kisah bodohnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Pada akhirnya Miku tak mendapat apa-apa.

Ia melihat Oliver terjatuh dari tempatnya, membuatnya terheran sendiri.

Perlahan amarahnya reda, kembali dalam sosok malaikatnya. Lalu mengucapkan mantra untuk mengembalikan waktu seperti semula.

Lalu, apa yang berhasil didapatnya?

Keinginannya terpenuhi, ingin balas dendam pada Oliver. Tapi, ada sesuatu yang terasa ganjil. Sesuatu yang kurang.

Ada bagian tubuhnya yang terasa sakit.

Bukan luka fisik, tapi rasanya sakit sekali.

Ia terisak, menggenggam hampa.

Ia tahu apa penyebabnya.

"Apa...sekarang?"

Oliver tiba-tiba saja berdiri di belakangnya, dengan tubuh yang sedikit basah. Tidak, ia belum mau mati. Masih banyak tugas yang harus diembannya.

Dijentikkan jari, waktu berjalan kembali. Oliver melangkah mendekat ke arah punggung Miku. Hendak meraihnya, tapi terhenti.

Ia, sudah tidak bisa.

Pemimpin langit berbalik, berpapasan dengan Shion Kaito. Biasanya Oliver menatap marah pada pangeran iblis itu, tapi ia hanya berlalu melewatinya tanpa memandang Kaito. Kaito hanya menarik sudut bibirnya ke atas.

"Kau benar-benar pemimpin langit, Oliver-sama."

Kini Kaito yang mendekat ke arah Miku. Menghapus spasi di antara mereka.

"Miku, aku akan membantumu sesuai kesepakatan kita dulu."

Miku masih terisak, Kaito mengerti.

"Enam jiwa sudah cukup, tapi tentu hasilnya akan sedikit berbeda."

.

.

"Kau benar-benar jahat, Rin."

Rin mengikat perban ,kasar, "Diam Gakupo-san. Setelah ini kau pasti diadili."

Gakupo tertawa, "Memang seharusnya begitu. Ngomong-ngomong, dimana temanmu?"

Rin mendengus, "Dia ada di dunia hantu. Ah, maaf. Aku harus kembali."

.

.

Len masih tidak bisa menerima kenyataan yang disampaikan Mikuo. Ia menolak walau itu jawaban yang ia cari. Sedang Mikuo hanya memejamkan mata, membayangkan seandainya Lenka masih hidup ―semuanya takkan jadi begini. Mereka bertiga mungkin masih dapat hidup bersama.

Selanjutnya, Len menggenggam tangan Mikuo erat. Jemari mereka menyatu sempurna. Mikuo heran, tapi ia diam saja.

"A..yah.."

Dulu Len masih kecil, bahkan panggilan itu membekas di hati Mikuo. Menghangatkannya. Andai saja benar begitu. Tapi kenyataan terlalu menyakitkan adanya.

Len sedikit beranjak, memeluk leher Mikuo dari posisinya. Menenggelamkan wajah pada ceruk lehernya. Mikuo sendiri terkejut, tapi ia tak berbuat atau mengatakan apa-apa.

Karena ia menikmatinya.

"Aku mirip ibu atau ayah brengsekku?"

"Ibumu." Jawab Mikuo. Terlalu mirip malahan.

"Syukurlah. Hei, Mikuo-san, apa kau masih mencintai ibuku?" Bisik hantu itu. Mikuo menjawab lirih, "..selalu."

Len mengangkat wajahnya, mempertemukan netra mereka. Ia tersenyum dan melepas kucirnya. Mikuo tidak tahu hantu itu mau apa. Ia naik ke atas tubuhnya dan terus-terusan tersenyum menggelikan dengan rambut terurainya yang sedikit panjang.

_Krieett_

Mikuo terbelalak.

"Len?" Suara asing terdengar.

Len kemudian jatuh memeluk malaikat itu. Ia hanya tersenyum memandangi Rin yang baru tiba.

"Rin, maukah kau memelukku?"

Rin harusnya tahu Len kelewat sinting. Ia tidak tahu apa tujuan Len. Ia hanya mengangguk.

Len memeluk Mikuo makin erat sebelum mengucapkannya,

"Terima kasih."

Lalu di hadapan Rin dan Mikuo, sosok Len lenyap, tanpa bekas.

Permintaannya adalah; mengetahui kebenaran.

_._

_._

_._

_**Make Your Wish : The End**_

_._

_._

_._

_._

Lui berdiri di depan dua buah pintu saat ini. Ia tidak tahu harus memilih yang mana. Ah, tempat apa ini, pun ia tidak tahu.

Seseorang datang, rupanya bagai majikannya, tapi rambutnya berwarna hitam dan mempunyai sepasang netra delima.

"Miku-sama?"

Sosok itu menoleh, "Zatsune Miku. Aku penunggu pintu-pintu itu, tuan Hibiki."

Lui diam mengamati. Sosok itu membawa semacam catatan tebal dan tongkat dengan ujung melingkar. Ia lalu berdiri di hadapan Lui.

"Hibiki Lui, kematianmu harusnya terjadi 11 Oktober dua tahun lalu dan segera menuju pintu reinkarnasi. Tapi, shinigami sialan itu membangkitkanmu dan menggunakanmu. Ah, tidak. Tampaknya kau pun tak keberatan selama Hibiki Fukase terbunuh."

Lui mendidih mendengar nama orang itu.

"Hibiki Fukase mati tempo hari. Kecelakaan."

Lui terdiam. Zatsune kembali melihat catatan tebalnya.

"Kau menambah dosa dengan ikut campur urusan langit. Tapi, berbahagialah. Karena keinginanmu terpenuhi kau bisa berada di sini. Di jalur paradoks. Kau masih menyesali sesuatu. Hukumanmu adalah menuju pintu reinkarnasi. Tapi, aku tidak jamin hidupmu bahagia dan bisa bereinkarnasi kembali, ini putusan berat." Zatsune menunjuk sebuah pintu. Lui sedikit ragu. Reinkarnasi? Apa akan baik-baik saja? Apa ia masih bisa mengingat kenangan selama ia di dunia gaib?

Terlalu banyak yang tak mau ia lupakan.

"Kau akan melupakan semuanya, maaf karena ini adalah rahasia langit."

"Satu saja. Bolehkah?"

Zatsune menaikkan satu alisnya. Mendengar permintaan Lui membuatnya terbahak.

"Itu di luar wewenangku, tuan." Ia membuka pintu reinkarnasi dan Lui berjalan masuk ke dalam.

"Terima kasih, Zatsune-san."

Pintu itu kembali tertutup. Zatsune menepuk dahinya keras.

"Maaf, Oliver-sama. Aku hanya tidak tahan ia selalu hidup menderita."

Karena seharusnya, Hibiki Lui tak pernah dilahirkan kembali. Semestinya ia dikirim ke ruang hampa menunggu dewan akhirat hingga hari kiamat. Maa, umur dunia masih panjang. Zatsune yakin Lui mampu mengubah sesuatu di masa mendatang.

"Bersenang-senang, Zatsune?"

Zatsune melirik, "Juon-sama? Ada apa penguasa Eropa datang ke jalur paradoks?"

Terlambat. Tapi, tak apa, Kiku bisa mencoba lain kali saat pemuda itu mati kembali. Ia memerlukan jiwa pemuda itu untuk rencana besarnya.

Kiku menyeringai, "Kau melepaskan mangsaku, keparat."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Dua puluh tahun berlalu semenjak saat itu. Kembali jalanan ramai di pagi hari. Manusia beraktivitas seperti biasa. Begitupun dengan malaikat dan shinigami. Iblis juga kembali ke tempat asal mereka di neraka.

Oliver mengamati malaikat yang sibuk berlalu lalang. Sesekali ia menatap kosong ke arah langit di atasnya. Ia seperti kekurangan sesuatu dalam hidupnya, tapi ia tidak tahu apa. Saat berusaha mengingat, kepalanya justru pening. Para petinggi lain juga hanya bertugas seperti biasa. Ngomong-ngomong, ada petinggi baru. Namanya Momone Momo dan Ars. Malaikat dari divisi 11. Jelas saja, menggantikan Gumi dan Gakupo.

Len sudah tidak menjadi hantu lagi dan digantikan oleh hantu lain. Rin masih menjalankan tugasnya sebagai Ketua Majelis Dunia Hantu Jepang. Ritsu menggantikan posisi Len. Ingin sebenarnya Rin menyusul Len, tapi permintaannya sendiri ia tidak tahu. Jadi ia akan mengamati Len saja. Atau mungkin di kereta Tokyo-Akiba ia bisa menakuti Len yang sedang menggunakan transportasi itu.

Rin menikmati hari-harinya sebagai hantu. Terkadang Ritsu bertanya apa Rin tidak bosan jadi hantu selama puluhan tahun. Rin hanya tertawa dan menjawab, "mungkin aku akan bertemu seseorang jika aku menunggu di sini." Atau "Tei-san saja sudah ratusan tahun."

Yukari kembali ke harinya yang biasa. Membagi tugas pencabutan nyawa berdasar laporan yang dikirim Oliver-sama.

Tei menenangkan diri di sebuah tempat entah dimana.

Jiwa-jiwa yang dikumpulkan Miku dikirim kembali ke pintu reinkarnasi. Dan tentu saja hal itu menyebabkan Kaito mati kedua kali. Tapi, Kaito menerimanya. Ia sudah cukup puas melihat sandiwara tiga dunia. Ia akan lebih senang jika bisa menyusul Luka, pelayannya menuju pintu reinkarnasi lalu menjadi iblis kembali.

"Kau memang luar biasa, Hatsune Miku. Tapi, apa kau yakin dengan permintaan bodohmu itu?"

"Aku yakin, Shion Kaito."

"Kau tidak bisa mengabulkan permohonanmu sendiri. Itu sebabnya kau butuh kekuatanku dan membangkitkanku kembali.? Kenapa tidak dari dulu saja, Miku-sama? Munafik." Terkekeh, tubuh Kaito mulai memudar.

"Senang mengenalmu."

Percakapan singkat sebelum semua ini terjadi.

Semua jiwa yang penuh dosa dan keputusasaan dilahirkan kembali ke dunia. Teto, Ruki, Kokone, Anon, Kanon, Suzune, Mayu, Lui... semua jiwa yang kotor itu mengisi dunia fana kembali.

Teto dan Ruki berpacaran saat ini. Kokone, Anon, dan Kanon masih tetap menjadi sahabat dekat. Sedangkan Suzune terlahir kembali di daratan Eropa sebagai anak bangsawan; tentu saja nama mereka berubah.

Jiwa Lui pun telah dikirim ke pintu reinkarnasi dan ia terlahir kembali di sebuah keluarga yang normal. Ia kembali menjadi kakak Mayu, adik tirinya dulu. Masih sama, ia begitu menyayangi adiknya.

―mereka semua bahagia.

Dan Miku hanya mengamati mereka dari kejauhan. Di pinggir sebuah kuil tua di atas bukit sambil membawa tongkat hitamnya ―kuil Rin dahulu kala, yang sangat tidak terawat. Ia sendiri terkejut mendapati tongkat hitamnya disini karena seingatnya tongkat hitamnya ada di kastil.

Melihat malaikat beterbangan, shinigami berkeliaran, dan manusia berlalu lalang.

Sendirian.

Tanpa Lui dan Suzune. Tanpa jiwa-jiwa yang sudah susah payah dikumpulkannya. Dengan begini, ia tidak akan menyakiti siapapun lagi. Ya, benar―

Drap drap drap

"Permohonanku...terkabulkan..."

―permohonan Miku adalah untuk dilupakan.

"Hahh..hahh..."

Miku melirik awas, tatkala mendengar suara asing.

Seorang pemuda datang, tersenyum ke arahnya. Rambut pirangnya berantakan. Seragamnya kotor ―mungkin karena mencoba mendaki kemari karena jalur dan kuil ini sudah ditutup.

Ia tersenyum lebar. Miku tidak bisa menahan rasa haru dan bimbangnya. Ini sudah dua puluh tahun berlalu. Diloloskan titik bening yang tiba-tiba saja mengalir keluar, menuruni dan membasahi pipi saat menatap realita.

_Tunggu.._

Dalam distan yang tak seberapa, Miku terhenyak,

"Miku_sama?"

_..kenapa Lui masih mengingatnya?_

* * *

.

**TAMAT**

**.**

**Canda**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

* * *

**A/N **:

Maunya sih tamatin disini, tapi panda punya titik terang buat konflik baru MUAHAHA jiwa yang ikutan cuma Lui, Len, ama Ring, nanti. Sisanya kagak #jahat

Tenang.. Oliver, Mikuo, dan Rin juga berperan penting jangan kuatir.

Btw mau munculin Dex ama Deina juga tapi, ah tunggu panda dapet inspirasi. Untuk Miku, tetap dia yang jadi peran utama. Kesannya kek mary sue ya -bodo. Yang penting imajinasiku tersalurkan /o/ untuk Juon Kiku, porsi sedikit nambah karena nanti sumber masalahnya dari dia#woijanganspoiler

Kita lihat saja apa yang akan terjadi nanti /w/

Hibiki Lui fans mana suaranyaaaa /o/ #longapain

siluman panda


	16. Chapter 15 : Rewinding

Perburuan makhluk gaib dimulai! Tertangkapnya Shion Taito membuat semua kalang kabut, terutama pihak Neraka. Lalu siapa shinigami pengganti Hatsune Miku? Juon Kiku muncul tanpa diduga. Oliver jadi pusing tujuh keliling ―chap 15 : Rewinding

.

.

.

Disclaimer dan antek2nya sama seperti chapter sebelumnya

.

.

..

.

.

Hiimasa Len menutup buku catatannya kala suara bel berbunyi. Pertanda jam pelajaran telah berakhir. Segera dibereskannya peralatan sekolahnya. Dimasukkan rapi ke dalam tas yang kemudian ia bebankan pada kedua bahunya. Digeser kaki kursi ke belakang, mempermudah akses keluar.

Tanpa ia tahu, satu sosok mengamatinya sedari tadi dari jendela.

.

.

"Oliver-sama! Laporan dari dunia hantu!"

"Oliver-sama! Laporan dari dunia shinigami!"

"Oliver-sama! Laporan dari jalur paradoks!"

Oliver berkedut kesal. Tidak kurang dari berpuluh kali ia dipanggil. Bukannya tidak suka, tapi lama-lama telinganya terasa panas juga.

Ditekan sedikit dahinya yang tertutup perban, mencoba menenangkan diri. Oliver sedang dihadapkan pada takdir; mengapa laporan tak pernah sedikit jumlahnya? Belum lagi dia harus membuat jadwal kematian dan diserahkan pada shinigami. Itu sedikit...merepotkan.

Oh, bisakah Oliver lari sejenak dari semua tugasnya ini?

"Oliver-sama, ada―"

"Cukup. Keluar."

Kesabaran ada batasnya, bung.

"Itukah sambutanmu untukku?"

Oliver mendelik. Seseorang yang tak diundang datang.

"Lalu, ada perlu apa kau kemari, Kiku?"

.

"L-Lui.."

Sulit bibir berkata, namun apa yang dilihatnya bukan mimpi belaka.

"Miku-sama, akhirnya saya dapat menemui anda."

Miku menggenggam erat tongkat hitamnya, memalingkan wajah karena tidak percaya.

"Aku tidak mengenalmu."

Raut pemuda itu berubah. Kecewa, mungkin?

Lui melangkah mendekat. Miku melirik awas.

Lui berhenti di depan dirinya yang sedang duduk di pinggiran kuil. Lalu Lui membungkuk hormat di hadapan majikan di kehidupan lampaunya; mungkin hingga kini.

"Saya, Hibiki Lui akan selalu mengabdi kepada an―"

PLAKK

Pipi Lui memanas.

"Sudah kukatakan, aku tak mengenalmu, sialan! Pergi kau bajingan!"

Walau Miku sangat menginginkan keberadaan Lui di sisinya, tapi ia tahu batasannya. Ia tak boleh membuat para malaikat curiga. Ia akan menyusahkan jalannya roda takdir. Lagipula ini aneh. Harusnya semua orang telah melupakannya.

Lui hanya mengangkat wajah, tersenyum simpul dengan bekas kemerahan di pipinya.

"Saya bersedia menjadi seorang bajingan jika itu untuk anda, Miku-sama."

.

**Make Your Wish : Rewinding**

.

.

.

Neraka tak pernah sepi.

Sekretaris Penguasa Neraka pusing tujuh keliling karena daftar antri ruh yang masuk neraka membludak.

"Bagaimana kita bisa mengadili sebanyak ini?! Ini bahkan belum kiamat ―ayolah! Dewan akhirat bahkan tak memberi keringanan! Kenapa manusia suka sekali berbuat dosa?!"

"Tutup mulutmu, Daina."

"Aku lelah, Dex."

Hanya hembusan nafas yang terdengar setelahnya. Dex hanya menyentuh bahu rekannya guna menenangkannya,

"Sekretaris Neraka bukan hanya kita saja, jangan khawatir."

Ada 11 sekretaris utama neraka. Mereka tersebar di beberapa titik dunia. Mereka dipilih berdasar rapat dari Dewan Akhirat; sebuah bentukan pengadilan saat kiamat nanti.

Mereka adalah; Dex, Daina, Flower, Bruno, Zhiyu Moke, Ruby, Uni, Lola, Mo Qingxian, Al, dan Defoko.

Tugas utama sekretaris neraka adalah menyeleksi tingkatan neraka pada daftar antrian ruh yang tidak menuju jalur reinkarnasi. Menimbang dosa untuk menentukan di neraka mana mereka berada saat hari kiamat kelak. Berbeda dari seleksi hantu.

"Kudengar Yukari-san hampir dipecat dari posisinya sebagai penanggung jawab dunia shinigami.." Dex berkata. Membuat Daina menautkan alis.

"Yukari-san? Mantan penjaga perpustakaan surga?"

Dex mengangguk.

"Reputasinya masih di atas angin, ya."

.

.

.

Oliver hanya diam memperhatikan iblis Eropa itu duduk di hadapannya. Senyumnya mencurigakan. Oliver bersikap waspada.

"Jangan memandangiku seperti itu, Oliver-sama." Kiku hanya terkekeh, tidak sadar Oliver makin mencurigainya.

"Yah, ini tidak seperti aku ingin mengunjungimu, tapi.." Kiku menyerahkan selembar kertas. Oliver menaikkan satu alisnya dan Kiku membalas dengan seringaiannya.

Sesuatu terjadi.

Oliver menarik kertas itu dan membacanya. Ia membelalak tak percaya. Pemimpin langit itu menggebrak meja.

"Tidak mungkin! Bukankah pemuda ini―"

"Seharusnya kau mengawasi pekerjamu, Oliver-sama." Kiku hanya mengulas senyum. Oliver meremat kertas yang digenggamnya, menatapnya penuh benci,

"Kenapa baru sekarang, Kiku?"

Di secarik lembar itu, tertulis biodata seseorang berikut foto. Satu roh yang penuh dosa dan harusnya berada di ruang hampa, bukan terlahir kembali ke dunia fana.

Hibiki Lui.

.

.

.

Taya dan Ann sedang asyik bercakap saat Oliver membanting pintu dengan kasar. Mereka saling memandang heran sebelum menyusul pemimpin mereka itu,

"Ada apa, Oliver-sama?" Tanya Taya.

"Ini buruk. Pemuda itu bereinkarnasi."

Penglihatan masa depan Oliver tidak pernah berbohong. Ia tahu ada sesuatu yang salah pada masa depan, tapi ia tidak menyadari bahwa penyebabnya adalah pemuda itu.

"Siapa?" Ann masih belum mengerti.

Oliver mempercepat langkahnya, "Ann, Taya! Kumpulkan semua perwakilan sekarang juga! Terutama penjaga jalur paradoks..! Dan jangan sampai Dewan Akhirat tahu soal ini."

Ann dan Taya mengangguk cepat sebelum mengepakkan sayap.

Beberapa malaikat yang melihat Oliver tergesa-gesa segera memberi jalan. Oliver menuju perpustakaan, hendak mencari sesuatu.

"Sialan, tidak kusangka penyebabnya dia." Oliver merutuki kebodohannya sendiri. Masa depan bukanlah sesuatu yang dapat diubah begitu saja. Oliver hanya harus memastikan dunia berjalan sesuai takdir yang telah ditentukan. Penyimpangan sedikit saja, dapat merusak keseimbangan.

"Tunggu, belum tentu ia mengingat kehidupannya di masa lalu. Tapi," Oliver mengeratkan kepalan tangannya saat mengingat.

Dua malaikat yang berjaga di pintu depan perpustakaan langsung membuka pintu tanpa komando dari Oliver. Mereka tidak bertanya, tidak mau menambah raut gelisah di wajah sang pemimpin.

"Zunko, kau di dalam?"

"H-ha'i Oliver-sama!" Seseorang muncul dari balik meja.

"Jaga pintunya."

"Eh? A-ada apa Oliver-sa―"

Zunko hanya diam saat melihat Oliver mulai mengobrak-abrik rak buku. Ia terlihat terburu-buru.

Zunko menundukkan kepala. Apa sesuatu yang buruk telah terjadi?

.

.

.

"Anda pasti bertanya mengapa saya mengingat semuanya.."

Miku mengabaikannya.

"Saya juga baru mengingatnya pagi ini. Saya tidak tahu, tapi begitulah kejadiannya." Ocehnya.

"Kau tidak boleh berada di sini, Lui." Miku berdiri, menodongkan tongkat hitamnya ke leher pemuda itu.

"Kenapa, Miku-sama?"

"Kau manusia sekarang, jangan terlibat dalam urusan dunia gaib."

"Tentu aku memiliki urusan dengan dunia gaib. Aku bisa melihat anda."

Miku menurunkan kembali tongkat hitamnya. Matanya masih penuh selidik pada sosok Lui. Tidak ada perubahan selama berpuluh tahun ini. Wajahnya, tubuhnya, namanya―

"Namamu?" Tanya Miku akhirnya. Lui hanya berdecih,

"Sungguh tidak beruntung, aku terlahir kembali di keluarga Hibiki, dengan nama yang sama pula. Selera menamai yang sangat buruk."

"Mayu?" Lanjutnya. Lui kemudian menunjukkan sesuatu dari saku celananya. Sebuah buku yang mirip notes kecil bergambar bunga.

"Karena itu aku ke sini. Aku ingat membuka portal menuju dunia langit dari kuil yang anda tempati kini."

Miku mengambil catatan dari tangan Lui. Ia lalu membukanya, dan membacanya dari awal. Tulisan tangan, Mayu, kah? Miku tersentak ketika mendapati sebuah baris di halaman bagian tengah,

"Lui..apa maksudnya...ini..?"

Lui menunduk penuh sesal,

"Ya. Suzune Ring terlahir kembali di tempat lain. Dan ia membentuk sebuah tim pemburu makhluk istimewa."

"Maksudmu, bahkan shinigami sekalipun?"

"Termasuk malaikat."

Miku tidak percaya, tidak mau.

"Ia sekarang tinggal di Prancis, dengan nama Fiera Ring."

"―dan sialnya ia salah satu orang berpengaruh di dunia saat ini."

.

.

.

.

Kupu-kupu itu mencari bunga demi mendapat nektar idaman. Hinggap dari satu pucuk ke yang lainnya dengan kepakan sayap kelewat elok. Seolah tiada menanggung beban barang semiligram.

Ia beterbangan, seakan menyampaikan harapan tak tercapai.

"Shibasaki, ada yang menjengukmu." Seorang suster mendapati pasien gadis bermarga Shibasaki sedang menatap ke luar jendela entah mengamati apa. Si pasien berseragam biru polos hanya menoleh.

"Siapa?" Tanyanya.

Belum sempat menjawab, seorang pemuda honeyblonde menyerobot masuk ke dalam ruang rawat gadis itu dengan membawa sebuket mawar biru.

"Hai, Gumi, apa kabar?"

Yang dipanggil Gumi tampak berbinar ketika tahu siapa yang datang mengunjunginya. Satu-satunya yang selalu besuk untuknya.

"Len! Ah, bunga itu untukku, kan?" Gumi mencengkeram tongkat di antara ketiaknya dan mulai berjalan ke arah pemuda itu.

Hiimasa Len hanya tersenyum kecut melihatnya. Bagaimana tidak menyedihkan ia melihat seorang gadis dalam kondisi seperti itu. Akibat kecelakaan, Gumi terpaksa kehilangan salah satu kakinya ―maka ia membutuhkan tongkat untuk berjalan.

"Ah, terima kasih, Len!" Ia yang sudah sampai langsung mengambil buket bunga dengan antusias. Len terus-terusan menahan diri agar tak meneriakkan isi hatinya di depan gadis ini.

"Sama-sama." Pada akhirnya, hanya itu yang mampu terlontar dari mulutnya.

"Tapi, kenapa mawar biru?" Gumi bertanya. Menengadah karena Len lebih tinggi darinya. Len tidak mampu mengutarakan jawaban semestinya, karena ia tahu Gumi tidak akan mengerti maksudnya.

"Hanya ingin. Bagaimana, apakah makanan di sini enak?"

"Pahit!" Sahutnya melengking. Len hanya tertawa.

Tertawa selagi ia bisa.

.

.

.

Acara pencarian makhluk supernatural diadakan besar-besaran di New York. Para pemburu atau disebut hunter tertarik dengan hadiah seratus juta dollar yang ditawarkan apabila berhasil menangkap salah satu makhluk supernatural. Berita ini tersebar luas dan menjadi konsumsi publik sejak tiga bulan lalu. Pihak penyelenggara adalah seorang penerus dari salah satu keluarga bangsawan di Prancis, Fiera Ring. Parasnya tak asing lagi bagi media, dan ketika wartawan menanyakan atas dasar apa seorang berdarah biru mengadakan perburuan tak masuk akal dan bertentangan secara logika ini, Ring hanya menjawab dengan netra menantang.

"Aku mencari sesuatu."

Begitu katanya. Tiap kali terepetisi. Alasannya memang hanya itu. Ia merasa...kehilangan sesuatu dalam hidupnya. Ia salah satu terpandang di dunia, namun masih terasa kurang entah apa dalam kesehariannya. Ini seperti...bukan dirinya. Ia tak tahu apakah ini hanya dugaannya semata atau asumsi tanpa bukti konkret. Tapi, dengan menggerakkan orang-orang yang menginginkan uang, mungkin saja Ring dapat menemukannya lebih cepat.

Sesuatu yang terasa luput dari kefanaan dunia.

.

.

.

Seorang wanita berdiri di atas sebuah gedung pencakar langit. Helai ungunya yang dikucir dua ke bawah tertiup angin. Pakaian biru-emas miliknya berkibar berganti direksi. Dengan perlahan, ia melantunkan sebuah nada, membentuk irama.

"Ternyata kau ada di sini, Xing Chen."

Yang bernyanyi berhenti.

"Kau selalu saja menggangguku, Kyo."

Kyo, yang baru datang lalu mendarat di samping raga si wanita.

"Hm, tentu saja aku suka mengganggu shinigami kurang kerjaan sepertimu."

"Aku banyak pekerjaan kalau kau belum tahu." Chen berdecak kesal. Kyo hanya terkekeh,

"Heh, menggantikan buronan seperti Hatsune Miku?"

"Diam kau."

Xing Chen memang bertugas menggantikan Miku sebagai shinigami. Sejak tragedi di surga dua puluh tahun lalu yang lebih dikenal sebagai kejadian Blood Celes. Hatsune Miku menghilang setelahnya bersama dengan eksistensi pangeran neraka. Untuk meneruskan pekerjaannya sebagai shinigami, maka diperlukan seseorang untuk menggantikannya.

"Jepang sedikit menyusahkan, kan?"

"Kau saja."

Xing Chen menikmati tugasnya sebagai shinigami. Ia suka melihat jiwa orang-orang yang memberontak dan berteriak putus asa saat proses pencabutan nyawa. Dan lagi, si Hatsune Miku itu menghilang. Xing Chen sempat mendengar shinigami itu mempunyai hubungan khusus dengan pemimpin langit saat ini, Oliver. Juga dengan mantan Pangeran Neraka.

"Kau iri dengan Hatsune Miku?" Tanya Kyo kemudian, matanya meminta jawaban.

"Tentu saja. Tidak ada shinigami kelas atas seperti ia. Aku mengaguminya sejak lama." Chen berkata sejujurnya. Sebelum ia terjun menjadi shinigami di lapangan, ia dirawat oleh Yan He, emimpin Asosiasi Shinigami Dunia. Yan He punya bola kristal di kamarnya, dan kadang Chen mengintip untuk melihat surga.

Yan He pernah bercerita padanya, apapun yang terjadi, ia tak boleh ikut campur dalam kehidupan manusia. Manusia itu menarik, dapat membuat shinigami lupa diri akan keberadaannya. Chen belum pernah mengalaminya. Tetapi setiap malam Yan He akan memandang kosong ke luar jendela, seolah tengah membayangkan sesuatu yang ia idamkan. Namun saat bertugas, sikap itu tersubstitusi dengan wajah angkuhnya. Kalau saja Chen lebih kuat, ingin ia habisi Yuzuki Yukari sekarang juga dan menggantikan posisinya sebagai wakil Yan He, shinigami idolanya.

Sayang, perempuan yang memiliki rambut ungu sama sepertinya itu terlalu kuat. Mantan penjaga perpustakaan surga memang tak bisa dipandang remeh. Ia pasti telah banyak membaca buku-buku mantera. Pengetahuannya luas, dan kemampuan observasinya tinggi. Untuk saat ini, tidak ada yang mampu menandinginya sebagai kandidat.

"Kurasa aku harus bertugas kembali." Xing Chen lalu melambai pada Kyo, pemuda yang sering ditemuinya di puncak apartemen saat jam malam begini. Kyo adalah tempat ia curhat. Xing Chen menceritakan semua tentang dunia shinigami kepadanya, karena Chen tak tahu harus berkeluh kesah pada siapa. Kyo pun berjanji akan tutup mulut soal dunia gaib. Lagipula Kyo memiliki indera keenam yang mampu merasakan dan melihat makhluk astral di sebelahnya.

"Hati-hati, Xing Chen." Balas Kyo, tersenyum tulus padanya dan turut melambai.

.

.

.

Kiku sedang duduk dan mengamati taman surga dari bangku. Di surga, semua tampak memukau dan indah. Tidak seperti di neraka yang panas dan busuk. Surga mempunyai semuanya. Kedamaian, segar, dan elok. Kiku melihat bagaimana buah-buah yang menggantung di pohon itu tampak menggoda. Kulitnya terlihat lezat dan dapat membuat orang tergiur memakannya.

Dari seluruh buah yang ada di surga, apel itu terlarang. Dari cerita seorang makhluk pertama ciptaan Tuhan, Adam dan istrinya, Eve. Adam diturunkan ke bumi karena melanggar peraturan memakan apel terlarang, sedang Eve, istrinya tetap dibiarkan berada di surga karena menghindari larangan. Kemudian, Tuhan menciptakan malaikat-malaikat lain agar Eve tidak kesepian. Sedang di sisi lain, Tuhan melakukan hal yang sama pada Adam, agar keduanya tak merasa sendirian walau mereka berbeda dunia. Kisah itu terdapat pada sebuah buku di perpustakaan surga, Kiku sempat membacanya.

Dan mengapa iblis itu ada?

Iblis adalah ciptaan terdahulu Tuhan sebelum manusia. Mereka diciptakan dari api yang kemudian ditiupkan ruh ke dalamnya. Mereka abadi hingga hari kiamat tiba bahkan hingga selamanya, namun iblis bisa saja mati jika terkena senjata langit.

Pertarungan antara iblis dan malaikat lima ratus tahun lalu adalah bukti nyata. Mereka tak bisa berjalan bersama, karena perbedaan akan selalu mengiringi. Seorang malaikat yang menjadi korban atas tragedi itu adalah Oliver. Kiku penguasa neraka Eropa, ia hanya membantu neraka Jepang soal pasukan. Tetapi ia tahu, Oliver sempat diperbudak di sana.

"Memikirkanku, Juon Kiku?" Oliver tiba-tiba berdiri di sampingnya.

"Aku selalu takut dengan kemampuanmu yang satu itu, Oliver-sama." Kiku tersenyum. Oliver lalu duduk di sampingnya.

"Apa maumu ke mari hanya itu?" Oliver meliriknya.

"Aku mau tahu rasanya apel surga."

"Makan dan kau akan mati."

"Kau kejam, Oliver-sama." Kiku berpura-pura sedih.

"Ini soal Hibiki Lui. Kurasa aku harus melenyapkannya sekarang." Oliver berujar tegas.

"Jangan terburu-buru, Oliver-sama. Ia sudah bertemu dengan Miku-sama, jadi akan sedikit susah jika kau hendak melukainya.." Kiku bernada jenaka, sedang Oliver pupilnya mengecil dalam sepersekian detik dan menarik kerah pakaian Kiku.

"Katakan sekali lagi dan aku akan membunuhmu."

"Kau yakin membunuhku? Perang bisa saja terjadi lho.." Kiku mengingatkan dengan pandangan yang menyebalkan. Ia tidak sendirian ke sini, ditemani kedua iblis kepercayaannya untuk berjaga-jaga.

"Oliver-sama, kumohon hentikan."

"Oliver-sama, tolong lepaskan Juon-sama."

Dua anak kecil bersayap hitam mini pula menatap sang pemimpin langit.

"Kh.." Oliver terpaksa melepas cengkeramannya. Ia tahu dan kenal betul kedua iblis pelayan cebol itu.

Yang berambut biru keunguan pendek dan berkulit putih namanya Aoki Lapis. Umurnya sudah ribuan tahun, bahkan sejak Sonika masih hidup. Yang berhelai ungu gelap panjang dan berkulit cokelat namanya Guevara Merli. Umur mereka sudah panjang. Tubuh mereka kecil akibat kutukan Sonika pada mereka dahulu kala. Oliver harus waspada.

"Jangan mengatakan hal seperti itu pada Oliver-sama." Malaikat bersayap putih lain muncul dan memandang rendah pada sepasang iblis pelayan itu.

"Ann, biar aku saja yang membunuh mereka." Satunya lagi muncul, biru tua dan berkacamata.

"Taya-ojiisan. Akan kulayani kau." Merli bersiap menarik pedang, tapi Kiku menggeleng.

"Ojii-san katamu?" Taya mengerut dahi karena sedikit marah. Padahal kedua iblis pelayan cebol itu yang lebih tua dari mereka.

"Hentikan, Ann, Taya. Kita kembali pada topik awal." Oliver menghela nafas lelah.

"Sasuga Oliver-sama! Sayang aku tak melihatmu yang bertarung habis-habisan dua puluh tahun lalu!" Kiku terpingkal, murni mengejek personal.

"Kita luruskan ini, Juon Kiku. Apa kau ingin aku melenyapkan pemuda itu? Kau tahu, itu bukan wewenangku." Jelas Oliver.

"Zatsune misalnya?" Kiku malah bertanya.

"Kau bertemu dengannya? Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?" Oliver curiga. Zatsune Miku adalah penjaga jalur paradoks, jalur yang menentukan ke mana jiwa seseorang akan pergi nantinya. Ada tiga tempat tujuan; reinkarnasi, neraka, atau jalur hampa. Persyaratan pun dibuat sedemikian rupa agar tak salah mengadili. Zatsune Miku adalah sihir yang ia buat dari helai teal mantan kekasihnya itu. Bisa dibilang semacam doppelganger atau replika. Namun Oliver meniupkan ruh lain padanya. Pikirannya berbeda.

Penjaga jalur sebelumnya adalah Tohoku Zunko, yang kini ia pindahtugaskan ke bagian perpustakaan sejak pemecatan tidak hormat Yuzuki Yukari. Agar dapat pergi ke jalur paradoks―selain penjaga dan jiwa manusia― dibutuhkan kekuatan yang tak sedikit. Hanya para pimpinan yang dapat masuk tanpa kecuali. Hal itu juga berlaku untuk Juon Kiku, sang penguasa Neraka Eropa.

"Harusnya aku yang menanyaimu. Menurutmu benarkah tindakan membawa makhluk terkutuk dari Neraka berpuluh tahun silam?"

Oliver tertegun.

"Bagaimana kau―"

"Kau terlalu fenomenal, pemimpin langit."

Benar. Oliver memang sudah tahu tindakannya akan berpengaruh pada masa depan dan menggeser roda kehidupan. Ditambah dengan pemuda bernama Lui itu. Alur takdir jadi menyimpang jauh. Oliver mempunyai firasat jika Dewan Akhirat mulai menaruh curiga padanya.

Tapi, Juon Kiku adalah iblis tingkat atas. Ia bukanlah manusia atau malaikat. Dia tercipta dari api, dan atas seizin penguasa Neraka Eropa sebelumnya, ia memiliki jiwa ,tubuh dan pikiran sendiri karena tiupan ruh.

Mereka yang bisa meniupkan ruh pada iblis neraka baru, disebut sebagai Gehenna, kaum iblis tertua. Mereka biasanya menduduki kasta dan posisi tinggi di Neraka. Dan ada kaum iblis lain di bawahnya yaitu golongan Satan bagi para ksatria, Hermes bagi para bangsawan dan Aphroth yang menjadi pelayan.

Juon Kiku adalah salah satu ciptaan seorang Gehenna bernama Shion Taito. Hal ini pula yang menjadikannya selalu membantu Neraka Jepang apabila mengalami kesulitan. Misalnya pengiriman budak. Terlebih saat ini kekuasaan Neraka Jepang berada pada genggaman Shion Akaito, yang mampu meniup ruh juga. Keluarga Shion semuanya adalah Gehenna. Tidak sembarang yang bisa mendekati apalagi menikahi mereka. Mereka akan memilih calon dari iblis tingkat atas pula. Sayang, permaisuri Lily tewas dalam peperangan yang entah sudah terlewat berapa ratus tahun lalu. Keberadaan Juon Kiku sebagai penguasa Neraka Eropa adalah hal tak terduga, karena seharusnya Shion Taito yang mendapat tahta itu. Ia menciptakannya, dan pergi begitu saja. Kadang Kiku tak mengerti dengan mereka.

Budak-budak tingkat rendah di Neraka adalah jiwa manusia yang terlalu berdosa dan kotor, bahkan bila dikirim pada ruang hampa melalui jalur paradoks. Mereka dibuang dan dijadikan budak para iblis hingga hari kiamat ―bahkan selamanya. Mereka mendapat balasan setimpal atas amalan mereka di dunia. Itulah peraturannya.

"Jadi, apa maumu, Juon Kiku?" Tanya Oliver akhirnya.

"Kau bisa membaca hatiku, kan? Lakukan saja."

"Entahlah."

.

.

.

Mayu mencoba menghubungi kakaknya berkali-kali. Tetapi tidak ada yang mengangkat. Mayu mulai cemas karena hingga malam kakaknya tidak kunjung pulang. Memang sih, kakaknya itu laki-laki, tapi tetap saja Hibiki Mayu khawatir.

"Onii-chan..."

Kedua orang tuanya juga belum pulang. Mayu memaklumi saja karena mereka bekerja. Sebelum mencoba menghubungi Lui lagi, Mayu mendapat panggilan dari temannya.

"Ya, Anon. Ada apa?"

Mayu mengangguk-angguk sebentar sebelum mengakhiri panggilan. Ia melirik jam dinding. Sudah pukul delapan malam. Mayu akan menghangatkan makanan Lui esok hari agar tidak mubazir.

Tiba-tiba bel berbunyi. Mayu segera berjalan ke arah pintu dan membukanya. Ia tampak gembira begitu mengetahui kakaknya pulang. Namun ia mengernyitkan dahi saat melihat seorang lain datang bersama Lui.

"Siapa, kak?"

Lui tersenyum, "Hanya temanku, Mayu. Ia akan menginap."

Mayu memperhatikan sekali lagi siapa yang datang. Ia memiliki rambut teal panjang yang terlihat indah dan dikucir satu ke belakang. Iris dengan warna serupa pun membuatnya tampak memikat. Tingginya sama dengan kakak laki-lakinya. Mungkin saja benar temannya.

"Silahkan masuk ―ng..." Mayu tidak tahu namanya.

"Hatsune Miku." Miku membungkuk usai menyebutkan identitas diri. Mereka lalu melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah.

Mayu menutup pintu pelan.

"Makan malamnya, Mayu?"

"Ah, masih di meja. Tapi mungkin sudah dingin." Sahut Mayu sembari menyusul kakaknya dan si perempuan misterius itu.

"Tidurlah duluan Mayu, aku yang akan mengunci rumah nanti." Lui duduk di kursi, berhadapan dengan perempuan tadi.

"E-eto...lalu Hatsune-neesan tidur di mana?" Tanya Mayu sedikit ragu.

"Ah, jangan khawatirkan aku. Terima kasih." Miku tersenyum. Mayu mau tak mau mengangguk kikuk. Ia lalu menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya di lantai dua. Setelah tiba di atas, ia tidak bergegas ke kamar, tetapi mengintip dari celah yang berdekatan dengan dinding.

"Jadi, apa maksudmu Lui?" Wanita itu bertanya dengan nada yang berbeda.

"Miku-sama, aku harap anda tidak keberatan dengan penjelasanku."

Kenapa kakaknya memanggil dengan embel-embel seperti itu? Ada apa sebenarnya?

"Jelaskan kalau begitu."

"Saat ini Ring gencar melakukan perburuan makhluk supernatural. Para hunter berlomba-lomba mendapatkannya. Kudengar mereka berhasil mendapat seekor iblis yang masih kecil. Kalau tidak salah, namanya Taito."

"Taito, katamu?"

"Ada apa, Miku-sama?"

"Seperti apa wujudnya?"

Lui mencarikan sebentar artikel di internet melalui ponselnya dan menunjukkannya pada wanita itu.

"Kau bercanda...bagaimana bisa seorang Gehenna sepertinya tertangkap manusia?!" Miku menatap tak percaya.

"Gehenna?" Lui tak mengerti.

"Gehenna adalah kaum iblis tingkat tinggi. Shion Kaito adalah salah satunya. Kalau kau tidak ingat ya tidak apa."

"Aku mengingat semuanya dengan jelas. Bahkan peristiwa di kehidupanku sebelumnya."

Apa yang mereka bicarakan? Kehidupan sebelumnya?

"Aku ingin menanyakan ini dari tadi...tapi apa yang terjadi dengan jiwamu saat aku dan Oliver bertarung?" Miku masih memandanginya.

"Seseorang memberitahuku pintu reinkarnasi. Aku tak ingat nama dan wajahnya lagi, sayang sekali." Ujar Lui.

"Jalur paradoks ya. Kalau tidak salah sekarang Zatsune yang berjaga, menggantikan Zunko sejak pemecatan Yukari."

"Yukari?" Lui tidak ingat pernah menemui seseorang bernama Yukari.

"Kau mengetahuinya, seseorang berambut ungu di persidangan langit. Ia adalah ketua Asosiasi Shinigami Jepang saat ini, di bawah perintah shinigami tertinggi, Yan He."

Mayu tidak mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan. Namun Mayu memilih memasuki kamarnya dan berniat tidur saja. Akan ia tanyakan esok hari.

.

.

.

Yan He sedang menunggu jadwal pencabutan nyawa selanjutnya. Tidak biasanya Oliver selama ini mengirimkannya. Ann atau Taya akan mengantarkan dan meninggalkannya di gerbang utama, dititipkan pada shinigami yang berjaga di sana. Namun menjelang tengah malam tak ada kabar. Padahal besok semua shinigami harus mendapat jatah kerja.

"Yan He, masih belum ada kabar dari Oliver-sama?"

Yukari muncul dari belakangnya, dan menempatkan diri di sampingnya.

"Sepertinya begitu. Apa ada masalah di langit?"

Dunia shinigami bukanlah tempat yang nyaman ditinggali. Di sinilah para malaikat terbuang merenungi dosa-dosa mereka hingga akhir hayat karena menyesali perbuatannya. Disibukkan dengan tugas mencabut nyawa manusia agar selalu menyadarkan posisi mereka. Tak punya hak lagi untuk kembali ke langit apapun alasannya kecuali hukum yang menjerat mereka. Dari sini langit terlihat merah dan pemandangan nampak seperti tempat pemakaman umum. Macam-macam kastil yang difungsikan sebagai tempat tinggal para shinigami menjulang tinggi. Sebenarnya dunia shinigami menyatu dengan dunia fana, dan hanya berbeda dimensi saja. Manusia bisa saja secara kebetulan menemukan tempat ini. Tapi tentu saja, shinigami takkan membiarkan mereka lolos begitu saja. Siapapun yang mengetahui kebenaran dunia shinigami selain para makhluk gaib adalah tabu.

Tak lama kemudian, sesosok bersayap putih datang. Namun bukan Ann atau Taya seperti biasanya, melainkan seorang malaikat wanita yang memiliki paras ayu pada wajahnya. Helai jambunya terurai, dan kepala hingga kaki berlapis pakaian serupa daun.

"Petinggi yang baru, huh?" Yan He menghampirinya, dan Yukari melihat dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Maaf atas keterlambatan kami. Oliver-sama sedang ada tamu." Ia menyerahkan beberapa gulungan.

"Tamu?" Yan He segera menyimpannya di dalam hanfu yang ia kenakan.

"Juon Kiku-sama."

Yan He langsung berbalik setelah berterimakasih. Malaikat jambu itu lalu membungkuk dan permisi, kembali terbang ke langit.

Yan He terhenti di sebelah Yukari, membisikkan sesuatu ke telinganya. Membuat Yukari tampak waspada.

"Bersiaplah untuk kemungkinan terburuk."

.

.

.

.

Kiku telah pulang dua jam lalu. Menyisakan Oliver yang tampak penat di ruangan pribadinya. Ann dan Taya sedang membahas strategi di ruang sebelah. Sementara Oliver memikirkan sesuatu tentang diskusinya bersama Kiku tadi. Membahas jiwa pemuda yang seharusnya tak pernah ada lagi di dunia. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Ia pun juga tahu setelah Kiku menceritakannya, bahwa ia telah menemui Miku. Masalahnya adalah, apa pemuda itu mengingat masa lalunya sebelum bereinkarnasi? Meski kecil kemungkinan, tapi tetap saja bisa terjadi. Ia tadi meminta Momo mengantar jadwal pencabutan nyawa ke dunia shinigami. Hitung-hitung, latihan membiasakan diri sebagai petinggi di sini.

Momone Momo adalah malaikat yang ia tahu bekerja di divisi hujan. Oliver memilih sesuai dengan penglihatan masa depannya. Entah ia harus bersyukur atau menyesal punya kemampuan seperti ini. Kadang menyenangkan, kadang terasa menjijikkan. Lagipula ini mata sang permaisuri iblis, Lily. Sesekali, Lily muncul dalam mimpinya dan pikirannya berbicara di benak Oliver. Jarang, tapi akhir-akhir ini makin sering saja. Oliver mencoba mengabaikannya, tetapi terlalu mengganggu. Ia sibuk berpikir hingga tak sadar Momo membuka pintu dan membungkuk hormat di hadapannya.

"Oliver-sama..saya telah menjalankan tugas. Permisi." Lapornya. Oliver sedikit tersentak ketika menyadari eksistensi salah satu petingginya.

"Ah, kerja bagus, Momone." Oliver tersenyum ala kadarnya. Buru-buru mengganti wajah kusutnya.

"Anda sedang memikirkan sesuatu, Oliver-sama?" Momo bertanya. Sempat ia lihat raut pusing pemimpin langit itu.

"Tidak apa-apa, kembalilah. Terima kasih." Oliver kembali tersenyum. Momo menatapnya sebentar sebelum membungkuk kedua kali,

"Baik, Oliver-sama."

Momo berbalik menuju pintu, dan tepat di saat itu Ann dan Taya memasuki ruangan Oliver.

"Oliver-sama! Taito-sama tertangkap manusia! Anda harus mengetahui berita ini! Manusia sedang mengadakan perburuan besar terhadap makhluk gaib!"

Momo terhenti, memilih jadi pendengar sejenak.

"Apa maksudmu Ann? Taya?" Oliver bertanya.

"Manusia mengincar makhluk seperti kita untuk dipamerkan pada publik. Kudengar Taito-sama tertangkap hari ini." Taya menjelaskan. Ann mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Manusia, ya..." Oliver sudah geram dengan makhluk fana satu itu. Manusia selalu saja melakukan hal aneh. Tidak memikirkan dampaknya. Hobi menambah dosa ―apa mereka tidak tahu surga dan neraka? Tidak percaya akan adanya kiamat?

Manusia itu menyebalkan. Dan merepotkan saja.

"Taito katamu? Salah satu Gehenna dari Shion?" Oliver berusaha menyikapi bijak meski rasanya kepalanya telah mendidih sekarang.

"Benar. Jika terus dibiarkan, aku khawatir dengan dunia shinigami yang berbaur dengan mereka."

Oke, sekarang semua mulai masuk akal. Malaikat dan iblis kemungkinan kecil tertangkap karena berbeda tempat dengan manusia, ―Taito adalah pengecualian saat ini―, namun shinigami berbaur dengan mereka dan hanya berbeda dimensi saja. Cepat atau lambat, keberadaan mereka pasti akan ditemukan. Ini masalah besar. Shinigami berperan penting dalam pencabutan nyawa, tak bisa dibiarkan kasus ini berlarut.

"Seorang bangsawan bernama Fiera Ring yang mengadakan kontes perburuan ini. Kurasa kita harus bicara padanya." Saran Ann.

"Akan kupikirkan nanti. Malam ini kita istirahat dulu." Oliver mengibas tangan. Ann dan Taya mengangguk dan segera membungkuk hormat sebagai izin permisi. Tak lama setelahnya ruangan itu menjadi sunyi kembali.

Banyak sekali yang terjadi hari ini.

.

.

.

.

Len menaiki kereta yang menuju ke arah sekolahnya. Tak lupa ia menyiapkan uang untuk membeli sebuket bunga nanti. Shibasaki Gumi adalah teman pertama yang ia temui di sekolah menengah atasnya di Tokyo.

Dan juga gadis yang ia suka.

Para penumpah penuh sesak seperti biasa. Len yang tidak terlalu tinggi hanya bisa pasrah kala terjepit sana-sini. Setiap hari ini adalah bagian dari rutinitasnya. Len mencoba membiasakan diri meski terkadang mengeluh sakit di beberapa bagian.

Kereta melaju ketika pintu tertutup sempurna. Len harus pintar mencari celah agar mendapat tempat yang agak lega. Len mengusap matanya yang perih mendadak, lalu membukanya kembali. Namun betapa terkejutnya ia ketika mengetahui para penumpang hilang entah ke mana. Kereta yang harusnya penuh sesak itu kini lengang. Sunyi, tak ada yang terdengar kecuali suara roda kereta.

Len menelan ludah, takut. Dan makin bergidik ngeri ketika seorang wanita muncul dengan yukata motif momiji. Helai honeyblondenya seperti Len, hanya saja lebih panjang sedikit.

"Si-siapa kau?" Len menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, mencari orang lain selain ia dan wanita itu.

"Aku?" Sosok itu tertawa dan menjawab.

"Selamat datang di kereta hantu, Len."

Len beringsut mundur. Namun punggungnya bersua dinding terlalu cepat. Ia lalu jatuh terduduk, ketakutan.

"A-apa yang terjadi? Ke mana semuanya?" Len masih horor melihat sosok itu mendekatinya. Ia ingin menjerit tapi tak bisa. Semua tenaga lumpuh seketika.

"Aku lelah menunggumu, tahu. Aku hanya kangen. Dengar, tidak ada pengulangan. Sampai jumpa."

Lalu Len kembali lagi pada kereta yang penuh sesak. Len masih ketakutan dan memikirkan sesuatu,

"Bagaimana ia tahu namaku, ya?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Neraka kalang kabut.

Berita tertangkapnya Shion Taito tersebar dengan cepat. Yang paling panik adalah para sekretaris Neraka karena mustahil menjalankan tugas tanpa seorang Gehenna. Gehenna yang selalu menjaga keseimbangan Neraka, termasuk pemimpin dalam hal ini. Bila seorang Gehenna tertangkap, mungkin akan jadi kekacauan. Para kaum bawah bisa saja memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk melengserkan era keluarga Shion yang memang ditakdirkan menjadi Penguasa Neraka di berbagai penjuru dunia. Ini akan menyusahkan dan merepotkan mereka yang bertugas menyeleksi. Konflik internal, haduh, jangan deh. Pusing.

Shion Akaito sebagai salah satu anggota keluarga yang terkemuka pun tampaknya tak begitu mempermasalahkan ini. Penguasa Neraka Jepang itu tak terlihat akan mengambil langkah-langkah penyelamatan atau apalah itu namanya.

Iya, situ yang enak.

Juon Kiku mampir sebentar ke tempat Akaito untuk menyampaikan kabar tersebut. Tapi Akaito seolah tak peduli. Ia tertawa saja ketika Kiku mengatakannya.

.

."Nanti juga ia kembali lagi." Katanya tanpa dosa, padahal Taito adalah bagian dari keluarga besarnya. Ia cukup yakin Taito bisa menjaga diri.

"Kudengar Dewan Akhirat mulai menyelidiki kita semua karena roda takdir menyimpang jauh belakangan ini. Mungkin, sekitar atau hampir enam puluh tahun?" Kiku bertanya entah pada siapa. Jubah kebesarannya sesaat terkena angin neraka. Menyilangkan kaki di hadapan sang penguasa, duduk berhadapan.

"Semenjak keributan di langit, ya?" Akaito berusaha mengingat saat Sonika tewas silam dan Oliver naik tahta.

"Ya. Sejak makhluk terkutuk itu dibawa ke surga. Bukan hanya sekelilingnya, tapi seluruh dunia juga." Kiku menopang dagu.

"Kau menyalahkan Oliver-sama?"

"Kurang lebih begitu. Aku tidak tahu ada apa di pikirannya, tapi ia bisa membacaku. Kurang ajar, bukan?" Kiku memandang intens pada iblis merah di depannya..

"Jika kau hanya ingin menjelekkannya di hadapanku, sebaiknya kau pergi, Kiku." Akaito lama-lama jengah juga berurusan dengan Penguasa Neraka Eropa itu.

"Bagaimana dengan Yukari? Kau masih ada rasa padanya?" Kiku bertanya dengan nada jenaka.

"Pertanyaan apa itu. Seharusnya kau sadar bicara dengan siapa." Sarkas Akaito.

"Aku sadar sepenuhnya, Akaito-ou. Kau pikir karena aku yang paling muda di antara semua penguasa, aku tidak tahu? Apa yang akan dikatakan mendiang istrimu nanti?"

"Jaga bicaramu, dan Lily sudah lama mati bersama anakku."

Kiku tersenyum lalu berdiri, membungkuk sekedarnya, sembari melirik seseorang di samping Sang Raja dan menegapkan tubuhnya lagi..

"Maaf mengganggu anda berdua, saya permisi." Sekejap, sosok Kiku menghilang dari hadapan Akaito.. Akaito melirik seorang pelayan iblis yang tadi sedang menemaninya berbicara, sebelum Kiku mengusik mereka.

"Jangan kau dengar omong kosong itu, Lenka."

Pelayan berhelai pirang panjang dengan sepasang safir memukaunya hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Ya, tuan."

.

.

.

**Tubikontinyuuuu**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Balesan review: **

**Shiro Rukami : **makasih dibilang keren, tapi ini kayanya bakal jadi panjang dan gak dipisah. Ku mau bikin story of evil versi diri sendiri MUEHEHEHEHEH/plak

.

.

.

A/N : ada yang tau gak Lenka itu siapa di kehidupan sebelumnya? :)

.

.

See you next chapter!


	17. Chapter 16 : Noise

"Kau sedang apa, adik kecil?"

Seorang bocah bersurai ungu gelap menengadah pada seorang manusia di depannya. Perawakannya sedang dan nampak belia. Bocah itu memandang, namun diam saja.

"Kau lapar, tidak?"

Bocah itu mengangguk tanpa memikirkan resikonya.

"Ayo, ikut bersama kakak."

Tanpa curiga, bocah itu mengikutinya.

.

.

.

* * *

**Make Your Wish: Noise**

* * *

.

.

.

.

Len memainkan kembali lagu Moonlight dengan tekanan jemarinya. Memindahkan jari dari satu tuts ke tuts yang lain. Tangan kanannya meraih nada tinggi dengan gerakan cepat sesuai partitur. Setelah sekian menit, permainan itu usai.

"Indah sekali."

Len hanya tersenyum mengiyakan. Rasanya senang sekali membuat orang-orang mendengar permainan pianonya. Hatinya menghangat.

Yang pertama kali mengenalkannya pada alat musik ini adalah seseorang bernama Shibasaki Gumi. Gadis yang kini terbaring di ranjang rumah sakit karena telah menyelamatkannya dari kecelakaan dahulu kala.

"Aku tak pernah menyangka kau sehebat ini, sialan!" salah seorang teman sekelasnya, Akiko memujinya.

"Tidak sehebat itu, kok. Ehehe."

Rin menguping semua percakapan itu dari balik jendela ruang musik. Ia jadi tak tenang semenjak Len tak mengenalinya. Itu wajar, setelah bereinkarnasi, ingatan tentang dunia gaib mungkin sudah tidak ada.

"Rin, kau di sini?"

Rin mendongak, melihat Sukone Tei yang mengendarai Ittan Momen melayang turun.

"Maaf, Sukone-san. Aku mencari udara segar."

Tei melirik ke arah kaca jendela dan melihat pemuda yang sempat menjadi hantu itu.

"Kehidupannya berat di masa lalu. Ia berhak mendapatkan reinkarnasi. Jangan ganggu dia lagi, Rin."

Rin menunduk lesu. Yukata hitam bermotif momiji miliknya sedikit berkibar terkena angin.

"Benar, tidak mungkin ia bisa melihat kita."

Tei tahu Rin tidak rela melepas Len dari dunia hantu begitu saja dua puluh tahun lalu. Tapi, pada dasarnya semua hantu akan menghilang apabila permintaan mereka yang tak bisa dicapai di dunia terkabulkan. Setelah mengetahui kebenaran tentang ibunya, Len terbebas dari posisi hantu dan jadi manusia untuk kembali meraih apa yang tak bisa ia capai di kehidupan lalu. Tei kemudian mengajak Rin naik Ittan Momen bersamanya.

"Kembalilah bertugas di tempatmu, Rin."

Rin mengangguk lemah.

"Aku akan pergi dari dunia hantu untuk sementara. Kuserahkan dunia hantu kepadamu, Rin."

Rin swt, "Bukannya kau memang tak pernah menampakkan diri?"

"Kemungkinan kekuatan segelnya akan menurun. Aku telah menunjuk Ritsu sebagai pengganti posisiku untuk segel." jelas Tei.

"Kau mau ke mana memang?"

"Aku ada dinas penting dari para Dewan Akhirat."

Rin terkejut, "Dewan Akhirat? Mereka muncul sekarang? Apa yang telah terjadi di Langit? Lalu, bagaimana dengan Oliver-sama?"

Tei hanya bergumam pelan.

"Bersiaplah untuk kemungkinan terburuk, kata Yan He."

Rin sama sekali tak mengerti, tetapi ia diam saja. Tei selama ini adalah sosok yang ia hormati, dan setiap tindakannya pasti beralasan. Ia bukanlah seseorang yang dapat melihat masa depan, tapi perkataan Tei akan ia pegang.

"Baiklah, Sukone-san."

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Gumiya mondar-mandir di bawah pohon apel dekat sungai Firdaus.

Entah mengapa kedatangan Dewan Akhirat selalu membuatnya resah. Bukannya ia takut atau apa ―oke, dia takut. Tapi, tidak berarti ia tak bisa menghadapinya. Dia memang pernah berulah menyamar menjadi manusia dahulu kala, dan ya...dia cemas akan terbongkar dengan mudah.

Semenjak kematian Gumi dan mundurnya Ling, Gakupo serta Ruko karena masa jabatan Petinggi Langit yang memang terbatas hanya sampai dua ribu tahun, Gumiya ditunjuk sebagai salah satu petinggi menggantikan posisi Ruko. Selain Momone Momo dari divisi hujan, ada satu lagi malaikat yang bergabung dan berada di posisi Ling; Otomachi Una. Dia berasal dari divisi laut, seperti Mikuo yang kini menjadi petinggi juga. Sedang untuk posisi Pemimpin Langit haruslah ditunjuk oleh pihak terkait sendiri. Jika dihitung, Oliver berumur sekitar enam ratus tahun dengan masa jabatan di bawah seratus tahun. Itu masih terbilang sangat pendek. Sonika, pemimpin sebelumnya menjaga langit hingga tiga ribu tahun. Jalan Oliver masih panjang, ia baru saja memulainya.

Dan nampaknya Dewan Akhirat mengendus kesalahannya. Mungkin mereka hanya akan menasihati Oliver atau semacamnya. Dewan Akhirat tidak berhak menghukum Pemimpin Langit. Posisi itu mutlak dan absolut. Tugas mereka hanya mengarahkan pada jalan yang seharusnya.

Ya, kenapa juga Gumiya terlalu memikirkannya?

"Gumiya? Sedang apa?"

Momo muncul tanpa pemberitahuan. Membuat Gumiya berjengit.

"A-apa, Momone?" tanyanya.

Momo menghampirinya dan memberikan sebuah surat untuknya.

"Surat?"

Surat pemecatan? Astaga. Gumiya bahkan baru bekerja selama dua puluh tahun sebagai Petinggi Langit dan mendapatkan PHK.

Gum -_-

"Surat apa ini?" Gumiya memberanikan diri bertanya.

"Oliver-sama mengadakan pertemuan besok untuk para petinggi. Tidak ada yang menemukanmu, jadi aku mencarimu. Ternyata benar kau di sini." Momo tertawa pelan.

"Membahas apa? Bukannya tadi Dewan Akhirat sudah ke mari?"

"Dewan Akhirat hanya berkeliling seperti biasa, kok."

Syukurlah.

Era kejayaan Gumiya masih lama.

Gum -_- (2)

"Kau sedang apa? Ingin makan apel penyembuh? Kau terluka? Jadi itu sebabnya kau tidak ada di aula?" pertanyaan bertubi-tubi dilayangkan Momo pada Gumiya.

"Ya, kurasa.." ―sedikit berbohong tidak apa. Hati Gumiya memang sempat terluka akibat surat yang dibawakan Momo untuknya.

"Tadi Kiku-sama ke mari, apa kau tak melihatnya? Mereka membicarakan apa?"

Mana mungkin Gumiya bilang ia bersembunyi di balik air terjun sampai Oliver dan Kiku beserta pengawal mereka pergi?

"Aku tadi ketiduran di atas pohon dan ya―tidak mungkin mereka menyadariku."

Momo mengangguk mengerti. Ia lalu berbalik dan melambai,

"Sampai jumpa besok, Gumiya!"

Lalu dikepakkan sayap putihnya dan terbang menjauh.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Suara itu terus mengganggu.

Miku menekan kepalanya sendiri yang kian pusing.

Usai dari rumah Lui dan menjelaskan beberapa hal, pagi ini ia pergi ke taman kota menjernihkan pikiran.

Kepalanya tiba-tiba terasa sakit.

Ada apa ini?

Sebuah suara bergema di dalam kepalanya.

"Tes, tes, tes, ini dari Aria selaku seksi komunikasi Dewan Akhirat. Kami memutuskan suatu hal yang terlampau berat. Sukone Tei, Yan He dan Hatsune Miku harap mendengarkan seksama."

.

.

.

.

"Perjalanan anda pasti melelahkan, Kiku-sama." seekor iblis di samping Penguasa Neraka Eropa berujar karena melihat wajah masam Juon Kiku ketika ia menyambutnya di gerbang utama.

"Akaito-ou tidak bisa diharapkan. Ah, mana makananku, Meito?" Kiku menguap.

"Sup tulang rebus dari iblis budak sudah disajikan, beserta kuah darah dari hewan di jurang laba-laba. Apakah anda merasa kurang, Kiku-sama?" pelayan bernama Meito itu bertanya.

"Aku mau bola mata manusia. Rasanya benar-benar enak saat aku memakannya dulu."

Meito membungkuk hormat dan berjalan ke arah lain guna mencarikan, sementara Kiku masih meneruskan perjalanan ke ruang utamanya dan disambut pelayan yang berbeda selepas Meito.

"Kiku-sama, jumlah budak di neraka tingkat tujuh membludak seminggu terakhir, apa yang akan anda lakukan?" seorang gadis bertopi dan berhelai ungu menyambutnya, Gahata Meiji.

"Rebus dua puluh persen dan buatlah sebuah pesta besar, Meiji. Toh mereka bakal hidup lagi dan disiksa." benar. Metode penyiksaan ini akan terus berlanjut hingga hari akhir tiba.

"Kau melupakan kami, Kiku-sama." Aoki dan Merli terbang di belakang kepala Kiku sedari tadi tapi tak satupun menotis karena ukuran mereka yang sepantaran bocah.

"M-maafkan saya!" Meiji membungkuk berkali-kali.

"Kiku-sama, aku mau lidah manusia." ―Aoki.

"Aku ingin sup tengkorak." ―Merli.

"Meiji, buatkan seperti yang mereka minta." Kiku mendesah.

"Si-siap, Kiku-sama!" Meiji lalu berbalik arah serta berlari untuk mempercepat lajunya tapi ia tiba-tiba tersandung sebuah kaki dan jatuh tersungkur.

"Ups, maaf, kakiku bergerak sendiri."

Kiku memandang sengit pada iblis yang tiba-tiba muncul itu. Ia berkacak pinggang sambil memandang rendah padanya.

"Ada perlu apa hingga Shiraito-ou, penguasa wilayah Afrika kemari?"

Yang disebut Shiraito hanya tertawa, "Katanya makanan di sini enak-enak, Nigaito-sama merekomendasikannya untukku, ahahaha."

"Aoki, Merli, bunuh dia." titah Kiku.

"Kami tidak bisa, Tuan." Merli melirik pada Kiku untuk mengingatkan status mereka.

"Benar, ia salah satu Gehenna, kami pasti kalah." sambung Aoki. Rahasia umum bila semua anggota keluarga Shion adalah Gehenna yang tak terkalahkan di Neraka.

"Cih, kalian sama saja." Kiku tetap saja melenggang pergi dan tak sadar menginjak punggung Meiji yang masih tergeletak.

"Ah~! Diinjak Kiku-sama begitu menyenangkan~! Ahk!" cairan merah mengalir dari lubang hidungnya kala Shiraito sengaja menginjakkan kakinya berkali-kali di punggung Meiji.

"Ahk! Shiraito-ou~! Lebih keras! Anda juga boleh mencambukku!"

Shiraito swt. Pelayan satu ini benar-benar masokis.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi, kita membahas apa hari ini?"

Dalam posisi melingkar dan berhadap-hadapan, dengan Oliver yang duduk di tengah-tengah mereka; Dewan Akhirat ―maka investigasi dimulai.

"Catatan Oliver-sama." malaikat berambut merah, Ted menyerahkan sebuah perkamen untuk ketua mereka, Yuuma.

"Kenapa harus aku? Yohio? Maika? Aria? Siapapun itu, kalian saja, ya, aku ngantuk." lalu Yuuma memejamkan mata. Lorra langsung mengirimkan listrik bertegangan tinggi pada Yuuma, membuat rambutnya yang loyo kini mencuat menantang gravitasi.

"Ah, baiklah. Kita akan segera memulai rapatnya." Yuuma membenahi posisi duduknya dan berdehem seraya menebarkan senyum pesona ―meski ia berkeringat dingin merasakan aura kezoliman Lorra padanya.

Yuuma menangis dalam hati.

Yuuma kemudian membaca apa yang tertulis dalam gulungan tersebut.

"Catatan kebijakan Oliver-sama selama kurang dari satu abad terbilang tidak cukup memuaskan. Setelah melakukan kesalahan besar membawa seorang terkutuk dari dasar Neraka; Hatsune Miku, dua puluh tahun lalu ia telah membunuh seorang petinggi langit, Gumi tanpa adanya proses hukum sesuai aturan. Karena itu Pemimpin Langit harus membenahi perilakunya agar tidak menjadi sasaran pemberontakan penduduk Langit."

Oliver menyimak seksama dan mulai angkat bicara.

"Kalau ada seseorang yang dapat menggantikanku, maka gantikanlah. Aku tidak keberatan."

Dewan Akhirat terdiam. Tidak mungkin mereka bisa mengganti Oliver begitu saja. Selain karena masa jabatannya masih panjang, tak ada seorangpun malaikat di sini yang dapat menyamai kemampuannya untuk melihat masa depan demi mempermudah tugas para shinigami. Di samping itu, hanya Oliver pula yang dapat tetap mengatur para petinggi langit saat ini, sebab dikhawatirkan akan terjadi ketidaksetujuan terutama oleh Ann dan Taya yang menjadi pengikut setianya semenjak naik tahta.

"Kami tidak berpikiran mengganti anda, iya kan?" Yuuma menoleh pada teman-temannya dan dibalas tatapan merah menyala.

"Ya, aku mengerti, aku akan melanjutkannya...ano..." Yuuma mulai membaca lagi sambil mengusap titik air mata, "..kami merekomendasikan pengasingan Pemimpin Langit ke dunia manusia untuk sementara waktu. Oliver-sama tetap dapat melanjutkan tugas anda melalui telepati pada Ann atau Taya dan juga Yan He yang berada di dimensi manusia. Mohon agar usul kami dipertimbangkan."

"Bilang saja kalau kalian ingin mengusirku." sarkas Oliver sambil menggenggam tangannya erat. Ia kemudian melanjutkan,

"Kalian boleh menggantiku, tetapi aku menolak meninggalkan tempat kelahiranku."

"Sepertinya anda terlalu berlebihan, Oliver-sama." SeeWoo turut berkomentar, "ini bukan untuk menghukum anda, tetapi bagi mereka yang tak bisa menerima cara kepemimpinan anda selama ini. Tidak semua malaikat di Langit menyukai anda. Kami ingin agar amarah mereka mereda, dan ketika anda kembali mereka tidak akan lagi mengingat kesalahan anda. Kami butuh waktu untuk memulihkan nama anda, Oliver-sama."

Oliver berdecak, "Sudah kubilang, aku tidak―"

"Oliver-sama, ini demi kebaikan anda. Percayakanlah Langit pada kami kali ini." imbuh Xin Hua.

"Benar, kami semua ada di sini untuk melindungi Langit, bukan hanya anda seorang." Maika tersenyum. "Karena itu, jangan paksakan beban ini kepada anda seorang diri."

Oliver menarik nafas dalam lalu dihembuskannya kembali.

"Jadi, aku diasingkan ke mana?"

"Kami mencari tempat yang sesuai untuk anda, Oliver-sama. Kami berhasil menghubungi Sukone Tei, Hatsune Miku dan Yan He untuk menjaga anda. Jangan percayai siapapun di Bumi selain mereka." Mizki menjelaskan.

Oliver terkejut, "Tunggu, Hatsune Miku katamu? Bagaimana cara kalian menghubunginya?" herannya.

"Itu tidak penting. Dua hari ke depan anda harus bersiap. Kami semua akan mengawasi. Jika mereka sampai macam-macam, kami pun takkan tinggal diam." Yohio berusaha meyakinkan.

"Anda bisa memilih. Ingin melihat Langit hancur atau tidak." Lorra menatap sinis.

Oliver tersudut, "Baiklah, aku mengerti. Tapi, aku akan berbicara dengan Ann dan Taya dulu. Aku tak dapat mempercayai siapapun di sini kecuali mereka."

"Anda meragukan kami semua?" suara berat Yuuma terdengar menarik tiba-tiba. Spontan semua anggota Dewan Akhirat menatap ke arahnya. Jarang-jarang melihat Yuuma marah seperti ini. Suasana ini berubah menjadi semakin panas rupanya.

"Tontonan menarik, nih." SeeWoo berbisik pada Xin Hua di sebelahnya dan mendapat jitakan kecil.

"Aku punya sejarah buruk. Kupikir kau tahu kenapa." Oliver mengangkat dagu dan memandangnya tajam.

Semua Dewan Akhirat tahu seperti apa masa lalu Oliver yang merupakan keturunan iblis dan malaikat, tapi sepertinya hal tersebut masih mempengaruhi Pemimpin Langit hingga saat ini. Itu menyebabkan ia tak mudah percaya pada sembarang malaikat di sini karena selalu penuh curiga, bisa dibilang masuk daftar kepercayaannya adalah sebuah kelangkaan.

Yuuma memukul meja,

"Anda tahu kenapa anda bisa sampai seperti ini? Anda egois, tidak mendengarkan perkataan siapapun! Banyak malaikat yang ingin berada di posisi tinggi anda, tapi anda berbuat sewenang-wenang. Anda kira berapa banyak malaikat yang membenci anda?!"

Hening sesaat. Semua Dewan Akhirat bahkan tak berkedip mendengarnya.

Oliver memilih menolak pendapat itu, "Lalu, apakah kau salah satu di antaranya, Yuuma?" Oliver tertawa pelan.

Yuuma tersentak.

"Kau harus tahu berhadapan dengan siapa." Oliver berdiri dari kursi dan beranjak pergi dari ruangan, berniat menemui Ann dan Taya yang menunggu di luar.

"Yu-Yuuma.." Maika mencoba memanggilnya. Namun ia hanya melihat kemarahan pada irisnya. Ted hanya mengangkat bahu tidak mau tahu.

Aria yang diam semenjak awal hanya melihat Yuuma menggemerutukkan gigi karena benci.

.

.

.

.

"Lui, kau mengerjaiku lagi, ya? Kemana kemampuan memasakmu yang dulu?!" Miku menyilangkan kaki sambil memijit keningnya yang terasa pusing luar biasa. Ia langsung kembali kemari setelah dari taman kota.

Sungguh Miku tak bisa berhenti memikirkannya.

"Lui, cepat! Aku sudah lapar! Potong ayam saja kau tak becus! Aku tak butuh pelayan sepertimu!"

"Maafkan saya, Miku-sama! Saya sudah mencoba memotong tapi darahnya tak keluar!" Lui hampir menyerah.

"Lupakan ayam itu! Berikan aku darahmu! Mayu pulang jam berapa?"

"Jam tiga, kurasa."

Lui kembali dari dapur usai mencuci tangan. Ia duduk di samping Miku dan menunjukkan lehernya.

"Harusnya anda bilang daritadi. Perlu waktu membersihkan bau tak sedap ini. Miku sa-" Lui berhenti ketika merasakan sepasang taring menginvasi lehernya.

"Jangan buat saya anemia, Miku-sama. Saya masih hidup, bukan mayat seperti dulu."

"Diam kau."

Miku segera menyudahi acara minumnya.

"Sudah lama aku tak minum darah manusia."

"Aku penasaran ingin menanyakan ini dari dulu, Miku-sama." jeda "kenapa anda memiliki taring? Anda bukan vampir, kan?"

Miku jadi pusing lagi mendengarnya, tapi ia enggan menjabarkan.

"Ceritanya panjang, intinya aku ini setengah iblis, dan vampir adalah bagian dari iblis juga sebenarnya. Mereka sekarang masuk jauh ke dalam neraka dan tidak pernah menampakkan dirinya." Miku memejamkan mata sambil menyilangkan tangan.

"Rumit juga, ya...ano, Miku-sama, lalu anda tinggal di mana? Orang tuaku kembali hari ini dan anda tidak mungkin menginap lagi, kan?" Lui was-was.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Tentu saja aku akan tidur di kamarmu." Miku membunyikan lehernya yang terasa pegal.

"Itu bukan hal wajar di dunia manusia, Miku-sama. Kumohon mengertilah."

Ting tong!

"Lui, kami kembali~"

"Gawat! Orang tuaku!"

Lui hendak berdiri tapi Miku menahannya sambil menyeringai.

Lui merasakan firasat buruk. Benar saja, Miku menarik tangannya kasar dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya. Kini Miku ada di atasnya dan berusaha menggigit lehernya.

"Aku masih lapar, Lui."

"Lui, Mayu! ini ada oleh-oleh dari Pran―"

Kedua orang tua Lui melihat pose tak senonoh anak lelaki mereka dengan seorang gadis di dalam rumah. Mereka langsung balik kanan dan mengatakan, "Maaf mengganggu."

"Kalian salah paham! Ini tidak benar! Miku-sama, kumohon menyingkirlah dariku." Lui geram.

"Coba saja, pelayan tak berguna."

"Aku pulang~" seruan lain terdengar. Lui terbeliak.

"Gawat, itu Mayu!" lalu ia berusaha sekuat tenaga membalik posisi mereka.

"Onii-chan, ada cokelat belgia untuk―"

Ia melihat kakak laki-lakinya menindih seorang gadis yang dilihatnya semalam.

"―mu."

Mayu langsung balik kanan tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

"Tunggu! Tunggu! Tunggu!"

* * *

,

.

.

.

Suasana makan malam keluarga Hibiki tak pernah sehening ini sebelumnya. Di meja makan mereka hanya diam tanpa menyentuh makanan. Namun Mayu yang penasaran dari kemarin akhirnya memberanikan diri bertanya,

"K-kakak, pacarnya onii-chan?"

Hah? Pacar itu apa? Miku ngadat. Kalau tunangan, ia tahu.

"Bukan! Bukan! Dia ini―" Lui kebingungan.

"Aku majikannya." putus Miku setelah merenungkan sebuah kesimpulan.

"Ja-jadi kalian pernah bermain S&amp;M, begitu?" Ibu Lui bicara sambil berkeringat dingin.

Apa itu S&amp;M? Miku berpikir.

"Tidak, dia ini cuma teman―"

"Aku tak menyangka puteraku sudah besar!" Ayahnya justru menangis tersedu-sedu mengharu biru.

"Bukan begitu, kumohon dengarkan aku! Dia hanya temanku!"

"Kakak itu juga menginap tadi malam, Pa, Ma." Mayu berkata sejujur-jujurnya.

'Mayu, jangan buat semuanya tambah runyam!'

"O-oh, begitu ya. Pa, mungkin minggu depan kita harus mengadakan lamaran segera?" si mama bertanya sambil mencolek bahu suaminya.

"Ku-kurasa begitu. Di mana rumahmu, eng..."

"Hatsune Miku."

"Hatsune-san, di mana rumahmu?"

Miku mengopi konversasi yang dilihat dari drama tadi.

"Aku tidak punya rumah, karena itulah aku ditolong oleh putera anda, aku akan membalas budi bagaimanapun caranya." Miku berakting hingga menitikkan air mata.

Lui swt.

"Kau boleh tinggal di sini, nak Hatsune!" Ayah ibunya justru trenyuh mendengar kisah palsu itu.

Lui swt season dua, "Ja-jangan bilang―"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau mau ke mana, Yan He?"

Tanya Yukari di dekat gerbang batas dunia shinigami dan manusia, seakan mencegat Yan He di tengah jalan.

Yan He terhenti. Ia melirik Yukari. Ia baru mendapat perintah resmi melalui pesan yang dikirim seekor gagak berstempel kekuatan magis secara pribadi sebagai bukti dari perkataan di telepati. Aria adalah yang mampu menggunakan kemampuan telepati di antara Dewan Akhirat. Para Dewan Akhirat sudah membuat pergerakan tentang masalah Oliver. Yan He harus merahasiakan hal ini dari siapapun, termasuk Yukari yang jadi wakilnya saat ini.

"Aku mendapat tugas khusus dari atasan. Jangan ikuti aku."

"Apa yang kau sembunyikan?" Yukari mengangkat wajah dan menuntut penjelasan lebih rinci.

Yan He berlalu, tak menjawab pertanyaan itu dan justru mengatakan sesuatu yang lain sambil melambai. Yukari dari posisinya hanya dapat melihat punggung sang pemimpin barisan malaikat penuh dosa,

"Tolong jaga dunia shinigami saat aku pergi."

Xing Chen yang bersembunyi di balik batang pohon oak tak jauh dari sana dengan baik-baik mendengarkan.

.

.

.

.

**Bersambung**.

* * *

balasan review :

**Furika Himayuki** : yeyy udah lanjut lagiii /g. Untuk LenRIn akan diperbanyak di chapter depan hohoho #SPOILER. makasih udah baca~~~~  
**Pioo ** : terimakasih semangatnyaaa *love*

* * *

_**A/N**_ : maaf pendek (_ _) tetapi ini nanti bakal dipakai dasar untuk chapter selanjutnya. Uhuhu

thanks for read

siluman panda


	18. Chapter 17 : Destination

**Vocaloid (c) Yamaha, Crypton, Internet, dll**

**UTAU and Fanloid (c) Owner**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**17 : Destination**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Shiraito-ou~" pekik seorang makhluk neraka berwujud perempuan ketika melihat tuannya datang.

"Hai, Tsukiko-chan~"

Terjadilah pelukan bak teletabis di antara keduanya.

"Cukup, hentikan." Galaco mual melhatnya.

Yami Tsukiko adalah salah satu dari pelayan Shiraito yang diajak ke Neraka Eropa hari ini. Selain dirinya, ada pula Galaco dan Mitani Nana. Kenapa cewek semua? Karena si Tuan memang suka dengan wanita.

Ahaha.

"Bilang saja kau cemburu, Galaco~" Shiraito menahan tawa. Tiba-tiba saja kepalanya berdarah dan pandangannya menggelap.

"Nana! Singkirkan peliharaanmu dari wajahku!"

Tsukiko yang melihatnya berusaha membantu melepaskan meski sia-sia.

"Maaf, Tuan, tangan saya licin tadi." seorang lagi muncul. Namanya Mitani Nana, dengan visual rambut hijau serupa lumut kerak dan makhluk kesayangannya yang bernama Pika.

"Kenapa kalian jahat padaku, sih?!" Shiraito mengumpat. Bunyi kretekan dan aura mencekam langsung terasa.

"Eh?"

"Eh katamu? Kau bilang pelecehan dua hari lalu itu bisa dimaafkan?" Galaco dan Nana menatap seram. Gambaran mereka bangun tanpa sehelai busana di ranjang sang Tuan (ditambah Tsukiko dan Shiraito yang berpelukan)Meski Shiraito tak dapat melihat mereka, tapi ia mencium aroma berbahaya dari keduanya.

"Aku tidak melecehkan kalian! Aku hanya melecehkan Tsukiko-chan!"

"Benar, lecehkan hamba lagi, Tuan." Tsukiko meminta.

Kepala Shiraito makin berdarah.

"Nanaaaaaa!" rengek Shiraito, berusaha melepas benda aneh berantena di kepalanya.

Tanpa kata, Nana melepasnya. Luka di dahi Shiraito kemudian menutup dengan sendirinya.

"Untung tidak terlalu parah." gumam Shiraito sembari mengelus sayang jidatnya.

"Shiraito-sama, mungkin kita perlu mengecek makanan sekarang?" usul Tsukiko. Shiraito tersentak.

"Benar! Kita harus mengembat tulang dan darah-darah itu! Huahahaha!" Shiraito lalu menggaet Tsukiko menuju ruangan lain.

_**BLAM**_

Menyisakan Galaco dan Nana yang mendecih bersamaan.

.  
Ring baru saja menyelesaikan bacaan bukunya. Ia diantar oleh Ian, pelayannya, menuju ke tempat di mana makhluk hasil tangkapannya berada.

"Ia masih belum mengatakan informasi, Ian?" tanya majikannya.

"Belum, Ring-sama." Ian membenahi letak kacamatanya.

"Namanya...Shion Taito, eh? Shion?" Ring rasanya seperti mengingat sesuatu, seolah-olah pernah mengetahui hal itu sebelumnya. Mungkin ini bisa menjadi petunjuk untuk sesuatu yang ia cari selama ini.

"Ring-sama, perlukah saya memaksanya?" Ian bertanya dengan sedikit lirikan kepada sang tuan. Ring menggeleng, menatap makhluk berhelai ungu pendek yang ia letakkan di kamar khusus yang telah dipasang berbagai jimat agar tak kabur. Namun sepertinya bocah itu justru asyik bermain dengan mainan balok yang disediakan oleh Ring sebelumnya. Ia tertawa-tawa sendiri sambil menyusunnya.

"Media massa ingin kita segera mengonfirmasi apakah dia benar makhluk gaib atau bukan." Ian menambahkan. Ring terdiam, masih melihat bocah itu bermain sendiri tanpa rasa takut atau cemas berada di tempat asing.

Ring melangkah mendekatinya, berjalan masuk perlahan-lahan. Taito berhenti bermain saat menyadari seseorang menghampirinya. Ring kemudian duduk di sebelahnya, membelai lembut kepalanya.

"Jangan kemana-mana, ya."

Taito agak bingung melihatnya, ia hanya mengangguk pelan. Ring tersenyum, lalu kembali bangkit dan berbalik menuju si pelayan. Gaun abunya sedikit panjang di bagian ujung, ikut terseret bersamanya.

"Ian, kita tidak akan melakukan apa-apa hari ini. Kita masih belum punya cukup bukti."

"Begitu, ya. Aku mengerti."

Pintu itu kemudian tertutup sempurna. Wujud bocah itu kemudian berubah menjadi sesosok pria dewasa dengan netra merah menyala.

"Ring, kah?" ia menghela nafas. Niatnya ingin berjalan-jalan di dunia manusia dengan wujud anak-anak, ia justru tertangkap oleh pemburu makhluk gaib dengan mudah. Mungkin di sini sementara waktu tidak apa-apa, toh ia bosan berada di neraka. Sekretaris neraka selalu saja menceramahinya soal dirinya yang tiba-tiba mengundurkan diri dari kursi Penguasa Neraka Eropa. Ia hanya ingin terbebas dari aturan kaum Gehenna yang menjerat keluarga Shion sejak lama. Ia tak merasa cocok menjadi pemimpin, karena itu ia menciptakan Juon Kiku sebagai pengganti dirinya.

Taito merebahkan diri di lantai. Ya, manusia tidak buruk juga ―kalau saja jimat penangkal tak dipasang di sekeliling kamarnya.

.

* * *

"Apa maksudnya, Yukari-sama?"

Xing Chen ikut mendengar apa jawaban yang dilontarkan Yukari kepada beberapa bawahan yang berpapasan dengannya.

"Yan He ada keperluan dengan Dewan Akhirat. Selama ia tidak ada, aku akan menggantikannya sementara."

Chen tersenyum, lalu menampakkan diri dan masuk begitu saja pada konversasi.

"Oh, ya?" alisnya dinaikkan "lalu dimana Yan He sekarang?"

Yukari sedikit menoleh dan menemukan Chen di sana, salah satu shinigami terkemuka yang sedang memimpin para shinigami di Tiongkok untuk saat ini. Posisinya sebagai wakil ketua mengharuskannya mengetahui hal itu.

"Aku tak bisa mengatakannya, Xing Chen."

Chen terbahak, "kau tak bermaksud memonopoli kekuasaannya, kan?"

Yukari tanpa pemberitahuan langsung mengeluarkan scythenya untuk menyerang Chen. Beruntung Chen dapat menghindarinya dengan mudah.  
"Waow." Chen bersiul "kau berniat membunuhku?"

"Membuatmu diam lebih sulit bagiku." Yukari kemudian berlalu dari sana tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa, menuju ke area batu nisan, tempatnya berada. Yukari memang jarang bergaul dengan para shinigami dan memilih menyendiri di sana. Area batu nisan adalah tempat dituliskannya nama-nama malaikat yang menjadi shinigami. Teritorinya luas, dan cocok sebagai tempat untuk menenangkan diri. Shinigami sendiri jarang ke daerah ini karena tugas setiap hari berlalu lalang melintasi bumi. Yukari adalah pengecualian dalam konteks ini karena ia selalu menyelesaikan pekerjaan dengan cepat.

Beberapa shinigami berbisik usil ketika Yukari lewat, namun mantan penjaga perpustakaan surga itu tak mengindahkannya. Di area batu nisan, batu-batu besar tersusun berantakan. Yukari menuju ke tengah, dimana namanya terukir di sana. Tiap kali kesini ia selalu merenungi tentang kesalahan yang dilakukannya di Langit dulu. Bila ia tak berada di sini, mungkin selamanya ia tak dapat mempelajari dunia shinigami yang jarang terdengar. Ia takkan menjumpai Yan He, maupun manusia di bumi secara langsung.

Yukari terhenti pada nama yang seharusnya terukir tepat di bawahnya. Namun goresan itu menghilang entah kemana. Ada nama Hatsune Miku di sana, tapi raib. Hanya menyisakan permukaan rata.

* * *

"Ada perlu apa sih, hingga Oliver-sama memanggil kita?" Ars, salah satu Petinggi Langit yang baru, bertanya kepada Gumiya di sebelahnya.

"Kudengar-dengar sih berhubungan dengan kedatangan Dewan Akhirat kemarin." papar Gumiya. Setahunya memang hanya itu.

"Tapi, Soune dan Ann tidak bersama kita. Kemana kira-kira mereka?"

"Bukankah mereka pengawal Oliver-sama? Mungkin sedang bersamanya." Celetuk Momo sambil tersenyum.

"Dimana pula Otomachi? Ada yang melihatnya?" Gumiya menyadari kurang satu di antara mereka.

"Aku hanya pernah bertemu dengannya beberapa kali." Momo tertawa pelan.

"Kau benar, aku ingat sekarang jika dia jarang muncul. Tidakkah itu mencurigakan?" Sahut Ars.

"Bukannya kau?" Sindir Gumiya. "Pulang-pergi ke dunia fana hanya untuk melihat ta―"

"Nakagawa!" Ars membekapnya. Gumiya meronta, dan Momo hanya tertawa melihatnya. Di persimpangan, mereka tak sengaja bertemu dengan Zunko yang sedang membawa tumpukan buku.

"Zunko, bisakah kami membantumu?" Momo menawarkan. Ars dan Gumiya menatapnya sambil mengatakan "EEH?!" mendengarnya.

"Ah, tidak perlu. Oliver-sama memintaku datang sendiri ke ruangannya. Tapi, terima kasih, ya." Zunko kemudian melanjutkan perjalanan menuju destinasi awalnya. Melewati ketiga Petinggi Langit itu.

"Zunko di bagian perpustakaan, bukan?" Gumiya nampak berpikir. "Kira-kira buku apa yang diminta Oliver-sama, ya?"

Ketiganya meneruskan terbang menuju aula tengah, ternyata di sana baru ada Ann dan Taya selaku senior mereka.

"Ah, kalian sudah datang rupanya. Oliver-sama takkan hadir, tapi aku akan menyampaikan pesannya."

Mereka berlima segera mengambil posisi masing-masing, saling berhadapan satu sama lain ketika kaki menjejak.

"Dimana Otomachi?"

Ars, Gumiya, dan Momo menggeleng serempak.

"Kita tak bisa menunda ini. Akan aku katakan. Tolong nanti kalian sampaikan padanya" Taya mengambil alih. Semua bersiap mendengarkan dengan seksama.

"Oliver-sama akan meninggalkan Langit hari ini. Bukan karena jabatannya akan digantikan oleh malaikat lain, kuharap kalian tidak terkejut."

Ars, Gumiya, dan Momo tersentak begitu mengetahui alasannya. Mereka bertiga menatap tak percaya.

"Mustahil, mengapa Dewan Akhirat memutuskan seperti itu?" Seru Ars tidak terima. Mendiskusikannya dan langsung memutuskan tanpa memberitahu Petinggi yang lain, itu konyol menurutnya. Apa Dewan Akhirat sedang menantang para petinggi?

"Itu tidak masuk akal. Jadi...Oliver-sama pergi tanpa persetujuan para petinggi?" Gumiya gagal memelankan suaranya karena terlalu terkejut.

Meski mereka tahu posisi Oliver adalah mutlak, tapi tak membicarakannya terlebih dulu adalah opsi buruk bagi semua yang ada di sini.

"Bukan hanya kalian." Ann bersuara. "Kami juga merasa terpukul atas keputusan sepihak ini."

Momo tidak tahu harus berkata apa, jadi ia hanya diam.

"Jadi, selama Oliver-sama belum kembali ke Langit, kami mohon bantuan kalian sebagai Petinggi Langit." Taya membungkuk, diikuti oleh Ann setelahnya.

"Ti-tidak perlu seformal itu. Kami akan melakukan yang terbaik. Benar, kan?" Ars menoleh pada rekan-rekannya. Momo dan Gumiya mengangguk bersamaan.

"Terima kasih."

.

Oliver menghembuskan nafas ketika tiba di gerbang utama. Kedua penjaga gerbang telah membukakan pintu raksasa lebar-lebar untuknya. Di belakang Oliver, ada Zunko yang mengiringi keberangkatannya menuju dunia fana.

"Kekuatan anda akan saya ambil, Oliver-sama. Anda yakin?"

Oliver mengangguk tanpa berbalik, membuat Zunko merasa makin resah menatap punggung sang Pemimpin Langit di depannya.

"Tapi, anda membutuhkan kekuatan itu bila nanti terjadi sesuatu―"

"Percayalah padaku, Zunko." Oliver mulai melangkah maju. Zunko memejamkan mata sembari merapal sebuah mantra, menarik seluruh kemampuan Oliver kecuali membaca masa depan. Karena, tidak mungkin Oliver membuang sebelah matanya hanya untuk tugas sesaat ―walau ia juga tak tahu kapan usainya.

Zunko menyimpan kekuatan Oliver di bando yang ia kenakan. Kedua penjaga hanya membungkuk hormat untuk terakhir kalinya. Entah kapan Oliver akan kembali dan menjalankan tugasnya. Oliver memercayai Ann dan Taya untuk mengurus semuanya.

"Hati-hati, Oliver-sama."

Oliver menoleh, mendapati Mikuo tiba-tiba berada di sampingnya.

"Aku mengandalkanmu, Mikuo."

Kemudian Oliver tiba di tepi, terjun bebas ke arah Bumi.

Aria yang mengamati dari kejauhan segera mengirim sinyal telepati kepada mereka yang ia percaya di Bumi.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tsukiko, coba deh!" Shiraito mengambil sesendok kuah darah bercampur tulang sebelum diarahkan pada salah satu pelayan kepercayaannya.

"Tuan romantis sekali." Tsukiko mendekap lengan si Tuan, membuat si pria tertawa-tawa dan menyuapi iblis wanita itu. Tsukiko bukanlah iblis murni, melainkan roh manusia yang ditempatkan di Neraka karena amal buruknya terlalu berat. Shiraito menjadikannya pelayan untuk―

"Dasar mesum." Galaco dan Nana serempak menimpali. Shiraito merasa tertusuk mendengarnya. "Ahaha." Hanya begitu respon yang ia berikan.

"Bagaimana, Shiraito-ou, anda menyukainya?" Tau-tau Juon Kiku berdiri di belakang sang Penguasa Neraka Afrika.

"Kiku-sama! Aku mau otak kecil, dong."

"Aoki, Merli!" Titah Kiku. Kedua pelayan cebol itu segera membawakan pesanan.

"Bagaimana menurut anda, Shiraito-ou?" Tanya Kiku.

"Enak! Lain kali akan kuajak seluruh keluarga Shion untuk makan besar di Neraka Eropa!" Shiraito masih asyik menyantap hidangan bersama Tsukiko di sebelahnya. Kiku memicing tak suka pada Tsukiko. Bagaimana mungkin roh manusia dapat menjadi pelayan keluarga Shion dengan mudah?

"Kiku-sama, saya telah menemukan lokasi Taito-sama." Meito datang dari arah lain, membungkuk hormat pada Kiku.

"Hm, benarkah?" Kiku beralih. "Tapi, sangat sulit ke dunia fana jika ilmu kita tidak tinggi, tubuh kita tidak akan bertahan." Kiku nampak berpikir. Untuk seorang iblis tak murni sepertinya memang sangat sulit. Ia tersenyum, mendapat ide cemerlang.

"Mengapa tidak Shiraito-ou saja yang ke sana? Supaya Taito-sama cepat kembali."

Shiraito mendadak diam. Ia tidak melihat Kiku, namun memilih memandangi Tsukiko. Wanita berhelai hitam panjang di sebelahnya berkedip heran, berusaha memahami maksud tatapan Shiraito padanya.

Tsukiko tersenyum lebar, "Kemanapun bila bersama Shiraito-sama, saya akan ikut."

Tak menyadari Kiku makin menatap benci padanya.

.

Len menatap langit senja sejenak ketika melintasi jalan pulang melalui sebuah bukit. Di keranjang sepedanya, sebuket bunga menghiasi. Rencananya sore ini ia akan menjenguk lagi. Angin berhembus kencang membelai wajahnya, membuatnya merasa nyaman. Kilauan oranye mengaburkan semuanya.

"Hei."

Len menoleh, melihat seorang gadis berdiri di sampinya. Yukata motif momijinya terlihat begitu elok dipandang, pun rambut panjangnya yang ia sanggul ke belakang.

Memikat.

Len hanya diam memandanginya, gadis itu melakukan hal yang sama. Menatap ufuk di tepi horizon berwana senja.

"Permisi, nona. Sedang apa, ya?"

Gadis itu menoleh. Helai pirangnya berantakan mempesona. Ia tersenyum kecil dan tertawa pelan. Len tanpa sadar merona, memerhatikan bagaimana lekukan bibir itu menarik hatinya.

"Kau masih saja belum berubah, Len."

Tunggu. Len ingat paras gadis ini. Gadis misterius yang ia temui di kereta waktu itu. Ia sedikit gemetar, menerka-nerka apa maksud tersembunyi dari gadis itu.

Gadis itu menatap ke arah matahari yang mulai dilahap ufuk. Membiarkan sinar keemasan menghangatkan seluruh wajahnya.

"Namaku Rin. Kau mungkin tak mengingatku, tapi, kita pernah bertemu. Bukan di dunia fana seperti ini. Sebuah kehidupan abadi."

Len mengernyit, tapi ia memilih mendengarkan saja. Ia tak boleh menyakiti hati seorang gadis, kan?

Gadis itu menoleh lagi. Len mengira ia akan berbicara kembali, namun detik selanjutnya adalah terbeliak tak percaya. Merasakan sentuhan lembut di celah ranumnya.

Hangat.

Saat Len berkedip, gadis itu telah menghilang dari pandangannya. Lenyap, tak berbekas.

Len tidak tahu mengapa ia meneriakkan nama gadis itu,

"Rin!"

Kepalanya menoleh kanan-kiri, sibuk mencari, awas mengamati. Tapi tak ada siapapun di sekitarnya. Hatinya melompat gembira untuk alasan yang tak teridentifikasi, hanya seberkas kehangatan yang tertinggal di bibir, disentuh dengan jari sendiri memastikan ini bukan sekedar mimpi.

Ia menginginkannya, lagi.

Getaran di saku menyadarkannya. Len mengangkat ponselnya yang berbunyi hingga menimbulkan vibra. Sebuah panggilan masuk dari temannya.

"Ya, Hibiki? Ada apa? Oh, rumahku? Boleh saja. Kau berhutang penjelasan, pokoknya. Oke. Sama-sama."

Len mengakhiri panggilan. Ada apa sih Lui bilang tiba-tiba ingin menginap di rumahnya? Bukan apa-apa, sih, tapi―

Ah, sudahlah.

Len melajukan sepedanya kembali. Ingin cepat-cepat tiba di rumah sakit. Hari ini terasa begitu cepat, mungkin karena niat menjenguknya?

Len melalui jalan menurun, tak mengayuh dan hanya mengandalkan rem di stang kiri. Namun sebelum berbelok, pemandangan seorang pemuda tergeletak di tengah jalan yang sepi harus membuatnya banting setir.

"Tak!"

"Brakkk!"

Len mengaduh kesakitan saat terjatuh dari sepedanya. Sedangkan sosok manusia di tengah jalan itu masih bergeming. Len berjalan menghampirinya walau sedikit susah.

"Kau tak apa-apa? Tuan?"

Pemuda itu bergerak. Len bersyukur ternyata dia tidak mati. Saat pemuda asing itu duduk, Len menjerit setengah mati, melihat darah mengalir dari kepalanya. Tapi, warna darahnya bukan merah, melainkan hijau.

Pemuda itu kemudian menatap Len lekat-lekat.

"Manusia?"

Len memiringkan kepalanya. Ya, kalau bukan manusia, memang apa?

Pemuda asing itu berdiri melihat sekeliling dengan aneh. Rambut pirang pucatnya membuatnya seperti anak penyakitan, pun netra yang berbeda di kedua sisi. Yang kanan berwarna keemasan, sedang yang kiri semerah mawar.

"Aku sedang mencari Hatsune Miku. Apa kau mengenalnya, manusia?" Tanyanya lagi. Len gagal paham, tapi ia menjawab juga,

"Maaf, saya tidak tahu. Ano...nama anda? Mungkin bisa saya antar ke kantor polisi untuk bertanya."

Pemuda pirang itu mendekatkan wajahnya pada Len.

"Polisi? Apa itu? Manusia jenis lain?"

Len swt.

"Ah, kalau begitu, mampirlah ke rumahku dulu. Setidaknya lukamu harus diobati." Len menunjuk kepala pemuda yang tampak penasaran itu, sampai mendengus-dengus Len segala.  
"Kau bukan iblis. Mungkin aku bisa mempercayaimu." Katanya. Len mengangguk pelan. Sepertinya ia tak bisa menjenguk hari ini. Len mendirikan sepedanya lagi dan meminta pemuda asing itu duduk di sedel belakang dan berpegangan erat-erat kepadanya. Ia menuruti perkataan Len, dibawa pulang oleh pemuda dunia fana itu.

"Oliver-sama, ya."

Dari sebuah dahan pohon, sebuah raga terlihat. Meneropong dengan sihir kaca pembesar dengan menyatukan telunjuk dan ibu jarinya. Melihat betul bagaimana pemuda asing itu dibawa seorang pemuda lainnya.

"Una, bagaimana?"

Satu sosok lagi muncul di sebelahnya, berpakaian seperti jaman victoria. Helai panjangnya dikucir satu ke belakang, walau masih menyisakan banyak rambut yang tak terkucir.

"Seperti yang kau lihat, itu Oliver-sama, Lenka."

Lenka, nama sosok itu hanya mengangguk.

"Aku masih perlu bantuanmu, Una. Aku tak bisa menetap di dunia fana lama-lama. Aku bukanlah Shion-sama." Lenka menunduk. Una menepuk bahu wanita itu.

"Aku akan tetap mendukungmu demi bertemu dengan malaikat yang kau cinta, Lenka."

Otomachi Una tidak akan melupakan Kagamine Lenka. Iblis itu pernah sekali membantunya ketika sayapnya robek. Una tidak peduli dia iblis atau bukan, tapi mendengar cerita Lenka semasa masih menjadi manusia membuatnya terharu. Lenka berkisah, ia dulu mempunyai seorang anak, dan hidup dengan seorang laki-laki yang bukan suaminya. Lenka tahu Len bereinkarnasi lagi menjadi manusia dan sesekali memandanginya dari jauh. Tapi, ia merindukan Mikuo seperti di masa lampau. Ingin menemuinya dan memeluknya erat, mengucapkan terima kasih yang tak terhingga.

_Ingin hidup bersama Mikuo selamanya._

Apa yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang? Ia menjadi iblis, dan Mikuo masih ada di atas sana. Satu-satunya kesempatan menyusup ke Langit adalah saat Pemimpinnya pergi jauh, dan Una merencanakan semua ini untuknya. Diam-diam menemui Dewan Akhirat setelah pengusutan kasus Oliver. Menggunakannya sebagai perisai demi kepentingan balas budi.

Una tahu ini tidak benar, tapi ia tak tega dengan Lenka. Selama di Neraka, Lenka tak pernah berhenti bekerja, terutama bila Akaito memerintahnya sedemikian rupa. Tubuh dan jiwanya adalah bayaran setimpal untuk setiap kesempatan keluar. Lenka tak mengapa, karena ia sudah mati dan hidup di neraka, tak perlu memikirkan dosa selama Akaito menginginkannya. Akaito beberapa kali menanyakan perihal ketersediaan Lenka menjadi permaisuri barunya, mengisi kekosongan setelah istri pertama Akaito, Lily, meninggal dalam perang. Tapi Lenka tak pernah memberikan jawaban. Ingin jujur, namun takut menyakiti. Hendak berdusta tapi tak kuasa. Lenka bingung...bingung sekali harus apa. Akaito tak pernah memaksanya menjawab, membiarkannya mengalir apa adanya.

"Oliver-sama bersama Len. Kurasa baik-baik saja. Aku serahkan rencana penyusupan padamu."

Una tak heran lagi melihat Lenka menghilang dalam sekejap mata. Ia tersenyum tulus.

"Tentu saja, Lenka."

.

.  
.

To be continued

* * *

**Furika Himayuki** : udah kubanyakin nih LenRinnya XD ehehe semoga suka!

thanks for read

siluman panda


End file.
